


Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head), fr.

by NorLaTraductrice



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorLaTraductrice/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Cela fait trois ans depuis que sept expériences humaines, appelées ‘Miracles’, se sont échappées de Teiko Industries, alertant le monde de la présence d’enfants dotés de super-pouvoirs. Maintenant ils s’intègrent enfin à la société – ils vont à des lycées normaux, jouent au basket, tombent amoureux – et essayent de découvrir s’il leur est possible d’échapper à leur passé.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA : Cette histoire est vaguement, *vaguement* inspirée par la série américaine des années 2000-2002 Dark Angel. Le plus gros du contenu correspond à ce qu’on peut voir dans la série. J’ai choisi de ne pas utiliser les Archive Warnings pour éviter les spoilers, mais allez voir les notes de fin pour des warnings si vous voulez des détails sur quoi s’attendre. 
> 
> Aussi, même si la fic est un UA, elle contient des spoilers de certains événements de la totalité de l’animé KnB, et elle incorpore certains événements et personnages d’Extra Game (même s’il y a pas vraiment de spoilers pour ça ? Parce que UA.)
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson « And We Run » de Within Temptation feat. Xzibit. Je pense que cette chanson est le thème officieux de l’évasion de Teiko, et donc de la fic entière.
> 
> J’espère que vous aimerez ! 
> 
> NdT: Cette fiction est sans équivoque ma préférée, tous fandoms confondus. Je l'ai lue au moins dix fois, à chaque fois que j'ai un coup de mou ou que je m'ennuie... Il fallait tout simplement que je fasse partager :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.
> 
> Je ne traduis pas les titres qui viennent de paroles de chansons. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Aussi, si vous voyez des phrases qui vous paraissent bizarres, au des termes techniques du basket qui ne sont pas exacte, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! 
> 
> La fic est entièrement traduite, les chapitres sortiront toutes les semaines, (surement le samedi).

Kagami Taiga ne voulait pas revenir au Japon, mais bien sûr son père n’en avait jamais rien eu à faire de ce qu’ _il_ voulait. Kagami veut rester en Amérique, avec tous ses amis, et jouer au basket.

Au Japon, il est trop grand. Trop large, il mange trop, tout ce qu’il fait est excessif. Il ne sait pas comment parler avec les bons honorifiques et il ne connaît pas toutes les coutumes et parfois il oublie quelles chaussures il est censé porter et il déteste tout.

Il se résigne à passer les trois prochaines années en temps que bête de foire.

*

Pendant son premier jour d’école il s’inscrit au club de basket sans avoir beaucoup d’espoir. Les gens le dévisagent et l’évitent. Au bout du troisième jour il réalise qu’ils continuent de le dévisager et ça commence à être un peu extrême.

Finalement, il commence à entendre quelques murmures

«  –tu penses que c’est lui ? »

« Ça doit être lui, pas vrai ? »

« Il fait trop peur ! Je suis terrifiée à l’idée d’être dans la même classe que lui ! »

« J’arrive pas à croire qu’ils laissent les Miracles aller à l’école. »

Il commence à entendre ce mot, _Miracle_ , chuchoté à travers les couloirs, encore et encore. C’est là qu’il commence à suspecter que les gens ne le dévisagent pas parce qu’il est un expat’ des Etats-Unis trop grand pour le Japon, mais peut-être qu’ils se trompent sur quelque chose.

*

« C’est quoi, un Miracle ? »

Il demande à l’équipe de basket, parce qu’ils sont les seuls qui lui parlent. Surtout les senpais, parce que les Premières Années le dévisagent toujours avec terreur.

La coach le regarde bouche-bée. « Tu te _fous_ de moi ? Où est-ce que tu étais ces trois dernières années ? »

« Aux Etats-Unis, » dit Kagami défensivement.

« C’était à la une internationale, _imbécile_  ! » dit le capitaine. « Même les Etats-Unis ont fait des reportages sur les Miracles et Teiko ! »

Le nom Teiko lui dit quelque chose. « Oh, vous voulez dire ces gosses mutants ? Ceux avec des pouvoirs spéciaux ? » Il se gratte l’arrière de la tête. « Vous voulez dire qu’ils existent vraiment ? J’ai toujours pensé que c’était un fake. Comme Godzilla. »

La coach a l’air de vouloir frapper Kagami sur la tête mais elle est retenue par Mitobe et Koganei. « Si, Kagami ! » hurle-t-elle. « Ils existent ! »

« Donc, pourquoi tout le monde pense que j’en suis un ? » demande Kagami.

Cette phrase arrête Riko. Les senpais du basket ont l’air un peu perdu, donc ils ne doivent pas avoir entendu les rumeurs. Les autres Premières Années ont l’air soulagé car ça implique qu’il n’est _pas_ un mutant après tout.

« Vraiment ? » dit Riko. « Je suppose que c’est logique. C’est tes cheveux. »

« Mes cheveux ? » répète Kagami.

« Tous les Miracles ont des cheveux et des yeux de couleurs bizarres, tu savais même pas ça ? »

Kagami avait entendu quelque chose du genre, mais il n’avait pas trop fait attention, honnêtement. Il oublie la plupart des choses qui n’ont rien à voir avec le basket.

« Mais pourquoi ils penseraient que _moi_ j’en suis un ? » insiste Kagami. « Je croyais qu’ils étaient tous gardés dans une base militaire quelque part. »

Riko secoue la tête. « Tu n’as vraiment porté _aucune_ attention aux Infos, pas vrai ? »

« Je regarde juste la rubrique des sports, » dit Kagami avec mauvaise grâce.

« Tous les Miracles se sont inscrits dans un lycée japonais cette année, » explique Izuki. « A travers tout le Japon. »

« Il y avait une rumeur dans les parages qui disait que l’un d’entre eux viendrait à Seirin, » réfléchit à voix haute Koganei. « C’est sûrement pour ça que tout le monde pensait que c’était toi. »

Hyuuga lève les yeux au ciel. « Tous les lycées du Japon ont cette rumeur. Ce qui est vraiment stupide, vu qu’on sait où ils sont allés. »

« S’il y en avait un à Seirin, on l’aurait vu depuis le temps, » dit Tsuchida. « Puisque c’est pas Kagami, je veux dire. »

*

Les autres Premières Années font tourner que Kagami n’est pas un mutant avec des pouvoirs.

« Oh, tu es _américain,_ » dit le délégué de la classe, posant une tape sur le dos de Kagami. « Tu aurais dû le dire ! »

Kagami fronce les sourcils. Ce n’était pas _sa_ faute s’ils pensaient qu’il avait des pouvoirs juste parce qu’il a les cheveux rouges.

« Je suis si soulagée ! » dit une fille. « J’étais terrifiée à l’idée qu’il y ait un Miracle dans cette classe ! »

« Ah ! » s’exclame une autre en se tenant les joues et fixant rêveusement le vide. « Si c’était Kise-kun, ça ne m’aurait pas dérangée ! »

« C’est impossible qu’il y en ait un à Seirin après tout, » dit un garçon, « j’ai entendu qu’ils étaient tous dans des écoles réputées. »

« Dieu merci notre école est toute nouvelle, » dit quelqu’un d’autre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kagami.

Tout le monde le dévisage.

« Qu’est-ce qui serait si dérangeant d’en avoir un ici ? » persiste Kagami.

« Tu as vu ce qu’ils peuvent faire ? » un garçon demande, incrédule. « Ce sont des monstres ! »

« Ils ont notre age, pas vrai ? » dit Kagami. « Ce sont que des gosses. »

« Ils ne sont pas _humains_ , » dit une fille.

« Bien sûr que si, » répond Kagami, irrité. Lors de son enfance en Amérique, le garçon qui était comme son grand frère était un peu un fanatique de comics. Himuro Tatsuya avait lu tous les comics de X-Men et regardait plein de séries de science-fiction et il avait traîné Kagami à tous les films. Il passait des heures à en parler avec Kagami, qui avait appris à le mettre en sourdine, vraiment, mais ce dernier en avait retenu que si des médiums ou des mutants ou des personnes avec des pouvoirs existaient vraiment, ça serait stupide de juste les détester pour ce qu’elles étaient.

« Ils sont humains, » répète Kagami. « Ils sont probablement juste comme nous. Ça serait pas vraiment un problème si l’un d’entre eux venait à cette école. »

Ses camarades de classe ont l’air de réévaluer son statut de ‘non-Mutant’.

Peu importe. Il ne voudrait pas être ami avec des gens qui l’éviteraient juste parce qu’ils _pensai_ _e_ _nt_ qu’il avait des pouvoirs.

*

Il tire des paniers un soir après avoir mangé au Maji Burger, parce que ce n’est pas comme s’il y a beaucoup d’intérêt à rentrer dans un appartement vide. Il se sent irrité et agité et il regrette toujours de ne pas être en Amérique.

Il tire et puis il voit quelqu’un du coin de l’œil. Ça le surprend tellement qu’il rate son panier.

« Gah ! » sursaute-t-il. « D’où tu sors, toi ? »

L’autre garçon ramasse la balle de basket qui a roulé jusqu’à ses pieds. « Je suis là depuis le début. »

Kagami le regarde de haut en bas. Il est petit et pâle et il a l’air fragile. Il porte le même uniforme que Kagami mais Kagami ne se souvient pas de l’avoir déjà vu.

Il a des yeux bleu pâle et des cheveux bleu pâle.

Maintenant que Kagami est au courant pour les Miracles, il comprend que ce n’est pas exactement courant au Japon. Des fans des Miracles ont poussé un peu partout, et c’est incroyablement tendance de se teindre les cheveux et de porter des lentilles de couleur.

Ce garçon n’a pas l’air d’un fan. Il a un visage sérieux, sans expression.

« Mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuya, » dit-il formellement.

« T’es un Miracle, » lâche Kagami.

Kuroko hausse les épaules. « Oui, techniquement. J’étais à Teiko. Mais je ne suis en rien comme les autres. Je suis le plus faible d’entre eux. »

Kagami le dévisage encore un peu et, ouais, il a pas du tout l’air d’être une menace. « Tu sais jouer au basket ? »

« J’ai appris les règles, » dit Kuroko, déboutonnant sa veste. Il a l’air ravi de dire ça, ça s’entend dans sa voix. « Si tu veux bien faire un un-contre-un, j’aimerais tester ta force. »

« Parfait, » sourit Kagami. Jouer au basket contre un mec avec des super-pouvoirs ? C’est comme vivre dans un comics !

Tout juste deux minutes de jeu et Kagami est amèrement déçu.

« Oi, » dit-il. « T’es _super_ nul. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre ? »

« Tu n’es pas sérieux, » dit Kuroko. « Bien sûr que non. Kagami-kun est manifestement plus fort que moi. »

« Alors pourquoi jouer contre moi ? » crie Kagami.

« Pour voir ce que ça faisait, » répond Kuroko. « J’aimerais rejoindre le club de basket. »

« Eh, abandonne l’idée. T’es vraiment mauvais. »

« Je ne veux pas, » dit Kuroko. « J’aime le basket. »

Kagami le regarde. C’était ça, le mutant dont tout le monde à l’école avait peur ?

« T’es pas censé être un humain plus évolué ? » demande Kagami avec prudence. « J’ai lu que tous les Miracles étaient plus forts et plus rapides que les humains ordinaires. »

« Les autres le sont, » admet Kuroko. « Même sans leurs pouvoirs, ils possèdent des aptitudes athlétiques au dessus de la moyenne. Les scientifiques de Teiko ne m’ont pas conçu de la même manière. Ils ont estimé que la force physique étaient une entrave au développement de mes capacités. »

Kagami cligne, surpris par le ton franc qu’utilise le garçon pour parler d’‘être conçu’. C’est un rappel que Kagami ne parle pas à un humain normal. Ce mec a été créé dans un labo.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? » demande Kagami. L’autre garçon l’a clairement approché pour une raison.

Kuroko baisse les yeux sur la balle de basket dans ses mains. « J’ai été impressionné parce que Kagami-kun a dit en classe aujourd’hui. »

« T’as entendu parlé de ça ? » dit Kagami, un peu embarrassé pour une certaine raison.

« Je t’ai entendu le dire, » corrige Kuroko. Et, voyant la confusion de Kagami, il précise, « Nous sommes dans la même classe. »

« On est pas dans la même classe ! » proteste Kagami, parce qu’il aurait forcément remarqué s’il y avait un gosse avec les cheveux bleus.

« Je suis assis derrière toi, » dit Kuroko.

« La ferme ! C’est pas vrai ! La personne derrière moi, c’est– » il s’arrête. En fait, il ne sait pas _qui_ est assis derrière lui. Il se souvient vaguement qu’il y a _quelqu’un_ , mais il ne peut absolument pas se souvenir de son visage.

« C’est quoi exactement, ton pouvoir ? » dit-il avec méfiance.

Kuroko lui offre un petit sourire. « Tu as raison d’être suspicieux, Kagami-kun. Je possède un genre d’invisibilité. Cependant il est plus approprié de l’appeler ‘Misdirection’. Je peux détourner l’attention de ma personne. »

« C’est… un peu nul, en fait, » dit Kagami.

Kuroko hoche la tête. « Je t’ai dit que j’étais le plus faible. »

Ça ne sonne même pas comme un super-pouvoir. « Eh bien, tu peux venir au club. Tu ne pourras pas jouer comme ça, par contre. »

« J’ai des compétences dans d’autres domaines, » dit Kuroko énigmatiquement.

*

Kagami apprend la véritable valeur de Kuroko quand la coach organise le match des Premières contre les Deuxièmes Années. (Avec Kuroko, une partie cinq contre cinq est enfin possible.)

Le club accepte Kuroko avec la même aisance qu’avec Kagami. On dirait que du moment que tu veux jouer au basket, ça n’importe pas si tu es un mutant ou un expat’ américain.

Les Premières Années s’en sortent avec une victoire et tout le monde s’attroupe autour de Kuroko après le match.

« C’était trop cool, Kuroko ! » dit Fukuda.

« C’est dommage qu’on puisse pas t’utiliser dans les matchs officiels ! » s’exclame Riko. « C’est un vrai gâchi ! »

« Eh ? » dit Kagami. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Idiot ! » dit Hyuuga. « Personne ne laisserait quelqu’un avec des super-pouvoirs sur le terrain ! »

« Ah, pas faux. »

« Si je puis me permettre de vous corriger, » dit Kuroko, «  je n’ai pas utilisé mes capacités pendant ce match. »

« Quoi ? » dit Kagami.

« On te voyait pas venir ! » s’exclame Koganei.

« Oui, » dit Kuroko. « C’est exact. Mais c’est à cause du Latent Overflow. »

« Le– quoi ? » dit Kagami.

« Tous les Miracles ont des capacités spéciales qu’ils peuvent activer, » explique Kuroko. « Et à cause de ces capacités, il y a un Latent Overflow, un trop-plein caché, qui s’étend jusqu’à notre vie de tous les jours et que nous sommes incapables de contrôler consciemment. Par exemple, ma capacité peut me rendre efficacement invisible quand je l’active. Mais quand je n’utilise pas mon pouvoir, j’ai une présence très faible et les gens me remarquent rarement quand je suis là. »

« Donc tu n’as pas du tout utilisé tes pouvoirs pendant le match ? » demande Furihata.

« C’est exact. »

« Donc on pourrait t’utiliser pendant les matchs, » dit Koganei avec excitation. Riko le frappe sur la tête.

« Non, » dit Kuroko, secouant la tête. « Une des conditions sur lesquelles le conseil de l’école a insisté quand nous nous sommes inscrits était que nous ne participerions pas à des matchs officiels. Ça donnerait à nos écoles d’injustes avantages athlétiques. »

C’était vraiment difficile de regarder ce garçon chétif et de le considérer comme un énorme avantage athlétique. Kagami ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que c’ _était_ injuste. Maintenant qu’il savait ce que Kuroko pouvait faire sur le terrain, il aurait vraiment aimé jouer dans la même équipe que lui.

« Quand même, tu es le bienvenu au club, Kuroko-kun ! » dit Riko. « On aimerait vraiment t’avoir pour les entraînements. »

*

« Je suis une ombre, » dit Kuroko. « Je fonctionne mieux avec une lumière. Le plus fort est la lumière, le plus fort est l’ombre. Si nous jouions ensemble, je serais l’ombre de ta lumière, et je ferais de toi le joueur le plus fort du Japon. »

Et c’est embarrassant, bon sang qu’est-ce que c’est embarrassant, qui dit des trucs pareils ?

Mais Kagami ne peut pas s’empêcher de souhaiter qu’ils jouent ensemble quand même.

*

Maintenant qu’il sait à propos de Kuroko, l’autre garçon a l’air d’être partout. Il est dans la classe de Kagami (juste derrière lui, comme il l’a dit), au club – ils déjeunent ensemble, souvent ils dînent ensemble. (Kagami n’arrêtait pas de s’asseoir à la table où Kuroko était déjà au Maji Burger. Vu que ça n’arrêtait pas d’arriver, ça semblait normal d’y aller avec lui.)

Au bout d’un moment, Kagami réalise qu’il passe tout son temps avec Kuroko.

Il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il pense de ça.

Coach arrive en sautillant au club un jour et annonce qu’ils ont un match amical contre Kaijo.

«  _Kaijo_  ? » s’exclament les Deuxièmes Années.

« C’est une équipe du classement national ! » dit Hyuuga.

« Il y a encore mieux ! » dit Riko. « Ils ont dit qu’on pouvait utiliser Kuroko pendant le match ! »

Ils assimilent la nouvelle. « Ils nous prennent de haut, » conclut Hyuuga, l’air renfrogné. « Ils pensent qu’on a aucune chance de gagner sauf si on a un gars avec des super-pouvoirs ? »

« Non, » dit Kuroko doucement. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison. »

« Kuroko a raison, » continue Riko. « Est-ce que vous avez oubliez ? Kise Ryouta est à Kaijo. »

Même Kagami sait qui est Kise Ryouta. (D’accord, il a fait des recherches sur les Miracles après la première semaine de cours. Mais il avait entendu parler de Kise avant ça.) Kise Ryouta était le représentant officieux des Miracles. Lui et la fille, Momoi Satsuki. Dès qu’il y avait une interview, c’était toujours Kise qui répondait aux questions. Il était mannequin, aussi. C’est lui qui avait le plus de fan, et la plus grande présence à l’écran.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il jouerait au basket ? » demande Izuki.

Ils se tournent tous vers Kuroko.

« Je n’en suis pas certain, » dit Kuroko.

« Oi, » dit Kagami.

Kuroko dribble une balle puis la tient dans ses mains. Quand il parle, il ne regarde personne. « Quand nous nous sommes échappés de Teiko nous sommes restés trois ans dans une base militaire de la FSDJ. Certains des soldats nous ont appris à jouer au basket. Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que les autres étaient très attachés à ce sport. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kise-kun voudrait y jouer. »

« Ils sont tous comme toi ? » demande Kagami. Kuroko est un atout pendant le jeu, aucun doute à dessus, mais il n’est pas exactement ce que Kagami appellerait un _bon_ joueur.

« Non, je n’arrête pas de te le dire. Les autres sont à un tout autre niveau. Ils sont des génies au basket. Kagami-kun est loin de leur niveau. »

Kagami éclate de rire. « C’est mortel ! Qu’ils viennent, j’ai hâte de les affronter ! »

*

En fait, Kagami n’a pas à attendre longtemps. Kise interrompt l’entraînement le jour suivant avec une horde de fangirls hurlantes.

« Kurokocchi ! » gémit Kise. « Ça fait trop longtemps qu’on s’est pas vus ! Kurokocchi et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde. »

« Pas plus que l’ordinaire, » contredit Kuroko sur un ton plat.

« Kurokocchi, tu es si cruel ! » fait semblant de pleurnicher Kise. « Et on était les plus faibles parmi les Miracles, vous savez. Les quatre autres sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que moi ! Les autres avaient l’habitude de s’en prendre à nous tout le temps. »

« Ils ne s’en prenaient jamais à moi, » dit Kuroko.

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que c’était que moi ? »

Les faux gémissements de Kise sont agaçants, et Kagami lui lance une balle de basket à la figure (balle que Kise n’a aucun mal à attraper.)

Kagami défie Kise à un match et perd instantanément : Kise copie parfaitement la combine que Kagami vient d’utiliser, projetant Kagami au sol.

« Faible, » dit Kise, regardant Kagami de haut. Son regard change, et soudainement il semble _dangereux_. « Les humains sont si _faibles_. Je ne peux pas laisser Kuroko rester dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Donnez-nous Kurokocchi ! »

*

Quelque chose se serre dans la gorge de Kagami et il peut seulement respirer normalement après que Kuroko ait poliment décliné l’offre de Kise de se faire transférer dans son école.

« D’ailleurs, Kise-kun, » ajoute Kuroko, « nous avons tous accepté d’aller dans des établissements différents. »

« Aominecchi et Momoicchi vont à la même école, » boude Kise.

« Ils sont différents, » dit Kuroko. « Et puis, je suis heureux avec l’équipe de Seirin. »

Kise a l’air frustré et foudroie Kagami du regard. « Pendant notre match amical. Je prouverais qu’on est meilleurs. Si on gagne, on prend Kurokocchi ! »

« Je n’accepte pas ces termes, » dit Kuroko.

Kagami rit. « Ça n’a pas d’importance, Kuroko ! Aucune chance qu’on perde. »

*

Ils gagnent. Mais c’est serré. Assez serré pour que Kagami regrette vaguement d’avoir parié Kuroko (« Je n’accepte toujours pas ces termes, » a dit Kuroko. « Si nous perdons, je n’irai quand même pas à Kaijo. »)

Kise est un joueur _phénoménal._ Sa capacité à copier n’importe quelle compétence est apparemment juste le ‘Latent Overflow’ de son pouvoir psychique. Ce qui signifie qu’il ne fait pas vraiment quelque chose qu’un humain normal ne puisse pas faire.

« On aura notre revanche à l’Inter High, » dit le capitaine de Kaijo.

« Ouais, » dit Hyuuga. « Dommage que ce soit pas au complet, par contre. »

« Je suis d’accord, » dit le capitaine de Kaijo. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas jouer. C’est pas comme s’ils faisaient ce que des joueurs forts ne peuvent pas faire. »

Kagami est d’accord. C’est _amusant_ de jouer contre les Miracle, de jouer avec Kuroko.

*

Kuroko disparaît après leur repas de la victoire, et Kagami part à sa recherche. Il est un peu préoccupé par la tête de Kuroko, même si le docteur l’ _a_ déclaré capable de sortir. (Le regard horrifié de Kise face à cette blessure accidentelle reste dans l’esprit de Kagami. Kise peut être un bâtard arrogant mais il tient sincèrement à Kuroko.)

Kagami trouve Kuroko en grande conversation avec Kise, et il arrête de marcher pour pouvoir les espionner sans honte. (Pour sa défense, c’est parce qu’il a entendu Kuroko dire son nom. Comment est-ce qu’il peut _ne pas_ les espionner s’ils parlent de lui ?)

«  –pourquoi j’aime jouer avec Kagami-kun. Il est très ouvert sur ce qu’il ressent. Son honnêteté est rafraîchissante. »

Kise soupire. « Il te rappelle Orange, pas vrai ? J’ai eu un peu la même impression, pendant le match. »

Kuroko ne dit rien.

« Hey, j’ai toujours voulu te demander – tu n’es plus sous l’Ordre d’Akashicchi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Kuroko. « L’effet de son Ordre s’est épuisé il y a des années. »

Kise a une expression compliquée à comprendre sur le visage. « Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Kurokocchi, si tu admires Kagami à cause de son honnêteté, vous finirez par vous séparer. Une fois qu’il découvrira la vérité sur toi, sur _nous_ , est-ce que tu peux sincèrement dire qu’il pensera toujours la même chose de toi ? Les humains ne nous verront jamais comme rien d’autre que des monstres. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que Kise-kun pense réellement. J’ai entendu dire que tu vis avec Kasamatsu-san. »

Kise fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne connais pas les humains comme moi, Kurokocchi. _Peut-être_ qu’il y en a des bons, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne nous trahiront pas, au final. »

Kagami en a assez entendu. Il les interrompt en donnant un coup derrière les genoux de Kuroko.

*

Après la prestation de ce que Kagami ne peut appeler que ‘basket-ball vigilantisme’, il réprimande Kuroko pour avoir essayé de s’en prendre à ces brutes tout seul. « Qu’est-ce que t’allais faire s’ils t’avaient attaqué ? Les tabasser ? »

« C’est sûr à 100 % qu’ils m’auraient tabassé. Regarde ses muscles. »

« Tu n’en a aucun ! »

Kagami continue de réprimander Kuroko, et il oublie complètement Kise jusqu’à ce que l’autre Miracle éclate de rire et leur dise au-revoir.

« Etais-tu en train d’écouter ? » demande Kuroko.

« Évidemment que j’écoutais, » dit Kagami. « Sur nous qui allons nous séparer ? On ne s’entend même pas de base, » continue-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais je suis absolument sûr que je vais jamais penser que tu es un monstre, Kuroko. »

C’est difficile de dire ce que Kuroko pense à partir de son visage impassible.

« Kagami-kun peut dire des choses embarrassantes, parfois, » dit Kuroko.

« Oh la ferme. Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de toi. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l’auteur :
> 
> Je ressens le besoin de noter que la totalité de mes connaissances sur la FSDJ me viennent de l’anime Gate : Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri. Kasamatsu Youji est un hommage direct à Itami Youji, parce que pourquoi pas. Mes sincères excuses pour les éventuelles inexactitudes.

La vie de Kasamatsu Yukio a été ridiculement entrelacée avec les Miracles à peu près depuis que le monde a découvert l’existence des enfants mutants.

Il y a une photographie célèbre du jour où les enfants se sont échappés de Teiko – elle a été dans tous les journaux, tous les blogs, les magazines, les plateaux de télé, partout dans le monde. Elle a gagné un prix Pulitzer. La photo montre les Miracles qui se sont évadés, sept enfants de treize ans, blottis les uns contre les autres devant les Forces Spéciales de Défense Japonaises. Un sergent de la FSDJ est penché sur un genou, les mains tendues. Le mutant aux cheveux jaunes – un bel enfant qui pourrait être l’innocence en personne – s’avance vers les bras tendus pour protection.

La photographie capture ce qui est ouvertement considéré comme le moment charnière pour les Miracles et le reste du monde.

Parce que ça aurait pu se passer de l’autre façon. La photo aurait pu montrer les soldats de la FSDJ debout devant les cadavres de sept enfants.

La nuit où les enfants de Teiko se sont échappés c’était comme si une guerre avait éclaté. Il y eut beaucoup de coups de feu et des démonstrations de force inimaginables qui auraient pu être considérées comme ‘surnaturelles’ – des objets qui volaient dans les airs, des objets broyés par un seul coup de poing comme une explosion – et les soldats de la FSDJ qui répondaient ont rapidement réalisé que les démonstrations de pouvoirs anormales venaient des enfants. Ça aurait été parfaitement logique – acceptable, même – que les soldats ouvrent le feu sur les Miracles.

Quand on demanda plus tard au Sergent de la FSDJ qui était aux commandes pourquoi il n’avait _pas_ tiré sur les enfants – pourquoi il avait choisi de baisser son arme et d’enlacer les enfants à la place – il avait répondu simplement ; « J’ai trois fils à la maison. Mon aîné est juste quelques années plus âgé que les Miracles. Quand je les ai vus, je n’ai pas vu une menace. J’ai juste vu des enfants. »

Ce Sergent était le père de Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu Youji.

*

Ce que Kasamatsu sait, mais que la plupart du monde ignore, c’est que l’histoire ne s’arrête pas avec la photo. La FSDJ avait ramené les enfants qui s’étaient échappés à une base militaire, oui. Ils choisirent d’ouvrir le feu sur les poursuivants à la place. Mais ça ne s’arrête pas à cette nuit-là.

La FSDJ était retournée à Teiko après avoir mis les enfants en sécurité. Kasamatsu avait attendu le retour de son père jusqu’au petit matin, ses deux petits frères endormis sur le sol à côté de lui, attendant avec lui. Kasamatsu avait l’habitude que son père soit affecté à des missions dangereuses mais d’une certaine façon celle-ci était différente. Des pouvoirs _mystiques_ étaient impliqués cette fois, et Kasamatsu avait vu trop de films de super-héros pour croire que son père allait s’en sortir indemne. Les humains des forces militaires finissaient _toujours_ avec le plus de victimes dans les batailles de super-héros.

Quand Kasamatsu Youji rentra chez lui à quatre heures du matin il ne réprimanda pas ses fils pour l’avoir attendu comme il le faisait d’habitude. A la place, il les réunit tous les trois dans ses bras – réveillant les plus jeunes – et fit quelque chose que Kasamatsu n’avait jamais vu son père faire avant.

Il se mit à pleurer.

Il s’agrippa à ses trois fils et sanglota dans l’épaule de chacun tour à tour. Kasamatsu avait quinze ans et il se considérait mature pour son âge mais cette nuit-là il se sentit tout aussi perdu et effrayé que ses petits frères qui étaient toujours à l’école primaire.

Kasamatsu Youji ne raconta pas à ses fils ce qui s’était passé à Teiko cette nuit-là. Il n’en parla pas pendant un long moment.

*

Parce qu’il a été le premier contact humain, Youji se sentait responsable des sept enfants. Kasamatsu comprenait ça.

Mais un jour son père est rentré à la maison avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Après le dîner il a demandé à parler à Kasamatsu en privé. Kasamatsu avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n’était jamais bon quand son père était sérieux à propos de quelque chose.

« Les médecins qui ont pris en charge les enfants pensent qu’ils sont près à se socialiser avec d’autres enfants de leur âge, » explique directement Youji.

Kasamatsu plisse les yeux, sentant déjà ce qui allait venir. « Et alors ? »

« Alors tout le personnel de la base qui ont des enfants de leur âge se sont portés volontaires pour les ramener, » dit Youji, confirmant les pires suspicions de Kasamatsu. « Je t’ai porté volontaire. Tu viendras avec moi au travail ce samedi. »

« Je refuse, » répond automatiquement Kasamatsu.

« Yukkiooo, » gémit son père.

« Non, » gronde Kasamatsu. « Absolument pas. Et puis, pourquoi juste moi ? Mizuki est plus proche de leur âge. »

« Tu n’as pas à venir souvent ! Juste, tu sais, passer de temps en temps. On te donnera un passe pour la base et tout. Ce serait cool, non ? »

« Papa, je suis au lycée maintenant, » dit Kasamatsu, à bout de nerf. « Tout mon temps est déjà pris par les études, le club de basket, et m’occuper de _Mizuki et Ren, »_ il ajoute la dernière partie vicieusement et est satisfait quand son père cille.

Ça n’a jamais dérangé Kasamatsu de s’occuper de ses frères. Après la mort de leur mère, c’était à Kasamatsu de faire en sorte que ses frères soient nourris, lavés et qu’ils fassent leur devoirs dans les temps. Leur père travaillait de longues heures et était souvent absent pendant des semaines, même parfois des mois. Il était à la maison plus souvent maintenant qu’il s’occupait des Miracles. Et Kasamatsu était reconnaissant pour ça, mais il était toujours celui qui s’occupait de la plupart de la cuisine et du ménage.

La _dernière_ chose dont il avait besoin c’était de perdre du temps précieux à essayer d’être amis avec une bande d’expériences humaines qui ne savaient pas se tenir en société. Les Miracles _avait déjà_ son père. Kasamatsu n’allait pas lui aussi abandonner ses frères pour eux.

Youji soupire. « Yukio, tu veux savoir pourquoi je t’ai choisi toi et pas Mizuki ? Parce que je crois que tu es celui qui peut le faire. Pas juste parmi mes enfants, mais parmi tous les enfants que les autres soldats et que les médecins pourront amener. »

Kasamatsu jette un coup d’œil à son père, peu convaincu. Youji n’hésite pas à utiliser la flatterie pour obtenir ce qu’il veut.

Mais son père est toujours bizarrement sérieux, donc Kasamatsu veut bien l’écouter. « Ces gosses – ils ont traversé beaucoup de choses. Plus qu’aucun enfant ne devrait jamais traverser. Ils sont encore assez jeunes pour _pouvoir_ éventuellement s’en remettre, mais franchement, ils sont aussi assez âgés pour ne jamais être capables de s’adapter à la société. Ils ne seront _pas_ faciles à gérer. Surtout pas par d’autres enfants. Yukio, je pense que tu es le seul qui ait une chance d’établir une connexion avec eux. Je gagne plus d’argent, je peux d’engager une nounou pour Mizuki et Ren. Mais je t’en supplie, Yukio. Ces gosses ont besoin de toi. »

Et Kasamatsu ne pouvait pas dire non à son père. Pas s’il suppliait.

*

Il se trouve que ce que son père voulait dire par ‘ils ne seront pas faciles à gérer’ c’est ‘ils vont être des connards finis et des psychopathes en herbe avec les autres gosses.’

Son premier jour à la base, et la moitié des enfants que les soldats et les médecins ont amenés ont fondu en larmes, promettant de ne jamais revenir. La prochaine fois que Kasamatsu vient, le nombre a diminué encore plus, jusqu’à ce que finalement il n’en reste plus qu’une poignée.

Ce n’est pas juste que les Miracles sont absolument _sans merci_ dans leurs moqueries ; ils sont en fait _vicieux_ avec leurs intimidations. Ils tourmentent les autres enfants avec leurs pouvoirs ; ils les menacent même de dangers physiques quand les adultes ne regardent pas.

Les médecins finissent par décider de séparer les Miracles les uns des autres et d’assigner une poignée des derniers enfants résistants à chacun pour déranger leur ‘instinct de meute’.

Kasamatsu se retrouve dans le groupe de Kise Ryouta.

Kise, Kasamatsu le sait, est le préféré de son père, donc ce n’est probablement pas une coïncidence que Kasamatsu soit assigné à s’occuper de lui personnellement. Kise est beaucoup dans les médias, alors Kasamatsu _sait_ qu’il est capable d’être incroyablement charmant quand les adultes sont là. Mais quand il est seul avec les autres enfants, il est impitoyable. Après la deuxième fois que Kise ait fait trébucher un des enfants des médecins, Kasamatsu en a ras-le-bol d’essayer d’être mature et donne vicieusement un coup dans le dos de Kise, projetant le garçon au sol.

« Respecte tes aînés, morveux ! » il hurle, parce que la victime de Kise est plus âgée que _Kasamatsu_ bon sang. « Personne t’a appris à obéir à tes senpais ? »

« Senpai ?! » s’exclame Kise, incrédule. Il a une stupide expression abasourdie quand il se frotte le dos et lève les yeux vers Kasamatsu. C’est comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire que _quelqu’un_ pourrait le frapper, et c’est le seule raison pour laquelle il n’a pas répliqué. Kasamatsu n’arrive presque pas à y croire lui-même. Il _sait_ ce que Kise peut faire – il a vu Kise s’entraîner avec des soldats. Même si son pouvoir n’est pas offensif, Kise pourrait mettre Kasamatsu au sol avec ses aptitudes de combat et sans transpirer. « En quoi tu es mon senpai ? Juste parce que t’as quoi, deux ans de plus que moi ? Je suis littéralement meilleur que toi dans tous les domaines ! Donne moi n’importe quel défi – je pourrais te battre à tout ! Ces deux années ont pas d’importance, pourquoi je devrais te respecter pour ça ? »

Kasamatsu serre les poings. Si Kise attaque, il ne tombera pas sans se battre. « C’est deux années _sont_ importantes. C’est autant de temps de plus que j’ai dévoué aux choses importantes de ma vie. A ma famille, à mon école, à mon équipe de basket. Je suis ton senpai dans la vie, morveux, et tu vas respecter ça même si je dois te l’apprendre par la force. »

Kise a toujours l’air abasourdi, comme s’il pouvait toujours pas croire que quelqu’un comme Kasamatsu _existe_ même.

Puis il esquisse un large sourire. « Bien sûr, bien sûr, _Senpai_. Tout ce que tu veux. Basket, hein ? Je parie que je suis meilleur que toi. Tu veux jouer ? »

Kasamatsu hausse les épaules. « Et alors quoi si tu es meilleur que moi ? Ça veut rien dire si t’en as rien à faire du jeu. »

« Donc tu ne veux pas jouer contre moi, Senpai ? »

« J’ai pas dit ça. Je ne refuse jamais un défi. »

Ils font un un-contre-un, les autres gosses les regardent avec horreur. Kasamatsu perd, horriblement, mais il n’a jamais abandonné au cours de la partie.

*

Ça devient une routine de passer à la base militaire à quelques semaines d’intervalle après l’entraînement de basket. Kasamatsu a l’impression qu’il est une présence amusante pour Kise – que Kise le tolère de la même façon qu’il tolérerait un singe intéressant qui saurait faire des tours.

Kasamatsu s’en fiche. Les autres gosses ont tous arrêté de venir – chassés par l’horribilité et la connarderie et même les promesses de récompenses de leurs parents ne peuvent pas les faire revenir.

Mais Kasamatsu _refuse_ de se faire chasser.

« Tu sais, Senpai, tu es le seul enfant humain qui continue de venir, » dit Kise. Il dit ‘Senpai’ moqueusement, comme sa propre private joke. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas avoir peur d’une bande de morveux, » explique directement Kasamatsu.

« Hmm, » dit Kise. Ils jouent aux cartes, au puant pour être exacte, parce que c’est un des seuls jeux où Kasamatsu peut occasionnellement battre Kise. (Pas souvent, cependant. Kise a une chance incroyable quand il faut éviter le puant.) « Je t’aime bien, Senpai, » annonce Kise. « Toi et Kasamatsu-san sont les seuls humains que j’apprécie _vraiment_. »

Kasamatsu lève les yeux au plafond. « Mon père sera content d’entendre ça. »

« Ton père ? » cligne Kise. « Qu’est-ce que ton père en a à faire que je t’apprécie ? »

« Demande-lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a envie qu’on s’entende. Mais je voulais _dire_ qu’il serait content que tu l’aimes bien _lui,_ c’est un vrai blaireau pour ça. »

« Que je-- ? _Kasamatsu-san_ est _ton_ père ? »

« Oi ! » dit Kasamatsu, et il frappe Kise sur la tête. « Morveux, ne me dit pas que tu as _oublié_ mon nom ! Je me suis présenté quand on s’est rencontré ! Kasamatsu Yukio ! Retiens-le ! »

« Je m’en souviens, » boude Kise. « A peu près. J’ai juste pas fait la connexion. »

« On se ressemble même ! Tout le monde le dit ! » Ils avaient les même sourcils ridicules et la même mâchoire, même si Kasamatsu avait hérité des yeux de sa mère.

« Comment j’étais censé savoir que ça signifiait quelque chose ? » gémit Kise. « Je ne savais pas tu étais le _fils_ de Kasamatsu-san. J’aurais été plus sympa avec toi depuis le début sinon ! »

« Commence pas maintenant, le choc me tuerait, » dit Kasamatsu. Il met ses deux dernières cartes sur la table. « Au fait, je gagne. »

*

Malgré le fait que Kasamatsu vienne à la base depuis des mois maintenant, il ne voit pas vraiment Kise utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu’au jour où il arrive à la base et voit son père commander ses hommes de faire des tours en courant autour de la base. Kasamatsu soupire, et avec une course d’élan, saute et donne un coup dans le dos de son père.

«  _Yukio ?_ » s’exclame son père depuis le sol, incrédule.

« Oi, morveux, » gronde Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que mon père sait que tu utilises son apparence pour commander ses hommes ? »

Son père reste bouche-bée, et puis il brille d’un jaune vif. Et puis c’est Kise qui le dévisage, aussi décontenancé que la première fois que Kasamatsu l’a projeté au sol. « Comment tu as su que c’était moi ? » demande Kise.

« Tu penses que je peux pas faire la différence entre toi et mon propre père ? » crie Kasamatsu, frappant Kise une nouvelle fois pour marquer le coup.

« Oui ! » crie Kise en retour, levant ses mains pour se protéger des attaques de Kasamatsu. « Tu n’es pas censé pouvoir le faire ! Personne n’est censé pouvoir ! Ma capacité c’est _Copie Parfaite_. Je ne copie pas que l’apparence, je copie les manières ! Personne ne peut faire la différence ! »

C’est parce que Kise a l’air honnêtement en détresse que Kasamatsu arrête enfin ses représailles. « Vraiment ? C’était pas si difficile. »

Kise a l’air outré par cette affirmation. « Et pour ton information, ton père _sait._ Il m’a dit que je devrais tester ses hommes au hasard pour voir s’ils pouvaient voir qu’un imposteur leur donne des ordres. »

Kasamatsu lâche un gros soupire. Ouais, ça sonnait bien comme son père. « Je parie qu’il a même pas prévenu ses hommes. »

« Jusqu’ici, _ils_ n’ont pas remarqué, » boude Kise.

« Oh arrête de bouder, » dit Kasamatsu. « C’est quand même impressionnant. »

*

La prochaine fois qu’il vient à la base une belle femme en blouse blanche se presse contre Kasamatsu. Sa large poitrine rebondissant, elle lui dit combien elle trouve les hommes plus jeunes attirants.

Kasamatsu ‘la’ frappe dans le ventre.

« Alors, comment tu as su cette fois ? » gémit Kise en se tenant le ventre.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » dit Kasamatsu. « Tu trouveras peut-être ça difficile à croire, mais de belles femmes se jetant sur moi, c’est pas vraiment une événement fréquent dans ma vie de tous les jours. » Il a passé des mois sans voir Kise utiliser sa capacité et maintenant ça fait deux en autant de visites. Il plisse les paupières. « Est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude ? »

« Ça va carrément devenir une habitude ! Je veux savoir comment tu fais ! » pleurniche Kise.

Kasamatsu soupire et se résigne à un futur de nouvelles manières pour Kise de le tourmenter.

*

‘Qui c’est, Kise’ devient un nouveau jeu, pour les gens de la base. Kise a réussid’une manière ou d’une autre à convaincre tous les soldats et les médecins de l’aider avec sa nouvelle technique intéressantepour torturer Kasamatsu, donc à tout moment Kasamatsu sait que la personne à qui il parle peut être Kise.

En vérité, Kasamatsu aime ce jeu plus qu’il ne pensait le faire. Surtout parce que c’est le seul des jeux auxquels il a joué avec Kise dont il est le vainqueur la plupart du temps. En fait, Kise n’a pas gagné une seule fois et c’est plutôt satisfaisant.

*

Un jour, pendant sa deuxième année à Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio reçoit une lettre d’amour dans son casier. Il rencontre la personne après l’entraînement – c’est une adorable Première Année qui rougit alors qu’elle bafouille sa confession de sa petite voix toute mignonne.

« Je- Je t’ai toujours admiré, Senpai ! S-sors avec moi, s’il-te-plaît. »

Kasamatsu rougit et panique intérieurement. Il n’a aucune idée de comment répondre, il n’a jamais était très doué pour parler aux filles, _jamais._ Il commence avec « Euh, » en se frottant la nuque.

La fille lève les yeux, son visage brillant d’espoir.

Kasamatsu l’attrape par le col et l’entraîne dernière le bâtiment. « Comment t’es sorti de la base ? » siffle Kasamatsu. « Ils savent que t’es parti ? Comment tu t’es retrouvé ici ? »

La fille brille en jaune avant d’être remplacée par un Kise mécontent ; « Je t’ai presque eu cette fois ! »

« Juste parce que je m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici ! » crie Kasamatsu.

« Je sais ! Je pensais que c’était ça qui te donnait l’avantage ! » gémit Kise. « Si tu sais toujours que ça va arriver à la base, c’est facile à deviner, pas vrai ? Sérieusement, Senpai, comment tu sais que c’est moi ? »

« Ils savent que t’es là ? » redemande Kasamatsu, ignorant la question. La dernière chose dont il a besoin c’est une douzaine de soldats de la FSDJ paniqués débarquant à Kaijo pour chercher leur Miracle perdu.

« Bien sûr, » dit Kise. « On est pas prisonniers. On a le droit de quitter la base. Je suis mannequin, tu te souviens ? »

Kasamatsu se relaxe. « Bah pars, morveux. T’as pas le droit d’être sur le campus si tu n’es pas étudiant. »

Kise brille en jaune et se retransforme en l’adorable Première Année. « Je ne me ferais pas prendre, Senpai ! Tu es le seeeeeeeeul qui sait toujours que c’est moi. »

Maintenant qu’il sait que c’est Kise, sa voix toute mignonne est incroyablement irritante.

« Au fait, Senpai, c’est quoi ton genre de fille ? »

« Quoi ? » bafouille Kasamatsu. Il veut le frapper, mais il n’arrive pas à se convaincre de le faire pendant qu’il a l’apparence d’une fille adorable.

« Tu n’as même pas cligner des yeux quand j’étais Dr. Shimizu, donc j’ai compris que les femmes d’âge mûre sexy, c’était pas ton truc. Donc j’ai choisi l’approche de l’adorable Petite Sœur. Mais t’as pas l’air d’aimer ça non plus. Donc c’est _quoi,_ ton genre ? Je suis curieux maintenant. »

Kasamatsu le frappe sur la tête. « Pas tes affaires, morveux. » Il rougit et espère que Kise ne le remarque pas trop. Honnêtement, il commence à se poser _lui-même_ cette question, vu qu’il fait de plus en plus attention aux autres garçons de son équipe quand ils retirent leurs t-shirts et il commence à penser que ‘les filles’ ne sont pas son genre après tout.

« Je finirais par trouver, » promet Kise. « Au fait, Senpai, ta capacité n’est certainement _pas_ héréditaire. J’ai prétendu être toi avec ton père et il ne l’a pas remarqué du tout. »

Kasamatsu se fige. Puis il oublie complètement que Kise ressemble à une petite fille en ce moment et à la place, concentrant sa rage, il donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kise plus fort qu’il ne l’a jamais fait auparavant.

Kise tombe à terre, toussant. Il brille en jaune encore une fois et regarde vers à Kasamatsu avec ses propres yeux dorés.

« Ne prétend plus _jamais_ être moi ! » grogne Kasamatsu.

« Senpai ? Pourquoi tu t’énerves ? Tu t’en fiches quand je prétends être quelqu’un d’autre ! »

« C’est _différent, »_ grogne Kasamatsu. « Je sais toujours que c’est toi ! Mais t’as pas intérêt à essayer de piéger quelqu’un avec mon visage ! Plus jamais ! » Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette idée le gène tellement – Kise qui porte son visage – mais c’est le cas.

Kise a l’air perdu, mais aussi conscient d’avoir fait quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû. « D’accord, Senpai, je te le promets. Je ne prétendrai plus jamais être toi. »

*

Kise a l’air d’accepter que Kasamatsu a gagné après ça, et il arrête d’essayer de le piéger. Ce qui est un soulagement, honnêtement, parce que c’est épuisant.

Être autour de Kise est épuisant depuis un moment, en grand partie parce que une fois que la puberté arrive, l’interaction humaine par défaut de Kise est ‘flirte’ et Kasamatsu est fatigué que Kise le drague tout le temps.

(Le morveux perd sa virginité avant que Kasamatsu ait même embrassé une autre personne. C’est ridiculement injuste parce qu’il a _quinze ans_ et il ne devrait pas avoir autant de succès avec les femmes. « Le sex, c’est incroyable, Senpai ! » proclame fièrement Kise le jour après que ce soit arrivé. « Je comprends enfin pourquoi on en fait tout une histoire ! Tu devrais essayer parf--- aie, aie, arrête de me frapper ! »)

« Je peux rien y faire si les gens m’adorent ! » gémit Kise. Il papillonne des yeux à Kasamatsu. « Je suis extraordinaire au lit. J’ai regardé plein de pornos et j’ai copié _tous_ les mouvements. »

Kasamatsu le frappe deux fois.

C’est alors que Kasamatsu _s’envole._ Quelque chose le frappe dans le ventre, le jette contre le mur. Kasamatsu s’effondre au sol, avec plus de douleur qu’il n’en a jamais ressenti de sa vie, tousse du sang alors qu’il lutte pour respirer. Quelque chose le redresse brutalement, « Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Yellow ? Tu penses être qui, enculé ? »

« Aominecchi, arrête ! » Kise se jette sur la forme brillant en bleu, le faisant perdre sa poigne sur le cou de Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu tombe au sol encore une fois et tousse un peu plus.

« Bordel, » dit Kise. « C’est quoi ton problème ? »

« Il t’a frappé, Yellow ! » La forme bleue cesse de briller, et Kasamatsu peut voir Aomine Daiki plus nettement.

« Senpai a le droit de me frapper ! Tu penses que je serais pas capable de l’arrêter si je le voulais ? »

« Senpai ? » Aomine cligne et regarde Kasamatsu, qui est seulement capable de respirer à nouveau.

« C’est lui, Senpai ? Oh, mec, pardon. Hey, c’est hilarant. Senpai, tu sais ce que Yellow fait av- »

Kise claque Aomine contre le mur, son expression changeant totalement. Kasamatsu n’a pas vu Kise comme ça depuis longtemps – dangereux, non, _mortel_. Kise semble prêt à commettre un meurtre. « La ferme, Blue. Ou je te jure, je vais te buter. »

L’expression Aomine change et il ricane. « J’aimerais bien te voir essayer, Yellow. Le seul qui peut me battre, c’est moi. »

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! » Une fille aux cheveux roses se faufile jusqu’à eux. « On a _promis !_ On a promis qu’on ne s’appellerait plus jamais par ces noms ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! »

« Désolé, Satsuki. »

« Désolé, Momoicchi. »

Momoi tape du pied. « Demandez pardon à l’autre ! »

Un autre garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs s’accroupit devant Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kasamatsu-senpai ? »

Le gosse a l’air vaguement familier, mais Kasamatsu ne peut pas le replacer chez les Miracles. « On s’est déjà rencontrés ? »

« Oui, Kasamatsu-senpai. Plusieurs fois maintenant. »

« Je ne me souviens pas du tout de toi, » confesse-t-il. Il a la tête qui tourne à cause de la douleur.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Kasamatsu-senpai. Ça prend à tout le monde quelques rencontres avant qu’ils ne se souvienne de moi. Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout ? »

C’est une bonne question. Kasamatsu essaye mais siffle de douleur.

« Senpai ? » dit Kise, effrayé. « Aominecchi, si tu l’as blessé, je te jure– »

« Nous devrions t’emmener voir un médecin, » dit le gamin aux cheveux bleu pâle, ignorant ses amis qui se disputent. « Aomine-kun t’a heurté à plein vitesse, tu as peut-être une hémorragie interne. Murasakibara-kun, peux-tu nous aider ? »

« Eeeh, » proteste Murasakibara. « C’est chiant. »

« S’il-te-plaît, » dit le gosse aux cheveux bleu pâle.

Et c’est comme ça que Kasamatsu finit par être porté comme une princesse à l’infirmerie militaire par un garçon aux cheveux violets deux ans plus jeune que lui. C’est probablement le moment le plus embarrassant de la vie de Kasamatsu.

*

Quelques radios plus tard et l’infirmière le déclare apte à sortir. « Pas de côté fêlé ou d’hémorragie interne, » déclare-t-elle joyeusement. « Tu as de la chance, Yukio-kun ! Quelques centimètres à droite et tu aurais pu avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

Kasamatsu ne pense pas que les infirmières devraient avoir l’air si joyeux quand elles parlent d’une expérience proche de la mort. Il est content que rien ne soit cassé, même s’il a l’impression d’avoir été frappé par un canon. Il ne veut pas manquer d’entraînement de basket.

L’infirmière devient sérieuse. Elle glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et dit, « Tu sais, Yukio-kun, je voulais te parler depuis un moment. Je voulais que tu saches, je pense que ce que tu fais est incroyable. »

« Eh ? » dit Kasamatsu. Il ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit d’incroyable ces dernières temps.

« Venir comme tu le fait. Tu es le seul des enfants à toujours venir, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Kasamatsu.

« J’ai amené mon fils. Il a le même âge qu’eux – j’espérais – ahhh, mais il a abandonné après un mois et il a juré de ne jamais revenir. Il est têtu comme une mule ! Si insensible. »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial, » répond Kasamatsu, rougissant.

L’infirmière a l’air triste.

« C’est ce qui est génial. Tu les traites comme s’ils étaient normales. Donc, Yukio-kun, je comprends si tu ne veux plus revenir après ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui. Je sais qu’ils sont dangereux, mais– »

« Whoa, » dit Kasamatsu, « j’ai jamais dit que j’arrêtais de venir ! C’est pas ça qui va me faire peur ! »

Elle touche sa joue et sourit. « Tu es un si bon garçon. »

*

L’infirmière part pour rechercher des bandages, et Kasamatsu se recouche sur le lit.

Ça ne lui est jamais passé par la tête avant, mais il n’interagit jamais avec les autres Miracles. Juste Kise. Au début, quand ils essayaient de séparer les Miracles pour améliorer leurs interactions sociales avec les enfants normaux, c’était normal. Mais depuis que Kasamatsu est le seul venir, il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne voit pas les autres plus souvent.

Kise fait irruption dans l’infirmerie. « Senpai ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit Kasamatsu. « Je déteste l’admettre, mais il était probablement pas à fond. »

Kise fronce les sourcils. « Je suis désolé qu’Aominecchi ait réagit comme ça. »

Kasamatsu hausse les épaules. « Il défendait son ami. Je comprends ça. Hey, pourquoi on a _pas_ traîné avec les autres plus souvent ? Ce sont tes amis, pas vrai ? »

« Ils sont pas aussi sympas que moi, » dit Kise légèrement. « La preuve, tu es blessé après juste quelques secondes passées avec eux. Ils peuvent te faire _faire mal_ , Senpai ! »

« Mais– »

« Et de toute façon, ils ont eu l’occasion de se faire leurs propres amis, mais ils< l’ont pas fait. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Aominecchi frappe fort, je le sais bien. »

« Je vais bien. » Kasamatsu se frotte le ventre. « Pourquoi tu l’as appelé Blue ? Et pourquoi il t’a appelé Yellow ? » Et pourquoi Momoi semblait furieuse qu’ils l’aientles fait ? Kasamatsu ne pose pas la dernière question, parce que le visage de Kise se décompose. Kasamatsu regrette d’avoir demandé.

Mais Kise sourit avec charme. « Tu ne savais pas ? C’était mon nom. »

C’est alors que Kise commence à enlever son pantalon.

Kasamatsu saute hors du lit. « Tu fais quoi ? » bafouille-t-il.

« Relax, Senpai, » dit Kise avec insolence. « Je réponds juste à ta question. Je vais te montrer quelque chose que très peu d’humains ont jamais vu avant ! »

« Je veux pas voir ! » bafouille Kasamatsu, rougissant furieusement.

Kise monte sur le lit que Kasamatsu vient de quitter et pèle son pantalon de ses jambes. Il sourit à Kasamatsu d’un air faussement timide et, avec l’attitude languide d’un adolescent mannequin, il écarte ses jambes dans une pose relaxée.

Kasamatsu commence à hurler mais sa voix se bloque quand il remarque ce que Kise est en train de lui montrer. Pendant une seconde, il perd la capacité de gérer les informations.

Sur le côté du haut de la cuisse de Kise, il y a une marque :

**GM-Y626**

C’est brûlé dans sa chair, comme s’il était une vache.

« On avait pas de nom avant de venir à la base. Ton père est celui qui m’a appelé ‘Kise Ryouta’, au fait, » dit doucement Kise. « On avait juste des désignations. Ma désignation était Yellow 626. ‘Yellow Six’ était mon groupe génétique – celui avec le pouvoir de la Copie Parfaite. J’étais l’expérience vingt-six de ce groupe. C’était un Groupe relativement nouveau ! Il leur a fallu juste vingt-six essais pour créer le modèle parfait ! Senpai, Senpai, t’as pas besoin de faire cette tête. »

« Je suis pas– » Kasamatsu a conscience qu’il a probablement l’air d’avoir envie de pleurer. Il se frotte furieusement les yeux, pour être certain qu’il ne pleure pas. Kise parle d’un ton tellement détaché de ce qu’il a traversé. Il raconte toutes ces horribles choses comme si c’était parfaitement normal. Ça ne serait pas si triste, si Kise n’avait pas l’air si nonchalant. « Ça – ça a l’air de faire mal. »

« C’était probablement le cas, » dit Kise joyeusement. « Mais ils l’ont fait quand on était très jeunes, donc je ne m’en souviens pas du tout. Ils ont regretté m’avoir marqué, au final. C’est la seule chose qui reste dans toutes mes Copies. Je dis ça rien qu’à _toi,_ Senpai, parce que tu sais toujours que c’est moi de toute façon. Mais ne le dis à personne, OK, Senpai ? C’est ma seule faiblesse. »

Kasamatsu fait un pas en avant. Il n’a pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressent. Horreur, tristesse, une impression écrasante de tragédie. Ça fait presque deux ans qu’il a rencontré Kise, et il réalise qu’il ne le connaît pas du tout.

Kise agrippe son poignet. « Tu veux toucher, Senpai ? C’est pas si terrible. » Il approche la main de Kasamatsu et Kasamatsu ne peut pas l’éloigner ; c’est comme s’il était hypnotisé.

Et puis un cri strident les fait sursauter tous les deux, les faisant lever les yeux et voir l’infirmière rouge et un peu outragée qui crie : « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? »

Et c’est là que Kasamatsu réalise qu’il se tient entre les jambes d’un garçon de quinze ans qui ne porte pas de pantalon.

Il saute pour s’éloigner comme si Kise l’avait brûlé et bafouille : « C’est pas ce que vous pensez ! »

Kise rit si fort qu’il tombe du lit.

*

« C’était vraiment pas ce que tu penses ! » se plaint Kasamatsu dans ses mains alors que son père le reconduit à la maison.

« Ne sois pas embarrassé, Yukio ! Ta mère était une vraie fangirl. Je sais tout sur le yaoi. »

« Bordel, » Kasamatsu enfouit ses mains sous son t-shirt et espère pouvoir s’étouffer lui-même. « Non, Papa. Non. »

« Et je pense que Ryouta ferait un excellant beau-fils ! Un peu jeune pour l’instant, Yukio, mais tu as du goût ! »

« Ferme-la, abruti de père ! » hurle Kasamatsu. « Jamais, ça ne sera absolument jamais Kise, oublie _cette idée_ tout de suite. » Il s’affaisse dans son siège. « Kise me montrait sa… désignation. »

« Ah, » dit Youji, redevenant sérieux. « Ryouta doit vraiment te faire confiance, Yukio. Tous les gosses sont vraiment sensibles par rapport à leurs désignations. Ils n’aiment pas que qui que ce soit les voit. »

« Il a dit que c’était toi qui l’avait nommé, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Hmm. Ils s’appelaient ‘Yellow’ et ‘Green’ donc j’étais le premier à incorporer les couleurs dans leurs noms. Les docteurs qui ont choisi les noms ont suivis mon exemple. Je le regrette maintenant. Je voudrais qu’ils laissent tout ce qui vient de leur passé derrière eux. »

GM-Y626. Kise a son passé marqué sur sa peau. Il y a probablement aucune chance qu’il puisse oublier ça.

*

Kasamatsu oublie tout du garçon aux cheveux bleus jusqu’à ce qu’il le voit à nouveau la fois d’après. Ça lui revient et il se sent embarrassé d’avoir oublié. « Merci pour l’autre jour. Désolé, on s’est rencontrés avant ça ? »

« Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ne sois pas embarrassé, Kasamatsu-senpai. Mon Latent Overflow me rend très oubliable. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, je suis juste couvert de bleus. » Le gosse ne ressemble pas aux autres Miracles que Kasamatsu a vus. Il est chétif, pour commencer. Maigre et pâle et complètement pas menaçant.

« Je suis rassuré, » dit Kuroko. « Je n’étais pas certain que tu continuerais de venir. »

Kasamatsu hausse les épaules. « Il faut plus que ça pour me faire fuir. »

« Senpai ! Tu es là– Kurokocchi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je dis ‘Bonjour’, » dit Kuroko. « Je vais partir maintenant. »

« T’es pas obligé de partir, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Si, il est obligé, Kurokocchi est quelqu’un de très occupé, » dit Kise.

Kasamatsu le regarde partir. « Mec, il est _vraiment_ oubliable. »

« Donc tu ne te souviens _pas_ de lui, » Kise a l’air ravi. « Je pensais que tu pouvais, puisque que tu es immunisé à mon pouvoir. »

« C’est son truc ? Il est oubliable ? »

« A peu près. C’est difficile à expliquer. Mais Kurokocchi est la seule personne que je ne peux pas Copier, c’est énervant. » Mais Kise n’a pas l’air énervé. Il a l’air satisfait et impressionné par son ami.

« Tu dois l’aimer beaucoup, » dit Kasamatsu.

« C’est vrai ! » dit Kise avec excitation. « Kurokocchi est le meilleur ! C’est lui, le plus gentil et il ne m’a jamais embêté. Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Senpai ! Tu veux faire un basket ? »

*

‘Kurokocchi est le meilleur’ est un thème qui revient beaucoup dans les conversations avec Kise. Kasamatsu a l’impression que Kise l’a sûrement mentionné avant, juste pour être oublié.

C’est un peu adorable, vu que Kise n’a jamais l’air de tenir autant à d’autres personnes.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre toi et Kuroko, au fait ? » demande Kasamatsu un jour. « On dirait que t’es amoureux du gars. »

« Amoureux ? » Kise cligne des paupières, pris au dépourvu. « Tu veux dire – comme dans ces films et dramas que Momoicchi regarde ? »

« Ouais, » dit Kasamatsu, « probablement. »

Kise se tait, et on dirait que l’idée ne lui est jamais venue à l’esprit avant. « Senpai, » essaye Kise d’une voix hésitante, « tu pense que je suis capable d’aimer ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Kasamatsu. « Pourquoi tu le serais pas ? »

« C’était aux Infos un fois. Une femme disait que les Miracle n’avaient pas d’âme parce qu’on a été créés dans un labo, donc qu’on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux et ressentir comme les humains le font ou aller au paradis quand on meurt– »

Kasamatsu frappe Kise sur la tête. « Bien sûr que vous avez une âme ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Et ne regarde pas des conneries de ce genre ! Tu es aussi humain que moi. »

Kise se tient l’arrière de la tête mais il sourit : « Vraiment ? Tu le penses ? Alors – comment est-ce que tu sais si tu es amoureux ? »

Kasamatsu rougit, parce qu’il n’a jamais eu de petite-amie (ou de petit-ami), comment est-ce qu’il est sensé savoir ce que ça fait d’être amoureux ? Mais il pense qu’en tant qu’auto-proclamé senpai de Kise dans la vie il doit répondre à cette question. « Tu – tu veux passer tout ton temps avec cette personne parce qu’elle te rend heureux. »

« Vraiment ? » Kise se redresse. « Donc – c’est comme quand tu n’as pas envie que quelque d’autre parle à cette personne, et tu n’as pas envie qu’elle regarde qui que ce soit d’autre que toi, et quand elle parle à quelqu’un d’autre ça te met en colère ? Est-ce que c’est de l’amour ? »

« Plutôt de la jalousie, » dit Kasamatsu. « C’est une partie de l’amour, oui. »

« De la jalousie ? Comme quand ta femme couche avec le facteur après être amnésique, et que tu dois le traquer parce qu’il te fait du chantage ? »

« Tu regardes ces dramas avec Momoi, hein ? Mais oui. »

« Alors, » dit Kise avec excitation. « C’est de l’amour quand tu penses à une personne tout le temps, que tu te masturbes tout le temps en pensant à elle– »

« Gah ! _J’ai pas besoin de savoir ça !_ »

«  –Et que tu voudrais bien l’enfermer dans une pièce et la garder pour toujours avec toi pour qu’elle te quitte jamais ou qu’elle ne regarde jamais quelqu’un d’autre ? Est-ce que c’est comme ça ? »

« C’est, euh, un peu obsessif. N’enferme pas la personne que tu aimes. »

« Vraiment ? » Kise a l’air déçu. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu’elle te détestera si tu le fais ! »

« Oh, » le visage de Kise se décompose.

« Mais ouais. On dirait que t’es en plein dedans, » dit Kasamatsu. On dirait aussi que c’est un crime qui n’attend que de se produire. Peut-être qu’il ferait mieux de dire à Kuroko de faire attention, la prochaine fois qu’il le voit.

Kise plisse les paupières et demande : « Est-ce que _tu_ as déjà été amoureux, Senpai ? »

Kasamatsu lui donne un coup derrière les genoux. « Pas tes affaires, morveux. »

*

Et c’est ça, la vie de Kasamatsu Yukio. Il ne s’attend pas à ce que les choses changent trop pendant qu’il est au lycée.

Mais évidemment que les choses changent. Et quand elles le font, évidemment que c’est à cause de son père. Et de Kise.

C’est un jour surprenamment relax dans la maison Kasamatsu. Son père est en repos et il emmène ses fils voir un match, et quand ils rentrent à la maison, Kasamatsu préparer le dîner.

Il aurait dû savoir que son père préparait quelque chose. Youji ne passe plus jamais de temps avec ses fils.

C’est pendant le repas que Youji lâche sa bombe.

« La FSDJ prévoit d’envoyer les Miracles au lycée cette année. »

Kasamatsu recrache son verre. « Tu déconnes ? S’il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu déconnes. »

Youji a une expression douce sur le visage. « Non, je suis complètement sérieux. »

« Dans un lycée normal ? Avec de vrais élèves ? » essaye de clarifier Kasamatsu, puisque ce n’est sûrement pas ce que son père veut dire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Yukio. Tu connais les Miracles mieux que personne. »

« C’est pour ça je réagis comme ça ! » crie Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que tu as oublié _la dernière fois_ que tu as essayé de ‘socialiser’ les Miracles avec des gamins normaux ? C’était un échec total ! »

« Ce n’était pas un échec total, » dit Youji. Et il regarde son fils avec insistance.

« Est-ce que tu parles de _moi ?_ » s’exclame Kasamatsu. « Tu penses que juste parce que _je_ continue d’y aller, ils sont prêts à aller dans une école normale ? Je parle même pas à la plupart d’entre eux ! Je vois juste Kise ! »

Youji soupire. « Ils ont beaucoup avancé ces trois dernières années. On ne va pas les envoyer dans la même école. Ils ont accepté d’aller dans des écoles différentes et de vivre avec des familles d’accueil. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Kasamatsu, perplexe.

« Ils ne peuvent pas vivre dans une base militaire pour toujours, » dit Youji. « Ils doivent apprendre comment interagir avec des gens de leur âge et fonctionner en société. On réfléchit à cette décision depuis un moment. »

« Donc pourquoi tu nous le dis maintenant ? » demande Kasamatsu. Mais il sait pourquoi. Il a su dès que son père a dit ‘famille d’accueil’.

« Eh bien, je pensais, si ça vous va à tous les trois, que Ryouta pourrait venir ici et vivre avec nous. Il ira à Kaijo quand l’année scolaire commence. »

Bien sûr qu’il ira à Kaijo. Kasamatsu résiste à l’envie de se cogner la tête contre la table.

« Où est-ce qu’il va rester ? » demande Mizuki. « On a pas assez de chambres. »

Oh, _putain_ non.

« Non, » dit Kasamatsu juste quand son père dit : « Il partagera la chambre de Yukio. »

«  _Non_ , » répète Kasamatsu plus fort.

« Donc, » dit Ren, plissant le nez, « ça sera comme avoir un autre frère ? »

« Non ! »

« Ce sera _exactement_ comme avoir un autre frère ! » dit Youji.

« Non, _ce ne sera pas_ _comme avoir un frère_! » hurle Kasamatsu.

« Donc ça vous va ? » demande Youji à ses plus jeunes fils.

Mizuki hausse les épaules. « Ouais, j’ai toujours voulu rencontrer un Miracle. »

« J’aimerais qu’il soit plus petit, » dit Ren. « Je veux un petit frère. Mais un autre grand frère, c’est cool aussi. »

« Vous m’entendez ? C’est une idée pourrie ! » hurle Kasamatsu.

« C’est génial ! » s’exclame Youji. « Il emménagera samedi. Vous deux, nettoyez la table. »

C’est maintenant que Kasamatsu se cogne la tête contre la table.

*

Après que Mizuki et Ren soient partis se coucher, son père vient le trouver.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment contre ? » demande-t-il. « Je pensais que tu aimais bien Ryouta. »

Kasamatsu soupire.

Le truc, c’est qu’il aime bien Kise. Kise est comme un petit frère hyperactif, et légèrement sociopathique. Kasamatsu a toujours le besoin de prendre soin de lui, comme pour Mizuki et Ren.

Mais il n’a jamais pu chasser l’impression que Kise ne le voit que comme un animal de compagnie intéressant. Il n’a jamais eu l’impression que Kise _apprécie_ vraiment les gens. Il est charmant et il flirte et il est de loin le meilleur de tous les Miracles pour se socialiser avec des humains normaux. Mais c’est une façade ; Kasamatsu sait ça mieux que personne d’autre. _Aucun_ des Miracles ne pense que les humains normaux sont leurs égaux. Ils ne quittent pas la base, pas parce qu’on les y retient, mais parce qu’ils ne le _veulent_ pas.

Et maintenant ils vont à l’école ? Dans _s_ _on_ école ?

« Pourquoi tu y tiens autant ? » demande-t-il au lieu de répondre. « Je peux pas croire que la FSDJ pense vraiment que c’est une bonne idée. »

Youji soupire. Il a l’air vieux, à cet instant. « Parce que ces enfants méritent mieux. »

Kasamatsu attend pour plus d’explications.

« Ils n’ont pas eu d’enfance. Yukio, il y a tellement que tu ne sais pas sur eux. Ils méritent une chance d’être – pas normaux, je suppose. Je sais qu’ils ne pourront jamais être normaux. Mais ils méritent une chance de _choisir_ leur propre futur, comme des lycéens lambda. Ils méritent de voir ce qu’il y a pour eux là dehors. Et ils ne pourront jamais apprendre sauf s’ils quittent le base et rencontrent d’autres enfants. »

Kasamatsu ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il pense à GM-Y626. Il pense à beaucoup de choses.

Finalement, il dit : « J’ai dix-huit ans maintenant, Papa. Je vais être en Troisième Année au lycée. Le Coach veut que je sois le Capitaine de l’équipe. »

« Oui ? » dit Youji, l’air perdu. « Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Je veux en venir au fait que je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis responsable – je me suis occupé de mes frères _et_ de Kise Ryouta, en même temps que mes études et que le club. »

« Je sais que tu responsable, Yukio, » dit son père silencieusement.

« Donc je pense qu’il est temps que tu me dises ce qu’il s’est passé la nuit où tu es retourné aux Teiko Industries. »

Il y a un autre long silence. Youji ferme les yeux. Il a l’air vieux et fatigué et aussi sérieux qu’on puisse l’être.

Kasamatsu ne cède pas. « Il est temps que tu me dises _tout._ Tu veux que Kise vive avec nous, avec _moi._ J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Youji ouvre les yeux et expire. « Oui. Tu as raison. Le temps est venu que je te dise tout. »

Et c’est ce qu’il fait.

*

Kasamatsu reste réveillé toute la nuit. C’est impossible de dormir.

Il se sent malade. Il est surpris de ne pas encore avoir vomi. Il a l’impression d’avoir mille ans. Comme s’il ne serait jamais capable de revoir le monde de la même façon.

« Tu ne dois jamais dire ça à _personne_ , » a dit son père. « Tu dois _jurer,_ Yukio. »

Donc il a juré.

Il pense, au final, qu’il n’est pas vraiment très surpris. La seule chose vraiment surprenante dans tout ça c’est que la FSDJ soit toujours si disposée à laisser les Miracles interagir avec les gens.

Il pense à Kise. Il se demande si savoir change quelque chose, change Kise.

Il décide que non. Kise est Kise. Une des responsabilités de Kasamatsu. Peut-être même son ami. Et quand l’année va commencer, son kouhai.

*

« Tu es vraiment mon senpai maintenant, Senpai ! » Kise tournoie dans l’uniforme de Kaijo, sautillant presque jusqu’à l’école.

« J’ai toujours été ton senpai, » grogne Kasamatsu.

« Mais c’est pour de vrai maintenant ! » dit Kise. Il a été anormalement heureux depuis qu’il a emménagé dans la chambre de Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu n’aurait pas deviné, mais Kise a l’air sincèrement excité à l’idée d’aller à l’école avec des gens normaux.

« Et maintenant on peut passer toute la journée ensemble ! » dit Kise.

« Non, on peut pas, t’es pas dans la même année que moi, morveux, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Quoi ? » dit Kise en s’arrêtant.

« Tu vas être en Première Année, » dit Kasamatsu en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vais être avec les Troisièmes Années. On se verra probablement pas si souvent que ça. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Kise, atterré. « Mais – après l’école, pas vrai ? On peut passer du temps ensemble après les cours et rentrer à la maison ensemble ? »

« Après les cours, j’ai club, » lui rappelle Kasamatsu.

« Alors je vais rejoindre le club ! » déclare Kise.

« Oi, morveux, ne sois pas– » puis il se tait et considère cette idée. Kise est _putain_ de bon au basket. Il serait un réel atout dans l’équipe de Kaijo. Les Miracles ne peuvent pas jouer de matchs officiels pour le moment, mais ça pourrait changer. Les avantages physiques qu’ils ont grâce à leur Latent Overflow sont définitivement des avantages mais pas forcément des avantages _inhumains_. Si on les autorise à jouer sans leurs pouvoirs…

Les possibilités sont infinis. Kaijo pourrait avoir une équipe invincible !

« Ouais, OK, » dit-il. « Mais tu dois pendre les entraînements au sérieux. »

Kise s’illumine. « Je le ferai, Senpai ! Je te le promets ! Je serais le meilleur joueur de basket ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »

Kasamatsu le regrette déjà un peu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Takao Kazunari n’a rien que des souvenirs douloureux de ses années au collège.

Ça commence avec Midorima Shintarou et les autres Miracles. Takao sait qu’il ne peut pas tenir Midorima responsable de _tout_ ce qui s’est mal passé au collège. Mais puisque ça a commencé avec lui, Takao ne peut pas faire autrement que de le blâmer pour tout ce qui vient après.

Tout commence en fait avec la mère de Takao, une infirmière qui travaille avec la FSDJ. Elle porte son fils volontaire pour aider à socialiser les Miracles. Ça _devrait_ être amusant ; jeune Takao pense que ça sera marrant. Il peut traîner avec des gamins qui ont des super-pouvoirs ! C’est pas cool, ça ? C’est comme vivre dans un manga !

Il était si naïf.

Leur premier jour, les soldats proposentd’organiser un match de basket. Takao _aime_ le basket. Il pense même qu’il est doué.

Son équipe – l’équipe des humains – se faittotalement écraser. Takao regarde avec émerveillement Midorima marquer trois points après trois points comme s’il n’essayait même pas.

« C’est pas juste si t’utilises tes pouvoirs ! » dit un des gamins.

« Nous ne sommes pas des idiots, » dit Midorima d’un ton hautain.

« C’est pas de notre faute si on est juste _meilleurs_ que vous, » déclare Aomine.

« C’est chiant, le basket, » dit Murasakibara. « C’est trop facile. »

Et c’est probablement ce qui est le plus écrasant de toute cette expérience traumatique – le fait que le jeu que Takao aime et pour lequel il a travaillé dur leur vient avec une facilité ridicule.

*

Takao revient parce que sa mère lui dit ( _ordonne_ ) de leur donner une autre chance. Beaucoup d’enfants ne reviennent pas.

Les soldats, sentant qu’ils ont pris cette ‘socialisation’ de la mauvaise manière, séparent les Miracles les uns des autres et assignent les volontaires qui restent à un Miracle.

Takao finit dans le groupe de Midorima Shintarou.

« C’est absurdement stupide, » ricane Midorima. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me socialiser avec des personnes bien inférieures à moi en tout point. »

« On te fait une _faveur_ , » dit un garçon plus âgé. « C’est pas comme si on _voulait_ être ici. Tu devrais nous remercier. »

« Pour quoi ? » dit Midorima de son ton hautain.

« Allons, allons, » dit Takao, essayant de ramener la paix. Il ne veut pas être là _non plus,_ mais il ne veut pas qu’une dispute éclate. « Essayons d’être amis. »

« Amis ? » dit Midorima, l’air atterré.

Takao lève les yeux au ciel. « Soyons _aimables_ , alors. On peut jouer à un jeu ! »

« Il n’y a pas un seul jeu que nous pourrions jouer auquel je ne vous battrais pas. »

_Bordel,_ ce mec était chiant. Et _chelou._ Pourquoi est-ce qu’il tenait un réveil ?

« On peut jouer à attraper ! » propose Takao.

« On est pas des gosses ! » ricane le garçon plus âgé. Takao en a marre de tout.

« Comment est-ce qu’on joue ? » demande Midorima, réajustant ses lunettes.

Sérieusement ? Il a jamais joué à attraper avant ? « On va jouer une autre version. Quelqu’un est l’Oni, et les autres doivent courir loin de lui, » explique Takao. « L’Oni doit nous attraper et si on est touché, on devient Oni aussi et on doit attraper les autres. »

« Tu peux être le premier Oni, » dit le garçon plus âgé avec la mauvaise attitude à Midorima.

«  _Je_ serais le premier Oni. » dit Takao.

« Qui gagne ? » demande Midorima.

« La dernière personne qui reste une personne, » dit Takao. « Et puis on recommence. »

« Cela sonne comme un comportement inutile, » dit Midorima. Takao est _si_ près d’abandonner et de rentrer à la maison. « Mais d’accord. Je jouerai à ton jeu enfantin. »

Takao relève les yeux au ciel. « Merci _beau_ coup. OK, tout le monde, je compte jusqu’à vingt. Courrez. »

Takao préfère en fait toujours être l’Oni. Il préfère chercher plutôt quede se cacher. Il a toujours été plutôt bon pour trouver les gens.

Il attrape les deux premières personnes facilement. C’est bien d’avoir plus d’Oni de son côté, parce que maintenant il peut se concentrer sur sa véritable cible : Midorima. Il n’y a _pas moyen_ que Takao laisse ce gars être la dernière personne debout. (Mauvaise Attitude est la prochaine cible. Les connards doivent être punis.)

Midorima est en vérité très facile à trouver – il est grand et ses cheveux sont verts, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’endroits dans l’espace désigné où il peut se cacher. _L’attraper,_ c’est une autre histoire, puisqu’il voit Takao et sprinte loin de lui.

Il est _rapide_. Mais pas, Takao est ravi de réaliser, inhumainement rapide. Takao peut le rattraper. Il poursuit Midorima et tend son bras–

Et trébuche.

Il chute, s’étalant au dessus de Midorima dans le mouvement. Les deux tombent, et d’une manière ou d’une autre, finissent avec Takao au dessus de la poitrine de Midorima.

Takao se redresse, et finit face à face avec Midorima. « Désolé– »

Son souffle se bloque. Si près, il est soudainement frappé par le fait que Midorima est ridiculement attirant. Son corps est pressé contre celui de Midorima et Takao réalise qu’il _aime_ le contact. _Beaucoup._ La réalisation soudaine frappe Takao comme un éclair et il se sent pétrifié. _Oh, je suis gay._

Puis Midorima le repousse – l’envoyant douloureusement au sol. « Ne me touche pas ! » Midorima a l’air paniqué et horrifié. Il époussette ses vêtements comme s’il essayait de se débarrasser des germes de Takao. « Ne t’approche pas de moi. C’est dégoûtant. »

Takao, sur le sol, ne s’est jamais sentit auss

si complètement repoussant de toute sa vie.

« Tu es un Oni, maintenant, » dit Takao, essayant d’avaler la peine et le rejet. « Tu vas devoir toucher plein de gens. »

« Je refuse. C’est stupide. Je ne veux plus jouer. » Midorima part en trombe.

Takao reste sur le sol pour plus longtemps que nécessaire.

*

Après ça, Takao arrête de venir à la base, peu importe à quel point sa mère essaye de lui faire changer d’avis.

Il reconnaît que ce n’est pas exactement la faute de Midorima sile prise de conscience de la sexualité de Takao ait été entrelacée avec le sentiment de rejet et d’infériorité. Mais à ce moment-là, Midorima Shintarou vient représenter tout ce que Takao veut mais n’aura jamais : il a un talent inné pour le basket, il est beau et grand. Ce serait bizarre si Takao ne lui en voulait _pas_ pour ça. Midorima devient l’ennemi personnel de Takao, ce démon qui hante sa psyché la nuit.

*

Le collège n’est pas une bonne époque pour Takao, et ce n’est pas la faute de Midorima, mais Takao aime bien le blâmer quand même.

Une fois que Takao a réalisé qu’il est gay, ça semble inutile de le cacher. Sa mère n’a pas l’air surprise quand il lui dit et sa petite sœur n’en a rien à faire.

Mais il n’est pas _stupide_. Ce n’est pas comme s’il l’annonçait à tout le monde à l’école. Il ne s’embête juste pas à le nier, si on lui demande.

*

Il commence à sortir avec un garçon pendant sa deuxième année, Sawada Hiro. Sawada est dans le club de basket, très grand, il porte des lunettes, (parce qu’apparemment Takao a un type) mais il est aussi très refoulé.

Ça aurait dû être le premier indice pour Takao que ça allait mal se finir, mais il était jeune et naïf. (Il a plus de bon sens, maintenant.)

Takao apprend les premières nuances du désir avec Sawada, et les choses se passent plutôt bien jusqu’au jour où quelqu’un les surprend en train de se rouler des pelles dans le placard du matériel (Oh, l’ironie.)

Sawada repousse immédiatement Takao – le jetant avec force sur le sol. Takao ressent de la confusion et une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu alors que Sawada hurle : « Ne me touche pas, pédé ! Je suis pas comme ça ! »

*

Et bien sûr, le jour suivant toute l’école sait comment Takao a attaqué Sawada avec sa déviance sexuelle. Sawada passe beaucoup de temps à proclamer haut et fort à quel point c’était dégoûtant, comment c’était sorti de nulle part, comment tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Takao de ne pas essayer de t’embrasser _toi_ si tu ne fais pas attention.

Takao le foudroie du regard et pense : _Ta main a été sur ma bite tellement de fois. J’ai eu ta queue dans ma bouche et tu as aimé ça. Je pourrais te_ ruiner.

Mais Takao croit que si quelqu’un t’a fait une branlette tu ne devrais pas le pousser sous un bus, même si lui n’a pas hésité avec toi.

Donc il rit à la place. Il rit aux insultes, il rit à tout. Ah ah, ce Takao. Il est bizarre, qu’est-ce que tu peux y faire ?

*

Au club de basket, il arrête de rire.

« Je veux pas me changer devant toi, » dit leur Arrière. « Va ailleurs, Takao. »

« Ne te flatte pas, Harada, » dit Takao, levant les yeux au ciel. « Il y a personne sur Terre qui veut te voir à poil. »

« Harada a raison, » dit le capitaine. « Tu devrais pas être là, Takao. »

Takao sert les poings et pense : _Je suis un Meneur. Un_ bon M _eneur. Le meilleur de cette école. Qu’est-ce que ma sexualité a à voir avec le basket ?_

Il rit à la place ; « D’accord, d’accord. Mais vous manquez quelque chose. Je suis bien plus beau torse nu que qui que ce soit ici. »

*

Les choses se grippent un peu après ça. Takao devrait quitter le club mais il ne peut pas. ( _Ne veut pas._ )

Mais il n’y a pas grand chose à faire quand l’équipe ne fait pas confiance au meneur. Ils gagnent certains matchs, et ils en perdent beaucoup plus.

Et puis un jour durant sa troisième année une rumeur circule selon laquelle Takao était en train de se rouler des pelles avec quelqu’un de l’autre équipe (ce qui était vrai) et qu’il les a fait perdre exprès en échange de faveurs sexuelles (ce qui était faux. Takao n’a pécho l’Ailier Fort qu’après la fin du match.)

Mais personne ne veut entendre ses explications.

Le club de basket lui saute dessus après l’entraînement.

*

Il se défend. Il arrive à envoyer quelques bons coups, parce qu’il est petit et qu’il n’a aucun problème à faire des coups bas.

Mais il n’a jamais vraiment eu unZe chance.

*

Sa mère le rafistole – c’est pratique d’avoir une infirmière comme maman parfois. Il n’a rien de cassé, donc Takao suppose qu’il s’en sort facilement.

« Est-ce que tu veux être transféré ? » demande-t-elle.

Takao hausse les épaules. « Non. C’est quoi l’intérêt ? C’est ma troisième année. Je serai bientôt au lycée. »

Elle hésite. « Est-ce que tu vas retourner au club ? »

Takao émet un ronflement moqueur. « Non. Je suis têtu, pas idiot. »

Il est un bon Meneur. Il a déjà reçu quelques offres de recrutements de lycées. Même s’ils retirent leurs offres après qu’il ait quitté le club, il peut toujours entrer au mérite.

Sa mère soupire. « Écoute, Kazunari, il y a tellement de méchanceté dans le monde. Les gens peuvent être si cruels. Mais n’arrête jamais de croire en eux, OK ? Et ne laisse pas ceux qui sont cruels te changer. »

Il se sentirait mieux avec ces mots de sagesse s’il ne soupçonnait pas que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les Miracles.

*

Sa mère n’arrête jamais d’essayer de le convaincre de retourner à la base. A un moment, elle en a assez et dit : « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme Kasamatsu Yukio ? »

« Kasamatsu Yukio ? » dit Takao, oerdu. « De Kaijo ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a à voir avec les Miracles ? »

Takao Nobuko semble surprise que son fils reconnaisse ce nom. « C’est le fils du Sergent Kasamatsu. Il vient voir les Miracles toutes les deux semaines. C’est un si gentil garçon ! Rien que l’autre jour– »

« _Kasamatsu Yukio_ va à la base ? Le Kasamatsu Yukio de _Kaijo_? » dit Takao avec excitation. « Quand ? Je peux le rencontrer ? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! » aboie Nobuko. « Ça serait tellement grossier envers les autres enfants ! Comment est-ce que tu le connais, d’abord ? »

« C’est un Meneur de rang national ! » s’exclame Takao avec enthousiasme. « Il est apparu dans _Basketball Mensuel_ il y a quelques mois. Il est _incroyable._ Il est numéro trois dans mon Top Cinq des Joueurs de Basket Lycéen avec qui je baiser– je sortirais en une seconde– »

« Non. Tu ne peux pas venir à la base. J’ai changé d’avis. »

« Mais _M’man_ – »

Elle lui jette un regard noir. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre les Miracles. J’aurais pensé que _toi,_ plus que quiconque, tu saurais ce que ça fait d’être différent. »

Takao est bouche-bée. « Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de comparer être gay à être mutant ? »

« Eh bien, oui– »

« Pour ton information, » interrompt Takao d’un air torturé, « je ne les ai jamais détesté parce qu’ils étaient mutants. Je les déteste parce que ce sont de terribles êtres humains avec des personnalités horribles. »

Nobuko soupire. « Kazu-chan, tu peux être si insensible parfois. »

« Si tu me donnes le numéro de Kasamatsu, je peux totalement aller à la base et être sympa pour une journée, » négocie Takao.

« Non, » refuse instantanément sa mère.

« Et tu dis que _je_ suis insensible. »

*

Takao espère que le lycée sera différent. Il rentre à Shutoku, le Roi de l’Est. Il s’inscrit au club de basket et cette fois, il fait un vrai vœux de célibat. Au moins sur à sortir avec ses coéquipiers.

Le capitaine lui dit de rester après l’entraînement le premier jour. « Takao Kazunari, pas vrai ? Tu es allé au collège Keiho. »

Takao se crispe. « Ouais ? »

Otsubo le regarde d’un air grave. « J’ai entendu parlé de toi par un kouhai. Je veux juste que tu saches qu’on ne tolère pas ce genre de chose à Shutoku. »

Takao déglutit. Il ne se fait pas confiance pour ne pas pleurer s’il parle, donc il ne dit rien, et se tient immobile.

Otsubo lui donne une tape sur l’épaule. « Donc si quelqu’un te prend la tête, tu viens me le dire tout de suite, OK ? Ou à un des autres Troisièmes Années. Si tu es dans ce club, tu fais partie de l’équipe, et on veille les uns sur les autres. »

Il s’éloigne et Takao reste figé. Il est sûr qu’il veut toujours pleurer, mais pour d’autres raisons.

*

Évidemment, le nouveau club de basket ne compense pas la vue du garçon de deux mètres avec des cheveux verts et des lunettes qui est assis dans sa classe.

« Qu’est-ce que Midorima fait dans ma classe ? » exige de savoir Takao, dès qu’il voit sa mère.

« Oh ? Il est dans ta classe ? Quelle chance ! »

«  _M’man !_  »

« Honnêtement, Kazu-chan, tu aurais dû savoir que c’était une possibilité, puisqu’il va à ton école. »

Takao s’agite. « Et pourquoi il va à mon école ? »

Nobuko cligne. « Tu n’es pas sérieux. Tu n’as pas fait attention aux Infos ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J’ai seize ans ! Est-ce qu’ils vont _tous_ à mon école ? »

« Non, ne sois pas absurde. Ils vont tous à des écoles différentes. Il n’y a que Shintarou-kun à Shutoku. »

Takao ne sait pas quoi dire puisqu’en ce qui le concerne, Midorima est le pire, donc ce n’est pas une grande consolation. « Et tu n’as pas pensé à me le _dire_? »

« Je pensais que tu le savais ! »

« Commence j’étais sensé savoir ? »

« Je le savais, moi ! » dit Ayumi gaiement.

Takao jette un regard noir à sa petite sœur. « Tu le savais pas ! »

« Je le savais ! Nao-chan me l’a dit ! Midorima-san va être son nouveau grand frère et elle est trop contente. »

«  _Quoi ?_ »

« Dr. Kishitani s’est porté volontaire pour accueillir Shintarou-kun pendant qu’il va à l’école, » Nobuko dit d’abord. « Ce qui est génial pour eux deux. Il a toujours voulu un fils et Shintarou-kun est intéressé par la médecine. C’est un garçon si intelligent ! »

Takao se laisse tomber au sol. Il abandonne la vie.

« Ne, Kazu-chan ? S’il est dans ta classe, tu penses que tu peux être son ami ? »

Takao se relève. « Non, Maman. Je pense pas que je peux. »

Elle laisse échapper un souffle. « Tu peux au moins être sympa avec lui de temps en temps. »

Takao secoue la tête, mettant son veto sur ça aussi. « Maman, allez. Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement qu’il veut que quelqu’un traîne avec lui juste parce que sa mère lui a demandé ? Je sais que moi je le voudrais pas. »

Nobuko soupire, revenant enfin à la raison. « Est-ce que tu peux au moins me promettre une chose ? »

« Ça dépend, » dit-il, la dévisageant avec suspicion.

« Promets-moi tu ne seras jamais méchant avec lui. »

Takao fronce les sourcils. Et peut-être que c’est une autre raison pour laquelle il en a toujours voulu à Midorima Shintarou ; le fait que la propre mère de Takao semblait toujours être de son côté. Elle semblait toujours dire que Midorima méritait plus de gentillesse que quiconque, comme si ses souffrances le rendaient spécial.

« OK, Maman. Je promets que si je peux rien dire de sympa, je dirais rien du tout. »

*

Donc Takao ignore Midorima. Une tâche rendue facile par le fait que Midorima semble avoir _complètement oublié_ l’existence de Takao. (Il se réprimande : à quoi tu t’attendais ? A laisser une impression marquante chez lui ? Tu n’étais rien, tu as toujours su que tu n’étais rien pour lui.)

Il a le club de basket et un flirt avec quelqu’un du club de kendo. Le lycée, jusqu’ici, est une amélioration majeure par rapport au collège.

*

Le flirt devient le deuxième petit-ami de Takao, et les choses progressent bien. Il se jure de faire plus attention cette fois – plus de roulage de pelles dans les placards du matériel – mais il se sent plus optimiste sur les choses en général.

Jusqu’au jour où il tend le bras pour prendre la main de Yamamoto et que son copain sursaute et recule instantanément.

Takao se fige et se demande pourquoi ça n’arrête pas de lui arriver.

« Désolé, Takao, » murmure Yamamoto, tournant la tête pour ne pas le regarder. « Je pense juste pas qu’on devrait, ici. »

Ici à l’école ? Ici au grand jour ?

Au moins il est toujours debout cette fois. Il soupire. « Yamamoto, je t’apprécie, mais j’ai juré que j’en avais fini avec les mecs refoulés. »

« Je suis pas refoulé, » proteste Yamamoto. « Je pense juste pas qu’on devrait être si ouverts, OK ? »

Takao rompt avec lui de toute façon.

Il veut juste quelqu’un qui n’a pas honte d’être vu avec lui – est-ce que c’est trop demander ?

*

Ne pas avoir de petit-ami lui libère beaucoup de temps, qu’il dévoue à améliorer son basket. Otsubo lui dit qu’il peut probablement être titulaire, et il veut prouver qu’il mérite sa place.

Il reste plus tard après l’entraînement, bien plus tard que qui que ce soit.

Plus tard, Takao trouvera une certaine ironie là-dedans ; s’il n’avait pas été aussi impliqué dans le basket, il aurait pu passer toute sa vie au lycée libre de Midorima. (Peut-être qu’ _ironie_ est le mauvais terme, mais c’est définitivement une sorte de blague cosmique.)

Il oublie quelque chose dans la classe, et y retourne après un de ses longs entraînements.

Il ouvre la porte de la classe pour trouver une scène de _L’Exorciste –_ des objets volant à travers la pièce comme des fantômes en colère.

« C’est quoi ce– ? » hurle-t-il, en esquivant.

Ça aurait été facile de s’éclipser et de fuir comme un dératé, sauf qu’il est sûr de savoir ce qui cause les fantômes.

Il avance au milieu de l’orage et, sans surprise, il y a une figure brillant en vert recroquevillée sous le bureau.

« T’es malade ?! » crie Takao. « Arrête ça ! »

Tout s’écrase immédiatement au sol alors que Midorima arrête de briller.

Takao ouvre la bouche pour se remettre à crier, mais sa voix meure dans sa gorge.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Midorima est toujours recroquevillé sous le bureau, et il tremble, comme s’il était _terrifié._ Il agrippe ce qui ressemble à un bloc de bois rond dans ses mains, et c’est alors que Takao remarque que ses mains saignent.

« Oi, » Takao se précipite en avant. « Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? »

Il fait le mouvement de tirer la main de Midorima mais l’autre garçon la retire et gronde : « Ne me touche pas ! »

Takao soupire. Comme au bon vieux temps. « Tu _saignes_ , » fait remarquer Takao. « Est-ce que c’est du verre ? Tu tiens du verre brisé ? _Pourquoi_ tu tiens du verre brisé ? »

Midorima tremble et Takao finit par remarquer que l’autre garçon est en train de _pleurer_.

« C’était mon lucky item, » dit Midorima par saccades. « Ils l’ont _cassé. »_

« Qui ? » demande Takao. Il essaye de se souvenir quel item ridicule Midorima avait avec lui aujourd’hui mais il n’y arrive pas.

« Le Club de Judo. Ils ont cassé mon item et je ne peux pas– Je ne peux pas– » sanglote Midorima à nouveau, enterrant sa tête dans ses genoux. Il recommence à briller et une table s’envole et s’écrase contre le mur.

Takao sursaute, son cœur battant si vite qu’il pense qu’il va exploser.

« Je ne peux pas sortir. Ils vont m’avoir, ils vont me renvoyer là-bas. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne veux pas, pitié, pitié– »

Takao se rassoit, le cœur rugissant toujours. Midorima a l’air _parti_. Comme s’il était à des millions de kilomètres. Pire encore, il sonne incroyablement _jeune_. Et tellement, tellement effrayé.

_Promets-moi que tu ne seras jamais méchant avec lui._

Takao maudit intérieurement sa mère. _D’accord, Maman, tu as gagné._

« C’était quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Midorima relève la tête. « Quoi ? »

« C’était quoi ton lucky item de la journée ? Je vais t’en trouver un autre. »

Midorima frémit et détourne le regard, sa main appuyant plus fort contre le bloc de bois. « C’était une boule à neige. »

« OK. Boule à neige. Compris. Attends ici – ne casse plus rien ! Je reviens. »

Il se met à courir.

*

Il pédale jusqu’à trois magasins différents avant de trouver ce qu’il cherche dans une station service. C’est l’une de ces petites boules de plastique que les touristes achètent. Il y a une grossière parodie de la Tour de Tokyo à l’intérieur avec ‘TOKYO’ griffonné sur le bas en anglais. Il achète la boule à neige et des bandages et reprend son vélo jusqu’au lycée.

Son cœur n’a jamais arrêté de battre vite. Il y a une dangereuse impression d’urgence qui ne le quitte pas – le sentiment que s’il ne se dépêche pas quelque chose de terrible va arriver.

*

Il trouve Midorima exactement là où il l’a laissé – recroquevillé sous un bureau. Heureusement, les objets ont arrêté de voler à travers la pièce.

« J’en ai trouvé une ! » dit-il victorieusement.

Midorima n’a pas l’air d’intégrer son existence. Même après qu’il ait fait tomber le globe de plastique dans la main de Midorima (en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher), Midorima agrippe juste le globe et reste silencieux.

« Qu’est-ce qui va pas, maintenant ? » s’exclame Takao. « Me dis pas que celles en plastique ne marchent pas ? Tu sais pas à quel point c’était dur de trouver celle-là ! »

« Le plastique fonctionne, » dit Midorima, agrippant sa nouvelle boule à neige contre sa poitrine.

« Tes mains saignent toujours. Je pense qu’il y a du verre dedans. J’ai ramené des bandages, mais tu devras aller voir un docteur pour retirer le verre. »

« Pas besoin, » dit Midorima. Il met la boule à neige sur ses genoux et tend les mains. Il se remet à briller en vert et les petits fragments de verre flottent directement hors de ses mains. Les bandages volent hors des mains de Takao et s’enroulent autour de celles de Midorima. Une fois que Midorima a terminé de se bander lui-même, tousles objets dans la pièce recommencent à voler, seulement cette fois jusqu’à leur place d’origine. En l’espace de quelques secondes, la pièce est en ordre, comme si rien n’avait jamais été dérangé.

Takao siffle, impressionné. « Mec, ça doit être super pratique quand il faut ranger ta chambre. »

« Ma chambre n’est jamais en désordre, » dit Midorima avec dédain.

Il se lève et époussette ses vêtements. Il agrippe fort la boule à neige, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle s’en aille quelque part. « Tu es revenu. »

« J’ai dit que je reviendrais, » dit Takao, vaguement irrité.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. »

Une réplique sèche est sur le bout de sa langue, mais il se retient. Midorima a l’air d’un chat offensé.

Quand Takao était à l’école primaire, juste après que ses parents aient divorcé et que son père soit parti Dieu sait où, il a fait une _crise_. C’était l’une des fêtes d’anniversaire d’Ayumi, et il n’arrêtait pas de penser à comment son père n’allait jamais revenir à l’une de leurs fêtes d’anniversaire, et il a _pété les plombs_. Il a commencé à hurler et à balancer des choses et c’était comme s’il était une personne complètement différente.

Après, il avait été embarrassé. Probablement plus embarrassé qu’il ne l’avait jamais été de sa vie. Il voulait disparaître pour ne jamais avoir à revoir les personnes qui avaient vu son ‘épisode’.

La plus gentille réaction avait été les gens qui prétendaient n’avoir rien vu.

Il suppose que c‘est que Midorima traverse maintenant – être embarrassé d’avoir fait une crise, embarrassé que quelqu’un l’ait vue.

_Promets-moi que tu ne seras jamais méchant avec lui._

Donc Takao fait la chose sympa, et prétend qu’il n’a rien vu.

« Je suis Takao, » offre-t-il.

« Je sais, » dit Midorima. Takao cligne des paupières, se demandant si Midorima se souvient de lui après tout, mais Midorima continue avec ; « On est dans la même classe. »

« C’est vrai, » dit gaiement Takao. « Donc tu écoutes Oha Asa, hein ? C’est pour ça que tu as des lucky items ? »

Midorima a l’air surpris mais méfiant. « Oui ? »

« Ma petite sœur écoute l’émission parfois, » dit Takao. Est-ce que c’est étrange pour un mutant d’écouter son horoscope ? Ou est-ce que c’est logique ? Si les super-pouvoirs existent, peut-être que les horoscopes ne sont pas si bizarres.

« Quel est ton signe ? » demande Midorima.

« Scorpion, » répond Takao.

Midorima a l’air troublé. Ses lèvres forment une ligne fine et il soupire. « Oha Asa a réellement toujours raison. »

« Eh ? » dit Takao.

« Je rentre à la maison, » annonce Midorima.

« Ah ouais. Moi aussi je devrais. Bye, Midorima. »

Midorima commence à partir. Et puis, à la surprise de Takao, il se retourne. « On se voit demain, Takao. »

*

Quand il rentre à la maison, il recherche l’horoscope d’Oha Asa d’aujourd’hui sur un coup de tête. Il détermine que Midorima doit être Cancer, à cause de la boule de neige comme lucky item de la journée.

Le compte-rendu des Cancers était : « Oh non ! Les Cancers sont classés derniers aujourd’hui ! Faites attention à ceux qui vous veulent du mal et soyez sûr d’avoir le lucky item de la journée, une boule à neige, pour la sécurité ! La compatibilité numéro un des Cancers est avec les Scorpions, donc si un Scorpion vient à vous offrir son aide, soyez sûrs de lui faire confiance ! »

Takao est en fait légèrement impressionné. Il n’est pas sûr de complètement avaler la précision des horoscopes, mais dans un monde où les mutants existent, il n’a pas envie d’exclure quoi que ce soit.

*

Après ça, Takao se résout à deux choses : Un, d’essayer d’être plus sympa avec Midorima à partir de maintenant et Deux : de ne jamais, au grand jamais laisser sa mère le savoir.

Midorima, pour ce que ça vaut, semble accepter que la forte compatibilité entre Cancers et Scorpions signifie qu’il retourne au moins à contre-cœur les salutations de Takao le matin.

Le mutant n’a pas d’ami, et Takao n’est toujours pas certain d’être volontaire pour le job. Mais il ne peut pas laisser Midorima seul après l’avoir vu recroquevillé sous un bureau.

« Hey, Shin-chan ! » appelle Takao un jour après la classe.

« Qu’est-ce – comment est-ce que tu m’as appelé ? » bafouille Midorima.

« Shin-chan ! » répète Takao d’un ton chantant, parce que Midorima a besoin de se détendre.

« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, idiot ! » dit Midorima, devenant rouge vif.

Ce qui, franchement, est _adorable,_ et Takao décide de l’appeler comme ça _tout le temps_. « Pourquoi pas ? Ça te va bien. Quoi qu’il en soit, Shin-chan, tu sais jouer au basket, pas vrai ? »

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça. Et oui, je sais jouer. Comment tu sais ça ? »

Takao rit. Il n’est pas blessé que Midorima l’ait complètement oublié – enfin, pas vraiment. Mais il pense qu’il ne dira rien à Midorima à propos de leur passé. « C’est un secret, » chante Takao. « Et de toute façon, Shin-chan, tu devrais venir à l’entraînement avec moi. »

« Cela semble inutile. Je refuse. »

« Allez, je veux essayer quelque chose. »

Il traîne Midorima jusqu’à l’entraînement malgré les protestations répétées du plus grand. Le club de basket a l’air surpris de l’apparition soudaine de Midorima, et Takao prend avantage de leur surprise pour attraper quelques balles dans les corbeilles.

« Tu peux la mettre dans le panier depuis le milieu de terrain, pas vrai ? » Il a vu Midorima le faire, quand les Miracles ont détruit l’équipe de fortune dans laquelle était Takao à la base.

« Évidemment que je peux, » dit Midorima. Il prend une balle et la lance avec aisance. La balle fait un arc ridiculement large et siffle dans le filet comme si de rien était. Takao rit d’à quel point cet exploit est absurde.

« Et si c’était le terrain entier ? Tu peux le faire du terrain entier ? »

Takao le traîne jusqu’au bord du terrain. « Allez, je veux voir ça ! »

Midorima a l’air irrité (ce qui, Takao réalise, est probablement simplement son expression par défaut) mais lance la balle quand même.

Le club de basket au complet regarde avec émerveillement alors que la balle tombe dans le panier.

« C’est pas impressionnant s’il utilise ses pouvoirs, » dit un autre Premier Année avec mépris.

Midorima se gonfle d’indignation ; « Je _n’_ _utilisais_ _pas_ – »

« Shin-chan n’utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, » interrompt Takao. « S’il le faisait, il brillerait en vert. »

« Oi, oi, » dit Miyaji le senior. « Tu veux dire que tu fais ça _naturellement ?_ »

Midorima ajuste ses lunettes – quelque chose que, Takao commence à réaliser, il fait quand il est embarrassé. « Oui, évidemment. Je ne manque jamais. »

« Tu devrais t’inscrire au club de basket ! » dit Kimura.

« Cela serait un comportement inutile, » balaye Midorima. « Je ne suis pas autorisé à participer aux matchs. »

« Ça peut pas être vrai, » proteste Miyaji. « J’ai lu dans un magasine que Kise a rejoint le club de basket de Kaijo. »

Midorima émet un ronflement moqueur. « Les motivations de Kise pour faire cela n’ont absolument rien à voir avec _jouer au basket_ , je peux vous l’assurer. »

Takao pense que c’est une idée géniale. Midorima n’a rejoint aucun club, pour autant qu’il sache, et cet imbécile maladroit _devrait_ se socialiser plus, même s’il ne peut pas participer aux matchs officiels. « Tu peux toujours participer aux matchs amicaux, pas vrai ? » dit Takao. « Allez, Shin-chan ! Tu devrais t’inscrire ! On a besoin d’un arrière ! »

Midorima ajuste ses lunettes. « D’accord. »

*

Donc c’est comme ça que Midorima rejoint le club de basket. Malgré sa déclaration sur les activités inutiles, il s’entraîne plus dur que qui que ce soit, il reste souvent longtemps après que l’entraînement soit fini, tirant panier ridicule après panier ridicule.

Il ne se socialise pas vraiment beaucoup avec le reste de l’équipe – sa nature arrogante et hautaine l’isole en fait de la majorité du club. Les Troisièmes Années menacent souvent de lui jeter des ananas à la figure. Takao n’est pas sûr de _pourquoi_ Midorima vient, mais dans son propre intérêt, Takao est ravi. Avoir Midorima est comme avoir son propre motivateur – si Midorima continue de s’entraîner, _Takao_ continue de s’entraîner. Il n’y a pas moyen qu’il perde contre ce gars.

*

« Coach, je voudrais manquer l’entraînement aujourd’hui, » demande formellement Midorima.

« Hum ? Pourquoi ? » demande Nakatani.

« Kaijo organise un match amical contre Seirin aujourd’hui. Je voudrais aller le voir. »

Takao tend l’oreille alors qu’il espionne sans honte la conversation. _Midorima_ veut regarde un match amical de basket entre deux autres écoles ? Ce serait quoi l’intérêt ?

« Est-ce qu’il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle ce match t’intéresse ? » demande Nakatani.

« Kise est dans le club de basket de Kaijo, et Kuroko est à Seirin. Je crois qu’ils participent tous les deux au match d’aujourd’hui, et je voudrais voir comment ils jouent l’un contre l’autre. »

« Kuroko ? » demande le coach. Kise Ryouta, évidemment. Tout le monde a entendu parlé de Kise. Mais qui est Kuroko, bordel, et pourquoi Midorima s’intéresse à lui ?

« Kuroko Tetsuya, » clarifie Midorima. « C’est un autre Miracle. Bien qu’il ne soit pas comme le reste d’entre nous, je crois quand même que regarder leur bataille serait intéressant. »

« Deux Miracles qui s’affrontent au basket ? » dit Takao. « Ça a l’air fun ! Et un match à _Kaijo_? Je veux y aller ! » Il ne se souvient pas de Kuroko Tetsuya, ne peux pas se rappeler si sa mère a jamais parlé de lui. Mais Kaijo a _Kasamatsu Yukio,_ et Takao ne veut pas manquer cette opportunité.

« Tu ne peux pas ! » dit Miyaji, le frappant sur la tête. « Tu dois encore améliorer ton endurance si tu veux jouer les matchs, Première Année ! »

Takao fait le moue. « Coach, je peux pas y aller ? Je suis sûr que ça sera une leçon profitable ! »

Nakatani tient son menton dans une pose pensive. « D’accord. Midorima et Takao peuvent aller à Kaijo et regarder le match. Mais vous devez y aller en bicyclette. »

« Pas de problème ! » dit Takao gaiement.

« Et Takao doit emmener Midorima dans une remorque, » continue Nakatani.

« Quoi ? » glapit Takao.

« Ça t’aidera à améliorer ton endurance, » dit le coach.

« Ça a l’air excellent, » dit Midorima. « Nous partons tout de suite. »

*

Takao halète et souffle. Ses jambes et ses poumons sont en feu et, à ce stade, c’est seulement son désire d’étrangler Midorima (qui se relaxe joyeusement dans la remorque et boit de la soupe de haricots rouges) qui alimente sa force de continuer à pédaler.

« Regarder tes vieux amis ferait mieux de valoir le coup ! » souffle-t-il.

« C’est le copycat et le garçon invisible, » dit Midorima avec un rictus. « Ça devrait être un match intéressant. »

*

Midorima saute hors de la remorque à un feu rouge et l’ _abandonne_ là. Il n’a jamais eu envie de tuer quelqu’un autant qu’en ce moment.

*

Il manque complètement sa chance de voir deux Miracles s’affronter dans un match de basket (ce qu’il avait en fait vraiment hâte de voir, il a l’impression que ça aurait été comme regarder _Space Jam_ ) mais ce qui est pire, il a encore une fois manqué sa chance de rencontrer Kasamatsu Yukio.

Il trouve Midorima en train de parler à Kise Ryouta, et lui hurle dessus pour l’avoir laissé derrière. (Les deux Miracles ignorent son arrivée.)

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l’air de penser que tu auras ta revanche lors de l’InterHigh, » Midorima continue sa discussion avec Kise, comme si l’interruption de Takao n’était jamais arrivé. « Tu ne peux pas participer aux matchs officiels. »

« Coach pense que je peux, » challenge Kise. « Au moins, il pense qu’on pourrait convaincre les officiels d’accepter que je joue contre une équipe qui a aussi un Miracle. Ce qui signifie que Kurokocchi et moi pourrons nous affronter à nouveau. »

« Oh ? » dit Midorima. « Dans ce cas, tu n’auras toujours pas ta revanche. _Je_ jouerai contre Kuroko avant toi, et il n’y a pas moyen que nous perdions contre lui. »

Takao cligne des yeux à cette annonce. On dirait que Midorima _a envie_ de jouer dans un match officiel.

Kise émet un ronflement moqueur. « Je ne pense pas, Midorimacchi. Je pense que Kurokocchi _te_ causerait juste autant de problèmes qu’à _moi_. Et son nouvel humain de compagnie n’est pas mal non plus. D’ailleurs, qui avons-nous là? »

Des yeux dorés se fixent sur Takao, et il faut un moment à Takao pour réaliser qu’il vient d’être appelé un _humain de compagnie_ et ça le rend _furax._

Avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Midorima interrompt ; « Il n’est personne. Viens, Takao, on s’en va. »

Takao apprécie que Midorima l’appelle ‘personne’ _encore moins_ que le fait que Kise l’appelle ‘humain de compagnie’. Il se force à se calmer et suit Midorima tout en bouillonnant intérieurement.

Il ne rate pas le regard que Kise lui lance. C’est un regard lourd, spéculatif, comme s’il venait de faire quelque chose d’intéressant. Takao n’apprécie pas ça non plus.

*

Ils arrive à apercevoir l’équipe de Seirin pendant qu’ils s’empilent dans un bus. Takao suppose que ça serait facile de repérer Kuroko Tetsuya – il faut juste chercher quelqu’un avec une couleur de cheveux bizarre – mais il découvre qu’il y a deux candidats. Il est toujours furax contre Midorima, mais il le cache (il n’a pas d’intérêt à être en colère contre Midorima, pas vraiment. Tu ne peux pas empêcher un chat d’être un chat, et tu ne peux pas empêcher Midorima d’être un connard) et demande ; « Alors ? Lequel est Kuroko ? Le grand mec aux cheveux rouges ou le petit aux cheveux bleus ? Ou est-ce que c’est l’un des mecs aux cheveux noirs après tout ? » C’était ‘Kuro’ après tout…

Midorima se raidit à côté de lui, et regarde Takao avec une expression surprise.

« Quoi ? » demande Takao, confus.

« Kuroko est le petit avec les cheveux bleus. Tu l’as vu ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. Il était juste là, à côté du mec aux cheveux rouges. Il était petit mais c’est pas comme si je pouvais pas le repérer dans la foule– »

« Tu ne devrais pas en êtrecapable, en fait, » dit Midorima, en le dévisageant toujours avec intensité. « Son Latent Overflow le rend exceptionnellement difficile à remarquer. Je l’ai vu simplement parce que j’essayais consciemment de le faire. Toi, qui ne l’as jamais rencontré, tu n’aurais pas dû être capable de le voir du tout. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, ça ? » demande Takao.

« Rien, » dit Midorima, alors qu’il se tourne et commence à marcher. Takao marche avec le vélo (et la remorque attachée) à côté de lui.

« Donc t’as vu que ce tu voulais ? » demande Takao.

« J’ai vu assez, » dit énigmatiquement Midorima. « Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ voulais venir ? »

Takao hausse les épaules. « Je venais surtout pour rencontrer Kasamatsu-san. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre– »

Midorima arrête abruptement de marcher et fait volte-face vers Takao. « Kasamatsu _Yukio ?_ »

Takao cligne des paupières, surpris que Midorima reconnaisse le nom. « Ouais ? C’est un Meneur classé nationalement. Comme je joue à la même position, je veux lui parler. En plus, j’ai un peu un crush sur lui, donc– »

«  _Tu as un crush_ _sur_ _Kasamatsu Yukio ?_ » bafouille Midorima.

Takao fronce les sourcils devant le bafouillage de Midorima. Est-ce que c’est la première fois que Midorima entend quelque chose sur le fait qu’il soit gay ? Non, c’est impossible. Le sujet a été abordé plusieurs fois quand il se fait charrier gentiment pendant l’entraînement. « Juste un petit– »

« Non, » aboie Midorima. « Absolument pas. Tu n’as pas le droit. »

« Excuse-moi ? » se hérisse Takao.

« Tu n’as pas le droit de t’intéresser à lui, » répète Midorima, écartant toute possibilité que Takao l’ait mal compris. « Je ne te le permettrai pas. »

Takao est bouche-bée. « Tu peux pas me dire qui j’ai le droit d’aimer ! »

«  _Tout le monde_ sauf lui ! » dit vicieusement Midorima. « Tu peux aimer qui tu veux tant que ce n’est pas Kasamatsu Yukio. »

Takao trouve en réalité ça plus intriguant qu’énervant. Le curiosité surpasse son indignation et il demande : « T’as quoi contre Kasamatsu-san ? »

«  _Kise !_ » gémit Midorima.

« Kise Ryouta ? » dit Takao, toujours confus.

Midorima l’air de ressentir un mélange de consternation et de mort intérieure. « Pendant _trois ans,_ » siffle-t-il. « Trois _longues années d’agonie_ , j’ai été _tourmenté_ par des descriptions de Kasamatsu Yukio. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Kise peut être insupportable quand il parle de son obsession. ‘Les jambes de Senpai ! Ses sourcils ! Ses yeux !’ Chaque petite partie de lui dans d’horribles, horribles détails. Kasamatsu Yukio ne saura jamais à quel point il s’est approché de la mort – Aomine et Murasakibara complotaient sa chute uniquement pour que Kise arrête de parler de lui et nous laisse en paix. »

« Kise Ryouta a un crush sur Kasamatsu-san ? » demande Takao, ravi par ce spectacle. Il n’avait jamais vu Midorima si atterré.

«  _Obsédé._ Il a une _obsession,_ » insiste Midorima. « Kasamatsu Yukio est le seul humain qui a continué de nous rendre visite à la base après le premier essai raté de nous socialiser avec des enfants de notre âge. Seulement, nous ne pouvions jamais le voir parce que Kise ne nous _laiss_ _ait_ _pas_ le faire. Il ne voulait pas que nous allions _près_ de son précieux Senpai, mais est-ce que ça l’empêchait de passer des heures àvanter ses mérites ? » Midorima a l’air si dégoûté. C’est littéralement la chose la plus incroyable que Takao ait jamais entendu.

« Je ne suis pas surpris, » taquine-t-il. « Kasamatsu-san est _tellement_ _incroyable_ –»

« Non, non, arrête, arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne tolérerai pas trois années de plus à entendre parler de la gloire de ses sourcils. Je _l’interdis_. »

Takao ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir ravi par cette nouvelle façon de tourmenter Midorima. Il se retient parce qu’il fait une légère fixation sur la déclaration de Midorima selon laquelle il ne le supporterait pas pour ‘trois années de plus’. Il est étrangement touché par le fait que Midorima semble penser qu’ils resteront en contact tout au long de leur éducation au lycée. Ça compense presque le commentaire de ‘personne’.

« De plus, » dit Midorima, sa voix se transformant, « pour ton propre bien, ce serait mieux si tu renonçait à Kasamatsu. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Takao.

« Tu n’as pas écouté ? » dit Midorima, dégoûté. « Kise est obsédé – et _possessif_. S’il te voit comme un rival il te tueras. »

Takao éclate de rire mais ensuite il voit le visage de Midorima. « Euh – tu exagères bien, pas vrai ? »

« Évidemment que non ! Il ne laissait même pas _Kuroko_ près de Kasamatsu. Murasakibara a dû porter Kasamatsu à l’infirmerie une fois et il a craint une tentative d’assassinat pendant des semaines. Il n’hésiterait pas une seconde à t’éliminer _toi._ »

« Personne n’aime un petit-ami jaloux, » dit Takao succinctement. « S’il continue d’agir comme ça, Kasamatsu-san va le quitter. »

« Ce n’est pas réciproque, » dit Midorima. « Kasamatsu n’a jamais indiqué qu’il ressentait la même chose. »

« Sans déconner ? » dit Takao, impressionné plus que jamais par Kasamatsu Yukio. Il a un magnifique mannequin avec des super-pouvoirs qui essaye de gagner son affection et il n’est pas intéressé ? Même s’il n’est pas de ce bord, c’est dur à rejeter. « Ils vont à la même école maintenant ; ça a peut-être changé. Peut-être que tu n’en as juste pas entendu parler. »

Midorima lève les yeux au ciel. « J’en aurais entendu parler. Si Kise consume un jour son obsession, crois-moi, le monde _entier_ en entendra parler. Ça prend une éternité, arrête de parler et pédale. »

« Mes jambes sont fatiguées, » gémit Takao. «  _Toi,_ pédale. Bordel, tu es télékinétique. Tu peux pas juste faire avancer la remorque toute seule ? »

« Je pourrais, » dit Midorima avec un rictus. « Mais tu n’améliorerais jamais ton endurance. »

*

Midorima s’entraîne encore plus dur après ça, et passe beaucoup de temps à comparer le style de jeu de Takao avec celui de Kuroko. Ça commence comme vaguement irritant et finit par devenir une rancune totale. Midorima ne pense du bien de _personne_ , mais apparemment l’autre Miracle est l’exception. Takao découvre qu’il espère que les Miracles _p_ _ourron_ _t_ participer à un match ; il veut une chance d’affronter Kuroko.

Quand le coach vient et leur dit que Midorima peut jouer – mais seulement contre Seirin, et seulement si ses coéquipiers sont d’accord – Takao vote oui instantanément. Il est un peu surpris quand le reste de Shutoku fait de même. Midorima partage sa surprise.

« Tu t’es entraîné, » dit Miyaji. « Je pense que ceux qui viennent à l’entraînement ont le droit à une chance. Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir que tu as seulement le droit à trois requêtes égoïstes. »

Midorima remonte ses lunettes. Takao _pense_ qu’il est satisfait. Mais c’est difficile à dire.

*

Seirin ne semble pas préparée au fait que Takao peut voir Kuroko, ce en quoi Takao prend beaucoup de plaisir.

« Je parie que Seirin regrette d’avoir choisi de te laisser jouer maintenant, » Takao dit à Midorima pendant la mi-temps. « Kuroko ne t’arrive pas à la cheville en terme de performances physiques. Et une fois qu’on enlève son manque de présence, il n’est pas vraiment un joueur impressionnant. »

Midorima ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Et puis il dit : « Tu sais pourquoi je n’aime pas Kuroko ? »

Takao a envie de dire : « Je suis presque sûr que tu n’aime pas _pas_ Kuroko, malgré ce que tu dis sur les groupes sanguins A et B. Je suis presque sûr que tu as un gros crush gay sur Kuroko, mais ce n’est pas la question. » Mais il ne dit rien.

« C’est parce que je le respecte. Il était le plus fort d’entre nous. Et il choisit continuellement de s’associer avec des personnes très inférieures à lui qui ne comprennent pas sa force. »

C’est comme une gifle. _Ça_ , pense Takao, _c’est probablement la raison pour laquelle_ je _n’aime pas Kuroko._

Il est jaloux par rapport à _Midorima._ L’idée est absurde – il est toujours étourdi par ce que cela implique, donc même quand ils perdent, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de ne pas être trop déçu.

*

Midorima a l’air dévasté, ce que Takao trouve fascinant. Il reste avec lui sous la pluie, même quand le reste de l’équipe les laisse derrière.

Il n’avait pas cru que ça importait pour Midorima.

Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il n’aime pas perdre ? Ou est-ce que c’est parce qu’il a perdu face à Kagami ? Est-il jaloux de la proximité entre Kagami et Kuroko ? Il y a tellement de choses que Takao veut demander, mais il a peur des réponses.

A la place, il dit simplement ; « Souris, Shin-chan ! Il y a toujours une prochaine fois ! »

Midorima a l’air mécontent de la bonne humeur de Takao. « Kise avait raison, » dit Midorima amèrement. « C’était une mauvaise idée d’affronter Kuroko. Je voulais trop le battre. »

Mec, c’est quoi cette fixette sur Kuroko ?

« Allons manger quelque chose ! » dit Takao. « On peut attendre que la pluie s’arrête. »

Midorima semble bien vouloir accepter cette proposition, jusqu’à ce qu’ils découvrent que le premier endroit où ils entrent a l’équipe de Seirin au complet. Midorima veut s’en aller, mais il y a bien trop de vent.

C’est alors que Takao voit les uniformes gris de Kaijo et pense que le ciel doit le récompenser pour sa patience permanente avec Midorima.

*

« Tu l’as fait exprès, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, » dit Takao, regardant furtivement la table absurde. Midorima a l’air énervé, Takao est assis à côté de Kasamatsu Yukio, c’est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Mec, Kagami a vraiment sa place avec les autres Miracles, » dit Koganei. Takao apprécie le Deuxième Année de Seirin. Il peut faire sauter les okonomiyaki et Takao trouve ça impressionnant. Il veut essayer.

« Il joue décidément comme eux, » dit Takao. « Il a donné des problèmes à Shin-chan, pour sûr. »

« A Kise aussi, » dit Kasamatsu. « Oi, arrête de faire sauter ta nourriture, tu vas faire n’importe quoi. »

« Je gère, » dit Takao.

*

Takao se sent un peu coupable pour Midorima, donc il offre gracieusement ses services de conducteurs de remorque. Après tout, il a perdu un match, a dû s’asseoir avec les vainqueurs, et a eu un okonomoyaki qui lui a atterri sur la tête.

Takao, d’un autre côté, a eu le numéro de Kasamatsu Yukio.

« On doit se parler plus ! » a-t-il cajolé. « On est tous les deux Meneurs ! On fait partie d’un club exclusif des gens qui doivent garder les Miracles ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » dit Kasamatsu, l’air embarrassé mais flatté par l’attention de Takao.

« On se voit plus tard, Senpai ! » appelle Kise. « J’ai juste besoin de dire au revoir à Midorimacchi ! »

Sauf que Kise ne se tourne pas vers Midorima après que Kasamatsu soit hors de porté. Il se tourne vers Takao. « Tu sais, Takao-kun, je t’aime bien, » dit Kise nonchalamment. « Tu supportes Midorimacchi, et ça te rend spécial. Mais si tu commences à essayer de séduire Senpai, je vais te tuer. »

« Euh... » dit Takao avec éloquence.

Kise sourit. « Et je peux être n’importe qui, Takao. Ta mère, ton prof, Midorimacchi. Tu ne saura jamais qui je suis, donc tu ne me verras jamais venir. Compris ? »

Takao se cache derrière Midorima. « Compris. »

« Kise, arrête de menacer Takao, » dit Midorima. « Il doit me ramener à la maison. »

« J’ai juste besoin d’être sûr qu’on se comprend, » chante Kise. « Bye, Takao-kun ! Bye Midorimacchi ! »

« Putain de merde ! » dit Takao après qu’il soit parti. « Je pense que tu as sous-estimé à quel point il est terrifiant ! Il pourrait vraiment me tuer ! »

« Je te l’avais dit, » dit Midorima.

« Mais– » dit Takao. «  _Il pourrait vraiment me tuer_. » Parce qu’il croit à 100 % que Kise était sérieux avec ses menaces.

_Et il pourrait être n’importe qui._ Est-ce que c’est pas terrifiant, ça ? Si Kise était ton ennemi, tu ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu’un.

« Je te suggère de placer tes désires amoureux ailleurs, » dit Midorima.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je pense plus jamais être capable de flirter avec quelqu’un. C’était terrifiant. Mec, je suis si content que c’est toi qu’on a. »

Midorima replace ses lunettes. Il semble embarrassé et content.

 

*

Il est toujours un peu nerveux le lendemain. Donc il est un peu tendu quand il remarque Kuroko après les cours.

 

« Gah ! » dit-il. « Me tue pas ! Je te promets que j’ai supprimé son numéro ! »

 

« Excuse-moi ? » demande poliment Kuroko.

 

« Attends. Tu es vraiment Kuroko ? Pas Kise ? »

 

« Ah, » réalise-t-il. « Je pensais que c’était de mauvais conseils quand tu as pris Kasamatsu-senpai à l’écart. Midorima-kun aurait dû te prévenir. »

 

« Il l’a fait, » admet Takao. « Je l’ai juste pas cru. »

 

« Kise-kun est incapable de Copier mon apparence avec succès, » explique Kuroko. « Donc tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter quand tu me vois. »

 

«C’est bon à savoir, » dit Takao. « Est-ce que t’es là pour voir Shin-chan ? Je pense qu’il est déjà à l’entraînement. »

 

« En vérité, Takao-kun, je suis ici pour te voir. »

 

« Pourquoi ? » dit Takao, surpris. Il se demande s’il a fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter la colère de Kuroko pendant le match.

 

« Je voudrais m’entretenir avec toi. M’accompagnerais-tu au Maji Burger ? »

 

« Euh. Bien sûr ? » Les Troisièmes Années vont lui faire vivre un enfer pour avoir séché l’entraînement, mais il est intrigué. Il n’y a pas moyen qu’il manque ça.

*

 

Kuroko commande juste un milk-shake à la vanille, et Takao attend qu’il commence la conversation. Il ne peut toujours pas s’empêcher de se demander si Kuroko, comme Kise, a une dent mortelle contre lui.

« Tu l’appelles ‘Shin-chan’ ? » Kuroko commence finalement la conversation, ça embrouille Takao encore plus. Est-ce qu’il est venu jusqu’ici pour parler de Midorima ?

« Ouais, » Takao hausse les épaules. « Shin-chan perd tous ses moyens quand je l’appelle comme ça. C’est marrant de l’embêter. »

« Ah, » dit Kuroko. « Je vois. Si c’était ton intention de l’embêter, Takao-kun, cela s’est probablement retourné contre toi. Midorima-kun apprécie probablement le surnom. »

« Tu penses ? » dit Takao.

Kuroko marque une pause. C’est étrange de parler à quelqu’un qui a zéro expression faciale. Il se demande comment Seirin le supporte.

Kuroko recommence à parler ; « Nous n’avions pas de noms avant de nous échapper de Teiko. Une fois que nous sous sommes échappés, nous avons réalisé à quel point les scientifiques de Teiko nous considéraient peu comme des personnes. Nous étions heureux quand la FSDJ nous a donné des noms. Je crois que la raison pour laquelle Kise-kun, Momoi-san et Murasakibara-kun insistent à donner des surnoms à tout le monde est parce que c’est leur façon d’être certain que nous nous souvenions toujours que nous avons des noms maintenant. Une façon de solidifier notre sentiment d’être une personne, si tu veux. C’est leur façon de former des liens. Il n’est pas possible que Midorima-kun ne soit pas satisfait que tu lui aies donné un surnom. »

Takao se sent embarrassé – encore plus à cause de la manière clinique que Kuroko utilise pour parler. « C’était de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? »

« Non, je voulais juste te parler. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Takao.

Kuroko le dévisage avec des yeux bleu clair qui ne clignent pas. C’est perturbant.

Puis Kuroko soupire. « Il y avait un Miracle qui pouvait toujours me voir. Il était conçu pour avoir littéralement une vue d’oiseau quand il utilisait son pouvoir, et cela se traduisait par un plus grand champ de vision avec son Latent Overflow. Il pouvait toujours voir tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce champ de vision, moi inclus. Une fois que j’ai réalisé que tu pouvais faire la même chose, j’admets que j’étais fasciné. Je ne pensais pas qu’un humain pouvait le faire. Je suppose que j’essayais de vérifier que tu _étais_ juste humain. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Takao, légèrement flatté. « T’avais pas besoin de venir jusqu’ici pour ça. Je suis 100 % un humain normal, je te promets ça. »

« Oui, je vois ça maintenant. » C’est impossible de dire comment Kuroko sonne. Est-il déçu ? Content ? « Le problème est, Takao-kun, que ça me préoccupe légèrement que tu aies même cette capacité. Tu es le deuxième humain à démontrer une légère immunité à nos pouvoirs. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander s’il existe plus d’entre vous. Ou ce que les scientifiques de Teiko auraient fait, s’ils avaient su que vous existiez. »

Takao frissonne. Il y a quelque chose là, quelque chose de sombre et qui est au-dessus des capacités de compréhension de Takao.

« Je m’excuse. Mon intention n’était pas de t’effrayer, Takao-kun. Merci d’avoir parlé avec moi. » Kuroko se lève pour partir.

« Tu le fais aussi, » lâche Takao. Kuroko s’arrête et le regarde d’un air interrogateur. « Ce truc que tu fais en disant le nom d’une personne aussi formellement. C’est ta façon de solidifier ton sentiment d’être une personne, pas vrai ? »

Kuroko hoche la tête. Takao _pense_ qu’il voit un sourire, mais il n’est pas sûr. « Takao-kun est très intelligent. Je vois pourquoi Midorima-kun apprécie ta compagnie. »

Takao le regarde partir, se demandant pourquoi Kuroko pense que Midorima apprécie sa compagnie.

*

L’entraînement est terminé quand Takao revient. Il ne reste que Midorima, qui tire ballon après ballon.

« Le coach est très mécontent de toi, » dit Midorima quand il approche, sans détourner son attention du panier.

Takao grimace. « Ouais, j’ai pas hâte de devoir gérer ça demain. Hey, quel Miracle a une vue améliorée ? »

Midorima se tourne vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« Je parlais avec Kuroko, » explique Takao. « Il a dit que je lui rappelais l’un des Miracles, qui avait une vue d’oiseau. Ce qui est un pouvoir plutôt cool, honnêtement. C’est lequel ? Pas toi, de toute évidence. Je suppose que c’est pas Kise. Est-ce que c’est le mec flippant aux cheveux rouges ? »

Midorima se retourne vers le panier et tire. « Il parlait probablement d’Orange. »

« Orange ? » dit Takao, confus. Aucun des Miracle n’a les cheveux orange.

« Je n’avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais je peux voir comment ça aurait été évident pour Kuroko. Orange était le premier à jamais voir et se souvenir de lui régulièrement. Il a été le _seul_ d’entre nous qui pouvait, pendant un long moment. Nous avions l’habitude d’appeler Black ‘l’ami imaginaire d’Orange’ parce qu’aucun d’entre nous ne savait qu’il existait pendant si longtemps. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris que Black cherche à entrer en contact avec toi. Il ne s’est jamais remis de ce qui est arrivé à Orange. »

Takao hésite. Midorima a l’air de parler de très loin. Comme s’il n’était pas _là_ , et ça lui fait peur. « Par ‘Black’ – est-ce que tu parles de Kuroko ? »

Le ballon manque le panier. Les mains de Midorima tremblent. Quand il se tourne vers Takao, Takao sait que le moment est fini. Midorima est de retour dans son état normal. « Oui, Kuroko. C’est ce que je voulais dire. »

Takao sait qu’il devrait le laisser tranquille mais il ne peut pas. « Aucun des Miracles n’a les cheveux oranges. »

Midorima lui jette un regard indéchiffrable. « Bien sûr que non. Orange est mort il y a longtemps. » Il lève sardoniquement un sourcil. « Nous n’étions pas les seules expériences, tu sais. Nous sommes juste les seules à s’être échappées. »

Takao ouvre la bouche et la referme.

Teiko Industries ont été fermées après que les Miracles ne se soient échappés. Beaucoup de scientifiques ont été emprisonnés.

Les Infos n’ont jamais mentionné d’autres Miracles. S’il y en avait plus que sept qui s’étaient échappés le monde serait au courant maintenant.

Takao s’humidifie les lèvres. « Combien il y en avait ? »

Midorima hausse les épaules et tire une nouvelle fois. « Difficile à dire. Ils nous gardaient séparés. Beaucoup. »

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui rend clair que la conversation est terminée.

Takao veut dire plus. Il veut des réponses.

Mais il a trop peur de demander.

*

Takao devient le chauffeur de remorque personnel de Midorima – quelque chose que Midorima apprécie _bien_ trop au goût de Takao, et que les senpais encouragent sans honte parce que ça ‘aide Takao avec son endurance’.

Quand Midorima découvre qu’il habite près de chez Takao, il décide que se déplacer jusqu’à et depuis l’école en Takao Express est la seule façon de voyager. Takao n’est toujours pas entièrement sûr qu’il est _d’accord_ avec tout ça – il suspecte qu’il a une tendance masochiste latente qui ne se manifeste que maintenant – mais il ne peut pas nier que les muscles de ses jambes n’ont jamais été aussi forts.

Une partie d’être le chauffeur de Midorima est d’aller de temps en temps à la chasse aux lucky items. Il se plaint beaucoup du poids que ça rajoute mais il ne s’est jamais plaint de leur existence. Ce jour-là avec la boule à neige plane occasionnellement entre eux, mais Takao ne le mentionne jamais. Midorima non plus.

Un jour après l’entraînement Midorima insiste pour qu’ils s’arrêtent dans une librairie, pour acheter un cahier à spirales (Takao se réjouit des jours aux petits lucky items) et Takao décide d’attendre dehors avec la remorque.

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention au groupe de garçons quand ils s’approchent. Ils sont en train de rire, clairement sur le chemin d’un bar-karaoké ou un truc du genre, et Takao est trop occupé à se demander si Midorima inspecte spécialement chaque cahier que la librairie a en stock parce qu’il prend _une éternité_.

«  _Takao ?_ »

Donc il n’est pas prêt pour le moment où les garçons le remarquent _lui_. Quand il lève la tête il voit Sawada, son premier petit-copain, avec un groupe de ses anciens équipiers. Au moins trois des personnes qui l’ont tabassé par le passé.

Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, vraiment. Sauf que la semaine dernière Shutoku a joué contre leur lycée (ils n’étaient pas titulaires, ils sont restés sur le banc tout le temps) et Takao a complètement savouré de battre leur équipe à plat de couture.

Ça a été très satisfaisant sur tous les tableaux, mais il peut lire sur leurs visages qu’ils sont rancuniers.

« Salut, Sawada, tout le monde, » dit Takao gaiement. « Super match la semaine dernière. C’était cool à jouer, n’est-ce pas – Oh, attendez, vous n’avez pas joué, pas vrai ? »

Takao devrait vraiment travailler sur son instinct de survie. Il sait ça.

Le coup de poing au visage n’est pas une surprise mais un peu une déception – Takao est vraiment fatigué que l’histoire se répète tout le temps.

« La ferme, pédé, » dit Harada, l’ancien Arrière du collège.

« Vraiment, ça fait un an, et t’as toujours pas mis à jour tes insultes ? » raille Takao. « Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, me tabasser _ici ?_ En public ? »

« On est plus dans le tournoi, tu te souviens ? » dit Harada. « Mais _toi_ si. Peut-être qu’on devrait faire en sorte que tu puisses plus jouer. »

Eh bah. Putain.

Takao se prépare pour un autre coup mais rien ne vient. Quand il ouvre les yeux il voit Harada avec son poing levé, et figé sur place.

Puis, doucement, tous les garçons commencent à s’élever du sol.

« Takao ? Qui sont ces gens ? »

« Shin-chan ! » dit Takao joyeusement.

Midorima est en train de briller en vert. Il tient son cahier nouvellement acheté dans une main et ses yeux sont fixés sur les garçons piégés en l’air. Ils laissent tous échapper des exclamations alarmées et des demandes d’être relâchés. Midorima a une expression hautaine et dédaigneuse sur le visage.

« C’est personne d’important, » dit gaiement Takao. « Juste des vieux équipiers du collège avec qui je n’ai aucun lien particulier. »

« L’un d’eux t’as frappé, » observe Midorima.

« Ouais, c’est ce qu’il a fait, et pas pour la première fois non plus. »

Takao se sent bizarrement heureux. C’est logique qu’il soit heureux – il pensait qu’il allait encore se faire tabasser et ce n’est pas le cas ; qui est-ce que ça ne rendrait pas heureux ?

Mais voir Midorima retenir ses anciens tourmenteurs comme un sorte de dieu vengeur est suprêmement satisfaisant.

« Relâche-nous, monstre ! » hurle l’un d’eux.

Midorima les soulève – de plus en plus haut jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient au dessus des bâtiments. « Dois-je vous relâcher maintenant ? »

Les garçons crient, et ça commence à attirer l’attention.

« Mieux vaut ne pas les tuer, Shin-chan. Il y a des témoins, » dit Takao.

Midorima regarde Takao avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Devrais-je les tuer là où personne ne peut voir, alors ? » demande-t-il doucement.

C’est la première fois que Takao réalise que Midorima est _en colère_. Vraiment en colère. Il veut réellement leur faire _mal_.

Takao ne pense pas souvent que Midorima est dangereux – mais il l’est, évidemment qu’il l’est. Aussi mortel de Kise, aussi mortel qu’aucun d’entre eux.

« Non, Shin-chan, » dit Takao silencieusement. « Ils n’en valent pas la peine. »

Midorima considère ça et puis acquiesce. Il replace les garçons sur le sol et ils prennent leurs jambes à leur cou.

« C’est juste une pub de cascadeur, Mesdames et Messieurs ! » dit Takao gaiement. « Dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Pour 50000 yen, Shin-chan vous élèvera dans les airs ! »

La foule se disperse.

*

« Qui c’était? » demande Midorima quand Takao s’arrête devant sa maison.

Takao est surpris que Midorima demande. Il n’a rien dit tout ce temps.

« Je te l’ai dit – ex-équipiers. Ex-petit-ami. »

« Pourquoi t’ont-ils frappé ? »

« Ils sont contre le fait que j’aime les mecs. »

« Des gens sont contre ça ? » demande Midorima, il sonne dégoûté. « C’était plus que ça. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

Midorima ne demande jamais rien à Takao. Il n’a jamais montré d’intérêt pour le bien-être de Takao ou pour son histoire avant.

Le passé de Takao n’est pas vraiment un secret, mais il n’aime pas en parler. Mais voilà, Takao espère toujours qu’un jour Midorima parlera de _son_ passé alors il décide, pourquoi pas ?

Il raconte tout à Midorima. Commençant avec Sawada et le placard et ce qui a suivi, et finissant avec s’être fait tabassé après les cours. C’est impossible de dire ce que Midorima pense de cette histoire. Il écoute juste silencieusement.

Quand Takao a terminé, Midorima a l’air en colère. « Tu aurais dû me laisser leur faire du mal. Je déteste ceux qui persécutent les autres. »

« Qui te persécuterait _toi_ – oh, tu veux dire le club de Judo ? » C’est la première fois que Takao mentionne l’Incident de la Boule à Neige. « Hey, si tu pouvais faire tout ça, pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêté avant qu’ils cassent ton lucky item ? »

« Quand je me suis inscrit à Shutoku j’ai promis de ne jamais utiliser mes capacités contre d’autres élèves ou professeurs. Si je le fais, je serais renvoyé. »

« Quoi ! » s’exclame Takao. « Mais, juste maintenant– »

«  _Ils_ n’étaient pas des élèves de Shutoku, » dit Midorima.

« Oh. D’accord. »

« Et je ne parlais pas d’eux de toute façon, » Midorima serre ses poings, et il a un regard lointain que Takao a fini par reconnaître pour quand il pense à Teiko.

Midorima redirige soudainement son attention sur Takao. « Une chose que je ne comprends pas – si Sawada t’a trahi, pourquoi _tu_ n’as pas juste dit à tout le monde qu’il était aussi gay ? »

Takao hausse les épaules. « Ça aurait servi à quoi ? J’étais niqué dans tous les cas. »

« Mais il le serait aussi ! » insiste Midorima.

« Juste parce qu’il était un connard veut pas dire que je devais en être un, » dit Takao.

Midorima ouvre la bouche. Takao n’a jamais vu Midorima avoir l’air si abasourdi. « Bien sûr que si ! » explose Midorima, et Takao se demande comment il est soudainement devenu l’objet de la colère de Midorima.

« Si quelqu’un te fait du mal, c’est logique de leur faire du mal en retour, » dit Midorima, l’air franchement furieux. « Si quelqu’un essaye de te tirer vers le fond, tu dois faire tout ce que tu peux pour faire en sorte qu’il y passe en premier. Tu dois tout faire pour t’assurer d’être le dernier debout ! »

« Ça a l’air d’être une manière très solitaire de vivre, » dit Takao silencieusement.

« C’est _l_ _a_ _loi de la nature_ , » feule Midorima. Il tremble visiblement, comme s’il ne pouvait pas contenir sa colère. « L’homme qui se noie fera tout ce qu’il peut pour survivre, même si ça signifie laisser les autres se noyer. »

« C’est con, » dit Takao, direct. « Les gens qui se noient donnent des canaux de sauvetage à d’autres tout le temps. Les femmes et les enfants d’abord, tu sais ? Tu n’as jamais vu _Titanic_  ? »

« Non, » dit sèchement Midorima. « Je ne l’ai pas vu. »

Takao soupire. « Ecoute, Shin-chan, le monde est rempli de connards. Personne ne sait ça mieux que moi. Si je peux y faire quelque chose, je vais pas augmenter leur nombre en étant un connard moi aussi. Tu comprends ? »

Les phalanges de Midorima sont blanches, et il tremble toujours. « Parfois, » dit-il lentement, « tu es juste comme Kuroko. C’est quelque chose que je hais vraiment chez de toi. »

Il se détourne et rentre chez lui, laissant Takao seul avec la remorque.

_Ça,_ pense Takao, _c’est probablement la chose la plus cruelle que Midorima pourrait m’avoir dite._


	4. Chapitre 4

Himuro Tatsuya voulait désespérément retourner au Japon, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son père le savoir.

Son père, en ayant ras-le-bol que son fils ouvertement gay lui désobéisse constamment, pensait qu’il envoyait Himuro en exile.

Himuro s’est assuré de causer une scène appropriée. « Tu penses que je vais soudainement devenir hétéro au Japon ? Il y a plein d’hommes que je peux baiser au Japon ! »

« Ce que j’ _attends de toi_ c’est d’apprendre ce qu’est la _discrétion_ , » dit son père avec lassitude.

Himuro s’arrêta à ce stade parce qu’il ne voulait pas aller trop loin.

Parce qu’il veut vraiment, vraiment retourner au Japon. C’est ce qu’il a voulu pendant les deux dernières années, depuis que le monde a appris que les super-pouvoirs existaient et qu’ils étaient dans le pays natal de Himuro.

*

Himuro admet qu’il est un peu un fanboy.

Il a grandi avec des comics américains et il les adore. Il adore toutes les histoires de super-héros – l’homme moyen qui a la grandeur jetée sur ses épaules ; le playboy qui devient justicier après une tragédie ; le héros-né, l’éternel loser, le méchant réformé.

En grandissant, il voulait désespérément que les _miracles_ existent. Il voulait un monde magique, quelque chose de mieux que la médiocrité et l’existence sans intérêt qu’il vivait. Il voulait quelque chose d’impossible.

Et puis l’impossible devint possible, et il y avait de véritables Miracles qui foulaient la terre.

Il est frustré, évidemment, quand son père l’envoie à Akita et non à Tokyo, où la plupart des Miracles vivent. (Il pense à son ‘petit frère’ Kagami – il est aussi à Tokyo, avec toute la chance.) Mais il suppose que simplement être dans le même pays est un bon début pour rencontrer un Miracle.

*

Venir à Yosen semble être son destin.

« Tu veux dire qu’il y en a un ici ? » s’exclame-t-il avec excitation.

« Chut, » réprimande Liu. « Pas si fort ! Oui, espèce de stupide expat’ américain. Il y en a un ici. Il vit avec la Coach. N’aie _pas_ l’air si excité, on a le plus effrayant. Il déteste tout le monde, _tout le monde,_ compris ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Himuro, mais franchement il écoute à peine. Un Miracle, _ici_! Ça doit être le destin !

Liu soupire. « Tu m’écoutes _pas du tout_. Juste, le fixe pas, OK ? Il déteste ça. Et n’essaye pas de lui parler. Ou de lui poser des questions sur son passé. Ou de lui faire faire quoi que ce soit. Himuro ? Himuro tu m’écoutes ? »

*

Malgré ce que pense Liu, Himuro _était_ en train d’écouter.

Quand il voit Murasakibara Atsushi pour la première fois (et ce serait impossible de le _manquer_ , bordel de merde. Himuro ne s’est jamais senti particulièrement petit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit transféré à Yosen) il comprend pourquoi il faut faire attention.

Murasakibara n’est pas juste grand, il est imposant. Tu as juste à le regarder pour comprendre qu’il est dangereux. Et Himuro a obsessivement stalké les sites de fan pour avoir des informations sur les Miracles, donc il sait que le pouvoir de Murasakibara est ‘force extrême et quasi-invincibilité’. Tu ne peux pas simplement marcher jusque quelqu’un qui peut soulever un tank et espérer être son ami.

Donc il passe son temps à stalker silencieusement sa proie et à former son plan de séduction. Il a juste une chance pour faire une bonne première impression ; il ne veut pas foirer.

*

Il passe des jours à planifier la bonne accroche et le bon appât, et maintenant il doit simplement trouver le bon timing.

Il approche Murasakibara après les cours, un jour où le club de basket ne se réunit pas. Il ne veut aucune interruption possible.

Murasakibara est assis sur un banc dehors, en train de manger des snacks.

« Murasakibara-kun, pas vrai ? » dit-il en souriant.

Murasakibara lui jette un coup d’œil comme s’il débattait de l’écraser à vue ou non.

« Tu aimes les snacks, pas vrai ? »

Murasakibara hoche la tête. « Ouais, » il ne détourne jamais son regard de ses snacks.

« Je me demandais, est-ce que tu as déjà essayé les snacks américains ? » demande Himuro l’air de rien.

Murasakibara arrête de manger. _Bingo_.

« Snacks américains ? » dit Murasakibara, suspicieux, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment confiance en la direction que prend la conversation mais qu’il ne peut quand même pas résister à l’appât.

« Je suis Himuro Tatsuya, et je viens juste d’être transféré de Californie. Mes parents m’envoient des colis de snacks d’Amérique, mais ils en envoient trop. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour tout manger. »

Himuro est impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle le mensonge sort. Comme s’il n’avait pas passé des jours à soudoyer chaque contact qu’il a à la maison pour lui envoyer tous les snacks possibles sur lesquels ils pouvaientmettre les mains.

« Quel genre de snacks ? » demande Murasakibara.

Himuro sourit et administre le coup final. « Oh, tous les genres. Tu savais qu’en Amérique il y a plus de cinquante saveurs de chips ? »

*

Il ramène Murasakibara dans sa chambre avec succès, et le Miracle mastique trois paquets de différentes saveurs (Poulet et Gaufres, Pain à l’Ail, et Sandwich Reuben de New York). Il trouve aussi l’offrande de Snickers et de Milky Ways de Himuro acceptable.

« Tu me sauves vraiment, » dit Himuro, regardant Murasakibara manger joyeusement. « Mes parents ont tendance à en faire trop. Je suis sûr qu’ils vont continuer de m’envoyer plein et plein de snacks différents. »

« J’aime bien. Je continuerai de les manger, Murochin, si t’en as plus. »

Himuro résiste l’envie de sautiller. Murasakibara lui a donné un surnom ! Il a dit qu’il reviendrait manger !

« Alors, est-ce que ça te va si je t’appelle Atsushi ? Je suis toujours habitué aux manières de faire américaines, tu vois. »

Murasakibara considère l’idée. « OK. »

*

Himuro met un point d’honneur à toujours avoir des snacks sur lui à partir de ce moment. Et même quand ses ressources américaines s’épuisent temporairement entre les cargaisons, Murasakibara estime que le fait que Himuro ait toujours un snack sous la main est une raison acceptable pour tolérer sa présence.

« Himuro-kun, » lui demande l’une des filles de sa classe, « tu n’as pas peur ? »

« D’Atsushi ? Pas du tout. » Plus il passe de temps avec Murasakibara, plus le Miracle lui paraît être un enfant grognon. C’est plus adorable qu’autre chose.

*

Murasakibara commence à le suivre partout, et il semble dégoûté de découvrir que Himuro joue au basket.

« C’est un sport si chiant, » gémit Murasakibara. « Pourquoi tu dois y jouer, Murochin ? C’est si facile. »

Les sourcils de Himuro tiquent. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un un-contre-un contre moi alors ? »

« Tch, quelle galère. Alors, si je gagne, tu quitteras le club ? »

« D’accord, » dit Himuro avec un sourire. « Mais si je gagne, tu dois _t’inscrire_ au club de basket. »

*

Himuro passe Murasakibara avec son Tir Mirage et gagne leur premier un-contre-un.

C’est la dernière fois qu’il gagne contre Murasakibara, mais c’est la seule victoire qui compte vraiment. Murasakibara déteste perdre et vient à chaque entraînement après ça.

*

Ils passent beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre à l’internat. Murasakibara regarde la collection de comics de Himuro avec dédain mais il ne commente pas ; du moment qu’il a des snacks il est heureux.

La télé joue dans le fond, et Himuro écoute d’une oreille le présentateur du journal parler d’un tueur en série qui sévit à Tokyo que tout le monde appelle ‘Le Slasher’ ; l’agresseur au couteau. (C’est un nom pas vraiment original. Himuro se sent mal à l’aise avec les reportages – le tueur en série semble cibler des hommes jeunes, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à Kagami.)

« Pourquoi aucun d’entre vous ne combat le crime ? » demande-t-il mine de rien.

« C’est trop chiant, Murochin. »

« Je sais pourquoi _toi_ tu ne le fais pas, » dit Himuro avec un sourire. Même s’il ne le _comprend pas,_ pas vraiment. S’il avait des super-pouvoirs, c’est la première chose qu’il ferait. Il le sait depuis qu’il a dix ans.

Quand il lit des comics et des mangas ou des romans de fantaisie, la trame qu’il _hait_ plus que tout est celle du héro qui aurait voulu avoir une vie ‘normale’. Qui voudrait une putain de vie normale ? Qu’est-ce qui est si génial avec de la normalité ?

Il était sûr que la plupart des gens, si on leur proposait des super-pouvoirs, ne voudrait pas de ‘normal’ mais c’est alors qu’il a rencontré Murasakibara et entendu parlé des autres Miracles, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que peut-être c’est une loi cosmique ; que personne n’a des super-pouvoirs et ne les veut vraiment. C’est un tel gâchis.

« Je veux dire, je comprends pour _toi_ tu n’as pas envie, je le comprends _vraiment,_ je ne te ferais jamais faire quelque chose de chiant. Mais et les autres ? Vous pouvez faire tellement de bien, si vous vous en donniez la peine. »

« Aucun d’entre nous n’est quelqu’un de bien, Murochin, » Murasakibara sonne complètement dégoûté. « On a pas été conçus comme ça. »

*

Il est largement connu dans l’école comme ‘le gardien de Murasakibara’. Si quelqu’un a quelque chose à donner au Miracle, ils le donnent habituellement à Himuro pour qu’il le fasse passer. Même la coach semble impressionnée.

« Comment tu arrives à le faire t’écouter ? » demande-t-elle.

« Hm ? » dit Himuro. « Il m’écoute ? »

« Plus qu’il m’écoute _moi_ , et je suis sa tutrice. » Elle plisse les paupières. L’école toute entière sait qu’il est gay et qu’il n’a pas exactement été célibataire depuis qu’il est arrivé. La plupart des gens n’en parle pas. « Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ? »

«  _Coach_ , » dit Himuro d’un ton réprobateur.

« Je m’en fiche si _c’est le cas_ , même si vous êtes tous les deux mineurs, je veux juste savoir, » dit Masako.

« Coach, je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu penserais que je prendrais avantage d’un précieux kouhai comme ça. »

Masako émet un ronflement moqueur. « Parce que tu es le protégé d’Alexandra Garcia, voilà pourquoi. Tu es plus subtil dans tes séductions qu’elle, mais ne crois pas que je ne reconnais pas son éducation. »

Himuro grimace. Ça semble logique que la réputation d’Alex lui causerait des problèmes ici. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle soupire. « Fais simplement attention avec lui, OK ? Il est plus fragile qu’il en a l’air. »

Himuro ouvre la bouche et la referme avec un claquement.

C’est la première fois que quelqu’un ait jamais pensé que _Himuro_ avait le pouvoir de blesser _Murasakibara_ et pas le contraire.

*

Il pense qu’il comprend un peu ce que Coach veut dire. Murasakibara, s’étant fixé à Himuro, s’ouvre un peu plus chaque jour.

« Murochin est vraiment populaire, » dit Murasakibara, grognon, alors que Himuro fait coucou à des camarades de classe.

« Hm ? Pas vraiment ? » dit Himuro, même s’il comprend que ce n’est pas vrai. Il est beau et une star de basket. Évidemment qu’il est populaire.

« Si, Murochin _est_ populaire, » insiste Murasakibara. « Les gens t’aiment bien. Personne ne m’aime. Tout le monde a peur de moi. »

« Moi je t’aime bien, » dit Himuro avec un sourire.

Murasakibara rougit un peu et détourne le regard. « Murochin est un idiot. »

« Les autres membres du club de basket n’ont pas peur de toi non plus, » continue Himuro.

« C’est seulement à cause de Murochin, » dit Murasakibara. « Avant que Murochin vienne, tout le monde se sauvait en me voyant. Ils m’appelaient monstre. »

Ils l’appellent toujours monstre parfois, quand il est invincible sur le terrain. Les équipes adverses ne peuvent pas marquer un seul point quand Murasakibara joue. C’est presque inimaginable.

« Tu n’es pas un monstre, » dit Himuro, tout en donnant à Murasakibara un autre paquet de snacks.

Murasakibara ouvre le paquet et ne regarde pas Himuro. « Si, j’en suis un. On en est tous. Les gens _devraient_ avoir peur de nous. » Il enfourne une chips dans sa bouche et mastique bruyamment. « Je suis content quand même que Murochin n’ait pas peur. Murochin a plein de snacks délicieux. »

Himuro suppose, même si c’est la seule raison pour laquelle Murasakibara tolère sa présence, que c’est flatteur d’être la seule exception.

*

C’est seulement un jour après l’entraînement que Himuro commence à comprendre plus clairement ce que Masako voulait dire.

Murasakibara se douche toujours après que tout le monde soie parti – ou il ne se douche pas du tout. Himuro s’entraîne d’ordinaire longtemps après que tout le monde soit parti donc Murasakibara s’est normalement déjà douché quand Himuro arrive dans les vestiaires et puis ils retournent normalement dans les dortoirs ensemble. (Himuro fait ça pour plusieurs raisons. Il aime s’entraîner plus dur que les autres. Il aime marcher avec Murasakibara. Et aussi parce qu’il a conscience que même si l’équipe de Yosen est OK avec ses préférences sexuelles c’est probablement préférable de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin en traînant autour d’eux nu. Malgré ce que son père pense, il _sait_ comment être discret.)

Mais aujourd’hui est différent ; parce qu’il a d’une quelconque façon réussi à faire en sorte que Murasakibara reste et s’entraîne avec lui (grâce à beaucoup de douces persuasions et de promesses de récompenses). D’ici à ce qu’ils aient fini (avec une victoire écrasante pour Murasakibara) il est tard et ils sont tous les deux transpirants et ils ont besoin d’une bonne douche.

Himuro se promet silencieusement qu’il ne va pas rendre ça gênant. Au cours des dernières semaines il sait qu’il a développé un _truc_ bizarre pour Murasakibara. (Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il a toujours été faible pour les mecs grands et musclés et ce n’est pas sa faute si Murasakibara est sa propre fantaisie incarnée). Mais simplement parce qu’il est (extrêmement) attiré par le plus jeune ne veut pas dire qu’il va détruire quelque chose de bien en jetant un coup d’œil dans les douches.

Il est tellement occupé à jurer à une douzaine de différentes divinités qu’il ne va absolument _pas_ jeter un coup d’oeil à un Murasakibara nu qu’il ne remarque pas quand Murasakibara devient silencieux. Il se déshabille et prend la douche la plus rapide du monde, ses yeux pratiquement fermés tout le temps. _Ne rends pas ça_ _gênant_ _, Tatsuya !_ s’ordonne-t-il. _Tu as quelque chose de bien_ _avec lui_ _et tu ne veux pas le faire fuir !_

Quand l’eau s’arrête il enroule rapidement la serviette autour de lui afin de résister à l’envie de flirter par accident. (Il a toujours été assez japonais pour ne pas être autant dérangé par la nudité en public que l’Américain moyen. Ce fait s’est révélé pratique lors de ses nombreuses séductions.)

Et puis il entend un léger soupire résigné. « Murochin est trop joli. »

« Eh ? » dit Himuro, pensant avoir mal entendu. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dis, Atsushi ? » Il lève les yeux, oubliant tous ses serments, pour regarder Murasakibara le fixer _lui._

La mâchoire de Himuro tombe. Il oublie toutes ses promesses et le _fixe_.

Ce n’est pas parce que Murasakibara a le corps d’un dieu, ce qu’il a. Ou le fait qu’il est de tous les points de vue l’homme le plus large que Himuro ait jamais vu. Ou qu’aucun garçon de seize ans n’a le droit d’être si beau.

Himuro ne peut pas s’empêcher de fixer les cicatrices.

Il ferme la bouche et déglutit audiblement. Il ne peut pas arrêter de le fixer.

Murasakibara est recouvert de cicatrices. Des cicatrices de brûlures, de longues coupures, de petites entailles, des trous qui ressemblent trop à des blessures par _balles_. Murasakibara soupire et se détourne de Himuro pour attraper ses vêtements. « Murochin devrait pas fixer »

Mais Himuro ne peut pas s’empêcher de le fixer. Le dos de Murasakibara est pire que son torse – on dirait qu’il s’est fait _fouett_ _er_ , répétitivement.

«  _Atsushi_ , » dit Himuro, d’une voix étranglée.

Murasakibara enfile ses sous-vêtements et se retourne vers Himuro. Ce qu’il voit sur le visage de Himuro l’arrête.

Himuro tend la main – il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il fait passer ses doigts sur une longue cicatrice sur la poitrine de Murasakibara. « Qu’est-ce que– qu’est-ce qui t’est _arrivé_? »

Il réalise qu’il est en train de pleurer. Murasakibara a l’air alarmé par la réaction de Himuro.

« Arara. J’étais feignant, tu sais. Et beaucoup en colère, donc ils me punissaient. »

« Les _militaires_? » halète Himuro.

« Non, Teiko. Les scientifiques. » Murasakibara lève les yeux au ciel. « Sois pas stupide, Murochin. »

Murasakibara et les autres Miracles se sont échappés quand ils avaient treize ans. Teiko a fait ça à un _enfant_.

Himuro remarque que ses mains tremblent. Son corps entier tremble. « Ils te battaient ? Vous battaient ? »

« Surtout moi, » dit Murasakibara, en haussant les épaules. « Et Kurochin. Les autres étaient plus obéissants. »

« Kurochin ? » Himuro n’a aucune idée de pourquoi c’est sur ça qu’il se concentre. C’est juste qu’il a lu sur les Miracles et il peut d’ordinaire associer un visage aux surnoms de Murasakibara quand il mentionne ses vieux amis avec désinvolture (ce qui n’est pas fréquent). Mais il ne reconnaît pas celui-là.

« Black. Kuroko Tetsuya. Il était désobéissant et son entraînement était plus douloureux que le mien, donc il était _souvent_ blessé. Mais ils me fouettaient plus. Et les aiguillons électriques. J’aimais vraiment pas ceux-là. J’aime pas qu’on me frappe. Mais c’était ça le pire. » Il écarte les jambes et Himuro baisse le regard par reflex.

Il y a, marqué à l’intérieur de sa cuisse : **GM-P989**.

« Ils devaient tout le temps le refaire parce que la mienne s’effaçait, » dit Murasakibara. « Murochin, arrête de pleurer. »

« Comment je pourrais ? » sanglote Himuro. Il enroule ses bras autour de Murasakibara et pleure dans son cou, oubliant complètement ses promesses de ne pas être gênant.

Murasakibara ne porte que ses sous-vêtements et Himuro n’a qu’une serviette autour de la taille, mais d’une certaine manière c’est la chose la moins érotique que Himuro ait jamais faite. Il s’agrippe à Murasakibara comme s’il avait peur de le lâcher, et il pleure pour l’enfant que Murasakibara était et il dit simplement ‘Désolé’ encore et encore.

« Pourquoi Murochin s’excuse ? » demande Murasakibara, il a l’air de ne pas comprendre. Il ne rend pas l’étreinte de Himuro, mais il ne le repousse pas non plus.

Himuro secoue la tête, pressé contre les épaules de Murasakibara.

Il ne peut pas expliquer qu’il est désolé d’avoir jamais été envieux, d’avoir pensé qu’être un Miracle était _cool_. Il ne peut pas dire qu’il est désolé d’être devenu ami avec Murasakibara avec une arrière-pensée. Il ne peut pas expliquer qu’il est désolé d’avoir grandi sain et sauf en Amérique, quand Murasakibara se faisait fouetter pour désobéissance. Il ne peut pas dire qu’il est désolé d’être si inutile à ce moment.

Donc il s’excuse simplement, encore et encore.

*

Ce n’est pas que les choses ont changé entre lui et Murasakibara après ça. Murasakibara le suit toujours partout, il est toujours une source de snacks, les gens le voient toujours comme l’intermédiaire entre Murasakibara et le reste du monde.

Mais si Himuro devait le décrire, il dirait que les choses sont plus _douces_ maintenant. Il n’aurait pas pensé que Murasakibara était tendu avant les vestiaires, mais maintenant il a l’air vraiment à l’aise.

Et peut-être que Himuro est plus à l’aise aussi. Il n’a jamais eu peur de Murasakibara de la même façon que les autres élèves (et professeurs), mais il avait toujours peur _d’aller_ trop loin. De demander à l’autre garçon de faire quelque chose de ‘chiant’ ou poser des questions indésirables. Il ne voulait jamais risquer de faire fuir Murasakibara en lui en demandant trop.

Maintenant, il demande. C’est comme si après avoir vu les cicatrices de Murasakibara, il sent qu’il sait qu’il ne va pas faire fuir l’autre garçon par accident. Si Murasakibara n’a pas envie de faire quelque chose il ne le fera pas. Mais il n’abandonnera pas Himuro.

S’il devait mettre un nom dessus, il dirait qu’ils sont amis maintenant. Mais ça sonne comme s’il présume trop.

En tout cas, il n’a aucun problème à cajoler Murasakibara pour aller à Tokyo avec lui. Il est surpris que Murasakibara accepte, mais il suppose que l’autre garçon a des snacks exclusivement à Tokyo en tête.

*

Il n’avait jamais pensé que ce jour l’amènerait à rencontrer Kagami.

(Il savait, bien sûr, que Kagami était à Tokyo. Et même en sachant qu’un tournoi improvisé de street-basket est le meilleur endroit pour tomber sur son idiot fana de basket de frère, ça semble être trop pour être une coïncidence. Le destin à l’œuvre à nouveau, il suppose.)

Ce qu’il ressent en voyant Kagami est compliqué. La surprise de Kagami de le voir _lui_ lui amène de la culpabilité (il aurait dû lui dire qu’il était de retour au pays. Il sait qu’il aurait dû.) Il est heureux de revoir le garçon avec qui il a grandi, mais c’est trop mélangé avec son sentiment d’infériorité et sa culpabilité pour qu’il puisse vraiment apprécier leur réunion.

Quand Kagami est giflé par un chiot, Himuro n’est pas entièrement certain de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il regarde Kagami hurler à et puis se faire réprimander par un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, et Himuro est amusé et un peu confus par cette vue. Qui _est_ ce gosse qui peut non seulement forcer Kagami à entendre raison mais aussi à le faire se tenir près d’un chien ? D’où vient-il ? Pourquoi Himuro n’a pas remarqué un gosse avec des cheveux bleus plus tôt ?

« Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, » se présente poliment le garçon. « Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Kuroko Tetsuya. Pourquoi le nom est familier ? _Kurochin_. Ah, oui. C’est vrai. « Il semble que tu aies rencontré quelqu’un d’intéressant, Taiga, » dit Himuro.

Kagami a l’air surpris. « Comment tu connais Kuroko ? »

« Il y a aussi quelqu’un d’intéressant dans mon école, » répond énigmatiquement Himuro. Honnêtement, il est mentalement sous le choc. Quelles étaient les chances que lui et Kagami rentreraient _tous les deux_ au Japon et rencontreraient _tous les deux_ un Miracle ?

Il défit Kagami à un match de basket, parce que c’est la seule chose qu’il sait comment faire.

Et puis Murasakibara arrive.

*

Regarder Murasakibara interagir avec Kuroko est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Parce que Murasakibara _sourit_. Ses yeux ont l’air tendre quand il tapote la tête de Kuroko.

Himuro n’a jamais vu Murasakibara comme ça avant. Même le meilleur snack du monde n’a jamais fait sourire Murasakibara comme s’il était en train de regarder quelque chose de précieux.

Quand Kuroko balaye la main de Murasakibara Himuro tacle presque le petit garçon au sol. _Il ne s’ouvre jamais à personne comme ça_ , a-t-il envie de hurler. _Comment oses-tu_?

« Arara ? Est-ce que j’ai mis Kurochin en colère ? » dit Murasakibara. « Désolé, désolé. »

Quand Murasakibara reporte son attention sur Himuro ça devrait être un soulagement mais Himuro est toujours en train d’essayer de contenir sa rage et sa jalousie.

Il reste calme, et se concentre sur le match contre Kagami. Faites confiance à son idiot de frère pour se comporter comme un gamin pour pousser Murasakibara à briser les règles.

*

« C’était qui, ce mec ? » dit Murasakibara, alors qu’ils attendent le train.

« Hm ? » dit Himuro, même s’il sait exactement de qui Murasakibara parle.

« Le gars avec les sourcils bizarres. Murochin lui parlait. Il était avec Kurochin. » Il y a une jalousie évidente dans la voix de Murasakibara, et ça fait encore tourner la tête de Himuro que Murasakibara puisse apprécier quelqu’un.

« Kagami Taiga. On a grandi ensemble en Amérique. Il est comme mon petit frère. »

Murasakibara soupire. « Kurochin aime trop les humains. Il a toujours des humains de compagnie énervants. »

Himuro cille et ne dit rien. _C’est ce que je suis pour toi ? Un humain de compagnie ?_

Mais peut-être qu’il n’est même pas ça.

« Tu avais l’air heureux de voir ton ami, » dit légèrement Himuro, masquant le fait qu’il soit blessé. « Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas resté à Tokyo – la plupart des Miracles ne sont pas ici ? Tu ne veux pas voir tes amis plus souvent ? »

« Les autres ne sont pas mes amis, » dit Murasakibara, l’air dégoûté. « Ils sont énervants. J’aime pas rester avec eux. »

« Même Kuroko ? »

« Kurochin est différent, » dit Murasakibara, et ses yeux s’adoucissent encore.

Himuro _déteste_ ça.

*

Plus tard, il se souvient.

_Surtout moi. Et Kurochin._

_Il était désobéissant et son entraînement était plus douloureux que le mien, donc_ _il était souvent blessé._

Il a honte de sa jalousie de plus tôt. Le gosse semble si petit (même si c’est sûrement juste parce qu’il était entouré d’immenses joueurs de basket) et brisable. Himuro a vu des photos des autres Miracles : aucun n’est aussi grand que Murasakibara, mais ils ont tous l’air plus robuste que Kuroko.

Mais le gosse était aussi à Teiko. Il a sûrement ses propres cicatrices.

Il se demande si Kagami les a vues.

*

La Winter Cup signifie beaucoup de choses.

Les officiels ont jugé que si deux équipes adversaires ont chacune un Miracle et que tout le monde est d’accord, les Miracles peuvent jouer. Himuro est content pour Coach, mais il n’est toujours pas sûr que Murasakibara _aime_ même jouer.

Ça signifie passer beaucoup de temps à Tokyo. Plus spécifiquement, ça signifie passer beaucoup de temps dans une chambre d’hôtel avec Murasakibara.

« Coach, comprends moi-bien, je suis ravi de ta générosité. Mais est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi ? Je sais que les autres doivent partager une chambre pour quatre. »

Masako fusille Himuro du regard. « Ne sois pas stupide ; tu sais que c’est à cause de Murasakibara. »

« Les autres ne veulent pas partager avec lui ? » se hérisse-t-il. Les autres membres du club n’ont pas l’air d’avoir peur du Miracle, mais peut-être qu’ils ont simplement réussi à ne pas le montrer ?

« Ne sois pas ridicule. _Murasakibara_ ne veut pas partager avec _eux_. Il te tolère, mais tous les autres il pourrait les écraser accidentellement. »

« Oh, » dit Himuro, calmé et très content.

« Ne séduis pas mon pupille, » le prévient-elle.

« Coach, je suis blessé par tes accusations, » dit Himuro.

« En temps que quelqu’un qui a partagé une chambre avec Alexandra Garcia par le passé, je pense que ma méfiance est justifiée. »

Cela conjure beaucoup d’images, vraiment. Tous genres de choses qu’il s’imagine maintenant en détails intrigants.

Coach le frappe avec son shinai.

*

La Winter Cup signifie aussi que tous les Miracles sont dans la même ville pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il est surpris de la fréquence à laquelle Murasakibara sort pour voir les autres.

« Je pensais que tu n’aimais pas rester avec les autres, » dit Himuro après la première fois que Murasakibara annonce qu’il doit partir, avant la cérémonie d’ouverture.

« Akachin l’a ordonné, » dit Murasakibara, grognon. « Et on doit obéir à Akachin. »

Akashi Seijuurou, devine Himuro. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Vaut mieux pas, » soupire Murasakibara. « Akachin n’aime pas les humains. »

Les humains ? demande presque Himuro. Ou les humains de compagnie ?

*

La deuxième fois que Murasakibara part Himuro décide d’aller voir Kagami. Il se pourrait qu’ils soient au milieu d’une bataille de rivalité inachevée en ce moment, mais jusque là, ils sont toujours frères.

« Il t’a presque poignardé avec des ciseaux ? » s’exclame-t-il, incrédule.

« On peut toujours voir la coupure ! » dit Kagami ; et on peut – juste la plus fine des marques sur sa joue. « Si j’avais pas esquivé, il aurait pu me tuer ! »

Et maintenant Himuro s’inquiète, franchement. Murasakibara a dit qu’ils devaient obéir à Akashi, mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’Akashi est responsable de certaines cicatrices de Murasakibara ?

*

La troisième fois, il n’est pas exactement en train de _suivre_ Murasakibara, et il n’est pas exactement en train d’écouter aux portes. Il traîne juste dans la zone global de la rencontre – il ne peut pas voir les Miracles, il sait juste qu’ils se retrouvent près d’ici. Il suppose qu’il peut attendre Murasakibara dans un café du coin.

Quand il entre, il est presque immédiatement hélé par un mec qu’il ne connaît pas dans un survet’ orange. « Oh, Yosen ! Un joueur de Yosen ! »

Le garçon plus petit saute sur ses pieds et attrape Himuro par le bras. « Tu peux t’asseoir avec nous ! »

« Pardon ? » dit Himuro, extrêmement surpris.

« Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui, je t’en supplie, » le garçon plus petit siffle entre ses dents, pour que Himuro soit le seul à entendre.

Himuro se laisse traîner jusqu’à la table, curieux et alarmé. Est-ce que l’autre garçon se fait menacer ?

« Takao Kazunari, » annonce son ravisseur, « Meneur de Shutoku. Première Année. Et c’est Kasamatsu Yukio, Meneur de Kaijo. Troisième Année. »

« Himuro Tatsuya, Arrière de Yosen. Deuxième Année, » dit Himuro, examinant le garçon plus âgé qui est assis à table. Il a des sourcils intenses et une attitude sévère, mais il n’a pas exactement l’air d’être une menace.

« Viens, assis-toi avec nous ! On peut parler de basket ! Plus on est – oh hey, Kagami ! »

Himuro étend le cou. « Taiga ? »

Kagami entre dans le café et a l’air surpris quand il voit la table. « Tatusya ? Et Takao et Kasamatsu ? »

« Oi, utilise les honorifiques, morveux ! » grogne Kasamatsu.

Himuro est surpris. « Vous connaissez Taiga ? »

« C’est génial ! » dit Takao avec enthousiasme. « On se connaît tous ! »

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là, les gars ? » demande Kagami alors qu’il rejoint la table. « Comment est-ce que tu les connais, Tatsuya ? »

« Je les connais pas, » répond légèrement Himuro.

« On est tous des joueurs de basket, donc ça veut dire qu’on est tous amis, » dit gaiement Takao. Il s’est positionné à côté de Himuro et en face de Kagami – le plus loin possible de Kasamatsu. Il a l’air plus relaxé maintenant qu’il n’est plus seul avec le Troisième Année, et Himuro est toujours vaguement préoccupé par une éventuelle relation abusive. « J’ai juste rencontré Himuro-san, mais je suis sûr qu’on va bien s’entendre ! Et en plus Kagami, Kasamatsu-san et moi on est probablement là pour la même raison que _toi_ tu es là. Donc c’est certainement pas une coïncidence. »

Kagami soupire. « Tatsuya, toi aussi, hein ? »

« Eh ? » dit Himuro quand les autres le regardent avec surprise. Il est clairement le seul qui ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe.

« Oh ! _Yosen_ , » dit Takao, se frappant la tête. « Murasakibara, pas vrai ? »

« Oui ? » dit Himuro, toujours perdu.

« J’ai suivi Shin-chan ici, » dit Takao. « Pardon, Midorima. Et Kasamatsu-san a suivi Kise, et Kagami a suivi Kuroko, donc _t_ _oi_ tu dois être là pour Murasakibara. »

« J’ai pas suivi Kise, » grogne Kasamatsu. « J’ai été traîné jusqu’ici et puis abandonné. J’allais partir quand je t’ai croisé, Takao. »

« Vous– êtes tous amis avec des Miracles ? » dit Himuro, son esprit essaye d’intégrer les informations.

« Je crois que le terme exacte est ‘humain de compagnie’, » dit sèchement Takao.

Et Himuro sourit.

Il a l’impression qu’il va _vraiment bien_ s’entendre avec ces mecs.

*

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » hurle Kasamatsu. « Je _vis_ avec Kise. Je dois le supporter presque 24 heures sur 24, sept jours sur sept ! Les seuls moments que j’ai pour moi c’est quand je suis en cours ! »

« Je dois conduire Shin-chan partout en remorque, » insiste Takao. « C’est bien plus chiant ! »

« Je n’ai plus d’économie, » dit Himuro tristement. « Tout mon argent de poche passe dans l’achat des snacks pour Atsushi. »

Ils se tournent tous vers Kagami.

« Kuroko, euh, se faufile beaucoup derrière moi ? Et il a un chien. »

Kasamatsu lève les yeux au ciel à cette contribution. « Kagami a le plus sympa ; il peut pas contribuer à cette discussion. »

« Je les ai pas tous rencontré, » dit Takao, « donc je suis pas sûr si je peux être d’accord avec ça. »

« Je les _ai_ tous rencontré, » dit Kasamatsu. « Faîtes-moi confiance, Kuroko est le plus sympa. »

Himuro a eu trop de caféine à ce point, et le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ne fonctionne plus très bien, donc il laisse échapper ; « C’est pour ça qu’Atsushi est amoureux de lui ? » avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Takao le regard avec surprise. « C’est pas vrai, Murasakibara aussi ? Shin-chan est totalement obsédé par ce mec ! »

« Pareil pour Kise, » ajoute Kasamatsu.

« Pareil pour les deux de Touou, » dit sombrement Kagami.

Un silence tombe sur la table.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » bafouille Takao. « Ils peuvent pas _tous_ être amoureux de Kuroko ! »

« Eh bien, je suis presque sûr que Kise l’est, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Euh, non, » dit Takao. « Non, je suis presque sûr que Kise, au moins, est vraiment pas amoureux de Kuroko. »

« Quoi ? » dit Kasamatsu. « Je le connais depuis trois ans. Je pense que je le connais mieux que toi. »

« Je dis pas le contraire, » se dépêche de dire Takao. « Disons juste que je suis sûr que son attention est occupée ailleurs. »

Himuro esquisse un rictus autour de sa tasse de café. Kasamatsu et Kagami ne comprennent pas, mais Himuro est à peu près certain qu’il peut maintenant deviner pourquoi Takao ne voulait pas être seul avec Kasamatsu.

« Bon, et Kuroko ? » demande Himuro, sauvant Takao de plus de questions de Kasamatsu.

« Quoi, Kuroko ? » demande bêtement Kagami.

« De qui il est amoureux ? » Himuro veut lever les yeux au ciel, mais il est habitué à la stupidité de Kagami depuis le temps.

« Euh, il n’a jamais mentionné être amoureux de quelqu’un, » dit Kagami.

« De qui il parle tout le temps ? » persiste Takao. « Il doit parler d’un des Miracles plus que les autres. »

Kagami hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. C’est un mec plutôt silencieux. Presque à chaque fois qu’il parle des Miracles c’est quand on vient d’en rencontrer un, et qu’on pose des questions. »

Les trois autres intègrent cette information. Ça ne semble pas juste, pense Himuro. Qu’ils soient tous amoureux de Kuroko, et que Kuroko n’en aime aucun en retour.

« Merde, j’aimerais tellement savoir c’est quoi leur truc avec Kuroko, » dit Takao. « Shin-chan a dit une fois que Kuroko était le plus fort d’entre eux, vous pouvez croire ça ? »

« Impossible, » dit Kagami. « Kuroko a dit qu’il était _le plus faible_ de tous les Miracles ! »

Takao fronce les sourcils. « Shin-chan parle rarement de son temps à Teiko. Je suppose pas que vous savez quoi que ce soit, les gars ?

« Non », dit Himuro. Il pense aux cicatrices de Murasakibara, mais il _n’en parlera pas_. Puis, aussi délicatement que possible, il dit : « Mais je ne pense pas que c’était un bon endroit. J’ai l’impression que c’est lié à beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Ouais, » dit Takao, s’affaissant dans son siège.

Kasamatsu ne dit rien, et c’est ce qui permet à Himuro de faire la connexion. « Attends, tu n’aurais pas un lien avec Kasamatsu Youji ? »

« C’est mon père, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Tu déconnes, » dit Himuro. « Alors tu _dois_ savoir quelque chose. »

Kasamatsu plisse les paupières. « Tout ce que je sais c’est que le monde est mieux maintenant que Teiko n’existe plus. »

Ce n’est certainement _pas_ tout ce qu’il sait, mais Himuro n’insiste pas.

« Qu’est-ce que son père a à voir avec tout ça ? » demande Kagami.

Les autres le regardent avec une horreur stupéfaite.

« Taiga, ne me dis pas que tu es allé à l’école avec un Miracle tout ce temps et que tu n’as jamais fait de recherche sur eux ? » demande Himuro.

« Je l’ai fait ! » insiste Kagami. « J’ai juste fait attention aux trucs importants. Comme leurs positions au basket. »

Himuro émet un ronflement moqueur. C’est son idiot de petit frère pour vous.

*

Kasamatsu reçoit un message de Kise, annonçant que la rencontre est terminée, donc ils quittent tous le café en même temps.

Himuro termine d’échanger les numéros avec Takao et Kasamatsu quand Kise bondit vers eux.

« Senpaaiiii ! » gémit-il. « Tu m’as manqué ! »

Kasamatsu esquive les bras ouverts de Kise et Himuro ressent un pincement de jalousie. Murasakibara n’est jamais aussi affectueux.

« Takao-kun ? » dit Kise, remarquant le Meneur de Shutoku. Une étincelle dangereuse apparaît dans ses yeux. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Takao se cache derrière Himuro et Kagami. « Absolument rien ! Pure coïncidence ! Je suis venu avec Himuro-san ! »

« C’est vrai, » Himuro vient sauver son nouvel ami. « On est arrivé ensemble. »

Takao lui lance un regard de gratitude.

« Oh. Très bien alors. Senpai, allons manger ! Je suis affamé ! »

« Arara ? Murochin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec Kagami ? »

Le reste des Miracles descendent sur le groupe. Himuro serait excité, s’il n’avait pas l’impression que ça va se terminer en désastre.

Murasakibara se dirige droit vers lui et tire sur sa manche. Himuro lui passe docilement un paquet de snack.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » dit agressivement quelqu’un. « Vous avez _tous_ des humains de compagnie ? Même toi, Murasakibara ? »

Himuro se tourne vers la source de cette voix et voit Aomine Daiki.

« Dai-chan ! » le gronde Momoi Satsuki. Le seul qui manque à l’appel est Akashi Seijuurou. C’est probablement une bonne chose.

« S’il-te-plaît, ne les appelle pas comme ça, Aomine-kun, » dit calmement Kuroko à côté de Kagami.

« Nan, c’est super dégueulasse, » dit Aomine. « Je peux pas vous croire, les gars. Est-ce c’est un truc de sex ? C’est ça ? Vous les baisez? »

Himuro se fige. Les yeux de Takao s’écarquille à cette accusation.

« La ferme, Aomine, » rugit Midorima.

« Parce que au moins ça serait logique ! Même si c’ _est_ dégueulasse. Si vous voulez un pote, prenez un chien. Il sera plus loyal à long terme. »

C’est comme si les humains du groupe étaient figés sur place. Personne ne parle pour sa défense ; tout le monde regarde silencieusement l’échange.

« Aomine-kun a _tord_ , » insiste Kuroko. Il est le premier à se tenir face à Aomine.

« Parce que t’as un chien, hein Tetsu ? Je sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin de deux animaux de compagnie– »

« Arrête, » dit Kuroko. Sa voix reste constante et neutre, il n’y a rien qui indique excessivement sa colère. Sauf qu’il _est_ clairement furieux. « Les humains ne sont plus nos ennemis, Aomine-kun. L’humanité n’est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses. Il y a beaucoup de gentillesse chez les humains. »

« Oh, je n’irai pas _aussi_ loin, Kurokocchi, » dit Kise.

« Il y en a peut-être des bons, mais ne sois pas stupide, Kuroko, » dit Midorima.

« Kurochin devrait juste faire ce qu’Akachin veut, » dit Murasakibara. « C’est chiant. »

« Nous avons _terminé_ cette discussion, » dit Kuroko. « Je refuse. Je suis heureux à Seirin. »

Aomine émet un ronflement. « Parce que les humains sont si géniaux, hein ? Alors pourquoi t’as jamais de putain de sourire, Tetsu ? Pourquoi tu ris pas ? Si t’es en rogne, pourquoi tu me frappes pas ? Ne reste pas là à me dire à quel point les humains sont géniaux quand tu peux même pas hausser ta putain de voix. T’es juste aussi brisé que les reste d’entre nous ! Ou est-ce que t’as besoin d’être mis aux Ordures avant de réaliser– »

Quand quelqu’un frappe finalement Aomine, tout le monde semble surpris par le fait que ce soit Momoi. Surtout Himuro. Il misait sur Kagami.

« Je t’ _interdis_ de parler à Tetsu-kun comme ça ! » dit Momoi, les larmes aux yeux. «  _Aucun_ d’entre vous n’a le droit de parler à Tetsu-kun comme ça ! Parfois– parfois j’aurais aimé qu’on vous ait _laissé_ tous à Teiko ! Si vous êtes si malheureux avec les choses comme elles sont maintenant, alors vous auriez dû rester là-bas ! » Elle s’arrête avec un sanglot et puis se retourne et se met à courir.

« Oi, Satsuki ! » l’appelle Aomine. Il lui court après. Aomine est l’homme le plus rapide au monde. Himuro n’a aucun doute qu’il la rattrapera.

Takao éclate de rire. « Eh bien, _ça_ c’était gênant. Je rentre chez moi. »

« Takao– » commence Midorima.

« Non, tu sais quoi ? Cet humain de compagnie en a assez pour la journée. Je rentre à pied. »

« Takao ! » Midorima part, se lançant à la poursuite du Meneur.

Kasamatsu soupire. « Eh bien, ça s’est passé aussi mal que prévu. »

« Senpai, tu sais que je voulais pas dire _toi_ , » supplie Kise. « Ou Youji-san, ou Mizuki ou Ren– »

« Je sais, je sais. Je voudrais juste que tu te sentes un peu plus concerné par le reste du monde, » dit Kasamatsu, résigné. « Allez, Kise. Rentrons à la maison. Je dois encore faire à manger. »

« Kuroko ? » Kagami regarde autour de lui. « Où est passé Kuroko ? »

Himuro cligne des yeux. Le plus petit garçon est _parti_ , comme s’il s’était téléporté.

« Kurochin est en colère, » dit Murasakibara, l’air ennuyé. « Il se cache toujours quand il est en colère. Tu le trouveras pas. Minechin n’aurait pas dû mentionner les Ordures _._ C’était méchant. »

« Je vais le trouver ! » dit Kagami. « On se voit plus tard, Tatsuya ! »

« Il y arrivera _pas,_ » dit Murasakibara, l’air dégoûté. « Il perd son temps. »

« C’est quoi exactement la capacité de Kuroko ? » demande Himuro.

« Hm ? Il est oubliable. »

« Oubliable ? » répète Himuro. Ça sonne… plutôt nul, franchement.

Il y a un silence, alors que Himuro essaye d’intégrer ce qui vient de se passer. Le seul bruit est celui de la mastication de Murasakibara.

Il n’est pas vexé comme Takao l’était visiblement. Ou triste, de la manière résignée de Kasamatsu. Il sait qu’il n’est pas important pour Murasakibara, sait qu’il est juste un peu mieux qu’un animal de compagnie – quelqu’un qui fournit des snacks intéressants. Il a accepté son rôle dans la vie de Murasakibara il y a longtemps.

« Donc c’est pas juste Akashi, » dit Himuro. « Aomine n’aime pas les humains non plus. »

« Hm ? Non, Akachin est vraiment, vraiment pire. »

« C’était à propos de quoi tout ça ? Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce pourquoi vous vous êtes réunis ? »

« Akachin veut que Kurochin fasse quelque chose, » explique Murasakibara, à la surprise de Himuro. (Il n’attendait pas de réponse.) « Mais Kurochin veut pas le faire. »

« Je pensais que vous deviez tous obéir à Akashi ? »

« Ouais, » dit Murasakibara. Il finit son snack et écrabouille le paquet, le lançant sans effort dans la poubelle la plus proche. « Mais Kurochin a toujours été plus fort que le reste d’entre nous. Il désobéit toujours. Allez, Murochin, je suis fatigué. Rentrons à l’hôtel. »

*

Perdre contre Seirin, perdre contre Kagami – ça fait plus mal que ce à quoi il s’attendait.

La chose qui le hante le plus, évidemment, c’est le fait qu’il ait _frappé_ Murasakibara.

_J’aime pas qu’on me frappe_.

Il s’assoit devant le gymnase pendant un moment dans un accès de dégoût de soi. C’est ce que son désir d’être le meilleur lui a amené – son désir de victoire. Frapper son ami – frapper quelqu’un à qui il tient. Quelqu’un qui–

Il déglutit. Il ne peut pas encore retourner à l’hôtel pour faire face à Murasakibara. Mais il n’a pas vraiment beaucoup d’endroits où aller.

Il soupire. Il a besoin de se faire pardonner _beaucoup_ de choses.

Et il sait où il devrait commencer.

*

La conversation avec Kagami commence avec le baffouillement maladroit standard – « Taiga, tu sais – » « Tatsuya, je– » et finit avec la déclaration qu’ils seront toujours frères et quelques câlins (très virils).

Alex est dans le coin, elle reste chez Kagami, donc la prochaine étape est plus simple. Alex ramène de l’alcool, ce qui aide.

« Tatsuya, on est _mineurs_ , » dit Kagami.

« Comme si ça m’avait déjà arrêté, » dit Himuro. « Tu peux pas en avoir ; tu es toujours dans le tournoi. »

« J’en voulais pas ! »

*

Alex s’évanouit tôt dans la soirée – elle boit de l’alcool fort, donc ce n’est pas une surprise. Tatsuya a juste eu deux bières, donc il est toujours relativement sobre.

Il se tient dehors sur le porche avec son frère. Il sait qu’il ne rentrera pas à l’hôtel cette nuit.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé Kuroko ? Ce jour-là quand on s’est tous retrouvés au café par accident ? » demande-t-il, parce que c’est quelque chose qu’il a attendu de savoir depuis un moment.

« Quoi ? Oh. Ouais, au final. Il est difficile à trouver. »

Il le trouvera pas, avait déclaré Murasakibara avec assurance.

Sauf s’il veut être trouvé, pense Himuro.

« Est-ce qu’il t’a dit ce que Akashi voulait qu’il fasse ? Atsushi n’a pas voulu me le dire. »

« En quelque sorte, » dit Kagami. « Il a dit qu’Akashi veut qu’il perde la Winter Cup. »

« Quoi ? » dit Himuro. « Pourquoi ? »

Kagami hausse les épaules. Il a l’air en conflit avec quelque chose. « Je sais pas. Quelque chose à voir avec ses pouvoirs, mais je suspecte qu’il y a plus que ça. Kuroko ne parle pas beaucoup, tu sais ? »

Ouais, pense Himuro. Il sait. C’est impossible de faire parler Murasakibara des autres Miracles ou de son passé à Teiko.

« Kuroko est comment ? » demande-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? » demande Kagami, et il y a quelque chose de défensif dans sa voix que Himuro ne comprend pas.

« Je veux dire, comment est sa personnalité ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être ami avec lui ? Ce jour où on s’est tous retrouvés au café, tout le monde s’est plaint de leur Miracle sauf toi. Et tout ce truc avec Aomine après... »

C’est difficile d’articuler ce qu’il essaye de dire.

Kasamatsu a déclaré Kuroko ‘le plus sympa’ avec assurance. Et c’était difficile d’oublier que quand la phrase ‘humain de compagnie’ circulait, Kuroko a été le seul disposé à prendre la défense de l’humanité.

« C’est un gars silencieux, » dit spontanément Kagami. « Mais il n’abandonne jamais, tu sais ? J’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme lui avant. Peu importe les circonstances, il s’arrête jamais. Et il a pas peur de se battre contre des gars plus grands et plus forts que lui. Il est pas lâche. Et quand il est sur le terrain c’est juste, juste _incroyable_. »

La mâchoire de Himuro tombe. « Tu l’aimes bien. »

« Q-quoi ? » bafouille Kagami, rougissant.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu l’aimes _bien_ bien! » exulte Himuro.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

« C’est vrai ! Tu as un gros crush gay sur Kuroko ! » dit Himuro, jubilant. « Bordel. T’étais gay avant de venir au Japon ? Ou est-ce qu’Alex et moi t’avons infecté ? Est-ce que mon père a raison et que l’homosexualité c’est contagieux après tout ? »

« Ferme-là ! » dit Kagami, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « C’est pas comme ça ! Je veux dire, j’ai jamais– j’ai pas– » Les épaules de Kagami s’affaissent. « Je sais pas si je suis gay ou quoi. C’est juste– Kuroko. »

Himuro est impressionné et aussi un peu irrité. Si on lui avait demandé avant quelle était la sexualité de Kagami, il aurait répondu ‘Basket’, parce que Kagami n’a jamais montré d’intérêt à sortir avec _qui que ce soit_ avant. Il s’est une fois demandé si Kagami était gay sauf qu’il y a eu plusieurs opportunités pour Kagami d’explorer cette option (Alex et Himuro ont traîné Kagami à plein de bars gays quand ils étaient à L.A).

Donc, d’un autre côté, il est extatique que l’éveil sexuel ait finalement fait son chemin jusqu’à Kagami.

Mais est-ce que ça devait être _Kuroko_? Merde, c’était quoi le truc avec ce mec ? Est-ce que tout le monde qui le rencontre tombe amoureux de lui ? Évidemment, Himuro n’a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec le gamin aux cheveux bleus, et Kuroko est aussi loin de son type que possible sans avoir des organes féminins, mais Himuro ne voit sincèrement pas le charme.

Quand même. Il _est_ content pour Kagami.

« Et ? Tu lui as dit ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » crie Kagami. « On est dans un tournoi ! »

« Tu lui diras après ? » persiste Himuro. « Je veux dire, je le connais pas, mais il a l’air plutôt attiré par toi. »

« Je sais pas, » dit Kagami en se frottant la nuque. « Il y a trop de choses qui pourraient déraper. Je veux pas foirer. Je suis plutôt heureux d’être juste avec lui et qu’on joue au basket ensemble. Je pense pas vraiment avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

Himuro soupire. Il _souhaiterait_ être heureux avec les choses comme elles sont avec Murasakibara. Il souhaiterait ne pas _vouloir_ autant. Il n’a jamais été fixé si longtemps sur une seule personne auparavant – d’habitude si les choses n’étaient pas réciproques il aurait tourné la page jusqu’à la prochaine personne sans regret. Maintenant, même le sex avec d’autres personnes ne met pas fin à cette fixation étrange avec Murasakibara.

« Donc, euh – toi et Murasakibara ? »

Himuro sourit, parce _ça_ c’était étrangement observateur de la part de son bêta de petit frère. « Oh ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander _tous_ les détails, Taiga ? Parce que je serais heureux de te décrire chaque chose en– »

« Oublie, » se dépêche de dire Kagami, « je veux pas savoir. »

*

Il passe la nuit chez Kagami, et boit un ‘café de gueule de bois’ avec Alex le matin suivant alors que Kagami prend sa douche.

« Taiga a un crush, tu savais ça ? » Il ne perd pas de temps à révéler les secrets de Kagami à leur mentor.

Alex émet un ronflement dans son café. « J’avais compris _ça_ quand il est venu à L.A. pour demander de l’aide. C’est adorable, vraiment. Même si je trouve bizarre que mes adorables protégés se soient tournés _tous les deux_ vers les hommes. »

« Oui, Alex. On pourrait même penser que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle on évite tous les deux les femmes, » charrie Himuro.

« Tu étais déjà unhomo en devenir quand je t’ai rencontré, admets-le, » dit Alex avec affection. Elle fait une pause pour réfléchir et dit ; « Cependant, je veux bien admettre que j’ai peut-être une légère responsabilité dans le fait que Kagami ait peur des femmes. »

Himuro éclate de rire.

*

Il aura besoin de faire face à Murasakibara à un moment, donc il finit par retourner à leur hôtel, se préparant mentalement pour cette confrontation.

« Où était Murochin ? » demande immédiatement Murasakibara.

« Chez Taiga. Je voulais lui parler du match. »

L’expression de Murasakibara s’assombrit. Il s’assoit sur une chaise de l’hôtel avec mauvaise humeur, boudant alors qu’il mange ses chips. « Je déteste ce mec. J’ai envie de l’écraser. »

Considérant que Kagami est un rival pour les affections de Kuroko, ce n’est pas une surprise. Peut-être qu’il devrait prévenir Kagami des dangers potentiels qui viennent avec l’objet de son affection.

La meilleure chose qu’il pourrait faire pour son petit frère est de changer de sujet. Donc sans tourner encore plus autour du pot, Himuro rassemble son courage et dit ; « Atsushi, je veux m’excuser pour ce que j’ai fait. Je n’ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement, et je suis désolé j’espère que tu peux me pardonner. »

« Eh ? » dit Murasakibara. « Qu’est-ce que Murochin a fait ? »

Himuro rougit. Doit-il vraiment l’épeler ? « Quand je t’ai frappé. Je suis désolé. J’aurais pas dû faire ça. »

« Tu m’as frappé ? » dit Murasakibara, l’air confus.

« Pendant le match ? » clarifie Himuro. A-t-il _oublié_?

« C’était pas frapper, sois pas ridicule. » Murasakibara a l’air perplexe. « Murochin, t’es sérieux ? Murochin ne pourrait pas me faire mal. Tu es super faible ! Murochin a des bras faibles d’humains et un corps faible d’humain. Tu pourrais pas me faire mal même si tu le voulais. »

Himuro n’est pas entièrement certain s’il doit se sentir insulté ou pas. « Eh bien, je n’aurais quand même pas dû le faire. »

Murasakibara émet un ronflement. « Murochin est stupide. »

« Oui, probablement, » acquiesce Himuro. Il pense qu’il est pardonné.

Murasakibara n’offre aucune excuse pour ce qu’il a dit. Mais Himuro ne pensait pas en avoir.

Il _était_ vraiment pathétique, après tout.

*

Maintenant qu’il a renoué avec Kagami, il veut l’encourager pour le reste de la Winter Cup. Il l’appelle (et par extension, Alex) avant le match Serin vs. Kaijo et prévoit un dîner avec eux.

Il est en train de les attendre dehors quand un mec commence à le draguer.

« T’es vachement sexy, _toi_ , » dit-il avec un grand sourire dangereux. « Je parie que t’es une vraie salope. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis, tu veux baiser vite fait ? »

Himuro dévisage le mec avec un dédain masqué. Ce n’est, aussi horrible que ça sonne, pas la phrase d’accroche la moins élégante qu’il ait entendue, cependant c’est une première au Japon. Himuro a honte d’admettre qu’il fut un temps où il aurait dit ‘oui’ à ce genre d’offres, si le mec était assez attirant. Et s’il n’était pas censé retrouver ses amis, il aurait pu accepter _maintenant_ (même s’il suspecte que non. Il y a quelque chose chez ce gars avec ses cheveux en nattes qu’il n’aime pas. Himuro a appris que faire confiance à ton instinct est la clef quand tu dois t’occuper de coups d’un soir.)

« Désolé, » dit-il, souriant poliment. « Une autre fois peut-être. Je dois rejoindre des amis tout de suite. »

« Vraiment ? » dit le mec aux nattes en le déshabillant du regard. « Oh, ça craint. Je pensais qu’on pourrait s’amuser un peu avant de se mettre aux choses sérieuses. Eh bah, on peut toujours s’amuser plus tard, hein ? »

Et puis il frappe Himuro au visage.

Himuro ne s’y attendait pas, donc il ne réagit pas correctement. Le mec le frappe dans le ventre avant qu’il puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

Himuro a grandi gay à L.A. – il sait se battre. Ce mec frappe plus fort que n’importe qui que Himuro connaisse – il a une force que sa carrure d’asperge cache – et Himuro met quelques coups mais en gros c’est lui qui se fait le plus frapper. « C’est pas personnel, » dit son assaillant, attrapant Himuro par la gorge – l’étranglant. « J’ai juste besoin de faire passer un message à de vieux amis. »

« Tatsuya ! » entend-il Alex crier. Elle essaye de venir à son secours mais le mec est _rapide_ – plus rapide et plus fort qu’il a le droit d’être.

« Tatsuya ! Alex ! »

« Ne t’approche pas de nous ! » crie Himuro. C’est déjà mauvais qu’Alex soit mêlée à ça (peu importe ce que _ça_ est) mais Kagami _ne peut pas_ participer à cette baston. Il est toujours dans le tournoi.

Il se fait frapper encore, et atterrit sur le sol, toussant alors qu’il essaye de retrouver sa respiration.

Un balle de basket est lancée sur le mec (qui l’attrape) et Himuro lève les yeux avec consternation à l’idée que Kagami risque sa place dans le tournoi pour lui.

Mais ce n’est pas Kagami.

A côté de Kagami se trouve Kise Ryouta, avec une expression étrange sur le visage. C’est un mélange de choc, d’horreur et d’envie meurtrière.

«  _Gray_ », siffle Kise.

Son assaillant esquisse un rictus. « C’est Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo, c’est pas ça la mode, _Ryouta_? »

*

Himuro ne fait franchement pas attention à l’échange. Il souffre beaucoup – est-ce que le gars était sous stéroïdes ou quoi ? – et il s’inquiète pour Alex.

Le connard s’éloigne les mains dans les poches, ce qui est frustrant. Himuro a l’impression que quelqu’un aurait dû lui en mettre une.

« Tatsuya, tu vas bien ? T’as besoin d’aller à l’hôpital ? » demande Kagami.

« Non, je vais bien, » cille Himuro. « Alex ? »

« Ça va, » dit Alex. « Le bâtard n’a pas fait trop de damages. C’était quoi ce bordel ? »

« Aucun idée, » dit Himuro. « Mais je n’ai plus très envie d’aller dîner. On remet ça une autre fois ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit Kagami, ses yeux fixé sur Kise. « J’ai deux trois trucs à faire. »

*

Himuro retourne à l’hôtel et prend immédiatement un douche. Après ça, il enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et jette un coup d’oeil aux dommages dans le miroir. Il a un bleu sur la joue et la lèvre ouverte, et son flanc a l’air encore pire. Himuro n’arrive toujours pas à croire que le mec pouvait frapper si fort.

La porte s’ouvre et Murasakibara entre. « Murochin est de retour ? Je pensais– » Murasakibara se fige. Il _lâche_ le paquet de snacks qu’il tient et son attitude toute entière change. Himuro n’a pas vu ce côté de Murasakibara depuis le match contre Seirin. «  _Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ Qui a frappé Murochin ? »

Himuro sourit, touché que Murasakibara s’inquiète pour lui. « C’est rien, je vais bien. J’ai– »

Murasakibara brille en violet. «  _Qui t’as frappé ?_ Je vais les _écraser_! » Il claque son poing contre le bureau de l’hôtel qui _explose_ – il se brise en un millier de pièces.

« Atsushi ! » Himuro sursaute, son cœur cognant un millier de battements contre sa gorge. « Stop ! On doit payer pour ça ! »

« Qui t’a fait ça ? » ordonne Murasakibara.

Himuro avance et tend le bras.

Murasakibara recule. « Ne me touche pas maintenant, Murochin. Je pourrais te faire mal. »

« Tu ne me feras pas mal, » dit Himuro. Il place ses mains sur le visage de Murasakibara, tenant ses joues dans leurs creux. « Je vais bien, Atsushi. Tu vois ? Je me suis fait attaqué ; je ne sais pas qui c’était. Kise le connaissait. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu’un qui s’appelle Haizaki ? »

« Non, » dit Murasakibara, se tenant immobile. « Mais je vais le trouver et l’écraser. »

« Non, tu ne feras pas ça, » dit Himuro. « On te mettra en prison, et je détesterai ça. »

Murasakibara arrête de briller. « Murochin, tu n’as pas peur de moi ? »

« Non, » dit doucement Himuro. « Jamais. »

« Je pourrais t’écraser. Facilement. Je suis un monstre, Murochin. Tu oublies toujours ça. »

« Je ne l’oublie pas, » dit Himuro. « Je n’ai simplement jamais eu peur des monstres. »

Et il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il fait – plus tard il blâmera le fait de s’être fait frappé au visage – mais il se penche et fait toucher avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles de Murasakibara.

On peut tout juste appeler ça un baiser – c’est la chose la plus chaste que Himuro ait jamais faite. Il s’éloigne et le regrette instantanément – Murasakibara se tient simplement là. Il a tout ruiné maintenant.

« Pourquoi Murochin a fait ça ? » demande Murasakibara. Sa voix est étonnement paresseuse avec un simple soupçon de ‘Je vais t’écraser si je n’aime pas ta réponse’.

Himuro sourit, parce qu’il est attaché à cette mauvaise idée maintenant. « Parce que je t’aime. »

Murasakibara ne dit rien. Himuro se demande s’il va être écrasé après tout.

« Parce que j’ai des super-pouvoirs, » dit Murasakibara platement. « Parce que Murochin est un fanboy. Ça n’a pas besoin d’être moi. Tu aurais embrassé Minechin ou Midochin. »

Himuro émet un ronflement moqueur. « Non, je ne l’aurais pas fait. Crois-moi. » Il devrait, peut-être, se sentir insulté par les accusations de Murasakibara, sauf qu’il comprend pourquoi l’autre garçon pourrait penser ça.

Le fait que c’est sur _ça_ que se concentre Murasakibara…

« Je t’aime, Atsushi. Pour qui tu es. J’aime passer du temps avec toi et te nourrir et jouer au basket avec toi. Et je suis heureux de simplement continuer à faire ces choses avec toi. Mais je suis cupide, et parfois j’en veux plus, je veux tout de toi. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter. Je ne te demanderai jamais de me donner plus que tu peux. »

« Murochin le fait, pourtant, » s’exclame Murasakibara. « Murochin demande trop, tout le temps. C’est chiant et je déteste ça, je te déteste, je te déteste tellement. »

Et puis Murasakibara encercle ses bras autour de Himuro et l’embrasse avec désespoir, avec avidité, comme s’il n’avait jamais désiré autant qu’il ne désire maintenant.

*

« Murochin, » dit Murasakibara, la voix tellement désespérée. « Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Himuro sourit contre la peau de Murasakibara. « Ne t’inquiète pas. Moi je sais. »


	5. Chapitre 5 ~Interlude~

_Au temps de la FSDJ (Passé)_

Pendant leur séjour à la base de la FSDJ, les Miracles avaient un débat récurrent sur si oui ou non ils étaient capables de ressentir de l’amour.

C’était peu après avoir regardé les Infos où quelqu’un avait proclamé qu’ils _ne pouvaient pas_ , parce qu’ils avaient été créés dans un labo.

Comme presque tous les débats, c’était plus ou moins Momoi contre le reste.

« Bien sûr qu’on peut aimer ! » dit-elle. « On est quand même des _personnes_. »

« Momoi, tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que nous sommes ce que nous avons été conçus pour être, » dit Akashi.

Momoi serra les poings parce que _évidemment_ qu’ils lui lanceraient _ça_ à la figure.

Elle avait hacké les vieilles données de Teiko – avait trouvé tous les vieux dossiers, et avait à tord laissé les garçons lire ce qu’elle avait trouvé. Elle ne cessait pas de le regretter depuis.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, » dit Momoi.

« Nous savons quelle taille nous allons atteindre, quel sera notre poids, notre apparence, notre orientation sexuelle – tout ce qu’il y a à savoir à propos de nous a été prédestiné et conçu. »

« Pas ce qu’on _ressent_ , » dit Momoi. « Tetsu-kun ! Soutiens-moi là-dessus ! »

Kuroko avait été silencieux depuis le début du débat. « En fait, Momoi-san, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr d’être capable d’aimer. »

«  _Quoi ?_ » s’exclama Momoi. Elle n’était pas seule dans sa surprise – c’était vraiment contraire à la personnalité de Kuroko.

«  _Pas_ parce que je ne pense pas que je suis humain, » dit Kuroko. « Je crois que je suis humain. Je crois que nous sommes capables de ressentir autant que les humains. Je doute seulement si moi, personnellement, je peux tomber amoureux. A cause de la façon dont j’ai été entraîné. »

« C‘est _stupide_ , » dit Momoi. « Tu aimes, Tetsu-kun. Tu aimes plus que tout le monde que je connaisse. »

« Si Kurochin ne peut pas aimer, il y a pas d’espoir pour le reste d’entre nous, » dit Murasakibara. « De toute façon, c’est chiant. Aimer est chiant. C’est quoi l’intérêt ? »

*

Ce n’est pas que Kuroko ne _voulait_ pas croire qu’il était capable d’aimer ; il avait juste du mal à rationaliser que ça pourrait jamais arriver.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as dit ça, » dit Momoi. «  _Toi_. Qu’est-ce que tu fais d’Ogiwara-kun ? »

« C’est mon ami. Ce n’est pas de l’amour. »

« C’est un genre d’amour ! Je _t’aime_ , Tetsu-kun ! Et Dai-chan. Et le reste, même s’ils sont des idiots. _J’aimais_ White, même si je ne connaissais pas ce mot à l’époque. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n’aimais pas Orange. »

« Oui, » dit Kuroko lentement. « J’aimais Orange. Mais j’étais une personne différente alors. »

« Mais– » commença Momoi.

« Je lis beaucoup de livres. Je pense que l’amour est quelque chose que même les humains ne comprennent pas, pas entièrement. Mais dans les livres – l’amour est toujours cette chose qui rend fou et désespéré. C’est profond et puissant. Je ne pense pas être capable d’un tel extrême. Plus maintenant. »

« Mais tu aimes _vraiment,_ » insista Momoi. « Même si ça ne peut pas être aussi intense que ça l’est dans les livres, tu aimes vraiment. »

Kuroko considéra cela. « Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Bien ! Alors soutiens-moi la prochaine fois ! »

Et peut-être que c’est suffisant pour satisfaire Momoi – que Kuroko _puisse_ aimer, même si c’est de sa manière effacée habituelle.

Mais Kuroko ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que ça serait bien s’il _pouvait_ ressentir des extrêmes. S’il pouvait ressentir de la passion. S’il pouvait aimer quelqu’un tellement fort qu’il serait consumé.

Ce n’était pas possible. Il savait ça.

Même si ça _l’était_ , il ne se laisserait jamais ressentir ça pour personne.

Il ne prendrait jamais ce risque.

*

Ça avait tout d’un débat incroyablement ennuyeux, et Midorima ne s’attendait pas à ce que Kise soit le premier à changer de camp.

« On peut carrément aimer ! » annonça-t-il avec triomphe.

« Oi, » dit Aomine. « C’est quoi ce retournement de veste ? »

« Senpai a dit qu’on peut ! »

« Oh, eh bien, si _Senpai_ l’a dit, » dit Midorima d’un ton cinglant. « Alors ça doit être vrai. »

« C’est vrai ! » insista Kise. Et puis, au plus grand désespoir de tout le monde, il continua avec, « Parce je suis amoureux de Senpai ! »

Tout le monde grogna.

« T’es pas amoureux de lui, tu veux juste le baiser, » dit Aomine.

« Je suis amoureux _et_ je veux le baiser, » dit Kise. « Les deux ne sont pas mutuellement exclusifs. »

« Tu l’apprécies, » dit Akashi. « Comme un animal de compagnie. Les gens sont toujours attachés à leurs animaux de compagnie, mais ce n’est pas de l’amour. »

« Et comment est-ce que _toi_ tu le saurais ? » dit Kise de mauvaise grâce. « Tu n’as jamais été amoureux. »

Tout le monde s’arrêta et considéra le fait que Kise était vraiment en train de défier Akashi.

« Moi si, » dit Kise, l’ai hostile. « Je suis amoureux de Senpai, donc j’en sais plus sur le sujet que tout le monde ici. »

« Si ton obsession est un indicateur de ce qu’est l’amour, je n’en veux pas, » jure Midorima.

« Idem, » dit Murasakibara.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, » dit Kise. « Pas comme moi. Parce que je suis amoureux. De Sen– »

« Bordel, Kise, ferme-la ! »

*

« Ton raisonnement est fondamentalement faux, » dit Midorima plus tard, de son attitude hautaine habituelle. Comme s’il savait tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir juste parce qu’il réussissait les tests de maths et de sciences. « Seulement parce que Kasamatsu a dit que nous sommes capables d’aimer ne signifie pas que nous le sommes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois toujours tout ce qu’il dit, de toute façon ? »

Kise changea de position, mal à l’aise. Il _savait_ que les autres ne pouvaient pas supporter ses ‘éloges de Senpai’, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Mais quand il fallait en parler _vraiment_ , eh bien. C’était beaucoup plus difficile.

Mais Midorima le regardait avec une curiosité sincère sur le visage, donc Kise se dit qu’il pourrait bien répondre honnêtement.

« Tu te souviens cette scientifique à Teiko avec la queue de cheval et les lunettes ? Celle qui était à la tête des Projets Yellows ? »

« Oui ? » dit Midorima.

« Elle a dit une fois que j’étais un mensonge. Que tout à propos de moi était un mensonge ; j’ai été créé pour tromper et c’est tout ce que je serais jamais. Mais Senpai il – il me voit toujours, peu importe les circonstances. Je pense que c’est parce que Senpai voit toujours la vérité. Et il _dit_ toujours la vérité. Je peux pas imaginer ce gars mentir. Donc s’il dit qu’on est capable d’aimer, je le crois. »

Midorima n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais c’était pas grave.

Kasamatsu avait les yeux les plus incroyables. Un gris clair qui brille bleu sous le bon angle de lumière. Parfois quand Kasamatsu le regardait ça envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne – Kasamatsu pouvait toujours voir à travers lui, à travers tout.

« Je veux être avec lui, tout le temps. Juste lui, pour toujours. Si ce n’est pas de l’amour, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » dit Kise.

Midorima n’avait pas de réponse.

« De toute façon, Midorimacchi, tu penses sincèrement qu’on est pas capables de sentiments humains ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? »

Midorima repoussa ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et détourna le regard. « En vérité, je suis d’accord avec Kuroko. Le reste d’entre vous pourrait en être capable, mais je ne pense pas que je le suis. Les Greens Seven – nous n’avons pas été élevés pour s’attacher aux personnes. Je ne pourrais pas – je ne _pourrais_ juste pas. »

Kise eut un pincement de sympathie, parce que Midorima et Kuroko avaient probablement raison. C’était probablement la même chose pour Akashi, aussi. L’entraînement que Green, Red et Black avaient subi rendait plus ou moins tout contact humain impossible.

C’était différent pour les Yellows. Peut-être que les Yellow Sixs étaient conçus pour tromper, mais ça voulait aussi dire qu’ils pouvaient interagir avec les humains de manière convaincante. Kise était sûr que ça voulait dire que d’entre eux tous, _il_ pouvait certainement aimer.

Et il était certain. Kasamatsu Yukio était la seule chose dont il était certain.

*

« Donc les humains ont ce truc – inné vs. acquis, pas vrai ? Je pense que ça veut dire qu’il n’y a rien dans notre nature qui implique qu’on ne puisse pas aimer, on l’a juste pas encore acquis. » Kise avait l’air très fier de lui quand il aborda cette idée, comme s’il avait passé des heures à faire des recherches sur ça et que maintenant il peut enfin finir le débat.

C’était si _fatiguant_. Si incroyablement énervant et épuisant et ça donnait envie à Murasakibara de tout écraser.

« C’est la mauvaise question, » dit Murasakibara avec irritation. Tout le monde le regarda. « Peu importe si _on_ peut aimer, pas vrai ?

« Personne ne pourra jamais nous aimer. »

Tout le monde se tut. Pas même Kise pouvait protester.

*

Tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours. La FSDJ était remarquablement tolérante par rapport à ça.

Murasakibara faisait des crises dans ses mauvais jours – il cassait des choses, mettait tout en pièces. Tout le monde l’évitait ces jours-là et ça allait.

Momoi s’enfermait dans une pièce avec vingts ordinateurs. Aomine allait sur le toit et ignorait tout le monde. Leurs jours étaient plutôt doux, par rapport aux autres.

Les mauvais jours de Midorima étaient toujours les jours où les Cancers étaient les derniers du classement. Il se cachait dans sa chambre, agrippé à son lucky item de la journée, et si quelqu’un osait s’approcher il était bombardé de livres et d’objets plats.

Les mauvais jours de Kise était toujours les jours quand Kasamatsu Yukio n’était pas venu depuis un moment. Il devenait impossible à supporter, et finissait habituellement par se balader dans le corps de Kasamatsu en portant une pancarte qui disait ‘Je suis Kise Ryouta’. Ressembler à Kasamatsu semblait être comme une couverture de survie pour lui, donc ça lui suffisait pour survivre à ses pires jours.

Akashi n’avait pas vraiment de mauvais jours. Il n’avait juste jamais vraiment de bons jours, non plus. On ne savait jamais si c’était sûr de l’approcher.

Personne ne savait ce que Kuroko faisait pendant ses mauvais jours. Surtout parce que quand Kuroko avait des mauvais jours il disparaissait complètement, et tout le monde l’oubliait jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne.

*

_L’amour (Présent)_

Kuroko sait placer le moment exact où il tombe amoureux de Kagami.

Ça commence quand Hyuuga lui dit que Kagami croit en lui. Il a passé quelques jours en agonie à penser que Kagami était en train de l’abandonner (comme les Miracles l’avaient fait), qu’il n’avait pas sa place, il n’avait jamais de place. Il n’avait jamais de place nulle part. Personne n’avait besoin de lui. Découvrir que Kagami croyait toujours en lui–

C’était plus que ce qu’il avait jamais espéré.

Mais c’était juste le début des choses. Le moment exact fut quand Kagami a passé son bras autour des épaules d’Aomine et déclaré que Seirin gagnerait.

Cet homme ne va pas céder, pensa Kuroko. Il ne va rien céder.

Et peut-être que c’est ce qu’il voulait – quelqu’un qui ne cède pas. Quelqu’un qui se battra à ses côtés, peu importe l’opposant.

Cette réalisation le terrifie – autant que quelque chose puisse le terrifier. Il ne veut rien de précieux. Il ne peut pas s’autoriser à avoir quoi que ce soit de précieux.

Et il y a ce _truc_ avec Kagami. Un regard échangé, un contact qui s’attarde, un coup d’oeil furtif, un rougissement. Kuroko _ressent_ quelque chose pour Kagami, et il est prêt à parier que c’est réciproque.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne _peut pas_.

Donc il reste aux côtés de Kagami – il joue au basket avec lui, il mange avec lui, il étudie avec lui.

Mais il n’ira pas plus loin.

*

Murasakibara ne pense jamais que c’est de ‘l’amour’.

Il sait ce que tous les Miracles savent – il est un monstre. Ils en sont tous. La seule différence c’est – il ne peut pas le cacher comme les autres. Les gens le voit et ils ont peur. Même les soldats et les médecins à la FSDJ ont peur de lui. Ils gardent leurs distances, et c’est la façon dont les choses _devraient_ être. L’idée d’être Kise – de _toujours_ avoir à porter un masque de gentillesse et de charme – est épuisante. Il ne veut pas aimer quelqu’un si ça veut dire qu’il doit toujours faire semblant.

Quand Himuro rentre dans sa vie – le premier humain à l’approcher, à lui parler, à le nourrir, à lui sourire – il ne pense pas au mot ‘amour’. Il apprécie être avec Himuro, parce que Himuro a des snacks et il sourit, et c’est bien.

Himuro le voit casser des choses – le voit écraser des choses, voit sa colère. Mais Himuro n’arrête jamais de sourire.

(C’est perturbant. Les seules personnes à n’avoir jamais montré aucune peur autour de lui étaient les autres Miracles, parce qu’ils savaient qu’ils pouvaient se défendre dans un combat contre lui. Et Kuroko. Mais Kuroko n’avait peur de rien, donc il ne compte pas.)

Ce n’est pas de l’amour – même quand il embrasse férocement Himuro et aspire sa peau et l’enlace comme s’il était la dernière chose réelle dans l’Univers, il ne pense pas au mot ‘amour’.

Après, ils restent étendus dans l’obscurité, et Murasakibara confesse tout. _Tout_. Parce qu’il ne sera pas Kise, il ne _veut_ pas. Himuro a besoin de savoir.

Himuro écoute simplement. Himuro écoute toujours simplement. Murasakibara se demande s’il pleure, comme le jour dans les vestiaires. Mais c’est sombre dans la pièce, donc il ne peut pas voir.

Il se demande ce que Himuro va dire. Va-t-il le repousser ? Va-t-il le pardonner ?

Himuro tend le bras dans l’obscurité et touche le visage de Murasakibara. « Atsushi, je ne te l’ai pas dit ? Je veux tout de toi. Ton passé, ton futur. Tout ce que tu es. »

Murasakibara ferme les yeux et se blottit dans le cou de Himuro, respirant sa peau.

Il y a des monstres dans le monde. Murasakibara sait qu’il est l’un d’entre eux. Mais il n’avait jamais espéré découvrir qu’il y a des personnes dans le monde qui aiment les monstres. Contre toute attente, il a trouvé l’une des ces personnes, et il écrasera le monde entier pour le garder.

Et c’est parfait pour lui.

*

Midorima ne pensait pas que c’était de l’amour – la possibilité ne lui a jamais traversé l’esprit – jusqu’au jour où Kise a organisé sa terrible farce.

Ce jour-là Takao l’approcha avec un air timide, mais souriant de son grand sourire signé Takao et il dit ; « Shin-chan, je t’aime, » et Midorima le dévisagea pour une minute entière, son cœur battant rapidement. « Takao– » commença-t-il à dire, et puis il vit l’étincelle triomphante dans les yeux de Takao et devint suspicieux.

Puis ‘Takao’ brilla en jaune, et il y eut Kise, se moquant de lui. « Donc tu _es_ amoureux de lui ! Midorimacchi, je suis si fière de toi ! »

«  _Kise !_ » rugit Midorima. Il souleva tout les objets aux alentours – des crayons, des stylos, des ciseaux, des objets pointus, et les pointa tous dans la direction de Kise. (C’est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu’il souhaite que la FSDJ lui ait laissé garder ses couteaux.) «  _Meurs._ »

« Non, non, attends ! Arrête ! Ne me tue pas ! » Kise se retransforme en Takao. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer si je ressemble à Takao-kun, pas vrai ? Allez, Midorimacchi, je voulais juste voir si tu étais amoureux de lui ! C’est une bonne chose ! Ça veut dire que tu es un homme ! On devrait célébrer ça ! Allons manger du riz aux haricots rouges ! »

Midorima fait voler l’un des crayons, coupant la joue de Kise, comme prévu.

« Aie ! Je suis un mannequin ! N’abîme pas le visage d’un mannequin ! »

« Je vais te tuer maintenant, » dit Midorima calmement.

« Attends ! Je peux me faire pardonner ! Qu’est-ce que tu dis que je te fasse un pipe en tant que Takao ? Ça sera fun, pas vr– Gah ! »

Kise s’envole alors qu’il esquive plus de projectiles. Il brille en jaune et redevient Kise.

« Je suis _désolé_! Arrête d’essayer de me tuer ! »

Midorima considère ses options. Il veut vraiment tuer Kise. Mais que ferait-il du corps après coup ? C’est probablement plus de travail que de bénéfice.

« C’était quoi le but de tout ça ? » interroge Midorima.

« J’étais curieux ! » dit Kise, puis il esquive alors que Midorima lui envoie un autre crayon. « Attends, écoute-moi juste ! Tu as toujours dit que tu pensais pas qu’il t’était possible d’aimer ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça avait changé ! »

« Je ne suis pas certain de pourquoi tu penses que c’est une raison pour que je ne t’assassine pas, » dit Midorima. « Je suis plutôt certain que c’est quelque chose que je veux faire. »

A cause de son intense désir de tuer Kise, il n’a pas eu le temps d’intégrer proprement à quel point cette révélation change sa façon de voir les choses.

Il aime Takao. Il _l’aime_.

Les objets tombent au sol et il arrête de briller. On peut voir un soulagement pur sur le visage de Kise quand il n’a plus à fixer le visage de sa propre mort.

« Je suis incapable de voir en quoi c’est une bonne chose, » dit amèrement Midorima.

Le visage de Kise se décompose. Il se lève de là où il était accroupi et se frotte le pantalon. « Je sais que ça ne signifie pas grand-chose venant de moi, mais _j’aime_ le fait que j’aime Senpai. C’est – c’est quelque chose qui ne peut pas m’être pris, tu sais ? Ça se peut que je sois pas humain, mais j’ai ça. »

« Mais il ne t’aime pas en retour, » dit Midorima de but en blanc.

Kise cille. « Non, il ne m’aime pas. Il ne m’aimera jamais, je suppose. J’ai accepté ça. Takao-kun ne t’aimera pas non plus. »

«  _Tu_ n’as pas besoin de _me_ dire ça, » dit Midorima, l’amertume coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Takao ne lui appartiendra pas, jamais. Cette révélation est ultimement insignifiante ; il souhaiterait ne jamais l’avoir eue.

Kise soupire. « Les choses auraient probablement été tellement plus faciles si on était tombés amoureux entre nous. »

«  _Ça_ n’arrivera jamais. Je préfère mourir. »

« Oh, Midorimacchi, toujours le tsundere – attends, attends, je retire ! Arrête d’essayer de me tuer ! »

*

Kise a passé tellement de temps à vouloir qu’il peut à peine se souvenir de ce que ça fait de ne pas _désirer_ à en avoir mal.

(Est-ce que c’est ce pourquoi il a quitté Teiko ? Ce terrible désir qui n’en finit jamais ? Mais ça l’est, ça doit l’être. Il choisirait ça mille fois encore, il ne voudrait jamais retourner à une vie avant de vouloir Kasamatsu Yukio.)

Il pensait que les choses seraient mieux une fois qu’ils vivraient ensemble, une fois qu’ils partageraient la même chambre, respireraient le même air. Et jusqu’à un certain point, c’est vrai. Voir Kasamatsu tous les jours est comme un baume apaisant – Kise n’a plus autant de mauvais jours, ne ressent plus le besoin de détruire tout ce qu’il touche. Tant que Kasamatsu est près de lui, Kise peut se contrôler.

Mais son désir ne diminue pas – il s’aggrave. Tout est amplifié ; il est hyper-conscient de Kasamatsu et de tout ce qu’il fait. Parfois il reste étendu dans son lit la nuit, juste à écouter l’autre garçon respirer. Ça prend tout son contrôle de ne pas grimper dans le lit à côté de lui.

(C’est sa grande peur – qu’un jour il ne sera plus capable de se contrôler, et qu’il prendra ce qu’il n’a pas le droit de prendre. Mais il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas le risquer, il ne peut jamais franchir cette limite.)

Il sait que les autres disent que c’est une obsession – et peut-être qu’il est obsédé. Mais il s’en fiche. Kasamatsu Yukio est la première chose que Kise ait jamais _voulu_ _e_ – son désir pour l’autre garçon est ce qui fait de lui Kise et non GM-Y626. Il ne veut pas abandonner ça, jamais.

Le pire, c’est que _tout le monde_ est au courant. Non, le pire, c’est que tout le monde est au courant _sauf_ Kasamatsu. Kise n’est pas vraiment subtil – le club de basket au complet est au courant de son obsession. La _famille_ de Kasamatsu est au courant, ses petits frères sont au courant. Comment est-ce possible que seul Kasamatsu reste ignorant des sentiments de Kise ?

(C’est parce que tu n’es même pas sur son radar, se dit amèrement Kise. Tu n’as aucune chance, tu n’en as jamais eue.)

Tout le monde respecte sa revendication et reste loin de Kasamatsu, ce que Kise trouve être la façon dont les choses devraient être. Il ne regrette pas d’avoir été si ouvert à propos de ses sentiments.

Jusqu’au jour où c’est le cas.

Il fait ses devoirs – quelque chose qu’il déteste faire mais Kasamatsu insiste qu’il doit rester dans les meilleurs – quand Kasamatsu entre dans leur chambre.

Kasamatsu s’approche de lui et s’assoit sur ses genoux. Kise sursaute de surprise, les yeux écarquillés. « Senpai– ? »

Kasamatsu se penche et embrasse agressivement Kise. Kise s’éloigne – ayant du mal à croire ce qu’il fait – parce que quelque chose ne _va pas_. « Senpai, quoi ? »

« C’est quoi le problème, _Ryouta_? Tu veux pas de moi ? » dit Kasamatsu, ses yeux durs et cruels.

Et puis il lèche son pouce, le faisant passer contre ses lèvres.

Kise se lève, et Kasamatsu tombe au sol.

«  _Gray_ , » rugit-il.

Kasamatsu – non, _Gray_ éclate de rire en se relevant. « J’te l’ai dit, c’est Haizaki maintenant. »

Kise l’attrape par le col et l’approche de lui. « Sors de lui. Maintenant. »

« Ou tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Frapper ton précieux Senpai ? » défit Haizaki.

A quoi est-ce qu’il pensait ? Quand il a revu Gray – est-ce qu’il pensait vraiment que ça serait la fin ? Stupide, _stupide !_

« Ne me force pas, Gray, » le prévient Kise.

« Relax, Yellow. Je suis juste là pour parler. » Haizaki repousse la main de Kise. « Mec, ça fait un bail ! Souris un peu, on est des vieux potes, pas vrai ? »

« Dis ce que tu veux et pars, » dit Kise. Il est si en colère qu’il tremble. Gray – Gray vivant et _à l’intérieur de Kasamatsu_. Il ne peut pas le supporter.

« On dirait que les sept d’entre vous ont fait des problèmes, » dit Haizaki avec un rictus. « Plein de gens pensent que vous êtes impressionnants. _Miracles_ , pas vrai ? Dis moi, est-ce que vos humains de compagnie savent ce que vous faisiez _vraiment_ à Teiko ? »

Kise refuse de réagir.

« Je pensais bien que non. T’as jamais pensé à ce que votre évasion voulait dire ? Combien d’autres _sont morts_ parce que vous vous êtes échappés ? »

« La ferme, » dit Kise. « C’est pas comme si t’en as quelque chose à faire. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Haizaki. « Je m’en fous. Mais ça a pas l’air juste que vous puissiez faire semblant d’être normaux ; de jouer à être des humains heureux. T’es un assassin, Yellow. Je peux pas te laisser l’oublier. »

« Je l’oublie pas, » dit Kise. « Crois-moi. »

« Non ? Mais tu mérites de souffrir, Ryouta. T’es un pêcheur, vous en êtes tous. Et vous _devez_ être punis. »

« Par _toi_? » dit Kise, incrédule.

Le visage de Haizaki ( _de Kasamatsu_ ) se tord et devient hideux. « Par tous ceux qui ont souffert parce que _vous_ pensiez que vous étiez _meilleurs_. Mais je vais te faire du mal, Yellow. J’ai attendu longtemps pour ça. »

« Tu peux pas me battre, » se moque Kise. « T’as aucune chance. »

« Non ? » Haizaki esquisse un rictus. « Je vais pas te _battre_ , Yellow. Je vais te prendre tout ce que tu aimes. »

Et puis il commence à se déshabiller.

Kise le regarde avec horreur – c’est une fantaisie transformée en cauchemar. Kasamatsu torse nu, la main de Kasamatsu voyageant sur son corps, jouant avec ses tétons.

« Arrête ça ! » hurle Kise, attrapant Haizaki. « Arrête de le toucher ! »

« Je vais faire plus que ça, _Ryouta_ , » dit Haizaki. « Je vais baiser ton animal de compagnie, Yellow. Et puis je vais le briser, et faire en sorte qu’il sache que tout. Est. De. Ta. Faute. Je vais tuer toute cette heureuse petite famille que tu appelles la tienne. »

« Pas si je te tue d’abord, » jure Kise.

« Sois pas stupide, Yellow. T’es pas un protecteur. Tu peux sauver _personne_. Ils me verront jamais venir. Et. Toi. Non. Plus. »

Le corps de Kasamatsu brille en gris, et puis il s’effondre au sol. Kise l’attrape dans sa chute.

« Senpai ? Senpai, tu vas bien ? »

« Kise ? » Kasamatsu cligne et Kise ressent une vague de soulagement. « Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi je suis torse nu, putain ? »

Le cœur de Kise bat à la chamade. Il n’a jamais été aussi effrayé et désespéré. « Tu, euh, t’es cogné la tête ! Ça va aller, je vais chercher de la glace. »

Il saute sur ses pieds avant que Kasamatsu puisse poser plus de questions.

Il se tient devant le congélateur, à essayer de se calmer.

Tout d’abord, il doit traquer Haizaki.

Et le tuer. Lentement.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le jour devant le café, quand tous les Miracles et leurs amis humains (Kagami refuse de penser au terme ‘humain de compagnie’) se sont rejoints, Kagami en a finalement appris plus sur la capacité de Kuroko. Jusqu’à ce jour, il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

Il cherche désespérément Kuroko partout et le trouve enfin devant un terrain de basket.

« Disparais pas comme ça ! » hurle Kagami.

« Est-ce que Kagami-kun me cherchait ? » dit Kuroko.

« Évidemment que je te cherchais ! »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne cherchais pas à t’inquiéter. »

« C’était quoi ce bordel ? » demande-t-il, encore énervé par la rencontre.

« Je m’excuse, » dit Kuroko. « Aomine-kun n’aurait pas dû dire ces choses. »

« T’excuse pas pour lui, je veux juste savoir ce que ça _veut dire_ , » dit Kagami. « Murasakibara a dit qu’Akashi veut que tu fasses quelque chose ? »

Kuroko détourne le regard. « Oui. Akashi-kun veut que Seirin perde la Winter Cup. »

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » dit Kagami.

« Plus précisément, il ne veut pas que je joue du tout, » clarifie Kuroko.

« Pourquoi ça serait ses putains d’oignons ? » questionne Kagami.

Kuroko serre les poings. « Ça ne l’est _pas_. Mais Akashi-kun pense que mes capacités perdront de leur efficacité si je suis trop sous les projecteurs. Ce qui, si je joue lors de la Winter Cup, pourrait bien arriver. Et il croit que je suis plus utile aux Miracles si le monde reste ignorant de ma présence. »

« Je comprends rien, » dit Kagami. « C’est _quoi_ , ta capacité, de toute façon ? T’as dit que c’était comme de l’invisibilité, pas vrai ? »

Kuroko lève la tête vers Kagami. « C’est un type d’invisibilité, oui. Il est plus exacte de dire que c’est un pouvoir qui induit une amnésie sélective. »

« Quoi ? »

« C’est mieux si je fais une démonstration, » dit Kuroko. Il brille en noir et –

– disparaît.

Kagami se tient là, fixant dans le vide, complètement perdu. Pendant quelques secondes, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il est censé voir, de ce qu’il fait même ici.

Kuroko réapparaît.

Kagami titube en arrière. « Gah ! C’était qu – c’était quoi _ça_? T’as complètement disparu ! » Pas vrai ? Juste – il fronce les sourcils. Mais il n’a _pas_ disparu ; il était là tout ce temps.

« Je n’ai pas disparu. Tu n’as jamais cessé de me voir physiquement. Je t’ai juste fait… m’oublier, pour un moment. »

« Quoi ? » redemande Kagami.

« Pendant que mon pouvoir était activé, tu as oublié que j’existais. Donc ton esprit enregistre que tu ne me vois pas, même si je n’ai pas disparu de ton champ de vision. Si une autre personne nous avait regardés, elle m’aurait toujours vu debout devant toi, sauf si j’avais délibérément essayé de me cacher d’elle aussi. Mais je ne suis pas assez puissant pour effacer ma présence pour trop de personnes à la fois. »

Kagami essaye de digérer ça. « Tu peux effacer les souvenirs des gens ? »

Kuroko lui offre un petit sourire. « Seulement leurs souvenirs qui me concernent. Je ne peux rien faire d’aussi impressionnant que d’effacer d’autres types de souvenirs. Et même là, ce n’est pas un effacement permanent. C’est une capacité plutôt inutile. Elle perd de son efficacité contre les personnes qui me connaissent bien, et elle fonctionne uniquement si je n’attire pas l’attention sur moi. Je l’ai dit à Kagami-kun, je suis le plus faible de tous les Miracles. »

Il avait vu Kise se transformer en une copie parfaite d’une autre personne ; il avait vu Aomine se déplacer comme Flash, et il avait vu la télékinésie de Midorima. C’était tout des trucs de comics, et il devait avouer que la capacité de Kuroko _avait_ l’air nulle à côté.

Mais Midorima avait dit que Kuroko était le plus fort. C’est ce que Takao avait dit, du moins.

« Donc si on gagne la Winter Cup, ta capacité ne va plus marcher ? » demande Kagami.

« Elle pourrait ne plus être aussi efficace, » répond Kuroko. « Mais ce n’est pas important pour moi. Ce qui importe, c’est gagner avec Seirin. »

« On va gagner, » dit automatiquement Kagami. Il hésite, et détourne le regard. « Hey – est-ce que tu peux me promettre de plus utiliser ton truc sur moi ? »

« Est-ce que ça dérange Kagami-kun ? » demande poliment Kuroko.

« Nan, c’est pas ça. C’est juste – j’aime pas l’idée que je puisse _t’oublier_. Même pour une seconde. »

Kagami est embarrassé par ses propres mots. Kuroko baisse les yeux, son expression impossible à lire. « Oui, Kagami-kun. Je te promets de ne plus l’utiliser sur toi. »

*

Quand Kise arrête l’agresseur de Himuro et Alex, Kagami a beaucoup de questions. « Putain, mais c’était qui ? » questionne-t-il d’abord, parce que ça a l’air d’être la meilleure façon de commencer.

« Un fantôme, » dit Kise. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Kagamicchi, je vais m’en occuper. »

« Comme si, » dit Kagami. « Ce connard a blessé mon frère et mon mentor ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de t’inquiéter d’autres choses, Kagamicchi, » dit légèrement Kise. « Comme notre match. Comment va Kurokocchi, ces derniers temps ? Toujours déterminé à gagner ? »

« Évidemment ! » dit Kagami, indigné. « Je me fous de ce que cet Akashi dit, on va gagner la Winter Cup, d’une façon ou d’une autre ! »

« Tu vas devoir affronter Kaijo d’abord, » dit Kise. Son visage devient sérieux. « Hey, Kagamicchi, comment est Kurokocchi à Seirin ? Est-ce qu’il rit des fois ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Kagami, pris par surprise par le brusque changement de sujet. « Non, pas vraiment. »

Kise soupire. « Il ne montre toujours pas ses émotions, hein ? Je pensais qu’il le ferait, mais je suppose que non, pas même devant toi. »

« C’est pas vraiment un mec expressif, » dit Kagami, défensif.

Kise sourit tristement. « Si seulement c’était ça. Ah, bon, oublie tout ce que j’ai dit ! Repose-toi pour notre match, Kagamicchi ! Kaijo aura sa revanche ! »

C’est seulement plus tard que Kagami se rend compte que Kise l’a complètement dévié du sujet.

*

Kagami retourne à Seirin avec l’esprit préoccupé. Il n’en parle pas, parce qu’ils doivent penser à leur match à venir.

Après leur victoire contre Kaijo, il marche pour rentrer à la maison avec Kuroko. « Hey, Kuroko ? »

« Oui, Kagami-kun ? »

Kuroko ne parle pas de Teiko. Il parle des autres Miracles, et de leur temps passé à la base de la FSDJ, mais son passé est un mystère. Kagami respecte ça, et ne pose jamais de questions indiscrètes. C’est ce qui fait que cette question est si difficile à poser – son désir de respecter le silence de Kuroko.

Mais c’est important, donc il se lance. « Des fois quand t’es avec les autres Miracles, vous vous appelez par les noms anglais des couleurs, pas vrai ? »

Les autres se trompent parfois et appellent Kuroko ‘Black’. Il n’a jamais entendu Kuroko se tromper, pas une fois. Mais Midorima a appelé Aomine ‘Blue’ une fois ; et a crié ‘Yellow !’ à Kise. Il a compris le mouvement.

Kuroko hésite à répondre, et Kagami déteste avoir eu besoin de demander.

« Oui, c’est correct, » répond finalement Kuroko. « C’était comme ça que nous nous référions les uns aux autres quand nous étions à Teiko. Nous n’avions pas de noms, à l’époque, juste des désignations. J’étais GM-B452. Mais tout le monde m’appelait Black. »

Kagami déglutit difficilement. Kuroko ne s’est jamais ouvert à lui comme ça avant. Durant cette pause, il a dû décider de faire confiance à Kagami avec cette information.

« Est-ce qu’il y avait quelqu’un à Teiko qui s’appelait ‘Gray’ ? »

Kuroko arrête de marcher. Kagami se tourne pour le regarder et sursaute.

Les yeux de Kuroko sont écarquillés de choc. Il a presque l’air… _effrayé_.

« Où est-ce que tu as entendu ce nom ? »

« De Kise, » dit Kagami, d’un air grave. Ça confirme ses pires soupçons. « Quelqu’un a attaqué Tatsuya l’autre nuit et Kise est intervenu. Il a appelé le mec ‘Gray’. L’autre gars a dit que son nom était Haizaki ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« C’est impossible, » dit Kuroko. « Gray est mort. »

Kagami hausse les épaules. « Ils avaient l’air de se connaître. C’était quoi, sa capacité ? »

Il déteste parler à Kuroko quand il est comme ça, parce que son visage devient impossiblement vide, comme une poupée sans vie. Grâce aux commentaires méprisants d’Aomine, et aux remarques amères de Kise, Kagami comprend que c’est un mécanisme de défense pour Kuroko, quelque chose qu’il a soigneusement mis en place.

« Les Grays Eleven ont été créés avant les Yellows Six, » explique Kuroko, et sa voix à l’air incroyablement lointaine. « Et ils ont été considérés comme des Réussites en premier. Ils étaient des voleurs de corps. »

« Voleurs de– » se coupe Kagami.

« Gray pouvait prendre le contrôle du corps d’une personne pour une durée limité. Ses victimes n’avaient aucune idée qu’elles étaient contrôlées. Mais une fois que Kise a développé sa capacité de Copie Parfaite, les Grays Eleven ont été jugés obsolètes. »

Il y a beaucoup de choses là. Mais Kagami sent qu’il a déjà posé trop de questions, et que c’est probablement tout ce qu’il va tirer de Kuroko pour l’instant.

« C’est un pouvoir _terrifiant_ , » dit Kagami.

Kuroko hoche la tête une fois. « Ça rendait aussi les Grays Eleven… instables. Ils étaient tous vicieux. Si l’homme qui a attaqué Himuro-san _était_ Gray, promets-moi que tu ne l’approcheras jamais seul, Kagami-kun. »

« Je vais pas chercher les ennuis, » dit Kagami avec une moue. « Mais s’il essaye de faire quoi que ce soit, j’me défendrai. »

« J’espère que ça n’arrivera pas. »

Kagami aussi. Il a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça.

Les Miracles étaient déjà assez – ils peuvent être des emmerdeurs et des connards, mais ils sont pas _maléfiques._

Mais et s’ils sont pas les seuls à s’être évadés de Teiko ?

*

« Il y a deux Akashi Seijuurou, » explique Kuroko la nuit avant le match contre Rakuzan. « Dû à ce qui lui a été fait à Teiko, un second Akashi a été développé comme un mécanisme de défense. »

« Sa capacité est l’Ordre Absolu, pas vrai ? » demande Hyuuga.

« Oui, » dit Kuroko. « C’est sa capacité principale. Quand elle est activée, il peut donner un ordre qui est immédiatement exécuté. C’est une sorte d’hypnose. »

C’est certainement la capacité la plus effrayante dont Kagami a jamais entendu parler – même plus que le vol de corps.

« Mais ce n’est pas tout. Je vous ai dit qu’il y a deux Akashi Seijuurou. Il a une seconde capacité. »

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que c’était juste une autre personnalité ? » demande Riko.

« Pas tout à fait. Ils _sont_ deux – c’est vraiment trop compliqué à expliquer. Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment compris moi-même. Sa seconde capacité est prémonition. »

« L’Ordre Absolu et la capacité de voir le futur, » dit Izuki. « C’est une combinaison effrayante. »

« En effet, » dit Kuroko.

« Et il joue au basket pour être sûr que tu perdes ? » dit Kiyoshi. « C’est de la rancune à un autre niveau. »

Kuroko hésite, ce que Kagami a appris à reconnaître comme sa manière de gagner du temps pour décider combien il veut révéler.

« Akashi-kun déteste les humains probablement plus qu’aucun d’entre nous, » commence Kuroko. « Et il a toujours haï le fait que j’ai de l’affection pour eux. J’avais un ami à la base de la FSDJ qui s’appelait Ogiwara Shigehiro. Akashi-kun et les autres ont tourmenté Ogiwara-kun un jour quand j’étais malade – torture psychologique serait un terme plus correct. Akashi-kun faisait la même chose à chaque humain que j’appréciais. »

 _Encore un_ avec une obsession bizarre pour Kuroko, pense Kagami. Il aurait voulu que Kuroko parle de ça plus tôt. Ça explique certainement pourquoi Akashi l’a attaqué avec des ciseaux.

« Ça ne change rien. On va quand même gagner demain, » dit Kagami.

Parce qu’il y a pas _putain_ de moyen qu’il laisse Akashi diriger la vie de Kuroko comme ça.

*

Après que les autres soient partis, Kuroko traîne dans son appartement. Kagami suppose que Kuroko a encore quelque chose à dire, donc il le laisse tranquille pour rassembler ses pensées.

« J’ai rendu inutilement compliquée la vie de Kagami-kun, » annonce tout à coup Kuroko.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande Kagami, complètement perdu.

« Parce que je voulais jouer au basket. Si je ne jouais pas, les autres Miracles ne joueraient pas. Kagami-kun ne serait pas la cible de leur colère. »

« Sois pas stupide, » dit Kagami. « Il y a personne dans l’équipe qui pense ça ! On _aime_ jouer avec toi. »

Kuroko ne dit rien.

« Me dis pas que tu pensais qu’on t’en voulait tout ce temps ?! Est-ce que tu as gardé tes distances exprès ? »

Kuroko frotte ses bracelets éponges. « J’avais un ami à Teiko. Orange. GM-O394. Nous étions comme des frères. »

Kagami s’appuie en arrière. Il a déjà entendu le nom d’Orange. Kise et Aomine ont tous les deux appelé Kagami un ‘remplacement d’Orange’ à un moment ou à un autre.

« Je suis… comme lui ? » demande Kagami.

« Les autres le disent, mais je n’ai jamais pensé ça, » dit Kuroko, au plus grand soulagement de Kagami. « Il était bruyant comme toi, et un peu un idiot, et il pouvait sauter haut. Mais physiquement vous n’avez rien en commun, et je pense que vos personnalités sont très différentes.

« Orange était très optimiste. Il aimait les gens. Il s’entendait avec tout le monde, même les scientifiques de Teiko. Les autres n’ont jamais compris, mais la personne que je suis est la personne que je pense qu’Orange aurait aimé être. J’ai foi en l’humanité parce qu’il l’avait. J’aime les humains parce qu’il m’a montré que je devrais les aimer. »

Kuroko arrête de parler. Kagami ne sait pas pourquoi il lui dit ça, mais il n’ose rien dire. S’il dit la mauvaise chose, Kuroko pourrait arrêter complètement de parler, et alors Kagami ne saura jamais ce que Kuroko essayait de dire.

« J’ai dit à Kagami-kun que mes pouvoirs étaient moins efficaces si j’attire l’attention sur moi-même, » dit Kuroko quand il recommence à parler, comme s’il changeait entièrement de sujet.

« Ouais ? »

« Les scientifiques de Teiko le savaient. Ils voulaient développer mes pouvoirs, me rendre le plus efficace possible. Ils m’ont ordonné d’arrêter de montrer mes émotions – si j’étais inexpressif, je serais plus facile à ne pas remarquer. Et la manière la plus facile de s’assurer que je ne montre pas d’émotion était de faire en sorte que je n’en ressente pas. »

« Ils pouvaient pas t’empêcher de _ressentir_ , » proteste Kagami.

« Ils pouvaient, » dit Kuroko. Il enlève son bracelet.

Kagami ne peut pas détourner les yeux.

Les poignets de Kuroko sont complètement à vif – il y a de profondes marques rouges qui les encerclent, comme des menottes qui auraient été brûlées sur sa peau.

« J’ai porté des bracelets à électrodes pendant mes onze premières années de vie. Ils surveillaient mon rythme cardiaque. S’il s’élevait – si je ressentais de la peur, ou de l’anxiété, ou du bonheur – les bracelets m’envoyaient un choc qui traversait mon corps tout entier. Le plus je ressentais, le plus douloureux était le choc. J’ai appris à ne rien ressentir. »

Kagami ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ces _connards !_ » lâche-t-il sans réfléchir. Kuroko a l’air surpris. Kagami serre les poings. Il est _furieux_. Il a désespérément envie de foutre un coup de poing dans le visage des scientifiques de Teiko.

« Oui, » dit Kuroko, sa voix a l’air satisfaite.

« Comment ils ont pu faire quelque chose de si horrible ? » se demande Kagami. A un _enfant_ , en plus. A _Kuroko_.

« Ils ne nous considéraient pas comme des humains, » dit silencieusement Kuroko.

Kagami a envie de frapper quelque chose mais il n’y a rien à frapper. Sa rage n’a nul part où aller.

« Quand Orange est mort… J’ai mal réagi. Ce fut la dernière fois que j’exprimai mes émotions. J’ai hurlé et le choc à travers mon corps m’a presque tué, mais même avec ça, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de crier.

« Akashi-kun m’a sauvé à ce moment-là. Il m’a Ordonné de ne pas ressentir, donc je n’ai pas ressenti. S’il n’était pas intervenu, j’aurais pu mourir. »

Kagami essaye d’imaginer ça, mais c’est trop triste. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

Kuroko considère ça. « Je veux que Kagami-kun comprenne notre bataille demain. Akashi-kun fait ce qu’il pense être le mieux. Et je dois gagner, parce je crois qu’il a tord. »

« Je me bats toujours pour gagner, » dit Kagami.

Kuroko hoche la tête. « Oui, je sais. Peut-être voulais-je également que tu comprennes Teiko un peu mieux. Le truc, Kagami-kun, c’est que j’ai peur de t’avoir entraîné dans mes problèmes. Pas juste avec Akashi-kun, mais avec tout Teiko. Tu es impliqué maintenant, et tu ne sais pas ce contre quoi tu te dresses. J’aurais voulu– »

Il arrête de parler. Kagami sait ce qu’il allait dire de tout façon.

 _J’aurais voulu ne pas t’avoir impliqué_.

Il sait qu’ils ne parlent plus de basket. Peu importe ce qui se passe pendant le match contre Rakuzan demain, ça ne s’arrêtera pas là. Kagami peut le sentir – tout comme Kuroko. L’orage se prépare.

« Je changerais rien, » dit silencieusement Kagami. « Je suis ta lumière, tu te souviens ? Ma place est à tes côtés. On était camarades depuis le début, Kuroko. »

Il y a tellement plus que Kagami veut dire et demander et faire.

Mais il attendra.

(Il ne comprend pas entièrement ce que Kuroko a essayé de lui dire avec son histoire. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est un rejet. La manière de Kuroko de dire : « C’est pour ça que je ne peux pas être avec toi. » Il n’est pas sûr. Donc il attendra et prendra les choses une à la fois. A commencer par la Winter Cup.)

*

Ils gagnent, et Kagami n’a jamais été si heureux. La seule chose qui serait mieux serait s’il pouvait passer ses bras autour de Kuroko et l’embrasser là, devant le stade rempli de gens.

*

Les jours qui suivent sont paisibles. Kagami commence à penser que tous ses mauvais pressentiments étaient juste de la paranoïa après tout.

Mais quand les choses tournent mal, c’est un désastre spectaculaire, et Kagami ne l’a jamais vu venir.

Ça commence à la supérette.

Kuroko et Kagami achètent des boissons pour toute l’équipe – c’est une partie du jeu avec punitions que Riko a créé quand ils étaient les derniers à s’entraîner.

Quand Kagami entend le coup de feu, il ne comprend pas tout de suite.

Kuroko comprend immédiatement. Kuroko tacle Kagami au sol, et ils restent tous les deux accroupis là alors que le tireur agite son pistolet dans l’air, exigeant tout l’argent de la caisse.

Kagami ne peut pas croire que c’est en train d’arriver – au _Japon_ en plus. Il s’attend presque à de la violence par armes à feu aux Etats-Unis, mais c’est quelque chose de pratiquement jamais-vu au Japon.

Et il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec le tireur. Il a l’air fou – comme un animal enragé. Ce n’est pas un simple braquage – il a déjà tiré sur quelqu’un, il a l’air d’être prêt à tirer sur tout le monde dans le magasin. Kagami se place devant Kuroko presque inconsciemment.

Mais Kuroko se lève et s’éloigne de Kagami. Kagami essaye d’attraper Kuroko et de le tirer vers le sol, mais Kuroko s’échappe de sa poigne. Kuroko brille en noir et Kagami arrête d’essayer de le rattraper. Ça lui demande toute sa retenue, mais il sait que s’il fait quoi que ce soit pour arrêter Kuroko ça va seulement attirer l’attention sur lui, et rendre son pouvoir moins efficace.

Il admire et maudit Kuroko pour ses tendances héroïques.

Tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est regarder avec horreur alors que Kuroko s’approche de l’homme armé. Il est prêt à se précipiter à l’aide de Kuroko, mais il n’est pas certain de ce qu’il peut faire. Il souhaite, pour la première fois, ne pas être un humain normal.

Kuroko passe à l’action – plus rapidement que Kagami le pensait possible – frappant les mains de l’homme et envoyant le pistolet au sol.

Kagami se jette sur l’homme. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit mais Kagami se concentre sur l’homme – le frappe au visage jusqu’à ce qu’il soit inconscient.

Quand il se retourne il voit Kuroko au sol, qui saigne.

*

Des heures plus tard, Kagami est assis dans un hôpital avec cinq sixièmes des Miracles, plus leurs partenaires humains.

Il a fait une déclaration à la police, et appelé tous les membres de Seirin pour leur dire ce qui s’était passé. Il aurait voulu suivre Kuroko en chirurgie, mais les médecins ne l’ont pas laissé faire.

« C’est juste l’épaule, Kagami-kun, » a dit Kuroko d’une voix légère. « Ça va bien aller. »

Mais Kuroko s’est fait _tir_ _er_ _dessus_. Comment ça pouvait aller bien ?

« Ça ira pour Kurochin, » annonce paresseusement Murasakibara. « C’est pas comme s’il s’est jamais fait tirer dessus. Vous vous souvenez du Caire ? »

Il y avait d’autres personnes qui attendaient dans le hall, mais elles sont rapidement parties quand des Miracles paniqués après Miracles paniqués ont commencé à s’accumuler.

(Murasakibara et Himuro visitaient Tokyo, par chance. Kagami est juste content qu’Akashi ne soit pas dans le coin ; il a l’impression que le staff de l’hôpital ne pourrait pas s’occuper d’un Akashi Seijuurou enragé.)

Kagami lève la tête en entendant cette annonce, commençant à se sentir alarmé.

« Oh, _le Caire_ , » ronfle Aomine. « Putain. Qui n’a _pas_ pris de balle au Caire ? »

« C’est vrai, » dit joyeusement Kise. « Le Caire était bien pire. Kurokocchi s’est pris une balle dans le ventre, si je me souviens bien. »

« C’était différent, » dit sombrement Momoi. « On avait White à l’époque. »

Les humains de la pièce échangent un regard mutuel de – c’est quoi ce putain de bordel ? – parce que les Miracles parlent de se faire tirer dessus comme si c’était parfaitement normal.

« Quand même. Kurokocchi est résistant. Il a survécu à bien pire, » dit Kise avec confiance.

Ouais, Kagami suspecte que c’est le cas.

La conversation meurt après ça. Tout le monde parle à peu près avec la personne avec laquelle ils sont venus, ce qui laisse Kagami seul à s’inquiéter. Il se demande pourquoi son frère tient la main de Murasakibara et quand _ce_ développement particulier est apparu quand Midorima hurle très fort d’un ton scandalisé : «  _Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kuroko !_ »

Tout le monde le regarde. Une employée de l’hôpital essaye de le faire taire mais elle n’a pas l’air trop concernée par le manque de discipline des Miracles.

« Bien sûr que tu l’es, » dit Takao. « Écoute, je dis juste, je sais que tu dois être inquiet, mais Kuroko– »

« Je ne le suis _pas,_ pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais même une chose si absurde ? » dit Midorima avec insistance.

« Euuh... » dit Takao, jetant un coup d’oeil à la pièce à la recherche d’aide. « C’est un peuévident ? Je veux dire, j’ai plus ou moins supposé que vous tous, les Miracles, étiez amoureux de Kuroko, donc... »

« Quoi ? C’est stupide. Personne n’est amoureux de Kuroko, » dit Kise.

«  _Moi_ je le suis, » déclare Momoi.

Aomine lève les yeux au ciel. « Non, tu l’es pas. »

« Tu ne l’es pas ? » dit Kasamatsu avec surprise, en regardant Kise.

Kise est bouche-bée. «  _Quoi ?!_ Senpai ! Tu déconnes ? Tu pensais que j’étais amoureux de _Kurokocchi ?_ »

« Murochin pensait ça aussi ? » demande Murasakibara.

« Eh bien. Au début, » dit Himuro l’air désolé.

« Eeehh ? C’est pas vrai. Dégeu. »

« Ecoutez, vous avez tous un Complexe de Kuroko, vous pouvez pas le nier, » dit défensivement Takao. « Si vous n’êtes _pas_ amoureux de lui, c’est quoi votre truc avec lui ? »

Un silence règne. Les Miracles détournent les yeux, avec des expressions profondément mal à l’aise sur leurs visages. Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu et Himuro ont tous l’air d’essayer de cacher à quel point ils sont désespérés de connaître la réponse à cette question.

« Vous ne l’avez vraiment pas compris ? » parle en premier Midorima, l’air irrité. « Kuroko est celui qui nous a fait évader de Teiko. »

Les humains de la pièce se regardent tous, pour s’assurer que c’est bien une nouvelle information pour tout le monde.

« C’était le plan de Kurochin, » ajoute Murasakibara. « Il a tout planifié, fait tous les arrangements. Si c’était pas pour Kurochin, on serait tous encore à Teiko. »

« Il aurait pu nous laisser, vous savez, » dit Kise. « Ça aurait été bien plus facile. Il aurait pu s’échapper tout seul et ils n’auraient probablement jamais été capables de le trouver. Ça n’aurait pas été un plan si énorme ; la FSDJ n’aurait pas été impliquée, et le monde n’aurait jamais entendu parler de Teiko. »

« Donc c’est de la gratitude ? » dit Kasamatsu.

Les Miracles se taisent à nouveau.

Kise est le premier à parler, et il affiche un sourire tellement compliqué sur son visage. Quand il parle, il a l’air triste, mais aussi de s’auto-dénigrer. Kagami ne l’a jamais entendu être si amer. « Oh, non. Ce n’est pas juste de la gratitude. Kurokocchi était bien plus fort que nous. C’est difficile de le voir parfois, sans se souvenir à quel point il nous est supérieur. »

Personne ne sait quoi répondre à ça.

« Teiko nous contrôlait grâce à la peur, » dit Midorima. «  La Chambre 101. Ils ont volé l’idée de _1984_ de George Orwell, mais nous l’ignorions à l’époque. Ils nous y envoyaient en punition. Là-dedans, chacun de nous expérimentait ses pires peurs. Y aller juste une fois était déjà assez traumatisant. J’y ai été envoyé trois fois, et ça m’a presque brisé. Je n’aurais jamais osé défier Teiko. Je n’aurais pas risqué d’être renvoyé à la Chambre 101. »

« Ça nous serait jamais venu à l’esprit de nous enfuir, » dit Kise. « J’ai dû aller dans la Chambre 101 une fois et ça a suffit. Comme Midorimacchi l’a dit, juste une fois était assez pour nous briser, pour nous garder obéissants. Mais Kurokocchi – j’ai perdu le compte de combien de fois il a été envoyé dans la Chambre 101. »

« Vingt-trois, » dit doucement Aomine. « Il y a été envoyé vingt-trois fois. »

« Mais ça ne l’a pas brisé, » dit Murasakibara. « Il défiait toujours Teiko. »

C’est comme un barrage qui s’est brisé, et tous les Miracles peuvent enfin confesser quelque chose qu’ils ont sur la conscience depuis des siècles. Les humains ne peuvent rien faire à part écouter leurs confessions frénétiques. C’est un monde dont ils ignorent tout ; ils n’appartiennent pas à ça – peu importe ce que ‘ça’ est.

Kasamatsu regarde Kise, Takao regarde Midorima, Himuro ne peut pas quitter Murasakibara des yeux. Kagami les regarde tous. Les humains ne sont pas choqués d’entendre les atrocités que Teiko a commises, ce qui fait croire à Kagami qu’ils ont déjà dû entendre au moins une partie avant.

« Ce n’est pas tout, » annonce tout à coup Momoi, surprenant tout le monde. Alors que tous les yeux se tournent vers elle elle fusille tout le monde du regard. « Si vous allez leur dire vos pêchers, dîtes-leur _tout_. Ce n’est pas de l’admiration que vous ressentez pour Tetsu-kun. C’est de la _culpabilité_. »

Aucun Miracle ne croise le regard de personne.

Momoi attend que quelqu’un parle, mais quand c’est clair que personne ne va le faire elle lève le menton bien haut et dit, « Vous l’avez _abandonné_. Vous alliez tous le laisser mourir. »

« Satsuki », prévient Aomine.

Mais Momoi est déjà lancée, et c’est clair qu’elle ne va pas s’arrêter avant d’avoir vidé son sac. « Vous saviez, vous _saviez_ qu’ils allaient mettre Tetsu-kun aux Ordures ! Et avant vous travailliez _ensemble_ mais dès que _vous_ avez tous été jugés être des Réussites vous alliez juste les laisser le tuer ! »

« Whoa, » dit Takao. « Quoi ? »

Momoi a un regard sauvage, comme si elle avait attendu depuis très longtemps de pouvoir enlever ce poids de ses épaules. « C’était le but de Teiko – de produire des expériences réussies. Les meilleures, les plus puissantes, les plus fortes. Quiconque n’incarnait pas leurs standards étaient mis aux Ordures – tué et disséqué pour l’amélioration des futures projets. Tetsu-kun était un échec, mais les autres ont tous convaincu les scientifiques qu’il pouvait être utile. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’aient plus _besoin_ de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent si forts qu’ils n’aient plus besoin de _personne_. Alors ils ont _tous_ arrêté d’aider Tetsu-kun, même s’ils savaient ce que ça signifiait pour lui. »

« Tu dis ça comme si on avait le choix, » proteste Kise. « On ne pouvait pas contrôler ce que les scientifiques faisaient. »

« Mais vous auriez pu essayer de l’aider plus que ça, » insiste obstinément Momoi.

« C’est facile à dire pour toi, » dit sèchement Midorima. « Tu n’avais pas la même pression d’exceller que nous. Nous ne _pouvions_ pas le sauver. Nous pouvions à peine nous sauver nous– » Midorima ravale ses mots, détournant le regard.

« Tu te noyais, » dit doucement Takao. « Et tu as laissé les autres se noyer. »

Midorima hoche la tête avec raideur, mais il ne lève pas les yeux, comme s’il avait peur de croiser le regard de quelqu’un.

« Tetsu-kun _vous_ a sauvé, » dit Momoi.

« Tu penses qu’on le comprend pas ? » crie Kise, en se levant. « Parce qu’on le comprend. Kurokocchi est meilleur que nous, il est plus fort que nous, tu n’as pas besoin d’enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie– »

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » rugit Kasamatsu.

Tout le monde le regarde.

« Donc Kuroko les a défié, et pas vous. Ça le rend _meilleur_ que vous ? Vous êtes _tous_ des survivants. Il n’y en a pas un d’entre vous qui soit _faible_. Vous avez traversé l’enfer et vous avez _survécu_. Ça rend chacun d’entre vous la personne la plus forte que j’aie jamais rencontrée – ça n’a _rien_ à voir avec vos capacités. »

« Senpai, » dit Kise, ébahi.

Tous les Miracles regardent Kasamatsu, stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Et vous étiez des enfants, » dit Himuro. Il parle à tout le monde, mais il regarde seulement Murasakibara. « J’étais un enfant horrible, demandez à Taiga, et j’avais bien moins de raisons de l’être. Vous ne pouvez pas vous punir pour ce que vous avez ou n’avez pas fait quand vous étiez des gosses. »

Murasakibara ne répond pas, mais il ne lâche pas une seule seconde la main de Himuro.

Momoi a l’air à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle ne voulait probablement pas être cruelle. Elle se sentait probablement juste aussi impuissante et désespérée que le reste d’entre eux, et c’est difficile de se libérer de ça.

Kagami pense qu’il comprend. Ils ont été sauvé par la personne qu’ils avaient laissée mourir. Pas étonnant qu’ils soient tous obsédés par Kuroko. Ça serait difficile de ne _pas_ aimer et détester quelqu’un comme ça.

*

Quand Kuroko est enfin autorisé à avoir des visiteurs, tous les autres sont déjà rentrés chez eux. Ils ont appris qu’il était vivant et stable et ont décidé de partir.

Kagami devait voir Kuroko ; il devait voir de ses propres yeux qu’il allait bien. Le bras de Kuroko est en écharpe, mais il a l’air remarquablement peu affecté par tout ça.

« Ce n’était pas une blessure sérieuse. Les médecins ont dit que je serai toujours capable de jouer au basket une fois que je me serai remis, » dit Kuroko.

« Idiot, » dit Kagami avec affection, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Tu devrais même pas penser à ça maintenant. Tu aurais pu mourir. A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Kagami-kun a fait tout ce qui était vraiment héroïque, » fait remarquer Kuroko.

« Seulement parce que tu l’avais déjà distrait ! C’était vraiment con. »

Kuroko n’a pas l’air désolé. « Il avait déjà tiré sur une personne. J’étais certain qu’il allait tirer sur quelqu’un d’autre. Peut-être sur tout le monde. Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez lui. »

Kagami est d’accord, mais il n’aime toujours pas ça. Il lance un autre regard à l’expression entêtée sur le visage de Kuroko et soupire. « Juste, ne prends plus de risques inutiles, OK ? »

« Je pensais que je pouvais m’en charger, » répond Kuroko, ce qui n’est pas un assentiment.

Kagami émet un bruit de frustration mais abandonne. Il pourrait se disputer avec Kuroko toute la journée sans jamais réussir à le faire changer d’avis.

« Tes amis sont venus, » dit-il.

Kuroko le regarde, inexpressif.

« Les Miracles, » clarifie Kagami. « On a parlé de toi. »

« Et qu’ont-ils dit ? » demande Kuroko.

« Rien que je ne sache pas déjà, » dit Kagami en haussant les épaules. « Que tu es incroyable. »

Il pense que Kuroko rougit.


	7. Chapitre 7

Takao pense que sa relation avec Midorima va plutôt bien, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il est surpris quand il l’approche un jour et est immédiatement élevé dans les airs par une invisible poigne étouffante autour de son cou.

« Sh-Shin-chan ! » s’étrangle Takao.

« Es-tu Kise ou Takao ? » exige de savoir Midorima.

« Takao ! »

Il tombe au sol et Midorima plisse les paupières en le regardant. « Prouve-le. »

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » demande Takao. « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m’agresses _moi_ et je suis censé me justifier ? »

Midorima détourne le regard, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Désolé. »

Takao le regarde avec curiosité. « Qu’est-ce que Kise a _fait_? Je suppose qu’il a fait semblant d’être moi. »

« Une farce. Une farce stupide, » dit vicieusement Midorima. « Et si je le revois, je vais l’assassiner. »

« D’accord. Je t’aiderai. » Takao lève les yeux au ciel. « Et puis, ananas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça sera notre mot de passe. La prochaine fois que tu veux vérifier que c’est moi, demande simplement le mot de passe et je dirai ananas. Tu n’as pas besoin de me projeter dans les airs. »

« C’est en fait une bonne idée, » dit Midorima.

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir l’air aussi impressionné, » dit sèchement Takao. « Ça arrive de temps en temps. »

« Mais demander un mot de passe semble un peu trop évident, » dit Midorima, ignorant Takao.

Takao réfléchit à ça. Tout compte fait, si Kise est dans le coin, avoir un code n’est pas une mauvaise idée. « Le point-clef, c’est de demander ‘C’est quoi ton signe ?’. Si quelqu’un prétend être moi, il dira Scorpion. Si c’est moi, je dirai ananas. Et vice versa. »

Midorima acquiesce. Il refuse toujours de regarder Takao.

« Mince, qu’est-ce que Kise a _fait_? » demande Takao. « Ça a dû être terrible. »

« Rien d’important. »

« Tu sais que c’était pas _moi_ , pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » dit Midorima et il sonne presque… amer ? « Je sais. »

« Eh bah, te venge pas sur moi alors. »

La vie était bien moins compliquée avant les super-pouvoirs.

*

« Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment rentrer à la maison sans le voir ? Les médecins ont dit qu’il pourrait probablement avoir des visiteurs bientôt, » demande Takao, alors qu’il s’impressionne par sa propre capacité à parler et à pédaler en même temps. Sa capacité pulmonaire s’est vraiment améliorée ces derniers mois.

« Je n’ai rien à lui dire, » dit Midorima. « C’était idiot de sa part de s’approcher d’un tireur sans arme. 

Takao souffle un peu d’air mais il ne va pas commenter, pas après leurs confessions frénétiques dans le hall de l’hôpital. Il n’est toujours pas totalement sûr d’avoir compris toutes les infos.

Il aurait voulu être capable de _dire_ quelque chose à l’hôpital. Il était un peu jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle Kasamatsu et Himuro avaient été capable de dire la chose à dire. Après que Kasamatsu ait parlé, Kise avait eu l’air d’avoir été sauvé par un ange – tous les Miracles avaient eu l’air de prendre ses mots comme une bénédiction et le pardon dont ils avaient désespérément besoin.

Mais Takao n’était pas doué avec les mots, pas de cette façon-là. Et il n’était pas doué pour donner le réconfort silencieux de Himuro non plus.

On dirait que la seule chose pour laquelle il est doué, c’est de pédaler en tirant la remorque. Et ce n’est pas comme si Midorima avait vraiment _besoin_ de lui pour ça non plus.

Il s’arrête devant la maison de Midorima et espère une dernière fois être capable de dire la chose à dire.

« Tu l’aurais aidé, » dit soudainement Midorima.

« Quoi ? » dit Takao.

« Si ça avait été toi à Teiko. Tu aurais aidé Kuroko. »

Takao éclate de rire. C’est la mauvaise réaction à avoir – Midorima a son expression de chat offensé – mais Takao ne peut pas s’en empêcher. « Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui t’as donné _cette_ idée, Shin-chan. Je suis pas un mec bien. »

« Tu l’es, » dit Midorima avec irritation.

« Je le suis pas. Je veux dire, te méprends pas, je suis pas quelqu’un de mauvais ou quoi. J’essaye de pas être un connard, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un saint. Juste une personne normale. »

« Tu m’as aidé. »

Takao fronce les sourcils. Midorima ne le regarde pas – ne l’a pas vraiment regardé depuis la confession dans le hall. Il n’est pas sûr de ce dont Midorima parle.

« La boule à neige, » ajoute Midorima, avec un mouvement d’inconfort.

« C’était pas– » essaye Takao. « J’ai juste fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait. »

Midorima a l’air tellement frustré et Takao n’est pas sûr de pourquoi. Une fois encore, il aurait voulu avoir le don de Kasamatsu pour comprendre ce qui les blesse. (Peut-être, pense Takao avec sarcasme, que tu aurais dû écouter ta mère quand elle t’a dit d’être sympa avec les Miracles. Peut-être que si tu n’avais pas abandonné si facilement tu le comprendrais mieux maintenant.)

« Shin-chan, je sais pas ce qui s’est passé à Teiko, ou ce que tu as fait là-bas. Je suis sûr qu’il y a bien plus que ce que Momoi a dit. Mais tu n’es pas une personne horrible. Peu importe ce que tu as fait dans ton passé – t’es un mec bien maintenant, et c’est ce qui importe. »

« Est-ce que je le suis ? » dit Midorima. Et il croise le regard de Takao pour la première fois de la soirée. « Est-ce que je suis une bonne personne ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, » dit Takao. Le poids du regard de Midorima est trop lourd pour lui – cette soirée toute entière a été trop lourde. Donc il rit et donne une tape sur le dos de Midorima. « T’es un mec chelou, Shin-chan, mais t’es un mec bien. A demain, en classe. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Midorima. « A demain. »

*

Le truc c’est que – tout ce Truc avec Midorima est un peu trop intense pour lui. Midorima est brisé de façons que Takao ne peut même pas commencer à comprendre et à chaque fois il en aperçoit un morceau, Takao ne peut pas s’empêcher de désespérer de sa propre inutilité.

Et ça n’aide pas qu’il faille la moitié de l’année scolaire à Takao pour qu’il réalise à quel point il s’est fait absorbé par la vie de Midorima – au point de négliger sa _propre_ vie. Il a d’autres amis, bien sûr, mais il passe tellement de temps avec Midorima qu’il pourrait bien être l’un de ses lucky items.

Il ne réalise pas de quoi ça a l’air pour ses camarades de classe jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur son ex-petit-ami du club de Kendo.

Leur rupture avait originellement résultée en rien d’autre que des rencontres maladroites et gênantes. Mais aucun des deux n’est le genre de personnes qui s’accrochent à leurs rancunes trop longtemps donc ils échangent des civilités maintenant.

Takao pense à combien de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois qu’il a eu un petit-ami – bordel, il ne peut même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il a embrassé quelqu’un – et il invite son ex à manger dans un élan de nostalgie.

Yamamoto glousse juste nerveusement. « Vaut mieux pas. Ton petit a l’air d’être un mec plutôt jaloux, et je préféreraispas me le mettre à dos. »

« Mon quoi ? » s’exclame Takao. « Mon qui ? »

« Ton petit. Tu sais, grand ? Cheveux verts ? Lunettes ? Super-pouvoirs qui veulent dire qu’il peut te tuer avec son esprit. »

«  _Shin-chan_?! » Takao est bouche-bée. Il n’a pas de mot. « Il – quoi ? Non. Juste – non. »

« Il peut pas te tuer avec son esprit ? »

« Oh, il pourrait totalement. _On sort pas ensemble_. »

Yamamoto éclate de rire. « Non, sérieusement. »

« Sérieusement ! » dit Takao, toujours bouche-bée. « Il n’est même pas – je veux dire, bordel. Il ne m’apprécie même pas la plupart du temps. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais qu’on sort ensemble ? »

« Vous sortez vraiment pas ensemble ? » dit Yamamoto, comme s’il pense toujours que Takao doit se tromper.

« Mec, tu me connais. Si on sortait ensemble, je nierais pas. »

« Vrai, » dit Yamamoto, toujours l’air peu convaincu. « Mais tu es toujours avec lui. »

« On est dans le même club, » dit Takao.

« Mais, je veux dire, tu es _toujours_ avec lui. Tu le conduis partout en remorque. »

« C’est pour l’entraînement, » dit Takao.

« Vous mangez ensemble. Vous étudiez ensemble. »

« Parce qu’il est intelligent, » dit faiblement Takao.

« Vous avez cette – aura, tu sais ? Une aura de couple. »

« Tu imagines des trucs. »

Yamamoto hausse les épaules, « Je suis sorti avec toi, tu te souviens ? Tu le regardes comme tu m’as jamais regardé. »

« C’est juste absurde, » proteste Takao, mais même lui réalise comment ça sonne faiblard.

« Il te regarde aussi. »

Takao éclate de rire – parce que _ça_ c’est ridicule. « Tu t’imagines _vraiment_ des choses. Shin-chan me voit comme un servant. » Ou un animal de compagnie, pense-t-il amèrement. « Il ne me regarderait jamais comme ça. »

« Mais tu voudrais qu’il le fasse, hein ? » persiste Yamamoto.

« Maintenant t’es juste hilarant, » dit légèrement Takao. « Peu importe, si tu veux pas manger avec moi, dis-le juste. Mais Shin-chan ne va pas te tuer avec son esprit si tu le fais. »

« Je ne veux quand même pas le risquer, » dit Yamamoto. « Même i tu peux pas le voir, ça veut pas dire que les reste d’entre nous le peut pas. Les filles de ma classe vous shippent depuis le début de l’année. J’ai même vu des fanarts. »

Eh bien, c’est à la fois alarmant et intriguant.

*

Il est venu, au cours des derniers mois, à réaliser que Midorima n’aime pas toucher les gens. Il fera attention à éviter tout contact humain, et le club de basket a appris à ne pas l’inclure dans les câlins de célébration.

C’est quelque chose qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir dire au Takao de quatorze ans – Midorima ne te rejetait pas _toi_ , il rejetait tout le monde. Peut-être que ça aurait fait une différence.

Takao insistera en poussant sa chance de temps en temps – donner une tape sur le dos de Midorima, se laisser occasionnellement tomber sur ses épaules. Les premières fois résultent avec des rejets répétés mais maintenant Midorima le supporte pour quelques secondes, tendu et aigri du début jusqu’à la fin. Takao compte ça comme un énorme succès.

Midorima tolère sa présence comme il tolère le mauvais temps et les devoirs. Takao sait qu’il ne peut pas les considérer comme des amis.

Mais après sa rencontre avec Yamamoto, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il passe peut-être trop de temps avec Midorima.

Il est en train de réfléchir à ça quand Midorima reçoit un texto. Takao n’y fait pas attention jusqu’à que Midorima émette un bruit comme s’il s’étouffait.

« Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? » demande Takao.

« Murasakibara a un petit-ami ! » s’exclame Midorima. «  _Murasakibara_. »

« Ouais ? » dit Takao. « Himuro Tatsuya. »

« Tu _savais ?_ Comment tu as su ? »

« Ils se tenaient la main à l’hôpital, » dit Takao, incrédule. « Ne me dit pas que tu n’as pas remarqué. »

« Ça ne signifie pas forcément qu’ils sortent ensemble, » proteste Midorima. « Je pensais que Himuro faisait simplement preuve… de soutien excessif. »

« Himuro avait des suçons énormes sur son cou, » dit Takao. « Il avait l’air de s’être fait mâchouillé par un ours. »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas faire attention à son cou, » dit sèchement Midorima. Il a une expression complètement dégoûtée sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas le croire. _Murasakibara_ , parmi tout le monde. Il déteste les humains presque autant qu’Akashi ! »

Takao se crispe alors qu’il comprend la source du dégoût de Midorima. Donc Midorima n’aime pas le fait que son ami sorte avec un humain, pas vrai ? »

« Et il est fainéant ! » continue Midorima. « Comment est-ce qu’il – je ne peux pas y croire. »

Takao fronce les sourcils, il essaye de comprendre ce que la fainéantise de Murasakibara a à voir avec tout ça.

« C’est si bizarre que ça qu’il sort avec un humain ? » demande Takao avec colère.

« Quoi ? » dit Midorima, le fil de ses pensées momentanément arrêté.

« Je veux dire, Himuro le regardait comme s’il était la seule personne qui existait, ou quelque chose du genre. C’est quelque chose d’important. Juste parce qu’il est humain, ça ne veut pas dire – »

« Je me fiche que Himuro soit humain, » lâche Midorima. « Évidemment que Murasakibara sort avec un humain. Les humains sont plus ou moins notre seule option, sauf si nous sortons _les uns avec les autres_ et _ça_ ça n’arrivera jamais. »

Takao cligne. « Eh bien, Kuroko – »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kuroko, » tempête Midorima.

« Ou Akashi – »

Midorima lui lance un regard de pur outrage et dégoût. « Je préférerais m’arracher les yeux. »

« Tu sortirais avec un humain, vraiment ? _Toi ?_ »

« Je ne suis pas le sujet du problème ici, » dit Midorima.

« Je suis pas sûr de ce qui pose problème, » s’exclame Takao, toujours étourdi par l’idée que Midorima sorte avec _qui que ce soit_. « Si tu t’en fous qu’il sorte avec un humain, c’est quoi ton problème ? »

« Le fait qu’il sorte avec quelqu’un ! » Midorima fait bouger ses mains, montrant son exaspération. « Je ne peux pas croire que d’entre nous c’est _Murasakibara_ qui a un petit-ami _en premier_. »

Takao le dévisage pendant cinq secondes. Et puis il éclate de rire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! » s’exclame Midorima.

Takao rit si fort qu’il a mal au ventre. « Ça l’est ! Ça l’est vraiment ! Je peux pas croire que tu es _jaloux !_ »

« Arrête ça ! Comment oses-tu – Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« Si tu l’es ! »

« C’est juste par principe ! » insiste Midorima. « Je n’aurais jamais pensé que _Murasakibara_ serait le premier à courtiser un partenaire avec succès. »

« C’est probablement pas ce qui s’est passé, » dit Takao en gloussant encore. « Si je sais quoi que ce soit sur Himuro, c’est probablement lui qui a fait le premier pas. »

« Alors c’est encore plus absurde, » dit Midorima, toujours l’air dégoûté. « Je ne peux même pas – Murasakibara. Il n’y a aucune justice dans ce monde. »

Takao le regarde avec curiosité. Maintenant que l’amusement initial s’est évanoui, il pense à ce que la jalousie de Midorima implique vraiment. « Shin-chan, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec quelqu’un ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » bafouille Midorima, de cette manière qui signifie ‘Oui.’

Takao a le souffle coupé. Il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé que les Miracles puissent sortir avec quelqu’un. A l’exception de Kise, il n’avait pas l’impression que les Miracles seraient intéressés par la recherche de romance.Et _Midorima ?_ Ce mec n’aime même pas _toucher_ qui que ce soit, comment il pourrait sortir avec quelqu’un ?

Il émet un ronflement moqueur alors qu’il se souvient que ses camarades de classe pensent que Midorima sort avec _lui._ Yamamoto a raison, tout le monde à Shutoku est arrivé à cette conclusion. Tous les essais fastidieux de Takao de flirter se sont tous terminés avec des coups d’oeil nerveux et des protestations par rapport au ‘petit-ami jaloux’ de Takao.

« Hey, Shin-chan, tu penses que tu serais un petit-ami jaloux ? »

« Excuse-moi ? » bafouille Midorima, comme si Takao venait de lui demander quel genre de sous-vêtements il préfère.

« Tu sais, comme Kise. Kise a menacé de me tuer juste pour avoir parlé à Kasamatsu-san. Murasakibara m’a aussi l’air d’être le genre de gars possessif. Je l’ai vu avec ses snacks. »

Midorima devient silencieux alors qu’il médite sur la question de Takao. « Et toi ? Tu es possessif ? »

« Moi ? » Takao rit ; surpris par la question retournée de Midorima. « Pas particulièrement. Peut-être que je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu’un que je voulais garder. Ça doit être bien, quand même... »

« Quoi ? »

« Être gardé. » Puis Takao rougit de ses propres mots. C’est ridicule. Il serait heureux s’il pouvait juste avoir un petit-ami qui accepterait d’être vu en public avec lui. « Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. Ne pense pas que tu peux y réchapper, Shin-chan. »

Midorima détourne le regard. « Probablement. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Oui, probablement, » claque Midorima. « Je voudrais garder mon am– Je serais jaloux. Pas de la même obsession dégoûtante que Kise. Mais je voudrais – que la personne que j’aime – n’aime que moi. »

« C’est plutôt normal, » dit Takao. Il ne peut toujours pas croire qu’il a ce genre de conversation avec Midorima. C’est si _normal_. « Hey, c’est quoi ton type de fille ? Grande ? Petite ? Large poitrine ? »

« La ferme, Takao. »

« Non, non, on partage un moment, là ! Allez, Shin-chan, crache le morceau ! Est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu’un dans la classe ? Je pourrais être ton entremetteur ! »

« Tais-toi, idiot. Je ne dirai rien de plus sur ce sujet absurde. »

« Shin-chaaan. »

*

Maintenant que Takao pense à tout le temps qui a passé depuis la dernière fois qu’il a eu un copain, il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à comment ce serait bien de ravoir quelqu’un avec qui s’embrasser.

Trouver quelqu’un à l’école est à peu près mort. Même s’il avait la chance de flirter entre l’entraînement et les cours, Midorima est à peu près tout le temps là, et tout le monde pense _toujours_ qu’ils sortent ensemble, peu importe combien de fois Takao leur dit que c’est faux.

Donc il ne dirait pas vraiment qu’il est à la chasse d’uncoup d’un soir , mais il connaît en effet quelques endroits à Tokyo où il a plus de chances de trouver des gens ouverts à des flirts avec des personnes du même sexe. C’est risqué, puisqu’il ne cherche pas un sugar daddy ou un pervers d’âge moyen, et qu’il ne cherche pas non plus à recevoir des coup de poing au visage. (Il est aussi faiblement conscient qu’il y a un tueur en série dans les rues ; sa mère l’a prévenu plusieurs fois de ne pas rester dehors trop tard. Mais il n’est pas idiot, c’est pas comme s’il va suivre un étranger chez lui ou quoi. Il veut simplement une nuit normale, et peut-être parler à un mec normal, et peut-être embrasser quelqu’un normalement. En plus, les tueurs en série n’ont pas l’air réel, comme des choses qui n’arrivent qu’aux autres.)

Sa soirée a l’air plutôt pas mal – il a flirté avec un garçon qui porte un uniforme de Fukurodani toute la nuit, et on dirait que les choses pourraient progresser à tout moment vers un bon roulage de pelle et du pelotage sans prise de tête.

Mais c’est alors que le gars de Fukurodani reçoit un appel et doit partir. Takao réussit à échanger leurs numéros, donc la nuit n’est pas un fiasco total, mais il a seize ans et il est incroyablement sexuellement frustré. Et il rejette la faute, malheureusement, sur Midorima.

« Je peux t’offrir un verre ? »

Takao se tourne en direction de la voix et il fixe.

«  _Shin–_ »

Sa voix s’éteint.

L’homme qui se tient en face de lui ressemble à Midorima – il est _exactement_ comme Midorima. Mais–

 _Pas_ Midorima.

Il ne porte pas de lunettes, pour commencer. Et ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière avec du gel d’une façon que Takao ne peut pas imaginer Midorima essayer un jour. Il y a aussi quelque chose de… froid dans ses yeux. Il dévisage Takao avec un intérêt marqué, le déshabillant pratiquementdu regard. Mais il y a quelque chose de dangereux dans ses yeux – ça fait frisonner Takao.

« C’est une honte que quelqu’un d’aussi mignon que toi soit seul, » dit l’imposteur de Midorima. « Tu dois me laisser t’offrir un verre. »

« On est des mineurs, » dit maladroitement Takao.

L’imposteur esquisse un rictus et fait un signe au barman, qui leur ramène deux cocktails sans sourciller.

Il ne parle pas non plus avec les ‘nodayos’ ridicules de Midorima. Ce n’est pas Kise – les copies de Kise sont parfaites, jusqu’aux manières et aux expressions. Sauf s’il s’agit d’une farce élaborée ? Mais pourquoi il se ferait passer pour un Midorima aussi évidemment faux ?

Takao se force à sourire. Juste pour être sûr, il dit ; « Alors, l’inconnu, c’est quoi ton signe ? »

L’homme mystère hausse un sourcil amusé. « Cancer. Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment ce genre de choses ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Takao. Définitivement pas Midorima. Et pas Kise. Qu’est-ce qui est en train de se passer, putain ?

« Je t’ai observé toute la soirée, » dit-il, d’une manière complètement flippante. « Tu avais l’air seul. Quelqu’un ne s’occupe pas bien de toi. » Il tend le main et passe un doigt sur la joue de Takao, et finit par attraper son menton. « Si tu étais à moi, je ne te laisserais jamais si affamé. »

Takao frisonne à nouveau – dans un mélange vraiment étrange de désir et de peur. L’homme a le visage et la voix de Midorima – Takao ne peut pas s’empêcher de réagir à ça, il a toujours trouvé Midorima ridiculement attirant. Il le désirait quand ils avaient quatorze ans et ce désir n’est jamais vraiment parti, peu importeà quel point Takao veut qu’il s’en aille.

Mais en même temps, quelque chose cloche. Son cœur bat à la chamade, et c’est comme cette fois où le club de basket l’a encerclé au collège. Takao avait su qu’il était en danger avant que qui que ce soit ne donne de coup, et il sait qu’il est en danger maintenant. Le faux Midorima a la même aura mortelle autour de lui que Kise quand il a dit l’air de rien à Takao qu’il ne le verrait jamais venir.

Au loin, au fond de son esprit, il commence une conversation avec lui-même.

_Tu te souviens qu’il y a un tueur en série dans les rues de Tokyo ?_

_Non, pas moyen, c’est pas ce qui est en train de se passer._

_Pas vrai ? Paaaas vrai ? C’est pas quelque chose qui arrive à des gens normaux._

_Ton meilleur ami est télékinétique. Quelle partie de ta vie est ‘normale’ ?_

_Merde._

« Je ne le suis pas, » dit Takao, humidifiant ses lèvres et essayant d’avoir l’air plus courageux qu’il ne se sent. « Je n’appartiens à personne. »

« Non ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, » dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Takao déglutit. Il déloge sa tête et s’appuie en arrière. Il se force à sourire. « Nope, complètement célibataire. Merci pour le verre, mais tu sais, il devient tard, et je devrais probablement rentrer. »

Le faux Midorima agrippe le bras de Takao. « Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer. Je pense qu’on pourrait s’amuser un peu ensemble ce soir, toi et moi. »

Takao cille alors que la pression sur son bras augmente. Il ne va pas réagir. Il ne va pas réagir. « Une autre fois, carrément. Mais c’est un soir d’école et j’ai un couvre-feu ! En plus, ma Maman m’a toujours dit ne pas coucher au premier rendez-vous. Ça fait les hommes vous respecter moins. »

Le faux Midorima ricane. « Tu _es_ amusant. Je pense que je vais te faire mien. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je ne te respecte pas. Donc une autre fois. »

La poigne sur le bras de Takao est incroyablement douloureuse maintenant et le faux Midorima le tire en avant. Tout à coup Takao se fait embrasser de force et avec expertise. Il ne réagit toujours pas, il ne le repousse ou ne répond pas, il laisse simplement les lèvres de l’homme jouer contre les siennes.

« On se reverra, Kazunari, » murmure le faux Midorima dans son oreille. Puis il lâche Takao et s’en va comme ça.

Il faut une autre demi-heure à Takao pour qu’il puisse bouger à nouveau.

*

Il est complètement prêt à considérer la nuit dernière comme un cauchemar bizarre quand il se réveille le matin suivant, mais il a toujours des bleus sur son bras. Cinq bleus, comme des empreintes de doigts.

Takao réfléchit aux possibilités.

Option un : Kise a perdu la tête. Peu probable, parce que si Kise voulait tuer Takao il aurait fait un Midorima plus convaincant. Option deux : _Midorima_ a perdu la tête. Aussi peu probable, puisque Midorima est quasiment aveugle sans ses lunettes, et que l’imposteur n’en portait pas. Option trois : Midorima a un dédoublement de personnalité de malade, Akashi style, une personnalité qui peut d’une façon ou d’une autre voir sans ses lunettes. Option 4 : Midorima a un jumeau maléfique.

Takao ne peut pas croire que c’est ça sa vie maintenant.

Quand il arrive à l’école il cille à la vue de Midorima et fronce les sourcils à sa propre réaction. Ce n’est pas de _Midorima_ qu’il a peur.

« Hey Shin-chan ! » dit-il avec une gaieté forcée. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit hier ? »

« C’était satisfaisant, » dit Midorima dans son ton sec habituel.

« Tu n’es pas allé quelque part ? » insiste Takao. Ce n’est pas comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Midorima lui dise « Oh, ouais, je t’ai fait un sale coup hier au bar, c’était hilarant, pas vrai ? » mais honnêtement, ce serait cool si c’était le cas.

« Non, Naoko m’a fait regarder un marathon de ce ridicule anime des années quatre-vingt-dix avec des filles qui courent en mini-jupe pour combattre le mal. »

« Elle t’a fait regarder _Sailor Moon ?_ » dit Takao, ravi.

« Elle dit que je suis Sailor Puto, » dit Midorima, de ce ton dégoûté qu’il utilise quand il est en fait content.

« Tu déconnes, parce que tu as les cheveux verts ? Si tu dois être quelqu’un, c’est Sailor Neptune. »

« Elle n’est pas encore apparue, » dit Midorima.

« Tu va aimer l’arc des Death Busters. Il y a des lesbiennes. C’est génial. »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas que tu ais vu la série ? »

« Hey, moi aussi j’ai un petite sœur, tu sais, » se défend Takao.

Midorima est, malgré les apparences, un plutôt bon grand frère. Takao l’a vu tresser les cheveux de Naoko le matin en utilisant la télékinésie ; c’est adorable. Elle adore son ‘Oni-sama’ et a même commencé à emporter des lucky item partout pour l’imiter.

S’il était débout tard en train de regarder un marathon de _Sailor Moon_ , il ne traînait probablement pas dans les rues pour se foutre de Takao.

*

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? » interroge Midorima.

Takao se fige alors qu’il se change dans les vestiaires. Il est surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Midorima porte son attention sur les bleus. La pointe de dureté dans sa voix lui donne des flash-backs de la nuit dernière, ce qui fait battre son cœur plus rapidement dans un mélange d’émotions contraires. Il finit d’enfiler son t-shirt simple pour s’entrainer, et quand il relève les yeux Midorima est _tout près,_ dans son espace vital.

Il tend la main comme s’il voulait toucher le bras de Takao mais évidemment il ne le fait pas. « Est-ce que c’est encore le club du collège ? » demande-t-il, avec un sous-entendu létale.

Takao hésite. « Je te dirai après l’entraînement. On doit parler d’un truc. »

Midorima le juge du regard avec insatisfaction. Takao sait qu’il ne doit pas conclure trop de choses dans la marque de possessivité de Midorima. Peu importe ce qui peut être dit à propos des Miracles, ils ont tous l’air d’être universellement territoriaux avec les choses qu’ils considèrent comme ‘leurs’. Pour Midorima, ça inclut à peu près tout Shutoku.

Ils sont tous les deux distraits pendant l’entraînement – ce que les Troisièmes Années remarquent et ils leur crient dessus en résultat.

Quand l’entraînement est terminé, Midorima irradie pratiquement d’une aura meurtrière. Ils attendent que les autres partent, donc quand ils finissent par s’en aller il n’y a qu’eux deux.

« Tu as _peur,_ » annonce Midorima dès qu’il en a la chance. « Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a menacé ? Un autre Miracle ? »

« Calme toi, Shin-chan, » dit Takao. Il retrousse ses lèvres alors qu’il essaye de trouver comment il va expliquer les événements de la nuit dernière. Il suppose qu’il n’y a pas de façon polie de demander ‘Est-ce que tu as une autre personnalité ?’ donc il choisit le moins offensant « Est-ce que tu as un frère jumeau ? »

Il n’est pas certain de ce à quoi il s’attend – mais quand toute couleur disparaît du visage de Midorima et que le Miracle a l’air _terrifié_ Takao sait qu’il aurait vraiment, vraiment souhaité voir une autre réaction.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » interroge Midorima. « Qui te l’a dit ? »

« Je pense – je pense que je l’ai rencontré, hier soir, » dit Takao.

« Impossible, » dit Midorima avec force. « Il est _mort_. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ? Dis-moi tout. »

Takao décide instantanément qu’il ne va _pas_ tout dire à Midorima. Il n’est pas sûr de comment il expliquerait le baiser et il a vraiment l’impression qu’il ne devrait pas essayer. « J’ai rencontré _quelqu’un_ qui te ressemblait. Comme deux gouttes d’eau, sauf pour les lunettes. »

« C’était Kise, » insiste Midorima. « Il est allé trop loin. Je vais le tuer. »

« Je suis presque sûr que c’était pas lui, pourtant. Il te ressemblait, mais c’était clairement _pas_ toi. Les copies de Kise sont parfaites, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il te ressemblerait mais prétendrait être quelqu’un d’autre ? »

« Parce que Kise est un idiot et un connard. » Mais le doute s’immisce dans la voix de Midorima – le doute et la peur.

Midorima sort son portable et se tourne. « Kise – ferme-la une seconde – est-ce que tu as fait semblant d’être moi hier soir ? – J’ai dis _la ferme_ – est-ce que tu as vu Takao ? _Putain_ – Viens ici tout de suite. Oui _ici_ – On a un Code Dragon. J’ai besoin de vous tous ici _maintenant_. »

Takao regarde avec horreur alors que Midorima appelle ensuite chaque Miracle et exige qu’ils viennent tout de suite – même Akashi Seijuurou.

« Shin-chan, tu t’attends vraiment à ce qu’il vienne de Kyoto ? »

« Il est a Saitama pour le travail. »

« Et Murasakibara ? »

« Il est déjà à Tokyo, » Midorima a toujours l’air incroyablement tendu. Takao ne l’a jamais vu comme ça avant.

« Shin-chan – qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les yeux de Midorima sont aussi durs que de l’acier. « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? »

« Ton… frère ? » devine Takao. « Pas grand-chose, mais... »

« Mais ? » interroge Midorima.

« Il m’a fait peur, » confesse Takao.

Midorima acquiesce. « Tu devrais avoir peur. Nous courons tous un énorme danger. »

*

De tous les endroits où ils auraient pu aller, ils finissent à Denny’s. Il y a une pièce pour les groupes et Midorima la revendique immédiatement. Il est sec avec la serveuse, et Takao commence à commander de la nourriture avec un sourire désolé.

Momoi et Aomine sont les premiers à arriver, suivis par Kagami.

« Je ne t’ai pas appelé, » siffle Midorima.

« Kuroko l’a fait. Il m’a dit de vous retrouver ici – c’est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas, » insiste Midorima.

« Midorima-kun a dit qu’il s’agissait d’un Code Dragon, » dit Kuroko, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Seul Takao l’avait vu arriver. « Si c’est vrai, cela concerne Kagami-kun. Si Midorima-kun mentait, je serais très en colère. »

« Je ne mentais pas, » répond Midorima avec une moue mécontente.

Murasakibara et Himuro arrivent ensuite. Murasakibara et Kagami commande une quantité alarmante de nourriture alors qu’ils attendent les autres. Kuroko commande un milk-shake à la vanille.

Kise et Kasamatsu finissent par arriver. Takao remarque que Midorima ne questionne pas le droit de Himuro et Kasamatsu d’être là. Kasamatsu envoie un regard inquisiteur à Takao et Takao hausse simplement les épaules, impuissant. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais la dernière fois que tous les Miracles et leurs partenaires humains étaient réunis – la visite à l’hôpital de Kuroko exclue – les choses n’ont pas bien fini.

Enfin, Akashi Seijuurou entre, l’air d’un digne prince et horriblement hors de son élément à Denny’s.

« Que se passe-t-il , Midorima ? » demande Akashi sans préambule.

« Takao a rencontré 7284 hier soir, » annonce Midorima.

Ça a un effet palpable sur les Miracles, qui deviennent tous tendus – certains ont même l’air d’avoir peur.

« Impossible, » dit Kise. « Ils l’ont tué après qu’il ait essayé de t’aveugler. »

« C’était pas Kisechin ? » demande Murasakibara.

« C’était pas moi ! » dit Kise. « J’étais à la maison toute la soirée, hier. Senpai, dis-leur ! »

« C’est vrai, » dit Kasamatsu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être que c’était pas 7284, » dit Kuroko. « Il y en avait cinq comme toi en tout – ça pourrait être un des autres. »

« 7285 et 7281 sont morts lors de la sélection initiale – je les ai _regardé_ mourir, » bouille Midorima. « Et 7284 a tué 7282. J’ai vu le corps. Le seul dont je n’ai pas personnellement assisté à la mort était 7284. C’est forcément lui. »

« Il y en avait _cinq comme toi_? » répète Takao. Cinq personnes qui ressemblaient exactement à Midorima ?

« Oi, » dit Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait expliquer aux humains ici présents ? »

Midorima se penche en arrière avec ressentiment, mais il regarde Takao quand il commence à parler, avant de refaire face au groupe. « La télékinésie était la capacité la plus facile à induire dans un sujet, mais il était difficile d’atteindre l’effet désiré. Ils voulaient quelqu’un possédant à la fois le pouvoir – la capacité de soulever d’énormes charges avec son esprit, et la précision – le contrôle et la justesse nécessaire pour manipuler jusqu’à un point précis. Les Greens Seven avaient ordinairement le pouvoir ou la précision mais jamais les deux. Pour atteindre une expérience Réussie, les scientifiques de Teiko ont commencé à créer les Greens Seven par lot de cinq, avec l’idée que le dernier debout serait le plus fort pour cette Génération. »

Les humains présents partagent des expressions d’horreur. Takao ne peut même pas commencer organiser ses pensées

« Attends, tu vas devoir aller _v’la_ en arrière, » dit Kagami. « Greens Seven ? Générations ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ça te concerne pas, » répond Aomine avec irritation.

Kuroko lève les yeux, prêt à sauter pour défendre Kagami, mais c‘est Kise qui parle le premier. « Non, Aominecchi. Ça les concerne tous. Ils ont besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. » Il a l’air fatigué, et il esquisse faiblement un grand sourire, mais son cœur n’est pas dans son charme habituel. « Chaque Projet était séparé dans un Groupe, et chaque Groupe était organisé par une couleur et un nombre et se concentrait sur le développement d’une capacité jusqu’à ce qu’une Réussite soit créée. Yellows Six pour la Copie Parfaite, Greens Seven pour la Télékinésie, Blacks Four pour l’Invisibilité, et ainsi de suite. Mais les expériences individuelles étaient toutes catégorisées par Génération, une couleur par Génération. Tout le monde à cette table appartenait à la même Génération – Génération ‘Miracle’. Ma désignation était GM-Y626 – la vingt-sixième expérience dans le Groupe Yellow Six pour la Génération Miracle. Midorimacchi est GM-G7283. Le deux-cent quatre-vingt-troisième Greens Seven. Comme tu peux le voir, il y avait bieeen plus de Greens Seven que de Yellows Six. »

« Il y avait d’autres Groupes dans notre Génération, » dit calmement Kuroko. « La Génération Miracle était la première Génération à avoir une grande majorité de projets Réussis, mais il y en avait d’autres qui ont échoué. »

« Qu’est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demande Kagami.

« Morts, » dit Aomine sans tact. « White est morte – son corps a cédé. Orange a été mis aux ordures, Brown est mort dans un accident – il y avait beaucoup de moyens de mourir, à Teiko. »

« Mais – vous avez dit qu’il y avait d’autres Générations, pas vrai ? »dit Takao. « Qu’est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

La table devient silencieuse. Kuroko est le premier à parler. « Après que nous nous soyons échappés, Teiko savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne se fassent arrêter par les autorités. Leur but principal était d’éradiquer toutes les preuves de leurs méfaits. »

« Mais ça– » Takao s’arrête, alors que l’impact le frappe.

« C’est un des pêchés que nous devons porter, » dit calmement Kuroko.

Aomine émet un ronflement. « Un de beaucoup. »

« C’était pas de votre faute, » dit Kasamatsu.

Kise secoue la tête. « Non, Senpai. Même toi ru ne peux pas nous absoudre de ça. On tenait peut-être pas le couteau, mais on s’est choisis sachant que les autres seraient ceux qui paieraient le prix. C’est juste quelque chose avec quoi on devra vivre comme le prix de notre liberté. »

« Donc c’est quoi le problème si le jumeau de Midorima s’est échappé aussi ? » demande Kagami.

« Le problème c’est qu’il est _psychotique_ , » dit Midorima avec force.

« Midorimacchi a toujours été un cas particulier un peu bizarre, » explique Kise. « Parce que tous les autres Greens Seven étaient des psychopathes total. La seule chose qui était pire c’était les Red Zero. Euh, sans rancune, Akashicchi. »

« Sans rancune, » dit Akashi. « Les Reds Zero étaient délibérément créés pour être sans pitié, avec des capacités sous-développées pour l’empathie. Les Greens Seven étaient juste fous à lier. »

Les humains considèrent tous à quel point quelqu’un doit être mauvais pour qu’Akashi le qualifie de fou à lier.

« S’il y a un Green Seven en liberté, c’est pas bon, » dit Aomine.

« C’est pire que ça, » dit Kuroko.

Midorima et Takao regardent Kuroko avec surprise, se demandant ce qu’il a à ajouter. Mais Kuroko regarde Kise.

« Kise-kun a également quelque chose à nous dire, » dit Kuroko.

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kurokocchi, » gémit Kise.

Kuroko hausse un sourcil. « Non ? Il n’y a rien que tu veilles dire à propos de _Haizaki_? »

Kise pâlit, et Himuro se raidit. « Comment est-ce que tu– » commence Kise.

« Kagami-kun m’en a parlé, » dit Kuroko.

Le visage de Kise s’assombrit.

« Kise ? » questionne Akashi.

Kise a l’air incroyablement récalcitrant à parler, comme s’il débattait intérieurement de ses chances de s’en sortir sans explications. Puis il soupire. « Gray est toujours dans le coin, lui aussi. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclament les Miracles.

« Tu ne _nous l’as pas dit ?_ » interroge Midorima.

« J’allais m’en occuper ! » dit Kise.

« Gray 1187 n’est pas simplement ton problème, » dit froidement Kuroko. Takao n’a jamais vu Kuroko si froid et féroce.

Les épaules de Kise s’affaissent. « Je suis désolé, Kurokocchi. Tu as raison. Je pensais pas que ça aurait de l’importance. Gray va me cibler moi, donc je pensais que vous autres n’auriez rien à craindre. »

« Il a déjà attaqué Himuro-san, prouvant qu’il ne cible _pas_ uniquement toi, » remarque Kuroko.

« Quoi ? » rugit Murasakibara. « Gray ? C’est Gray qui a frappé Murochin ? Murochin, pourquoi tu m’as pas dit ? »

« Tu as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas, » proteste Himuro.

« Tu l’as appelé Haizaki, » se plaint Murasakibara.

« Donc… c’est aussi mauvais, » dit Takao.

« Les Grays Eleven étaient aussi fous que les Greens Seven, » dit Aomine. « Ils étaient sadiques. Mais ils tuaient pas autant. Kise, t’aurais dû nous dire. »

« J’allais m’en occuper, » dit à nouveau Kise, son visage s’assombrissant.

Takao a l’impression qu’il sait exactement comment Kise avait prévu de ‘s’occuper’ de cette menace, et ça le rend profondément nerveux d’être assis à cette table. « Qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire ? » demande-t-il.

« Vol de corps, » répond Kagami. « Kuroko m’a dit. »

« Vol de– » Kasamatsu est soudainement sur ses pieds et se tourne comme une tornade vers Kise. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Kise grimace. « Senpai... »

« Est-ce que ce mec a pris le contrôle de mon corps ? » interroge Kasamatsu.

La mâchoire de Takao tombe et les autres Miracles sont soudainement très occupés à regarder partout qui ne soit pas Kise.

« Et tu ne me l’as pas _dit_? » hurle Kasamatsu.

« Je voulais pas t’inquiéter ! » dit Kise. « Je te jure que j’allais m’en occuper ! Je ne le laisserai _jamais_ te faire du mal – ou à qui que ce soit d’autre ! ».

Kasamatsu affiche une expression de fulmination totale et Takao se jure de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le lui mettre à dos. Kise va devoir dormir sur le canapé pendant un _long moment._

« Ta colère est justifiée, Kasamatsu-san, » dit Akashi avec une voix trompeusement plaisante. « Et je peux t’assurer que Kise _sera_ puni pour son omission. Mais pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur le problème ici présent. Je ne peux pas croire qu’il s’agisse d’une coïncidence que Gray et 7284 soient apparus devant nous tous les deux en même temps. J’ai aussi beaucoup de mal à croire que ces deux-là auraient pu survivre sans que quelqu’un à cette table soit au courant. »

Takao n’a aucune idée de ce dont il parle, mais un par un, tous les Miracles se tournent vers Momoi.

« Satsuki ? » dit Aomine.

La seule fille de la table a l’air de vouloir désespérément se cacher derrière quelqu’un. « Je pensais pas – je pensais pas qu’ils reviendraient au Japon. »

« Momoi, » dit Midorima en grondant presque, l’aura meurtrière réapparaissant autour de lui, « tu _savais_ que 7284 était toujours vivant ? »

« Et Gray ? » interroge Kise. « Tu savais que Gray était toujours vivant ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que c’était important– »

«  _Pas_ important ? » s’exclame Kise.

« Je pense que Momoi-san ferait mieux d’expliquer ce qu’elle sait, » dit Kuroko. « Tout de suite. »

Momoi se rétracte sur elle-même. Elle a l’air blessé que même Kuroko soit en colère. « Je sais juste ce que Teiko avait dans leurs dossiers. Les scientifiques ne voulaient pas détruire des Projets Réussis – et Gray était une Réussite, même s’il a été jugé obsolète. Et 7284 était pas loin, même s’il n’était pas aussi bon que Midorin. Mais ils ne voulaient pas d’eux au Japon, alors ils les ont vendus à une société américaine. Je pensais que ça n’avait pas d’importance s’ils étaient vivants ! Ils étaient quand même enfermés – je pensais pas qu’ils _reviendraient_. »

« Américaine ? » répète Kagami.

« Et qui d’autre a été vendu en Amérique ? » dit Akashi. « Des Projets que nous pensions morts ? »

Momoi jette un regard dans la pièce pour trouver un allier mais elle ne trouve que des visages hostiles. Elle s’affaisse dans son siège. « Un Gold et un Silver. »

« Bordel de merde, » dit Aomine, couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

« Juste ce dont on avait besoin, » dit Kise. « C’est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un Rainbow ? »

« Eeh. Pas moyen. Je veux plus jamais voir de Rainbow, » dit Murasakibara.

« S’il y a un Gold et un Silver au Japon, je dois admettre que je me sentirais mieux s’il y avait toujours un Rainbow Thirteen, » dit Kuroko.

« Je dois demander – il y avait vraiment des gens avec des cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel ? » dit Takao.

« En fait, non, » dit Midorima. « Les Rainbows étaient bizarrement le seul Groupe à avoir une couleur de cheveux et d’yeux normale. Les Blacks Four étaient tous comme Kuroko, et même les Browns Twelve avaient les cheveux magenta. »

« Et les Rainbows pouvaient faire quoi ? » demande Takao.

Midorima frisonne – il n’est pas le seul. Les autres Miracles ont tous l’air de refouler des mauvais souvenirs. « Les Rainbows Thirteen étaient… l’assurance de Teiko. Ils pouvaient annuler nos pouvoirs. Kuroko a raison. En avoir un pourrait être pratique en ce moment, mais le risque est trop grand. »

« Rainbow, » médite Himuro. « Donc… si l’un d’entre eux s’était échappé, il aurait probablement ‘Niji’ dans son nom, pas vrai ? »

« Probablement, pourquoi tu demandes ? » dit Midorima.

« Je me demandais juste, » dit Himuro. « Qu’est-ce que pouvaient faire les Golds et les Silvers ? »

« Il n’y a aucune raison qu’ _ils_ soient au Japon aussi, » proteste Momoi.

« Non, » intervient Kuroko. « Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. L’homme qui m’a tiré dessus… à ce moment-là, j’ai pensé qu’il avait l’air d’avoir été Subjugué. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Aomine.

« Vous voyez ! Je suis pas le seul à avoir caché des choses ! » exulte Kise.

«  _Je_ ne pensais pas que c’était possible, donc j’ai écarté cette possibilité. Je pensais que tous les Golds étaient morts, » dit Kuroko.

« Si Gold est au Japon, c’est pareil pour Silver. Ils ont toujours été une paire, » dit Aomine.

« C’est… véritablement mauvais » dit Akashi.

Takao a tout à coup très peur. Si quelque chose inquiète _Akashi,_ ça doit être _vraiment_ mauvais. « Et Gold et Silver peuvent... » demande-t-il.

Personne ne semble vouloir répondre. Kuroko finit par parler. « Les Silvers Eight étaient conçus pour être des combinaisons – pour voir si plus d’une capacité pouvaient être induites chez un même sujet. Momoi-san, sais-tu à quelle Génération ils appartenaient ? »

« Jabberwocky, » dit Momoi, l’air résigné. « Trois Générations avant la notre. »

« Alors c’est GJ-S888. Il possédait une combinaison de la force de Murasakibara-kun, la vitesse d’Aomine-kun et la lévitation d’Orange. »

« Orange pouvait voler ? » s’exclame Kagami.

« Non, » Kuroko secoue la tête et a l’air triste. « Le but de Teiko était de créer quelqu’un qui pourrait voler – planer dans les airs comme Aomine-kun se déplaçait à toute vitesse sur le sol. Mais Orange pouvait seulement sauter très haut et flotter dans les airs pour quelques secondes. C’est pourquoi il a été jugé comme un échec. Ils pensaient que la capacité serait quand même utile combinée aux autres compétences de Silver. » Le ton de Kuroko est amer quand il dit ça.

« C’est du pouvoir de Gold dont nous devons nous préoccuper, » dit Akashi. « Les Golds One avaient des capacités mentales. Ils étaient télépathes – ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées et Subjuguer quelqu’un – causant une folie temporaire qui permet d’exercer un certain contrôle de l’esprit. »

« Comme toi ? » demande Takao.

« Non, » répond froidement Akashi. « L’Ordre Absolu est un scalpel. La Subjugation est un marteau. Les Golds possédaient également des prémonitions. »

« Donc… comme toi, » dit Kagami.

Akashi acquiesce. « J’ai été doté de quelques capacités de Gold. » Sa voix dit clairement que la prochaine personne qui pose une question sera exécutée. Personne d’autre ne pose de question.

« Si Gold et Silver Jabberwocky, Gray et 7284 sont au Japon, nous avons de gros ennuis, » dit Midorima. « Tout le Japon a des ennuis. »

« Allez, tu exagères, » dit Takao.

Midorima lui lance un regard. « Non. Je n’exagère pas. »

Takao jette un regard à la table. Il ne peut pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer – c’est ridicule niveau manga. Ensuite, quelqu’un va proposer qu’ils portent tous des costumes…

« On doit le dire aux autorités, » dit Kasamatsu. « La FSDJ a besoin de savoir si le pays est en danger. »

« Senpai, » commence Kise.

« Ils vont s’en prendre à nous en premier, » dit Midorima au dessus de sa voix. « Plus précisément, ils vont s’en prendre à vous. »

« Nous ? » demande Kasamatsu.

« Tous les humains à cette table, » précise Midorima.

« Quoi ? » dit Takao, alarmé.

« Ils ont déjà commencé, » dit Kise. « Ils voudront nous faire mal, nous mettre en colère. C’est sûrement pourquoi Gold s’en est pris à Kurokocchi en premier. Il savait que Kurokocchi est notre faiblesse. »

« On va devoir les trouver en premier, » dit Aomine. « Les éliminer avant qu’ils puissent faire des dégâts. »

« On doit appeler la police, » dit Takao. Il n’arrête pas de repenser au fait qu’il y a un tueur en série dans les rues de Tokyo ces dernier-temps. Et c’est pas vrai, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pas possible, n’est-ce pas ? Les Projets ne _tuent_ pas vraiment des gens, n’est-ce pas ?

Aomine lui envoie un regard méprisant. « Tu penses vraiment que les militaires humains ont la moindre chance d’arrêter un Miracle ? »

Kasamatsu fronce les sourcils. « Même vous n’êtes pas invulnérables. »

« Senpai, il y aurait des victimes collatérales, » dit doucement Kise. « Même si la FSDJ pouvait en arrêter un, il y aurait _beaucoup_ de personnes prises entre deux feux. Notre meilleure chance est de les éliminer sans faire de vague. Pour que personne d’autre ne soit blessé. »

« Tu parles de meurtre, » dit Kasamatsu de but en blanc.

Takao laisse échapper un sifflet grave. Parce que c’est ce à quoi ils _pensaient_ tous, mais faîtes confiance à Kasamatsu pour le dire tout haut.

« Légitime défense, » dit doucement Kise.

« C’est bien beau tout ça. Mais _comment_ vous prévoyez d’arrêter ces mecs ? » demande Takao. « Admettant qu’ils sont aussi dangereux que vous le dîtes, comment est-ce que vous allez les trouver ? »

« Ils nous trouverons. Et quand ils le feront, j’arrêterai 7284, » répond Midorima.

« J’arrêterai Gray, » dit Kise. « C’est de Gold et Silver dont vous devez vous inquiéter. »

« On sait pas s’ils vont s’en prendre à nous, » proteste Momoi. « Ils n’ont pas de rancunes personnelles comme Gray et 7284. »

« Ils vont s’en prendre à nous, » dit Akashi. Il n’élabore pas. « Murasakibara et Aomine devront travailler ensemble pour arrêter Silver. Momoi, chaque information que tu peux trouver... »

« Je le ferai, » dit Momoi. « S’ils ont laissé une seule trace électronique, je les trouverai. »

« Le problème, c’est Gold, » dit Akashi. « Je suis le seul qui ait une chance de l’arrêter. Cependant, nous ferions mieux d’élaborer un plan pendant que nous sommes tous réunis. »

Takao retient un soupire. Ça va être une _longue_ nuit.

*

Après quelques heures, le meeting commence à s’effondrer. Momoi s’échappe tôt pour commencer tout de suite et Aomine s’en va avec elle. Akashi a besoin de faire quelques arrangements pour rester à Tokyo et Kasamatsu a clairement réprimé sa rage envers Kise trop longtemps et il emmène le Miracle aux cheveux jaunes pour lui donner une leçon bien méritée.

Takao est fatigué, et il veut juste rentrer à la maison. Mais Midorima l’arrête.

« Dors chez moi cette nuit, » commande-t-il.

« Quoi ? » dit Takao, pensant que sa fatigue lui donne des hallucinations.

« S’il-te-plaît, » ajoute Midorima. « Ça me rassurera. »

« Je pense pas que je suis vraiment en danger, » dit Takao. « Pas chez moi. »

Midorima ne dit rien, mais il a une expression têtue sur le visage, comme s’il le kidnappera de tout façon si Takao n’est pas d’accord.

« D’accord, » cède Takao. « Laisse-moi appeler ma mère. »

*

Takao a déjà été dans la chambre de Midorima quelques fois pour étudier, mais c’est tout un autre contexte d’être pour _passer la nuit_.

Sa chambre devrait avoir l’air en désordre, à cause de la quantité et du caractère aléatoire des anciens lucky items, mais ce n’est pas le cas. C’est en grande partie dû au fait que Midorima garde ses affaires très organisées et propres – tout est à sa place et il n’y a jamais un seul grain de poussière.

La famille Kirishitani accepte la présence de Takao sans sourciller, avec seulement de légères plaintes de la part de Naoko parce que si Kazu-nii dort à la maison, Ayumi-chan devrait venir aussi, mais personne ne suspecte qu’il y ait quelque chose qui cloche. Takao a le sentiment qu’ils auraient dû – Midorima a été sec et tendu toute la soirée, mais peut-être que c’était pas trop étrange. Takao a essayé de compenser en blaguant avec gaieté, mais ça a commencé à sonner forcé, même pour lui.

Quand la nuit tombe, Takao s’allonge sur le matelas de rechange sur le sol de la chambre Midorima et fixe le plafond. « Hey, Shin-chan – tu pense vraiment que c’est nécessaire tout ça ? »

« Tu ne m’as pas tout dit, » dit Midorima en réponse. « Je sais qu’il doit avoir fait autre chose. »

Takao grimace. Il voudrait juste éviter que Midorima flippe plus qu’en ce moment, mais vu qu’il ne laisse pas Takao hors de son champs de vision, ça ne peut probablement pas être pire.

« Il connaissait mon nom, » admet Takao. Il ne s’est pas permis de trop penser à ce détail flippant. « Tu penses que ma mère et ma sœur sont en danger ? »

« Non, » répond Midorima, et il y a une épaisse couche de colère dans sa voix. « Kirishitani-sensei et Naoko et toi, oui. Est-ce qu’il a fait ou dit autre chose ? »

Takao hésite.

«  _Takao_. »

« On va faire une promesse, Shin-chan. Tu réponds vraiment à une de mes questions et je répondrai à la tienne. »

Midorima ajuste ses lunettes. « D’accord. »

« Pourquoi tu as si peur de ce mec ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

Midorima fait une tête mécontente, donc Takao insiste ; « Tu penses pas que je devrais savoir de quoi ce mec est capable ? »

Takao peut voir le moment exact où Midorima cède. Midorima soupire et il ne regarde pas Takao quand il commence à parler. « Comme ils l’ont dit ; les Greens Seven avaient une tendance pour la psychopathie et le sadisme. J’imagine que c’était une condition préexistante liée à nos capacités, mais c’était encouragé par la façon dont nous étions élevés. Les scientifiques rendaient très clair le fait que seul le plus fort de notre lot de cinq serait autorisé à vivre. Dans mon lot, il y avait seulement trois candidats. J’avais tout le pouvoir et 7284 avait toute la précision. 7282 avait les deux, mais 7284 lui a tranché la gorge une nuit quand nous dormions. Quand j’ai commencé à développer la précision, il m’a jeté une substance acide dans les yeux. Les scientifiques ont pu me reconstruire les yeux, mais ma vision n’a jamais été la même. Il a fait pire, mais j’espère que ça te donne au moins une idée du genre de personne à qui nous avons à faire. »

Takao déglutit, sa gorge soudainement très sèche. Il ne peut pas croire à quelle vitesse sa vie a changé. Que sortir un soir puisse mener à _ça_. Ça n’a toujours pas l’air réel.

Mais c’est la _vie_ de Midorima. C’est ce qui fait de lui qui il est, et Takao n’a que des aperçus de ça.

« C’est ton tour, » dit Midorima.

Takao grimace. Maintenant plus que jamais, il a l’impression qu’il devrait mentir. Mais une promesse est une promesse. « Il m’a embrassé. J’ai pas répondu ! Mais il était – whoa. »

Chaque objet de la pièce tremble comme s’il y avait un tremblement de terre. Takao se redresse avec un sursaut et voit que Midorima brille en vert.

Midorima arrête de briller et tout se calme. Il serre les poings si fort que ses phalanges sont blanches. « Désolé, » murmure-t-il.

« Il ne m’a pas menacé exactement, » dit doucement Takao, se demandant si c’est la bonne chose à dire pour calmer Midorima.

« Le fait qu’il t’approche est une menace, » dit Midorima.

Takao aurait voulu pouvoir faire ça autrement. Peut-être que s’il n’était pas sorti hier soir–

Mais il connaissait le nom de Takao. Il devait le surveiller depuis un moment – c’était une pensée flippante. Peut-être que c’était inévitable.

« Je vais essayer de dormir maintenant, » annonce Takao. « Bonne nuit, Shin-chan. »

Takao ferme les yeux et se retourne. Quelques battements plus tard il entend un silencieux : « Bonne nuit, Takao. »

*

Takao n’a jamais eu un sommeil particulièrement profond, et l’impression qu’un psychopathe dérangé qui veut soit le baiser soit le tuer est dehors ne fait rien pour lui donner un sommeil des plus reposants.

Donc quand Midorima se lève à quatre heures du matin, Takao l’entend. Il fait semblant de dormir quand il entend la voix de Kise.

« J’ai trouvé ce que tu voulais, Midorimacchi. Oh, Takao-kun est là, » la voix de Kise était un murmure dès le début, mais il parle encore plus bas après avoir remarqué Takao. « C’est probablement pour le mieux. »

« Est-ce que tu as eu le moindre problème pour l’avoir ? » demande Midorima.

« Pff. Je suis un métamorphe qui vit avec un militaire. J’aurais probablement pu te prendre le truc entier– »

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire. »

« Ouais, c’est ce que je pensais. »

« Merci. Je suis surpris que tu les ais amenées toi-même. Je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais Kasamatsu-san. »

« Senpai est vraiment, vraiment en colère contre moi. Il m’a dit de partir un peu – je pense pas que Gray va frapper cette nuit, de toute façon. » Kise laisse échapper un soupire. « Putain, c’est le bordel. Si quelque chose arrivait à Senpai à cause de moi – Midorimacchi, je sais pas ce que je ferais. »

« Je sais, » dit Midorima.

« Il l’a menacé. Il était dans son corps et il– »

Kise a l’air d’être malade. Takao est heureux de faire semblant de dormir. Kise a l’air de vouloir partager ça avec quelqu’un depuis un moment et Takao a l’impression qu’il ne l’aurait pas fait s’il avait su que Takao était réveillé.

« J’aurais voulu ne pas avoir été si évident – tu sais ? Je peux pas supporter le fait que Senpai soit visé parce que je pouvais pas cacher le fait que je l’aime. Et il ne m’aime même pas en retour. Il est une cible pour quelque chose qu’il ne contrôle pas, et il n’est même pas complice. »

« Comment tu peux le supporter ? » demande Midorima. « Comment tu peux aimer quelqu’un à sens unique pendant trois ans et ne pas devenir fou ? »

Kise laisse échapper un doux ricanement. « Qui dit que je suis pas devenu fou ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? »

« Il ne m’aime pas. J’ai pas été subtile, Midorimacchi, tu sais ça. S’il ressentait la moindre attraction pour moi, il serait pas aussi inconscient de mes sentiments. »

« Oui. Je suppose que je sais ce que tu veux dire. C’est plutôt dégradant qu’ils pensaient tous que nous étions amoureux de Kuroko. »

« Sérieusement. Mais tant que je lui dis pas, je peux toujours espérer, tu sais ? De toute façon, c’est pas comme si ça importait. Tant que je suis dans sa vie, j’ai juste besoin de le garder en sécurité. »

« Un jour il appartiendra à quelqu’un d’autre. Il tombera amoureux et tu ne seras plus dans sa vie. Qu’est-ce que tu feras alors ? »

« Qu’est-ce que _tu_ feras ? Quand ça t’arrivera ? » dit Kise.

« Rien. Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire à part regarder. »

Kise soupire. « Tu as toujours été le meilleur d’entre nous. T’es vraiment certain que tu veux suivre ce chemin ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kise fait cliqueter quelque chose. «  _Ça._ On a juré qu’on le ferait plus. Et tu _étais_ différent, tu peux pas le nier. Tu n’as jamais aimé le faire. Tu étais presque aussi moral que Kurokocchi. »

« Personne n’est aussi moral que Kuroko. Tu oublies que mon compte est plus haut que le tien, Kise. »

« Ouais, mais– »

« Je suis un monstre, tout comme toi. Tout comme nous tous. Je ferai ce qui doit être fait – ce qui aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps. »

« Fais juste attention, OK ? »

Takao entend Kise partir. Il n’a aucune idée de quoi penser de cette conversation. On dirait que Midorima est amoureux de quelqu’un, ce qui a l’air complètement fou. Une pensée arrive, mais sûrement pas. C’est trop impossible.

*

Quand Takao se lève une heure plus tard, Midorima est toujours assis à son bureau, une boîte dans les mains.

Il la voit avant que Midorima ne la cache.

« Des balles ? » lâche-t-il.

Même si Kasamatsu l’a dit la veille, ça ne s’était pas bien connecté dans l’esprit de Takao. Kise prévoit de tuer Gray. Et Midorima – Midorima prévoit de tuer son jumeau.

_On a juré qu’on le ferait plus._

Ils l’ont déjà fait. Takao n’est pas sûr du contexte, mais il en a l’impression avec une certitude absolue : les Miracles ont déjà tué.

_Mon compte est plus haut que le tien._

_Je suis un monstre, tout comme toi._

« Shin-chan, tu vas vraiment– » Il s’arrête quand il voit l’expression sur le visage de Midorima.

Oui. Il va faire ça. Il l’a déjà fait. Takao sait qu’il n’y a absolument rien qu’il puisse dire ou faire pour l’arrêter.

Takao a toujours du mal accepter _ça_ comme la réalité. Il sait qu’il a exactement deux options : il peut s’enfuir – se retirer entièrement de la vie de Midorima et espérer que ça signifiera qu’il ne sera plus pris pour cible, ou accepter Midorima pour qui il est et le soutenir.

Ce serait probablement plus sûr d’arrêter d’être l’ami de Midorima.

Mais il s’est détourné de Midorima une fois déjà.

Il ne va pas recommencer.

« T’as pas besoin d’un pistolet ? » demande Takao.

Midorima ajuste ses lunettes.

« Je suis le pistolet. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nda: Oui. J’ai donné un jumeau maléfique à Midorima. (Ne me détestez pas s’il-vous-plaît) Vous vous souvenez de comment je vois cette fic comme vaguement basé sur Dark Angel ? Je jure que c’est quelque chose qui arrivait tout le temps dans la série. Genre, *tout* le temps.


	8. Chapitre 8

Kasamatsu n’a jamais été aussi furieux contre Kise.

C’est pas juste que quelqu’un ait pris le contrôle de son corps sans qu’il le sache et que Kise ne lui ait pas _dit._ C’est même pas le fait que clairement, la vie de Kasamatsu a été en danger pendant les dernières semaines et que Kise ne lui ait pas dit.

C’est en fait que Kise ait simplement dit ; « Je vais m’en occuper, » comme si c’était marché conclu qu’un meurtre soit la seule solution.

Il vire Kise de leur chambre la première nuit parce qu’il est si furieux qu’il ne se fait pas confiance pour ne pas dire quelque chose de terrible. Kise revient le lendemain matin, l’air pâle et comme s’il était resté dehors toute la nuit. Les petits frères de Kasamatsu peuvent clairement voir que quelque chose ne va pas, mais ils ne posent pas de question. Il les envoie à l’école avant de se tourner vers Kise.

« Pas nous. On sèche aujourd’hui. »

« Senpai, tu fais parti du Comité Disciplinaire ! » dit Kise, choqué.

Kasamatsu lui lance un regard blasé. « Toi et moi, on doit parler. »

Kise grimace. « Ouais. On doit parler. »

*

Ils ne peuvent pas sortir pendant la journée, au cas où quelqu’un les attraperait pour leur absentéisme. Donc Kasamatsu met une théière à chauffer et ils s’assoient à la table de la cuisine.

« Senpai, je veux juste– »

« Boucle-la, » interrompt Kasamatsu. « Tout d’abord, est-ce que Mizuki et Ren sont en danger ? »

Kise pâlit. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tasse de thé. « Oui. »

Kasamatsu serre les poings. « Tu aurais dû m’en parler. »

Kise ouvre la bouche mais la referme immédiatement. Puis il hoche la tête. « Oui, tu as raison. Je _suis_ désolé. J’allais juste– »

« T’allais t’en occuper, » récite Kasamatsu. « Et c’est autre chose dont on doit parler. Tu prévois de tuer quelqu’un. »

« Il doit mourir, » dit Kise, ses yeux devenant distants, froids. « Tu ne connais pas Gray comme je le connais. Lui et 7284 – ce ne sont pas des gens normaux. Il n’y a qu’une seule manière de s’occuper de gens comme eux. »

« T’es pas sérieux ! » hurle Kasamatsu. « Tu peux pas jouer à la fois le juge, le jury et le bourreau. Si ces mecs sont aussi terribles que tu le dis, tu les arrêtes et tu les enfermes. »

« Aucune prison ne pourrait les arrêter ! Senpai, c’est pas quelque chose que tu peux gérer normalement. C’est pour ça que je t’en ai pas parlé ! Tu ne comprends pas– »

« Je comprends, » dit Kasamatsu. « Si je comprenais pas, j’aurais été voir mon père depuis longtemps. »

Il y a pensé la nuit dernière – il n’a pas beaucoup dormi non plus – il a pensé à trop de choses.

Il a vu ce que les Miracles peuvent faire. Ça lui vient à l’esprit – tout comme ça a dû venir à l’esprit des soldats de la FSDJ – que si les Miracles avaient voulu les détruire, ils auraient pu le faire. Si les gosses décident de vivre des vies violentes, s’ils utilisent leurs capacités pour commettre des actes égoïstes ou malfaisants, alors il n’y a rien qui puisse les arrêter. Pas sans de sévères pertes civils. Ils seraient comme des dieux.

Ça doit être pour ça que la FSDJ a toujours fait autant d’efforts pour essayer de normaliser les Miracles. C’est pour ça qu’ils leur ont donné la chance d’aller dans des lycées normaux, pour ça qu’ils les ont laissé jouer au basket. Ils veulent que les Miracles soient des enfants normaux, parce que s’ils choisissent une voie différente, il n’y aura rien pour les arrêter.

Kasamatsu sait qu’ils n’ont pas beaucoup de chances d’arrêter Haizaki ou le double de Midorima d’une façon normale.

Mais il ne peut pas laisser Kise les arrêter de cette façon-là non plus.

« Senpai, je dois le faire. S’il te blesse – toi ou ton père ou tes frères – je pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même. Donc, je m’en fiche si tu me détestes. Si tu me vires, si tu veux plus jamais me voir – ça me va. Du moment que tu vas bien. »

Il y a une barrière impénétrable autour de Kise – un mur que Kasamatsu n’a aucune chance d’outrepasser. Kise a une expression dure, impénétrable sur le visage. Kasamatsu a déjà vu cette expression, sur le terrain de basket. C’est une expression d’auto-destruction – Kise se fiche honnêtement de ce qui peut lui arriver.

_Et dire que je le disputais pour son égoïsme_ , pense amèrement Kasamatsu. Kise est prêt à se coucher sur une grenade et la seule chose que Kasamatsu puisse faire c’est le regarder tomber.

_Jamais_ , se promet-il Il y a un autre moyen. Il ne l’a pas encore trouvé, mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

*

La conversation n’est pas encore terminée – il y a un million d’autres choses que Kasamatsu veut dire. Mais Kise reçoit un message d’Aomine qui dit simplement ; ‘Allume ta télévision’ donc ils arrêtent de se disputer pour obtempérer.

Les Infos de la journée discutent l’assassinat d’un ambassadeur britannique qui s’est passé quatre ans plus tôt. Ils parlent de ‘nouvelles preuves dérangeantes’qui viennent d’être découvertes et qui pourraient disculper l’homme qui avait à l’origine été emprisonné pour le crime – le secrétaire de l’ambassadeur.

Kasamatsu fronce les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Aomine voudrait qu’ils regardent ça maintenant.

Puis il voit le visage de Kise – pâle et horrifié, et son estomac se retourne alors qu’un soupçon désagréable s’installe. « Ne me dis pas– »

« Je dois y aller, » dit Kise.

«  _Kise_. »

Kise brille en jaune et se transforme en un business-man quelconque – que personne ne soupçonnerait dans les rues pendant les heures de l’école. « Reste ici, Kasamatsu-senpai. N’ouvre la porte pour _personne_. » Kise sort en trombe.

_Bien sûr_ , pense Kasamatsu. _Comme si j’allais obéir._

*

Kasamatsu peut en fait se faire passer pour un étudiant quand il porte des habits normaux, donc il prend l’air confiant de quelqu’un qui n’est pas du tout en train de sécher les cours et prend un train pour Tokyo.

La première chose dont il a besoin, décide Kasamatsu, c’est d’alliés. S’il ne peut pas impliquer la FSDJ, alors sa liste d’alliés est limitée, mais il sait où il devrait commencer à chercher.

Il envoie quelques messages, et quand il arrive à Tokyo, l’école est finie pour la journée. Il les retrouvent au Maji Burger – pas l’endroit qu’il aurait choisi pour un meeting secret, mais c’est pas lui qui a choisi.

« J’aime leurs milk-shakes, » dit Kuroko, en guise d’explication quand il approche Kasamatsu à l’endroit prévu. « Et les autres Miracles ont peu de chances de venir ici. Kagami-kun est le seul qui puisse, mais il est à l’entraînement en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir, Kasa-senpai ? » demande Momoi. Elle a un PC de sorti et est en train de taper furieusement dessus, levant à peine les yeux. Kasamatsu n’a jamais vu une fille aussi échevelée – elle a l’air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout depuis qu’elle a quitté Denny’s.

« Parce que je pense que Kise va faire quelque chose de stupide, et je veux l’arrêter, » dit Kasamatsu de but en blanc, sans tourner autour du pot.

Kuroko et Momoi échangent un regard.

« Et puis, j’ai l’impression qu’il y a beaucoup plus que ce qui a été dit, » continue Kasamatsu. « Et j’espérais que j’aurais plus de chance avec vous deux. »

Momoi soupire. « Si tu veux de l’aide pour arrêter les Miracles, on est complètement les pires personnes à qui tu peux t’adresser. »

« Nous avons essayé de les arrêter pendant des années et ils ne nous ont jamais écoutés, » dit Kuroko, de son ton plat habituel.

« Même après qu’on ait quitté Teiko, ils n’étaient toujours pas intéressés par ce qu’on avait à dire, » proteste Momoi. « Même quand c’était juste pour essayer de leur faire être plus gentils avec les humains. Ils sont impossibles. »

« Mais ils te respectent, » dit Kasamatsu à Kuroko.

« Ils pensent avoir une dette envers moi, » corrige Kuroko. « Et ils admirent ma détermination. Mais ils ne respectent pas mes opinions. Ils ne l’ont jamais fait. »

« Donc vous allez abandonner ? » hurle Kasamatsu.

« Kasamatsu-senpai, » dit délicatement Kuroko, « il y a des choses sur Teiko que tu ignores– »

« Je sais, » interrompt Kasamatsu. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et il soupire. « Je _sais_ , OK ? Bordel, depuis combien de temps vous pensez que je vous connais ? Vous avez oublié qui est mon père ? Je suis pas stupide. »

« Alors tu devrais savoir pourquoi ce n’est pas un problème – ce que Kise essaye de faire, » dit Kuroko.

« C’est _exactement_ pourquoi c’est un problème ! » crie Kasamatsu. Alors que tout le monde dans le Maji Burger se tourne vers lui, il grimace et baisse la voix. « S’il fait ça, je pense pas qu’il puisse en revenir. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès cette année – comme tous les Miracles. S’ils suivent cette voie– » il s’arrête, ayant du mal avec ce qu’il essaye de dire, « – alors ce sera comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais échappés de Teiko. »

Kuroko baisse les yeux. Momoi regarde l’écran de son ordinateur.

« S’il-vous-plaît, » dit Kasamatsu, devenant désespéré. « S’il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi à le sauver. A les sauver. »

Momoi se mord la lèvre. « C’est bien pire que ce qu’on croyait. » Elle tourne son écran d’ordinateur vers Kasamatsu. Il y a un clip vidéo, et Momoi appuie sur play.

C’est un talk-show américain, avec une interview et un jeune homme qui porte un costume. Le garçon américain a une présence puissante – suggérant beaucoup de richesse et une éducation privilégiée.

« Ce que nous devons nous demander, ce n’est pas si ces créatures sont humaines, mais plutôt si elles sont _sûres_. Elles ont été créées dans un labo – mais pourquoi ? Mon père est un business-man, et je peux vous dire que personne ne crée un produit qu’ils ne prévoient pas d’utiliser. Donc la question que nous devrions nous poser est – pourquoi est-ce que Teiko les a créées ? Et comment pouvons-nous savoir si ça ne fait pas parti de leur plan ? »

Kasamatsu a seulement des notes passables en anglais mais il comprend l’essentiel. Il lit le nom sur l’écran, Nash Gold Jr. et se redresse. « Ne me dis pas que– »

« C’est Gold. GJ-176, » dit Momoi, retournant l’écran vers elle.

« Il ne cache même pas son nom, » crie Kasamatsu.

« Nous ne l’avons pas fait, » fait remarquer Kuroko.

« Ouais, mais– » son esprit bouillonne. « Les choses qu’il dit – c’est clair qu’il prétend être humain, pas vrai ? »

Momoi hoche la tête. « J’étais si stupide. Il y a eu une augmentation du mouvement anti-Miracle sur le net ces derniers temps. Je fermais tout mais je n’y ai pas réfléchi plus que ça. J’étais tellement _stupide_. Je peux pas croire que j’ai pas fait le lien plus tôt. »

Les sourcils de Kasamatsu sont froncés. « Par fermer, tu veux dire– ? »

« Je les ai supprimés, » explique Momoi. « Il n’y a rien qui se passe sur internet que je n’autorise pas. Mais des vidéos comme ça – je ne peux pas hacker la télévision. Le mouvement anti-Miracles s’étend, même si je le tiens à l’écart des forums. »

La capacité de Momoi est appelée ‘Analyse d’Information’. Kasamatsu sait que ça a été conçu pour traiter les motifs et la quantité énorme d’informations dans le but de faire des prédictions. Kise a dit une fois que Momoi pouvait aussi parler aux ordinateurs, ce que Kasamatsu avait pris au sens figuré. Mais c’est clair que les compétences de Momoi sont plus que des capacités normales de hacker quand on parle de technologie.

« Tu penses que Gold fait ça exprès ? Qu’il nourrit délibérément l’antagonisme envers les Miracles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ferait ça ? »

« Je sais pas, » dit Momoi. « Mais si Gray et 7284 prévoient d’avoir leur revanche en détruisant nos vies, je pense que la revanche de Gold est de détruire toute chance pour nous d’avoir une vie normale. »

« Pourquoi ils vous détestent autant ? »

« Parce qu’on s’est échappés, » dit Momoi. « Et pas eux. »

Kuroko baisse les yeux. « C’est plus que ça je pense. Pour Gray et 7284, en tout cas. Tout le monde à Teiko savait que si tu n’étais pas une Réussite, tu serais mis aux Ordures. Ça serait difficile de ne pas en vouloir à ceux qui ont été jugés Réussis. Et pour Gold et Silver, qui ont été vendus à une entreprise, ça serait difficile de voir les autres renoncer à la manière de vivre de Teiko et de vivre au milieu des humains. »

« Les Golds et les Silvers ont toujours été différents du reste d’entre nous, » dit Momoi. « Meilleurs. Ils se pensaient supérieurs à toutes les autres couleurs. Je pense qu’ils détesteraient le fait que des Projets Réussis choisissent de s’abaisser et de s’associer à des humains. Ils verraient ça comme… dégradant. »

Génial. Des gens _pires_ que les Miracles en termes de complexe de supériorité.

« Gray et 7284 essayeront de te tuer, » dit Momoi. « Mais Gold et Silver ont un plan de revanche bien plus efficace. »

« Encore plus de raisons pourquoi on peut pas les combattre normalement, » dit Kasamatsu. « On doit arrêter Kise. Et Midorima. »

« Comme nous l’avons expliqué, Kasamatsu-senpai, Kise-kun et les autres ne _nous_ ont jamais écoutés, » dit Kuroko doucement. « Je crois que le seul qui ait une chance d’arrêter Kise-kun c’est toi. »

Mais je ne peux pas ! a envie de crier Kasamatsu. J’ai essayé !

Il a envie de les étrangler pour leur manque de coopération. Mais c’est injuste de sa part. Aussi incroyable que Kuroko et Momoi soient, ils ne sont que des Premières Années. Il ne devrait pas se tourner vers eux pour résoudre ses problèmes.

« J’aurais aimé faire plus, » dit Momoi. « C’est de ma faute. J’aurais dû le prévoir– »

« Tu ne peux pas tout savoir, Momoi-san, » dit Kuroko.

Les épaules de Momoi s’affaissent. « Mais tu me blâmes pour ne pas avoir dit à tout le monde qu’ils étaient en vie. »

« Pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ? » demande curieusement Kasamatsu.

« Ils étaient enfermés, en Amérique. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils étaient une menace. Et – je voulais qu’ils restent ainsi. Enfermés, » dit-elle comme si elle confessait quelque chose d’horrible. Et peut-être que Kasamatsu comprend sa culpabilité – elle voulait être libre, mais elle ne pensait pas que les autres devraient avoir la même liberté.

Momoi pousse un long soupire. « Tout est de ma faute, » dit-elle encore.

« Non, Momoi-san. Je partage également la responsabilité, » dit Kuroko.

« Non, Tetsu-kun. Pas vraiment. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demande Kasamatsu. Il sent qu’ils ne parlent plus d’avoir cacher des informations.

Momoi a une expression désemparée, comme si elle portait un lourd fardeau depuis si longtemps qu’elle ne savait plus quoi en faire. « A Denny’s, Kichan a dit que c’était notre fardeau – le fait qu’on se soit enfuis, et que les autres aient été tués à cause de ça. Mais c’était pas leur faute, pas vraiment. C’était la mienne. Tetsu-kun allait partir tout seul. Si ça avait été juste Tetsu-kun, Teiko n’aurait jamais rien découvert. »

Les yeux de Momoi s’emplissent de larmes. Elle ferme les yeux, et deux gouttes s’échappent, mais elle ne s’essuie pas le visage. « Je leur ai hurlé dessus, je les ai blâmés pour abandonner Tetsu-kun. Mais Midorin avait raison – je n’avais aucun droit de les accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait. Les Pink Two et les White Ten étaient les seuls Groupes principalement conçus pour être constitués de femelles, et les Pink Two ont été jugés Réussis très tôt. Je n’avais pas à avoir peur pour ma vie comme les garçons – et je n’avais pas à me salir les mains. »

Kasamatsu ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lui dit ça. Il pense, peut-être, que c’est comme quand ils étaient tous dans le hall de l’hôpital, et que les Miracles avaient ressenti le besoin de confesser leurs pêchers. Probablement que Momoi n’a personne à qui se confier, et elle a besoin de ça autant que les garçons.

« Je pouvais hacker n’importe quoi, même les ordinateurs de Teiko. Donc je savais dès qu’ils l’ont décidé, ce qu’ils avaient prévu pour moi. Ils voulaient me faire me reproduire dès que je serais assez âgée. J’allais inaugurer la prochaine vague d’expériences – des Projets nés naturellement de parents possédant des super-pouvoirs. Ils avaient prévu des grossesses pour les dix prochaines années de ma vie. Et – c’est pathétique, tu sais ? Les garçons ont souffert tellement, tellement plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J’ai supplié Tetsu-kun de m’aider à m’évader. Et il l’a fait. Il m’a sauvée. »

« Putain, Momoi, c’est des foutaises, » dit Kasamatsu. «  _Personne_ ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre ça. Tu peux pas t’en vouloir de vouloir t’échapper. C’est pas pathétique du tout. »

Momoi lui sourit faiblement. « Merci, Kasa-senpai. C’est juste – j’ai supplié Tetsu-kun de sauver aussi les autres. Donc vraiment, c’est de ma faute si les autres Projets ont été tués. Si les autres ne s’étaient pas échappés avec nous – c’est un pêcher que _je_ dois porter. Pas les autres, pas Tetsu-kun. »

Kasamatsu se penche en arrière.

Il se souvient de la nuit où son père était rentré à la maison et avait enlacé ses fils, sanglotant dans leurs épaules. Il avait enlacé Kasamatsu si fort, comme s’il pensait que ses fils pourraient disparaître à tout moment.

Plus tard, il avait demandé à son père ce qui s’était passé. Et plus tard, Kasamatsu Youji avait tout dit à son fils aîné. Comment les soldats avaient débarqué à Teiko, seulement pour trouver la carcasse calciné d’un bâtiment, et les restes de douzaines d’enfants, certains pas plus vieux que des bambins. Ça avait été le job de la FSDJ de nettoyer les restes. Youji n’avait jamais vu autant d’enfants morts. « C’est notre faute, » avait-il dit. « Savoir que si on était arrivé plus tôt – si seulement on était allés à Teiko juste après avoir rencontré les Miracles, on aurait pu les sauver, les sauver tous – c’est quelque chose qui va me hanter pour le reste de ma vie. C’est quelque chose qui nous hante tous. »

Donc Kasamatsu dit à Momoi la même chose qu’il a dite à son père, « Les seuls à blâmer, ce sont les scientifiques de Teiko. C’était des monstres, et tu ne peux pas te détester pour quelque chose qu’ils ont fait. »

Momoi se frotte le visage alors que plus de larmes arrivent. Elle renifle bruyamment et Kuroko lui donne un mouchoir de poche.

« Je suis content, » dit Kasamatsu. Il ne fait rien pour arrêter ses larmes parce qu’il est absolument incapable de parler aux filles un jour normal – alors il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire quand l’une d’entre elles pleure. « Je suis content que tu ais sauvé les autres. Si ça veut dire que je dois partager une partie de la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé aux autres, alors c’est comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas être désolé pendant une seule seconde que tu ais sauvé Kise. Je suis sûr que Takao et Himuro pensent pareil. »

« Je ne le regrette pas, » dit Momoi, sa voix étouffée par ses mains. « Je ne le regrette pas du tout. Si je devais revenir en arrière et tout recommencer, je supplierais toujours Tetsu-kun de sauver tout le monde. Et tout le monde – tout le monde commence juste à être _heureux_. Ils commencent à trouver leur paix pour la première fois. Je ne veux pas qu’ils redeviennent qui ils étaient non plus, mais je ne sais pas comment les arrêter, je ne l’ai jamais su. Je suis désolée, Kasa-senpai. Mais s’il-te-plaît, _s’il-te-plaît_ arrête Kichan. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. »

*

Kasamatsu quitte le meeting se sentant plus frustré que quand il est arrivé.

« Je suis désolé que nous ne puissions pas t’aider, Kasamatsu-san, » a dit Kuroko, après que Momoi soit partie. « Mais le fait est que j’ai délibérément quitté la base de la FSDJ parce que j’avais abandonné l’idée d’essayer de faire en sorte que les autres m’écoutent. Je suis allé à Seirin et j’ai rejoint le club de basket parce que je voulais vivre ma propre vie, pour une fois. S’il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour les aider, je le ferais volontiers. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. »

Et Kasamatsu a finalement réalisé à quel point ça a été futile, de contacter Kuroko et Momoi. Il sait à quel point les autres peuvent être obsédés par Kuroko – ils l’aiment et le détestent. Kise a perdu contre lui deux fois maintenant et il semble accepter qu’il ne fera que perdre contre Kuroko. Kasamatsu ne le comprend pas, mais ils se sentent à la fois supérieurs et inférieurs au plus silencieux des Miracles. Kasamatsu pensait qu’il pouvait utiliser ça à son avantage, mais il comprend maintenant que Kuroko n’a aucune autorité sur les autres. C’est probable que le seul qui en ait soit Akashi, et _ce_ mec ne va pas aider Kasamatsu.

« Est-ce que _toi_ tu regrettes d’avoir sauvé les autres ? » a demandé Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que parfois tu aurais voulu juste t’être sauvé toi-même ? »

Il n’en voudrait pas du tout à Kuroko si c’était effectivement ce qu’il souhaitait de temps en temps.

Mais Kuroko a secoué la tête. « Je n’ai jamais regretté d’avoir inclus les autres dans mon plan d’évasion. J’aurais simplement voulu avoir pu sauver tout le monde. »

C’est une bonne personne, Kuroko. Et Kasamatsu suppose que les Miracles ont raison sur un point : Kuroko est la personne la plus déterminée que Kasamatsu ait jamais rencontrée. Il ne croit pas que ça rend Kuroko meilleur que les Miracles qui ne pouvaient pas défier Teiko de la même façon, mais il comprend pourquoi ils l’admirent tellement.

Donc il regrette avoir demandé de l’aide à Kuroko, parce que Kuroko a déjà trop donné. Si Kasamatsu a aucune chance de trouver une solution, ce ne sera pas avec l’aide des autres Miracles.

Ce qui lui laisse trois autres personnes qui pourraient vouloir aider.

Kasamatsu les appelle ensuite.

*

« On s’est rencontré où ? » demande Takao en guise de salutation.

« Dans un restaurant d’okonomiyaki. Après le match Seirin contre Shutoku. Tu as fait tombé de la bouf sur la tête de Midorima, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Je vérifie juste, » dit Takao.

« Je t’ai appelé. »

« Ouais, mais tu pourrais toujours être Haizaki, pas vrai ? Tu vas pas me vérifier ? »

« Midorima est juste là, » dit Kasamatsu. Il a appelé Takao et lui a dit de venir seul, mais Midorima est venu quand même. Il est assis assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir les écouter, donc à sa manière, il leur donne de l’espace. Mais Kasamatsu peut toujours le voir.

« Il ne me laisse pas hors de sa vue. C’est comme avoir un garde du corps ! Et puis, ça pourrait être 7284 et je pourrais être possédé par Haizaki et _tu_ es très négligent de ta propre sécurité, Kasamatsu-san ! Je suis surpris que Kise _te_ laisse hors de sa vue. »

« J’ai pas besoin d’un garde du corps, » gronde Kasamatsu.

Takao hausse les épaules. « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kasamatsu jette un coup d’oeil vers l’endroit où se trouve Midorima. C’est gênant avec lui juste là, mais puisqu’il ne peut pas les entendre, Kasamatsu baisse simplement sa voix. « Tu sais qu’il prévoit un meurtre, pas vrai ? »

Takao éclate de rire. Kasamatsu pense que Takao ne _comprend pas_ , mais le Première Année esquisse un large sourire de traviole et dit : « Ouais. C’est devenu assez clair. Shin-chan a déjà choisi la méthode et tout. »

Kasamatsu est bouche-bée. « Et ça te gêne pas ?! »

Takao hausse encore les épaules. « C’est pas vraiment ma décision, hein ? Donc ça a pas vraiment d’importance si ça me gêne ou pas. »

Kasamatsu a envie de l’étrangler. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne frappe pas Takao tout de suite est qu’il est certain que Midorima le tuerait sur place s’il essayait.

« C’est ton ami, pas vrai ? Tu penses que ça va lui faire quoi, de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Tu veux pas l’aider ? » Les mains de Kasamatsu tremblent. Pourquoi personne ne comprend ? »

« Mais je pense pas que je réussirais à l’arrêter, » faiblit Takao. Il baisse les yeux. « Et si j’essayais – je pense pas que je pourrais l’arrêter, mais ça sera peut-être la dernière goutte, tu sais ? Il pourrait ne plus jamais me faire confiance. Et – je sais pas. Je pense que ça serait pire pour lui. On le perdrait pour de bon. »

Kasamatsu se penche en arrière dans son siège. Donc peut-être que Takao _comprend_ finalement – même s’il est arrivé à une conclusion différente à propos de comment gérer la situtation.

« Hey, Kasamatsu-san, est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose d’embarrassant ? Quelque chose que même Shin-chan ne sait pas ? »

Kasamatsu retient un soupire. « Vas-y. » Puis c’est apparemment la ‘Journée Confessez Vos Pêchers A Yukio’.

« J’étais un des enfants qui sont venus à la base de la FSDJ. Comme toi. J’ai juste abandonné très tôt. »

Kasamatsu cligne des paupières de surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. « Midorima le sait pas ? »

Takao éclate de rire. « J’étais dans son groupe, tu peux le croire ? Mais il m’a complètement oublié.

« Mais, tu sais, je le regrette maintenant. J’aurais voulu être plus comme toi. »

« J’ai seulement continué de venir par fierté mal placée, » dit Kasamatsu. « C’est pas comme si j’ai fait quelque chose d’admirable. »

« Mais tu ne les as pas abandonnés, » presse Takao. « J’étais misérable, au collège. Et j’étais enroulé dans ma propre misère ; je pouvais pas voir la douleur des autres. Peut-être si j’avais continué de venir, si j’avais essayé de le connaître – je peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’on serait _tous les deux_ mieux aujourd’hui.

« Donc le truc c’est que – si je peux pas l’accepter _aujourd’hui_ , alors c’est comme si j’avais rien appris. Si j’essaye de l’arrêter – ce serait comme lui dire que je peux pas faire face à son passé, à ce qu’il a fait, à qui il est aujourd’hui. Et je peux pas lui faire ça. »

C’est frustrant – mais il n’y a rien que Kasamatsu puisse répondre à ça.

Himuro a dit ça aussi, quand il l’a appelé. « J’aime Atsushi pour qui il est. Tout ce qu’il était, tout ce qu’il est maintenant, je l’aime. »

Seul Kagami a eu l’air de sympathiser. « Je serais content d’aider, mais je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire. Si tu trouves quelque chose, fais le moi savoir. »

Ça lui a donné envie de hurler.

Ce n’est pas à propos de qui ils étaient, ou de qui ils sont. C’est à propos de qui ils seront, s’ils font ça.

« Hey, Kasamatsu-san. Si c’est si important pour toi, pourquoi tu _parles_ pas simplement à Kise ? »

« J’ai essayé ! » hurle Kasamatsu.

« Et il a pas écouté ? » Takao incline la tête.

« Les gens surestiment mon influence sur Kise, » gronde Kasamatsu.

Takao hausse un sourcil. « Peut-être que c’est toi qui sous-estimes ton influence sur Kise. » Il fait une pause, comme s’il débattait quelque chose. Kasamatsu peut voir le moment exacte où Takao arrive à une quelconque conclusion.

« Tu sais qu’il est amoureux de toi, pas vrai ? »

La mâchoire de Kasamatsu tombe. «  _Quoi ?_ » bafouille-t-il. « Sois pas ridicule. »

Takao éclate de rire. « Oh mec, je me demandais si c’était ce que t’allais dire. Je pensais pas que c’était possible – tu sais vraiment pas ? »

« Kise est pas amoureux de moi, » dit Kasamatsu. L’idée est _absurde_.

« Si, il l’est, demande à qui tu veux. Le monde entier sait que Kise est amoureux de toi. C’était l’une des première chose que Shin-chan m’a jamais dite - ‘Ne flirte pas avec Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise te tuera’. Et puis Kise m’a mis en garde lui-même, donc pense pas que j’invente. »

L’impossibilité de la situation fait complètement dérailler les pensées de Kasamatsu. « T’as dû mal comprendre. »

Takao secoue la tête. « Kasamatsu-san, le seul qui comprend mal la situation c’est toi. Je parierais tout l’argent que je possède que tu peux demander à n’importe qui, littéralement _n’importe qui_ , qui vous connaît tous les deux s’il sait que Kise est amoureux de toi et il dira oui. Ce serait le pari le plus sûr que j’ai jamais fait de toute ma vie. »

Kasamatsu continue à le dévisager. Takao le considère, ses yeux de faucon le traversant de part en part. « J’ai entendu Kise parler à Shin-chan hier soir. Ils savaient pas que j’étais réveillé. Kise a dit qu’il savait que tu ne l’aimais pas en retour. Il a dit que ses sentiments étaient si évidents que la seule raison pour laquelle tu puisses rester ignorant est que t’étais pas du tout intéressé par lui.

« Je me demande, pourtant… J’ai continué de penser, peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu ne te sois pas rendu compte, c’est parce que ça te semble juste impossible. Genre, peut-être que c’est pas que tu ne retournes pas ses sentiments, c’est juste que ça t’est jamais venu à l’esprit que Kise puisse te vouloir. »

« Je ne – Je veux dire– » Kasamatsu n’a aucune idée de comment finir cette phrase.

Takao continue de le mesurer du regard. Ça donne envie à Kasamatsu de gigoter dans son siège, comme s’il était un petit écolier et qu’il s’était fait prendre en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire par l’instit’.

« Si tu retournes vraiment pas ses sentiments – si tu penses que ce sera jamais le cas, je pense que la plus gentille chose à faire c’est de ne pas t’impliquer dans ce qu’il prépare, » dit Takao. « Laisse-le juste faire ce qu’il a besoin de faire et retire toi de sa vie.

« Mais si tu retournes _effectivement_ ses sentiments, eh bien. Alors je pense que tu dois lui parler, lui dire ce que tu ressens, pourquoi l’arrêter est si important pour toi. »

« Si oui ou non je l’aime n’a rien à voir avec si oui ou non j’approuve qu’il _assassine_ quelqu’un, » dit Kasamatsu avec colère. « C’est mon ami. Je voudrais pas qu’un de mes amis tue quelqu’un. »

« Mais c’est pas juste un ami, pas vrai ? » dit Takao. « Il est pas comme les autres. Écoute, tout ce que je dis, c’est que Kise est amoureux de toi. C’est un fait. Toute décision que tu prends à partir de maintenant sur de ta façon de te comporter avec lui doit être faite en prenant en compte le fait qu’il t’aime. »

*

Kise n’est pas à la maison quand Kasamatsu y retourne enfin. Il ne rentre pas de toute la soirée. Il envoie un texto, donc Kasamatsu est à peu près sûr qu’il va bien.

« Tu t’es disputé avec Ryouta-nii ? » demande Ren après le dîner.

« Non, » grogne Kasamatsu.

« Alors pourquoi il est pas à la maison ? » demande Mizuki.

« C’est compliqué, » dit Kasamatsu. Il se sent un peu hypocrite, de pas dire à ses petits frères qu’ils pourraient être en danger. Mais ils se porteront mieux sans savoir à propos d’expériences humaines psychopathiques et de scientifiques sadiques. « C’est pour les grands. »

« Oh. Parce qu’il est amoureux de toi ? » demande Mizuki.

« Quoi ? » glapit Kasamatsu, avec une absence totale de dignité. « Non ! Je veux dire, c’est pas – de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! »

« Quand vous serez mariés, il deviendra Kasamatsu Ryouta, » dit Ren pour l’aider. « Comme ça il sera vraiment notre frère ! »

« On va pas se marier ! »

Mizuki émet un ronflement moqueur. « Dis ça à Papa. Je pense qu’il a déjà écrit son discours. »

« Oh _bordel_ , » dit Kasamatsu, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

_Demande à n’importe qui_ , a dit Takao. _Le monde entier sait que Kise est amoureux de toi._

*

Kise n’est toujours pas rentré le matin suivant, et il n’est pas à l’école. Kasamatsu commence à s’inquiéter.

_Rentre à la maison, crétin_ , envoie-t-il à Kise par message.

_Bientôt_ , répond Kise. Il utilise une quantité excessive d’émojis, donc Kasamatsu est plus ou moins sûr que c’est lui et pas un tueur en série.

Pendant le déjeuner, il s’assoit avec Moriyama et pense à ce que Takao lui a dit.

_Demande à n’importe qui_.

Il a un débat dans sa tête pendant trois secondes, avant de demander l’air de rien ; « Hey, Moriyama, tu penses que Kise est amoureux de moi ? »

Moriyama ne lève même pas les yeux de son repas. « Oh, il a fini par se confesser ? »

« Tu savais ?! » s’exclame Kasamatsu.

Moriyama lève alors les yeux, l’air vaguement amusé. « Ouais, mec, Tout le monde sait. »

« Tout le monde sait pas ! » proteste Kasamatsu.

« Nan, je suis presque sûr que tout le monde est au courant. Oi, Kobori ! » Moriyama appelle l’autre Troisième Année. « De qui Kise est amoureux ? »

« Kasamatsu ? » dit Kobori, l’air confus. « Tout le monde sait – oh merde, Kasamatsu ! Je t’avais pas vu ! »

« Tu vois ? » dit Moriyama avec triomphe. « Tout le monde sait. Kobori, est-ce que tout le monde le sait ? »

Kobori regarde Kasamatsu avec curiosité, comme s’il essayait de mesurer sa réaction. « Oh ouais, c’est sûr. Coach nous a demandé une fois si on pensait que c’était approprié pour vous deux d’être dans les vestiaires ensembles. »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclame Kasamatsu. Il commence à être un peu fatigué de dire ça. «  _Coach_ est au courant ? »

« Oh ouais. Tu te souviens de notre camp d’entraînement ? Coach pensait que vous devriez pas dormir dans la même chambre, mais on lui a dit que vous faisiez déjà ça, » dit Moriyama.

« Mais on a promis de ne pas laisser Kise te molester dans ton sommeil, » dit Kobori.

« Oh putain. C’est vrai ! Mais Kise a tiré son matelas à côté du tien et a jeté un regard noir à chaque personne qui essayait de mettre un matelas de l’autre côté, et on a totalement flippé. Kise aurait pu faire ce qu’il voulait de toi, et on aurait rien fait pour l’en empêcher, » se souvient Moriyama.

« Content de savoir que ma vertu est saine et sauve avec toi, » dit Kasamatsu. Il se frotte la tête. « Putain. Si vous saviez tous qu’il est amoureux de moi, pourquoi personne me l’a _dit_? »

Kobori et Moriyama échangent un regard.

« Ça semblait… plus sympa, de pas le faire, » dit Moriyama l’air désolé.

« Je veux dire, tu t’en rendais tellement pas compte. C’était clair que tu ressentais pas la même chose, sinon tu t’en serais rendu compte, » dit Kobori.

Kasamatsu voudrait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de dire ça.

« Et vous êtes sûrs que vous avez pas mal interprété les choses ? Je veux dire, Kise a toujours été… trop affectueux. »

« Avec toi, ouais ? » dit Moriyama d’un air interrogatif. « Mais je lui ai demandé une fois – qu’est-ce qu’il voyait chez toi. Je veux dire, te méprends pas, t’es un mec bien, le bro numéro un pour surveiller mes arrières. Mais le mec, c’est un _mannequin_ avec des _super-pouvoirs_. Il pourrait littéralement avoir qui il veut. Des millions de personnes au Japon sont amoureuses de lui. Mais Kise a juste dit que c’était pas important, combien de personnes l’aimaient, la seule personne qu’il aimerait jamais c’est toi. »

Kasamatsu pose son sandwich, ayant perdu l’appétit.

« Dooonc… Kise s’est pas confessé ? » dit Moriyama. « T’as juste réalisé ? »

« Non, il s’est pas confessé, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Oh. Merde. Lui dit pas qu’on te l’a dit, OK ? Il va nous tuer. »

« Dis – dis pas ça, » dit Kasamatsu, toujours déprimé.

« Je dois dire, ça a été vraiment utile, Kise ramène toutes les filles sur le terrain, mais il sort jamais avec aucune, » dit Moriyama l’air pensif.

« Ça serait probablement mieux que tu continues à faire comme si tu savais pas, » dit Kobori, inquiet. « Mais si tu dois le faire – rejette le juste gentiment, OK ? Je pense qu’il est bien plus fragile qu’il le montre. »

T’as pas idée, a envie de dire Kasamatsu. Il est en colère et triste et il a l’envie immense de frapper Moriyama et Kobori sur la tête.

Mais il est surtout en colère contre lui-même, donc il ne dit rien.

*

Il a besoin de parler à Kise. C’est sa priorité numéro un.

(Il est pas encore totalement sûr de ce qu’il va _dire_ à Kise, mais c’est pas la question.)

Donc après les cours il envoie un message à Kise.

_Si tu rentres pas à la maison tout de suite je vais venir te chercher. Et Haizaki aussi._

Ça a l’air lâche, d’utiliser l’inquiétude de Kise contre lui. Il s’excusera quand il verra l’idiot.

Il envoie Mizuki et Ren dormir chez un ami – il les veut hors de danger. Il pense à ce qu’il va dire à Kise et écarte immédiatement une douzaine de réponses différentes.

Kise ouvre la porte comme une tornade, le faisant sursauter alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées. « Senpai, tu devrais pas faire des blagues comme ça ! »

« Où est-ce que t’étais, espèce d’idiot ? » hurle Kasamatsu, frappant furieusement le dos de Kise. « Est-ce que t’as idée de combien j’étais inquiet ? »

Kise grimace, mais Kasamatsu pense qu’il a aussi l’air soulagé. Il est clairement rassuré que c’est vraiment Kasamatsu, et pas Haizaki qui lui parle. « J’étais en train de tout organiser avec les autres. J’étais pas loin ! Je laisserai rien t’arriver, Senpai ! »

L’idée que Kise ait passé son temps à roder dans l’ombre comme un stalker surprotecteur est trop triste à envisager. Kasamatsu passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire. « Kise, on doit parler. »

Kise se tend. Il a l’air apeuré. Puis il hoche gravement la tête. « Et on parlera. Juste – après que ce soit terminé, d’accord ? »

« Non, on doit de parler _maintenant_ , » dit Kasamatsu, avant de ciller en entendant le ton coléreux de sa voix. Il a toujours l’air en colère quand il parle à Kise. Il _est_ généralement en colère. Il est en colère et violent et il le frappe et lui donne des coups plus qu’il ne devrait. Comment Kise pourrait tomber amoureux de lui ? Il est toujours partiellement convaincu que tout le monde a tord. Ça a l’air beaucoup plus probable que Kise ait mis en place une farce élaborée. Ça aurait plus de sens pour lui que de développer des sentiments pour quelqu’un qui est plus méchant avec lui que n’importe qui d’autre – sauf s’il est masochiste ou quelque chose du genre. « Kise... »

Kise tend la main et recouvre la bouche de Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu est sans voix parce Kise ne le touche presque jamais (une autre raison pour laquelle il est sûr que tout le monde doit se tromper.)

« S’il-te-plaît, Senpai. Je peux pas – peu importe ce que tu veux me dire, je peux pas l’entendre maintenant. Je t’écouterai, je promets de t’écouter, mais pas maintenant. »

Ils restent comme ça quelques secondes – la main de Kise sur la bouche de Kasamatsu, la main de Kise est chaude contre ses lèvres, et il a l’air si triste et résigné.

Le téléphone de Kasamatsu sonne, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Kasamatsu se dégage. « C’est Mizuki, » dit-il, en regardant l’écran. « Je ferais mieux de décrocher. _Reste là,_ on a pas fini. »

Il attrape son téléphone et répond dans la cuisine ; « Mizuki ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Est-ce que c’est ‘Kasamatsu-senpai’ ? » ricane la voix de Mizuki de l’autre bout de la ligne. « On ne s’est jamais officiellement rencontrés. Même si je t’ai fait faire un tour une fois. »

Le cœur de Kasamatsu s’arrête. Son corps entier se glace. Il pensait comprendre sa propre capacité à avoir peur mais tout ce qu’il a ressenti jusqu’à maintenant fait pâle figure à côté de ce qu’il ressent maintenant. « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à mon frère ? »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne hurle pas. La terreur pure a remplacé toutes ses facultés à ressentir la rage.

« Rien… pour l’instant. Je pourrais lui faire du mal, à _tous les deux_ , très facilement. Je pense que ça ferait du mal à _Ryouta_ , mais je pense pas que ça lui ferait autant mal que si je te faisais mal à _toi_. Donc si tu veux pas que quelque chose arrive à tes précieux petits frères, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je dis. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » murmure Kasamatsu. « Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Juste – ne leur fais pas de mal. »

Haizaki lance un lieu de rencontre. « Et dis rien à Yellow de cette conversation, capiche ? Sinon, quelque chose de malheureux pourrait arriver. »

L’appel se coupe, et Kasamatsu se sent toujours figé de peur. Il se tourne –

– et s’arrête.

Kise se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Les Miracles n’ont pas juste des super-pouvoirs ; ils sont physiquement supérieurs en presque tout. Kasamatsu sait à quel point l’ouïe de Kise est fine.

« Je dois y aller. Ce sont mes _frères_ , » dit Kasamatsu d’une voix enrouée. Ses mains tremblent – parce que qu’est-ce qui se passe si Kise _l’arrête_? Qu’est-ce qui se passe s’il le choisit plutôt que Mizuki et Ren ?

Kise hoche juste la tête tristement. « Je sais. »

Et puis, plus rapidement que Kasamatsu ait jamais vu Kise bouger, Kise bondit et tacle Kasamatsu. Il est derrière lui avec une main sur sa bouche et un bras autour de son cou avant que Kasamatsu puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Il se débat mais la prise de Kise se fait que se resserrer, rappelant à Kasamatsu à quel point le plus jeune est plus fort. Si Kise s’était jamais sérieusement battu avec Kasamatsu, le Troisième Année n’aurait eu aucune chance.

« Je suis désolé, Senpai, » murmure Kise dans son oreille. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Mais je suis bon à quoi si je peux même pas protéger la personne que j’aime ? »

Kasamatsu perd connaissance.

*

Il se réveille avec une migraine et plus en colère qu’il ne l’a jamais été de sa vie. Son portable n’est pas là, et il a une bonne idée d’où il se cache. Par chance, son père vit encore à l’Age de Pierre et a encore une ligne fixe, donc il appelle immédiatement Mizuki.

« Nii-san ? » dit Mizuki. « Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? »

_Dieu merci,_ pense Kasamatsu. « Tu es où ? Où est Ren ? »

« On est chez Souta, là où tu nous as envoyés, » dit Mizuki, perdu. « Où est-ce qu’on serait d’autre ? »

« Passe-moi Ren. » Il a besoin de vérifier que ses _deux_ frères sont sans Haizaki. Entendre la voix aiguë de Ren au téléphone suffit à le rassurer que le pire n’est pas arrivé, et il fait Ren rendre le portable à Mizuki.

L’inquiétude dans la voix de Mizuki monte en flèche. « Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? On doit rentrer à la maison ? »

« Non ! Restez là. Et n’allez nulle part. Si quelqu’un vous dit de partir, même si c’est moi, ne le faîtes pas, d’accord ? Ne faites confiance à personne. »

Il raccroche avant que Mizuki puisse protester. Puis il sort de la maison en trombe, courant jusqu’au lieu de rendez-vous.

Il ne les a pas, pense frénétiquement Kasamatsu. Mais c’était le message – il _peut_ les avoir, quand il veut. Où que ce soit. Aussi longtemps que Haizaki est en vie, Mizuki et Ren ne seront jamais en sécurité.

Il comprend Kise un peu mieux maintenant.

*

Il arrive juste à temps ou trop tard, ça dépend comment on le voit.

Il traverse en trombe les portes d’un entrepôt abandonné juste à temps pour se voir poignarder Haizaki dans le ventre.

« Kise ! » hurle-t-il. Il n’a jamais vu Kise être lui avant. C’est plus étrange qu’il aurait pensé.

Haizaki – ou au moins la personne que Kasamatsu pense être Haizaki, il ne l’a jamais rencontré avant – pousse Kise-Kasamatsu et bondit. Il court plus vite que quelqu’un qui vient d’être poignardé devrait en être capable. Kise se tourne pour lui courir après, mais Kasamatsu le tacle au sol.

« Senpai, il s’enfuit ! » rugit Kise.

« Bien ! » hurle Kasamatsu. « Je peux pas te laisser le tuer, Kise. Je te laisserai pas être un meurtrier. »

Kise éclate d’un rire dur. « Kasamatsu. Je _suis_ un meurtrier. Je suis un tueur, j’ai tué des douzaines de personnes– »

« Je sais ça ! » hurle Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un idiot ? Je pense que c’était assez clair pendant les deux derniers jours ! Mais je sais que Teiko créait des assassins et des soldats depuis des mois. Mon père me l’a dit avant que tu emménages ! »

« Il t’a dit ? » Kise brille en jaune, et il est de nouveau Kise, ce qui est un soulagement. « Tu _savais ?_ Alors – pourquoi tu m’arrêtes ? »

Kasamatsu serre les dents, serre les poings, et donne à Kise un coup au visage, plus fort qu’il n’ait jamais frappé quelqu’un.

Puis il attrape le col de Kise, le tire en avant, et l’embrasse sur la bouche.

Les yeux de Kise s’écarquillent et il s’écarte. Il regarde Kasamatsu avec prudence, comme s’il essayait de voir si c’était une sorte de mauvais tour. Ce qu’il voit le rend triste.

« Ne fais pas ça, Senpai. Pas pour Haizaki. »

Kasamatsu le secoue. « Je fais pas ça pour _Haizaki,_ je fais ça pour _toi_. T’es malade, Kise ? Tu penses que je me prostitue pour la justice ? »

Kise hésite, ce qui fait penser à Kasamatsu que _c’était_ bien ce qu’il pensait. Kasamatsu le frappe sur la tête, mais pas fort. « Je fais ça pour _toi_ , » répète-t-il, plus gentiment cette fois. « Kise, rien de ce que tu as fais à Teiko n’a d’importance – tu étais une victime. Mais si tu tues Haizaki maintenant, alors tuer sera toujours ta solution, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus que ce que Teiko t’a fait être. Tu seras GM-Y626 et pas Kise Ryouta. Et s’il-te-plaît – s’il-te-plaît. J’ai besoin que tu sois Kise Ryouta. »

Il tremble et pleure maintenant. Il se tient toujours sur Kise et le tient toujours par le col, donc il s’affaisse juste sur lui, enterrant son visage dans l’épaule de Kise.

Il sent Kise trembler sous lui. Le corps de Kise est incroyablement tendu, et il ne touche pas Kasamatsu. « Quelqu’un t’a dit, » dit-il silencieusement.

« Le monde entier m’a dit, » dit Kasamatsu, étouffé par l’épaule de Kise.

« Senpai – tu ne sais pas ce que je veux de toi. » Son corps entier rejette le contact de Kasamatsu ; Kasamatsu s’attend à être repoussé d’ici une seconde, mais les mains de Kise restent sur le sol, fermement serrées, comme s’il se retenait.

Kasamatsu se sent horrifié et embarrassé parce qu’il n’est pas certain d’être rejeté ou pas. Mais il ne lâche pas Kise. Il sent avec 100 % de certitude que s’il lâche Kise maintenant il perdra pour toujours.

« Je n’ai pas – je ne t’ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais pour une _raison_. J’étais sûr que tu me rejetterais, mais plus que ça – Senpai, si tu le faisais _pas_ je prendrais tout de toi. Tout. Je te consumerais, Senpai. Je pendrais plus que ce que tu veux donner donc ne – ne me tente pas. Je pourrais pas m’arrêter– »

Kasamatsu l’embrasse encore. « Ne me sous-estime pas, morveux. »

Quelque chose à l’intérieur de Kise se casse. Il bondit en avant et agrippe Kasamatsu, le tirant étroitement vers lui. Il l’embrasse comme s’il avait été affamé sa vie entière.

Le grand total de baisers dans la vie de Kasamatsu avant il y a cinq minutes était zéro. Donc rien ne le prépare pour la férocité et la passion de Kise, ou le fait que clairement il embrasse comme un professionnel parce que tout ce qu’il fait enflamme Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu a l’impression d’être balayé par un typhon ; il ne sait même pas ce qu’il fait – il se cambre contre la touche de Kise et émet plein de petits bruits enthousiastes et embarrassants et Kise le tient et l’embrasse comme si c’était la fin du monde. Kasamatsu a l’impression qu’il va exploser.

Les mains de Kise dérivent sous son haut et Kasamatsu revient à lui. Il agrippe les poignets de Kise et s’écarte, rougissant furieusement. «  _Pas_ dans un entrepôt abandonné. »

Kise cligne, comme s’il se réveillait d’une fièvre. « Mais – autre part ? »

Kasamatsu rougit encore plus fort, ce qu’il pensait impossible. « Ouais. Autre part. Quand – quand il y aura plus de menace. On a besoin d’aller chercher Mizuki et Ren. Et de trouver un plan qui n’inclue pas un meurtre. »

Kise a l’air de vouloir protester. Mais il hoche la tête et s’écarte. « OK, Senpai. Je te laisserai pas oublier. » Un téléphone sonne, et Kise tire son téléphone, rappelant à Kasamatsu que Kise a toujours _son_ portable.

Il est sur le point de le demander, mais Kise a la plus étrange des expressions sur le visage.

« Qui c’est ? » dit Kasamatsu, alors que l’effroi s’installe. Si _quoi que ce soit_ arrive à ses frères…

« C’est Momoicchi, » dit Kise. Puis il esquisse un large sourire. « On peut se détendre un peu, Senpai ! Elle dit qu’Aominecchi a attrapé Haizaki. Il n’ira nulle part. »

« Donc Mizuki et Ren sont sains et sauf ? » lâche Kasamatsu.

« Pour l’instant, » dit Kise, rangeant son portable. « On devrait vérifier que tout va bien au cas où. »

Il y a plus. Kasamatsu est presque sûr de ça. Mais, comme un lâche, il décide de ne pas demander de détails. « D’accord. »

« Et puis, quand ils sont sains et saufs, on peut aller dans un love hôtel ! J’en connais un qui – aie ! Senpai ! Sois doux avec moi, je suis un homme plus jeune ! »


	9. Chapitre 9 ~Interlude~

Quand Aomine trouve Haizaki il est déjà en train de saigner. L’oeuvre de Kise, sans aucun doute. Mais il en faut plus que ça pour tuer un Miracle, et Aomine se demande seulement brièvement pourquoi Kise n’a pas terminé le job.

« Blue, » dit Haizaki, l’air dégoûté. « J’ai rien contre toi. »

« Sois pas stupide, Gray. » Et Aomine est fatigué, tellement fatigué de toute cette merde. « T’aurais pu laisser ça tranquille, tu sais ? Tenter ta chance avec la liberté et– »

« Et quoi ? » ricane Haizaki. « Aller à l’école ? Me trouver une famille humaine et un amant humain et prétendre que je suis normal ? Me fais pas rire. T‘as toujours été une sainte-nitouche pareille ? »

« Fais pas chier, » grogne Aomine. « Est-ce tu sais ce qu’ils ont dû traverser rien que pour avoir cette chance ? Combien Kise et Tetsu et le reste d’entre eux ont travaillé pour pouvoir être heureux ? Je vais pas te laisser venir ici et ruiner ça juste parce que tu peux pas laisser Teiko derrière toi. »

« Je vais pas arrêter, » dit Haizaki. « Jamais. Je vais avoir ma revanche sur Yellow et Red et vous tous qui pensez être meilleurs que moi. Donc si tu veux pas que ça arrive tu ferais mieux de m’arrêter toi-même. »

Aomine brille en bleu. « D’accord. Je vais faire ça. »

*

« Kasa-senpai est inquiet pour Kichan, » avait dit Momoi. Elle avait à peine levé les yeux de son ordinateur depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Denny’s, donc si elle vient vers lui maintenant ça doit être important. « Il ne veut pas que Kichan tue Gray. »

Aomine n’avait jamais vraiment su quoi penser de Kasamatsu Yukio. Il était le premier humain qui avait jamais traîné avec les Miracles assez longtemps pour essayer de les comprendre. Il était faible, comme un humain l’était, et l’obsession de Kise avait été une source d’irritation infinie quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais, au final le Troisième Année de Kaijo était un humain qu’Aomine respectait.

Et, dans le cas présent, il était d’accord avec Kasamatsu, mais peut-être pour des raisons différentes. Kise pourrait tuer Gray et en revenir quand même, et avoir quand même une chance de vivre une vie normale.

Mais pas si Kasamatsu l’abandonnait. Si Kise perdait le respect de Kasamatsu, alors rien ne pourrait le sauver.

Aomine s’était battu contre tous les changements avec tout son pouvoir. Il avait protesté contre s’échapper de Teiko, il avait protesté contre rester à la base de la FSDJ, il avait protesté contre aller à des lycées normaux, il avait protesté contre rejoindre le club de basket. Encore et encore, il avait perdu la bataille.

Mais les autres – Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, même Murasakibara, envers et contre tout – ils avaient enfin trouvé un peu de paix. Ils avaient enfin commencé à avancer en laissant Teiko derrière eux.

Et Aomine allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s’assurer que ça reste comme ça.

*

Momoi l’aide à se débarrasser du corps avec un regard endurci, prouvant qu’elle n’a peut-être pas expérimenté les mêmes horreurs sombres de Teiko mais elle est un soldat, tout comme eux, exactement pareil.

« Tu sais, Satsuki – quand tu as demandé si on pouvait aimer ou non ? J’ai jamais rien dit. »

« Je sais, » dit Momoi.

Il n’y a qu’un rayon de lune qui les éclaire, mais les Miracles peuvent voir dans le noir. Aomine regarde Momoi et pense à quel point elle est plus forte que tout le monde le pense. A sa manière, elle est aussi forte que Kuroko. Les deux ont vu les horreurs et ont refusé d’accepter que c’était la seule façon de vivre.

« J’ai jamais douté qu’on était capable d’aimer, » confesse Aomine. « Parce que je t’ai toujours aimée. Je vous ai toujours aimés, tous. »

Il sait que c’est pas comme lui de parler comme ça. Peut-être que tuer Gray l’a affecté plus qu’il ne le pensait. Il n’a jamais apprécié Gray, mais ils étaient camarades, fut-il un temps.

Mais Momoi sourit simplement, le sauvant. « Je sais, Dai-chan. J’ai toujours su ça. Tu te souviens pas ce que tu as dit à Tetsu-kun ? Avant qu’on parte de Teiko ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande Aomine.

Momoi ricane. « Laisse tomber. Tetsu-kun est plus puissant que ce qu’on pense. »

Aomine émet un ronflement. « Je sais _ça_. »

*

Momoi a menti à Kasamatsu, mais seul Kuroko savait que c’était un mensonge. Elle n’a jamais supplié Kuroko de sauver les autres. Elle l’a seulement supplié de sauver Aomine.

*

Quand elle était GM-P256 elle savait qu’elle devait jouer dans la subtilité. Les Pink Two étaient chanceux – ils fournissaient une assistance informative mais ils ne devaient jamais se salir les mains, ne devaient jamais risquer leur vie. Elle avait été dans la Chambre 101 une seule fois, comme un moyen de conditionnement, mais elle n’avait jamais donné aux scientifiques une raison de l’y renvoyer.

Jusqu’au jour où elle avait hacké les dossiers de Teiko, elle n’avait jamais sérieusement pensé à partir. Elle s’était moquée des tentatives de Black pour proposer une évasion, tout comme le reste d’entre eux. La vie à Teiko n’était pas facile, mais elle le savait, c’était plus sûr que le monde inconnu des humains.

Mais elle avait lu les dossiers décidant qu’elle devrait être la première à créer des Projets nés naturellement. Elle savait qu’elle était faite pour être une paire avec Blue, elle l’avait su toute sa vie. Mais le fichier disait qu’elle devrait aussi se reproduire avec Red et Green et Yellow et Purple et c’était trop horrible à même considérer.

Elle était un être supérieur, avec une intelligence supérieure. Mais Teiko avait rendu toute évasion _impossible_. Ils avaient implanté des traqueurs quelque part dans leurs corps, et une puce dans leur cou conçue pour exploser si un scientifique de Teiko décidait de la détonner. Il y avait des caméras de sécurité partout, et en plus de tout il y avait des Rainbows qui pouvaient annuler leurs pouvoirs et des Golds qui pouvaient lire leurs pensées. Toute tentative d’évasion serait stoppée avant même d’avoir commencé. Peu importait combien de plans elle mettait en place, la seule chose qu’elle pouvait trouver pour la faire sortir était de parler à Black.

Elle l’approcha un jour après le service. Elle avait hacké le système de surveillance, donc les caméras ne la verraient pas se glisser dans la chambre de Black.

Il avait été surpris de son arrivée. Elle était allée directement au but. « Tu sais qu’ils vont te jeter aux ordures, pas vrai ? »

Black l’avait simplement regardée de la manière calme qui lui était propre. Il portait toujours les menottes qui l’empêchaient de réagir, mais ça faisait des années depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait été nécessaire de le choquer pour avoir eu une réponse émotionnelle. C’était injuste d’essayer de le contrarier – s’il _avait_ réagi, il serait difficilement sympathique avec elle pour lui avoir causé de la douleur physique.

« Oui, » avait dit Black. « J’en ai conscience. »

C’était juste là dans le dossier de Black - ‘marqué pour les Ordures’. Après l’insubordination de Black à Shanghai, Teiko avait peu de raisons de le garder en vie.

« Ils ont prévu une date et tout, » insista Pink. « Tu as moins de trois mois à vivre. »

Black commença à briller. « Quel est ton but, Pink ? »

Pink fut prise de court. Elle avait seulement vu le pouvoir de Black être utilisé sur d’autres personnes – s’il brillait, alors la personne ne serait pas capable de le voir. Mais elle pouvait le voir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Ta misdirection ne fonctionne pas, » dit-elle avec irritation.

« Je ne redirige pas ton regard. Je m’assure que tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation, » dit Black calmement.

« Quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça, » hésita Pink. « Tu peux ? »

« Tu es en train de perdre du temps, Pink. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Pink fit un pause. Elle savait ce dont Black était capable – elle avait lu son dossier. Il pouvait faire les gens oublier momentanément sa présence, mais c’était inefficace. Ça perdait de l’intensité plus les gens le connaissait, plus il attirait l’attention sur lui. C’était pourquoi il était un échec, marqué pour être jeté aux ordures. Son pouvoir d’induire de l’amnésie à la place de l’invisibilité avait intéressé Teiko – c’est pourquoi ils l’avaient laissé vivre aussi longtemps. Ils avaient essayé d’augmenter sa capacité du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Si Black avait été capable d’induire d’autres types d’amnésie, il aurait gagné plus de temps.

Mais si Black avait plus de capacités dont Pink ignorait l’existence, ça voulait dire qu’il avait des capacités dont _Teiko_ ignorait l’existence.

« Je veux m’échapper, » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu as toujours dit qu’on devrait. Tu penses que c’est possible ? »

« Oui, » dit immédiatement Black. « J’ai un plan pour m’échapper. Je vais le faire. »

Et la manière dont il disait ça – sans émotion et brillant en noir – la fit le croire sur le champ.

« Est-ce que – est-ce que ton plan pourrait m’inclure ? »

Black y pensa. Elle retint son souffle. Si on lui avait demandé, elle aurait dit qu’elle était le plus proche de Black, juste après Blue. White avait été le seul autre Projet féminin dans leur Génération – elle avait été amie avec White, elle avait aimé White. Mais White était une Guérisseuse, et plus elle guérissait les autres, plus ses propres organes s’effondraient. Teiko n’avait toujours pas réglé ce détail chez les White Ten. Elle avait regardé White mourir lentement, et elle avait été en deuil. Les autres n’avaient pas compris son chagrin – faire le deuil des morts était un concept étranger à Teiko. Seul Black avait compris, parce qu’il avait perdu Orange. Seul Black avait été doux.

Donc elle avait apprécié Black, mais elle savait qu’il ne fallait pas s’attendre à ce qu’il la sauve. L’altruisme ne faisait pas long feu à Teiko.

« Oui. Ta capacité à hacker les ordinateurs et les caméras sera pratique. »

Pink avait ressenti du soulagement se mélanger à la peur – la réalité de s’évader était aussi terrifiante que l’idée de rester.

S’évader avait beaucoup de dangers – l’échec, évidemment. Qu’ils meurent, ou pire, qu’ils se fassent capturer et torturer et la vie à Teiko serait encore plus terrible qu’elle ne l’était maintenant. Mais même le succès était effrayant, et c’est sur cette peur que se concentra Pink. S’ils s’échappaient, ils seraient tout seuls.

« Est-ce qu’on peut emmener les autres ? » demanda-t-elle.

Black secoua la tête. « Ça attirerait trop l’attention. Teiko pourrait être prêt à laisser toi ou moi partir, mais ils n’arrêteraient jamais de pourchasser les autres. »

Pink accepta ceci comme une vérité. « Mais – Blue ? Est-ce qu’on pourrait pas sauver Blue ? » Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une vie sans Blue – elle ne voulait pas d’une vie sans lui.

Black hésita. Pink suivit ses pensées. Blue avait été le premier à abandonner Black, mais il avait aussi été le premier à défendre la nécessité de la présence de Black. Teiko aurait jeté Black bien plus tôt, si Blue n’avait pas défendu son utilité.

« Je pourrais lui demander. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il serait d’accord, » dit finalement Black.

*

Pink ne se souvint pas de la conversation jusqu’à ce que Black ne lui touche le poignet. Puis tout lui revint. Elle prit quelques minutes pour s’ajuster au retour de ses souvenirs. Et quelques secondes pour réajuster son opinion de Black. Sa capacité était _beaucoup_ plus forte que ce que tout le monde pensait.

« S’il-te-plaît ne parle pas beaucoup durant cette entrevue, » dit Black. « Cela rendra les souvenirs plus difficiles à effacer. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle était toujours étourdie de savoir qu’il pouvait faire tout ça.

Ils approchèrent GM-B599 ensemble, et comme demandé, Pink ne dit rien. Black brilla tout le temps de la conversation.

« Pink et moi prévoyons de nous échapper, » dit Black, allant à l’essentiel.

Blue regarda Pink pour chercher confirmation, et Pink acquiesça, le suppliant des yeux. _Viens avec moi, je t’en pri_ _e_ _. J’ai besoin de toi._

« Vous y arriverez pas, » dit Blue avec colère. « Vous allez juste vous faire tuer. Et peut-être que ça ne change rien pour _toi_ , mais Pink – tu as la belle vie ici. »

Pink pouvait sentir les larmes se former, mais elle avait promis qu’elle ne dirait rien.

« Je suis confiant de nos chance de succès, » dit Black. Et ce fut tout ce qu’il dit. Même Pink n’était pas certaine de ce que le plan était, mais quand Black parlait, elle avait l’impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Tu crois vraiment ça, » dit Blue, la colère se drainant de sa voix. Il dévisagea longuement Black, et puis il porta son regard sur Pink, puis de nouveau sur Black.

« Il n’y a pas de vie pour moi en dehors de Teiko, » dit finalement Blue. « C’est trop tard pour moi. »

Pink laissa échapper un bruit de protestation, mais elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle pleurait ouvertement maintenant, mais elle resta muette.

« Sauve les autres, » dit Blue, comme un ordre.

Black pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Yellow, Green et Purple. Red si tu peux le convaincre. Dis à _eux_ ton plan ; fais en sorte qu’ils partent avec vous. »

 

Black ne laissa rien paraître. « Pourquoi tu t’en préoccupes ? »

Blue était le premier d’entre eux à avoir été marqué comme une Réussite. Le premier à ne pas avoir besoin des autres pour survivre, le premier à laisser Black à sa mort. Même Pink ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il dise quelque chose de ce genre.

« Qui sait ? » dit Blue, un soupçon d’amertume dans la voix.

« Je refuse, » dit calmement Black. « Teiko ne laissera jamais les autres s’échapper. Et cela attirerait trop d’attention, même si nous réussissions. Je devrais restructurer tout mon plan. »

« Mais tu pourrais les sauver, si tu voulais, » défia Blue.

Black ne dit rien.

« Si vous réussissez, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire pour le reste d’entre nous ? » dit lentement Blue. « Nous tous, tous ceux qui resteront derrière seront en danger. Je peux survivre à un autre aller-retour à la Chambre 101 – autant qu’il en faut. Les autres le peuvent pas. Et c’est _si_ Teiko décide que notre Génération vaut la peine d’être gardée après votre trahison. Si tu pars, tu condamnes le reste d’entre nous à mourir. Si tu peux vivre avec ça, alors d’accord. Fais ce que tu veux. Si tu peux pas, alors sauve les autres. »

Black ne dit rien, mais Pink était presque certaine de savoir ce qu’il pensait. Elle pouvait voir la réponse de Black : « Tu m’as laissé à la mort. _Vous_ m’avez laissé à la mort. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire la même chose ? » Il ne le dit pas, mais les mots étaient quand même dans l’air autour d’eux.

Et même _elle_ pensa que Blue en demandait trop à Black.

« Très bien, » dit Black. « Je vais penser à ta requête. » Il toucha le poignet de Pink et l’emmena avec lui.

*

Momoi n’est toujours pas sûre de ce qui a fait changer Kuroko d’avis. Mais il les a tous contactés et ils ont tous accepté de s’évader, sauf Aomine. Ça l’avait tuée, mais elle était partie sans lui.

Teiko l’avait envoyé pour les ramener. Et c’est là qu’il avait changé d’avis et qu’il était venu avec eux.

« Tu crois au destin ? » demande Aomine, après qu’ils se soient débarrassés du corps.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demande Momoi, parce qu’il dit tous genres de choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas. Et peut-être que tuer Gray l’a contrarié plus qu’il ne le dit.

Aomine hausse les épaules. « C’est juste quelque chose à laquelle j’ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps. Des fois je me demande si on sera jamais autre chose que ce que Teiko a fait de nous. Je suis un tueur, Satsuki. Je le savais alors, et je le sais maintenant. C’est tout ce que je serai jamais. J’ai jamais eu d’autre choix. »

Momoi réfléchit à ça. « Je pense qu’il y a une différence. Je pense qu’on _a_ un choix _._ Teiko nous a conçus pour être un couple alpha, mais je _t’aime_ , Dai-chan. C’est quelque chose que _j’ai_ choisi, et ça ne changera pas peu importe comment j’ai été conçue. Et Teiko a fait de toi un tueur – mais tu as choisi de tuer pour Kichan. C’est différent de quand Teiko choisissait des missions pour toi. Peut-être que certaines choses sont prédestinées, mais c’est les choix qu’on fait qui importent vraiment. »

Aomine ne croise pas son regard, mais il y a un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « T’es vraiment trop putain d’intelligente parfois, Satsuki. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, je suis le surhomme le plus intelligent qui existe. Ne l’oublie pas. »

« Jamais. »

*

Aomine a menti à Momoi, mais seul Kuroko savait que c’était un mensonge. La vérité, c’était qu’il savait exactement de quelle conversation elle parlait, c’est juste trop embarrassant de l’admettre, putain.

*

Quand les autres se sont évadés, les alarmes de Teiko l’ont presque rendu sourd. Ils avaient tous une ouïe sur-développée donc les alarmes punissaient autant qu’elles alertaient.

L’un des scientifiques en chef vint le voir. « Tu es toujours là. »

« Bien sûr que je suis toujours là ! Où je serais ? C’est quoi ce bordel ? » interrogea Blue.

« Ta Génération s’est évadée. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que c’était impossible ! »

« Ça aurait dû l’être, » dit le scientifique. « Tu n’es vraiment au courant de rien ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit Blue. Le scientifique avait un enfant Gold avec lui – quelqu’un qui pouvait lire ses pensées. « Ils sont _tous_ partis ? Même Pink ? »

« Même Pink. Ils _t’ont_ abandonné ici. »

L’énormité de cette trahison lui donna la tête qui tourne. Ils l’avaient _abandonné_? _Pink_ l’avait abandonné ?

« Nous allons les rattraper, » dit le scientifique. « C’est impossible qu’on échoue. Mais tu les connais mieux que quiconque. Si tu les ramènes, leur punition sera moins sévère. »

Donc Blue les avait pourchassés. Il se sentait trahi et il voulait leur faire du mal. Mais il voulait quand même qu’ils soient épargnés. S’ils devaient se faire rattraper, il voulait que ce soit par lui.

Il frappa Purple d’abord, parce qu’il était celui qui avait le plus de chance de lui donner du mal. Il plaqua le plus grand Projet au sol et frappa Red immédiatement après. Il avait viser Green quand un flash de noir attira son regard.

Puis il se souvint de tout.

« Il n’y a pas de vie pour moi en dehors de Teiko… sauve les autres. »

Il arrêta de courir et dévisagea Black. Black lui rendit son regard comme un défi, comme s’il disait, « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« D’accord, » dit-il, alors que Purple et Red se relevaient, prêts à se battre. « D’accord, tu gagnes. Je viens avec vous. »

« Décide ça avant de nous frapper, » dit Red avec colère. « Green, extrais nos traqueurs. Pink, aide-le à désamorcer l’explosif. Purple, Yellow, Black – couvrez-nous. »

Il distribuait des ordres comme si c’était lui qui dirigeait, mais alors que Green incisait son cou et son dos, Blue regarda Black, sachant que c’était lui qui avait vraiment planifié tout ça.

Et quand la FSDJ était arrivée, Blue savait que ça faisait aussi parti du plan de Black. Comment il avait choisi de restructurer les choses après que le plan pour inclure tout le monde avait changé les choses.

Red envoya Yellow à la rencontre des soldats parce qu’il était le plus charmant. « Tue-le si c’est nécessaire, » avait murmuré Red, donnant un Ordre Absolu.

Yellow avait hoché la tête et avancé, rencontrant Kasamatsu Youji pour la première fois.

Blue n’avait pas vu l’intérêt – quitter Teiko pour la base militaire. Mais à ce stade, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de faire confiance au plan de Black.

*

Presque quatre ans plus tard, et il n’avait toujours pas d’autre choix que de faire aveuglément confiance à ce plan.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Désolée pour la longue absence, les partiels m'ont achevée. Les publications devraient redevenir hebdomadaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy ~

Après la Grande Discussion de Denny’s, Himuro appelle l’un de ses vieux amis en Amérique.

« Quoi de neuf, Tatsuya ? T’as besoin d’autres snacks ? » demande son ami quand il décroche. Il a fourni beaucoup d’en-cas pour Murasakibara ces derniers mois.

« J’ai toujours besoin de plus de snacks, mais c’est pas pour ça que j’appelle, » dit Himuro. « Ça fait un moment qu’on a pas parlé. Je pensais que je devais te mettre au courant de ce qu’il se passe dans ma vie. Je sors avec un des Miracles maintenant. »

« Tu te fous de moi, » dit son ami, impressionné. « C’est comme un objectif de vie qui s’accomplit pour toi. Lequel ? »

« P989, » risque Himuro.

Il entend son ami émettre un ronflement à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Eh bah, c’est logique. Tu les as toujours aimé grand et large. »

Et Himuro sourit, parce que les désignations n’ont jamais été rendues publiques. « Hey, Shuu – j’ai une question étrange à te poser... »

*

Murasakibara et Himuro décident de rester à Tokyo jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de danger. Coach leur hurle dessus pour manquer autant les cours, mais Himuro a déjà décidé que si ça les fait redoubler tous les deux, c’est une année de plus qu’il peut passer avec son copain, et ça vaut totalement la peine.

En plus, ça ne semble pas bien de partir alors que les autres sont si affolés.

Ils restent chez Kagami, aucun des deux n’ayant assez de fonds pour rester dans un hôtel aussi longtemps.

« Vous pouvez rester, » leur dit Kagami à contrecœur. « Mais tu dois me promettre que je vais jamais vous surprendre en train de le faire. »

« Oh, Taiga. Tu sais que je peux pas te promettre ça, » dit gaiement Himuro. Kagami devient aussi rouge qu’une tomate mais il les laisse rester de toute façon. C’est ça la famille.

*

Il y a une petite part de lui qui ne croit pas vraiment qu’ils sont physiquement en danger. Même s’il s’est fait pendre pour cible par Gray à un moment, Himuro ne croit toujours pas qu’ _il_ est en danger. Kise croit que Kasamatsu est en danger, ça, au moins, c’est clair. Et Midorima croit que Takao est en danger. Murasakibara a l’air d’être prêt à écraser quiconque regarde mal Himuro. (Mais il a toujours cet air-là, donc Himuro pense pas que sa réponse est une représentation fidèle de leur état de danger actuel.)

Donc il demande à Kuroko à la place, parce que Kuroko vient chez Kagami après les cours assez régulièrement. Himuro ne connaît pas Kuroko si bien que ça, mais maintenant qu’il sait que Murasakibara n’est pas amoureux de lui, Himuro décide que le gosse ne peut pas être si mauvais. Il espère que Kuroko est le Miracle le plus rationnel.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu’on est vraiment en danger ? »

Kuroko réfléchit à la question pendant qu’il se déplace dans la cuisine de Kagami comme s’il vivait là (quelque chose que Himuro remarque avec profonde fascination). « Gray et Green 7284 sont des tueurs qui ont de la rancune envers les Projets Réussis. C’est très probable qu’ils soient une menace pour les Miracles et toutes les personnes qui partagent une connexion avec eux. »

Himuro cogite. Murasakibara et Kagami sont dans le salon devant la télé. C’est probablement le seul moment où Himuro sera capable de parler à Kuroko comme ça. « Même Taiga ? »

Kuroko hésite. « Je n’étais pas un Projet Réussi. Et j’ai réussi à rester en dehors de l’œil du public. J’ai l’espoir égoïste que ça suffira à garder ceux autour de moi en sécurité. »

Himuro acquiesce. Il a fait des recherches poussées sur les Miracles avant de venir au Japon. Tout le mondesait qu’il y a sept Miracles, mais il y avait peu de choses qui prouvaient l’existence de Kuroko à part des rumeurs vagues.

« Et pour Gold et Silver ? Ils sont aussi dangereux que tout le monde le dit ? »

« Très, » dit Kuroko. « Mais pas de la même manière. Je ne crois pas qu’ils essaieront de tuer qui que ce soit directement, comme les deux autres le pourraient. Je suspecte qu’ils ont un plan plus sinistre. »

Kuroko a l’air si calme quand il dit ça que c’est difficile de le prendre au sérieux. Mais Himuro a réussi à interroger Murasakibara un peu plus tôt à propos de Kuroko, et il sait qu’il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Il sait que l’attitude inexpressive de Kuroko est le résultat de tortures physiques et qu’il était le cerveau de l’évasion de Teiko. Il sait que Kagami est amoureux de lui, mais il n’a aucun moyen de savoir si Kuroko est même capable de retourner ces sentiments. Personnellement il suspecte que Kasamatsu a certainement raison – Kuroko _est_ le plus sympa des Miracles – mais Kuroko est probablement aussi celui avec lequel il est le plus difficile de devenir ami. Il y a une réserve autour de Kuroko qui n’a rien à voir avec sa nature non émotionnelle. C’est comme s’il tenait tout le monde à distance.

« Kuroko, ça te dérangerait de répondre à quelques questions que je me pose depuis un moment ? » demande poliment Himuro.

Kuroko cligne doucement. Himuro dira ça du Miracle ; il réfléchit bien avant de parler. « D’accord. »

Ils savent tous les deux que Kuroko a accepté la promesse d’honnêteté que Himuro n’a pas exprimé à voix haute.

« J’ai cru comprendre par Atsushi que l’évasion de Teiko était ton idée. J’ai aussi trouvé, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu’Atsushi soit au courant, que c’était ton intention tout ce temps d’impliquer l’armée japonaise. Est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

Même si l’expression de Kuroko ne change pas, Himuro pense qu’il est impressionné. « C’est correct. »

« Et les autres Miracles ne savent pas que c’était ton plan ? » suppute Himuro.

« Je crois que la plupart d’entre eux ont fini par le deviner. Mais ils ne le savaient pas au moment de notre évasion. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Tu n’avais aucun moyen de savoir que le gouvernement ne se débarrasserait pas de vous sur le champ. »

Kuroko acquiesce. «  _C’était_ un risque. Je savais qu’il y avait une haute probabilité que l’armée nous voit comme une menace. Expliqué simplement, je n’avais pas d’autre choix que de prendre ce risque. C’était mon intention à l’origine de m’évader seul de Teiko et de vivre ma vie comme un humain ordinaire. Dès que les autres sont devenus impliqués dans le plan, j’ai pris la décision d’impliquer l’armée. Une vie normale aurait été impossible. Teiko n’aurait jamais cessé de traquer les autres ; nous aurions dû nous cacher toute notre vie. Nous n’aurions jamais pu rester ensemble, et nous aurions dû vivre dans la peur d’être découverts. La seule chose qui pouvait empêcher Teiko de nous trouver était que le monde entier sache ce que Teiko avait fait. Si la FSDJ pouvait être convaincue que nous n’étions que des enfants, alors il y avait une chance que nous puissions éventuellement avoir notre liberté. J’ai parié sur la FSDJ. Dans ce scénario, l’enfer inconnu de l’armée était préférable à l’enfer connu de Teiko. »

Kuroko confirme simplement ce que Himuro suspectait. Le numéro de spectacle que c’était – les enfants qui viennent vivre à la base militaire, les tentatives pour les socialiser, les sites de fans, même la carrière de mannequin de Kise – tout ça correspondait à l’image des Miracles qui essayent très dur d’avoir l’air inoffensif aux yeux du public. Himuro a naturellement supposé que c’était le plan de la FSDJ jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne qu’aucune armée dans le monde ne mettrait autant d’efforts dans la réhabilitation d’enfants avec des super-pouvoirs qui avaient été entraînés pour être des assassins et des soldats. Ça serait beaucoup plus naturel de les utiliser ou de s’en débarrasser.

Il devait y avoir un autre mastermind. Et il était juste devant Himuro.

C’était encore plus impressionnant quand on considérait que Kuroko devait avoir trouvé ce plan quand il avait treize ans.

« J’imagine que c’est Akashi qui a fait le vrai travail, » dit pensivement Himuro. « Il a dit quoi ? ‘L’Ordre Absolu est un scalpel’ ? J’imagine qu’il a persuadé la FSDJ de vous voir comme des enfants innocents qui avaient besoin d’être sauvés. »

« Momoi-san et Kise-kun étaient également essentiels, » dit Kuroko. « Ils ont tous les deux été conçus pour être attirants et charmants. Les Ordres d’Akashi n’auraient pas été aussi efficaces si ces deux-là n’avaient pas été capables d’apparaître aussi innocents. »

Himuro réalise que c’est étrange que Kuroko lui dise tout ça. Il est prêt à parier que même Kagami n’est pas au courant de l’étendu des machinations de Kuroko. Pas que Kuroko ne le _dirait pas_ à Kagami – mais Himuro suppose que ça ne viendrait même pas à l’esprit de Kagami de demander. Et Kuroko a vraiment l’air d’être le genre de personne à ne jamais donner d’information sans qu’elle soit demandée.

« Donc le véritable danger, c’est Nash Gold, » remarque pensivement Himuro. Kuroko leur a montré l’interview de Gold hier soir. « Et son plan est de tourner le monde entier contre les Miracles. »

Cette question dangereusement simple – pourquoi Teiko les a créés ? – était suffisante pour planter les graines du doute. Il y avait des rumeurs d’assassinats passés et d’attaques terroristes qui entraient dans le débat et Himuro ne savait que trop bien où ces spéculations mèneraient.

« Je comprends pas son plan, » dit Himuro, quand il devient clair que Kuroko a fini de lui donner des informations. « Il est aussi un ‘Projet’, non ? Même s’il retourne le monde contre vous, tout ce que vous avez à faire c’est de le ‘démasquer’ et n’importe quelle punition que vous aurez, il aura aussi. »

Himuro a lu trop de comics pour ne pas avoir une idée de comment ça allait finir. Les gens ont facilement peur – et les Miracles _sont_ effrayant. Si le public commence à voir les Miracles comme un danger pour la société, ils pourraient se faire enfermer pour le reste de leurs vies.

L’intense vague nauséeuse de peur qui lui vient le surprend. Himuro a eu plein de petits-copains par le passé, mais il n’a jamais vraiment été amoureux. L’idée de perdre Murasakibara est effrayante ; mais c’est également terrifiant d’être certain que si Murasakibara devait fuir le pays et se cacher pour le restant de sa vie, Himuro le suivrait.

« Je ne crois pas qu’il sera aussi facile de discréditer Gold que de nous discréditer, » dit Kuroko. « Dans tous les cas, Himuro-san, ce n’est pas nécessaire pour toi de t’inquiéter de ce que Gold pourrait dire sur nous. »

Himuro cille, comme s’il avait été frappé. C’est comme si Kuroko disait « Ça ne te concerne pas » et comment est-ce qu’il pourrait penser ça ?

« Ils viendront pour lui en premier, » dit Himuro d’une voix basse, en colère. Il serre les poings sous la table mais se retient d’attaquer le crush de Kagami. « Tu ne comprends pas ça ? Ils se retourneront contre lui en premier. Pas contre _toi_ ou Kise ou Momoi. _Lui_. Ne me dis pas de pas m’inquiéter. »

L’expression de Kuroko ne change jamais. « Tu as raison, Himuro-san. C’était irréfléchi de ma part. Je m’excuse. »

Himuro acquiesce, acceptant l’excuse, mais oscillant entre un mélange de peur et d’inquiétude et d’inutilité qui ne part pas.

Murasakibara a toujours été le plus effrayant des Miracles. Il est grand et musclé et peut écraser des crânes sans transpirer une goutte. Et le pire, il n’a jamais maîtrisé l’art de ne pas apparaître menaçant. Si le public décide de rallier les piques et les torches, Murasakibara sera le premier monstre à chasser.

*

La nuit, il est entouré par Murasakibara. Murasakibara enroule ses bras autour de lui, le tient près de lui, et le cale sous son menton. Murasakibara fait en sorte que le dos de Himuro soit contre le mur et que Murasakibara soit entre Himuro et le reste du monde. Peu importe s’il le fait consciemment ou non, Murasakibara fait en sorte que s’il y avait un agresseur tard dans la nuit, il devrait passer par lui avant de pouvoir atteindre Himuro.

« Je vais te protéger, Murochin, » chuchote Murasakibara dans le noir.

Himuro désespère.

_Mais comme je vais faire pour te protéger ?_

*

Quand ils se baladent la journée, les gens les dévisagent.

Ça arrivait beaucoup à Yosen, avant. Les regards fixes, les murmures, les regards furtifs et les mouvements de reculs. Murasakibara prétend toujours de ne rien voir et Himuro n’arrête jamais de sourire. Après les matchs de basket et l’exposition prolongée, leurs camarades de classes de Yosen ont arrêté de regarder Murasakibara comme s’il allait les attaquer et ont même commencé à l’approcher quand Himuro n’est pas là.

Les regards interdits de leurs camarades avaient alors vaguement amusé Himuro. Les mêmes regards sur le visage de passants adultes dans le centre de Tokyo lui font peur. Il ne peut pas non plus s’empêcher de remarquer avec rancœur que Kagami aussi attire les regards effrayés alors que Kuroko non. Il suppose que si tout ce que tu sais à propos des Miracles est qu’il ont un corps d’Apollon et des couleurs de cheveux bizarres, Kagami correspond à la description. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à quel point ça serait _facile_ pour Kuroko de disparaître et d’avoir une vie normale.

(Il a honte de sa propre rancœur. Le fait que Kuroko _n’abandonne pas_ les Miracles pour sauver sa peau en dit long sur lui. Himuro n’est pas sûr qu’il ferait le même choix, si leurs positions étaient inversées. Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il a de la rancœur.)

Il passe son bras dans celui de Murasakibara (dont les mains sont remplies de paquets de nourritures). Des démonstrations d’affection aussi ostentatoires seraient inhabituelles au Japon même pour un couple hétérosexuel, mais Himuro veut que ce soit clair qu’il a lié son destin à celui des Miracles.

*

C’est l’idée de Kise de se retrouver dans un karaoké. Louer une salle leur donne assez d’espace et d’intimité pour parler sans risquer de se faire entendre. Himuro n’est pas totalement certain de pourquoi ils ne se retrouvent pas simplement chez Kagami, mais il suspecte que ça a à voir avec le fait que Kagami ne veut pas que tout le monde sache où il vit. (Considérant le fait qu’Akashi l’a attaqué une fois avec des ciseaux, Himuro trouve que ce n’est pas une précaution injustifiée.)

« Senpai et moi, on sort ensemble maintenant ! » annonce Kise dès que tout le monde est là. Il est collé à Kasamatsu depuis qu’ils sont arrivés – et Kasamatsu ne l’a pas repoussé – donc c’est pas vraiment une surprise.

« T’as pas besoin de l’annoncer à chaque fois qu’on croise quelqu’un ! » crie Kasamatsu à peu près en même temps que Midorima dit avec colère « On a reçu tes messages, idiot. _Tous_ tes messages. »

« Tu leur as _dit par message_? » bafouille Kasamatsu.

« Juste aux gens qui m’ont dit que ça n’arriverait jamais ! » se défend Kise. « Je devais me vanter d’à quel point ils se trompaient ! »

« Kise va être insupportable. J’espère que tu es content de toi, Kasamatsu, » dit Aomine.

« Oh bordel, » dit Kasamatsu, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Trop tard pour les regrets ! » dit gaiement Kise.

« Je trouve ça étrange qu’autant d’entre vous soient attirés par les hommes, » remarque pensivement Himuro. Ça fait deux confirmés (et il a toujours des soupçons concernant Kuroko et Midorima). Deux sur sept est statistiquement invraisemblable, _quatre_ sur sept est impossible. Quand tout le monde le regarde il hausse simplement les épaules et dit : « Quand on réfléchit aux statistiques, c’est une grosse coïncidence. »

Il arrête de parler quand il réalise à quel point les Miracles ont l’air _gêné_ – même Momoi et Aomine ont l’air inconfortable.

Kuroko, le seul qui a l’air normal, répond de sa voix neutre : « Ce n’est pas une coïncidence. A l’exception de Momoi-san et d’Aomine-kun, nous sommes tous attirés par le même sexe. Les scientifiques nous ont conçus comme cela. »

« Quoi ? » glapit Takao.

« Ferme-la, Kuroko, » dit Midorima – le Miracle qui a l’air le plus rouge et le plus horrifié de la pièce.

« Je ne vois pas d’intérêt à le cacher, Midorima-kun, » dit Kuroko. « Les scientifiques nous ont conçus sachant que nous allions éventuellement interagir avec des humains ordinaires, et ils ne voulaient pas risquer la possibilité de descendance humains-Projets. Ils voulaient également s’assurer qu’il n’y aurait pas d’indésirable descendance métisse entre les Projets. »

« Mais comment ils pouvaient prévoir ça ? » se demande Takao.

« Ils ont conçu des humains avec des super-pouvoirs, » dit sèchement Kise. « C’était pas dur de s’assurer aussi qu’ils seraient seulement attirés sexuellement par des membres du même sexe. »

« T’as couché avec des femmes, » accuse Kasamatsu.

« J’ai aussi _été_ une femme, » dit Kise en levant les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe comment j’ai été conçu à la base, ta sexualité devient en quelque sorte fluide quand tu es un métamorphe. »

« Ça n’aurait pas été plus simple, je sais pas, de vous rendre infertiles ou quoi ? » demande Takao.

« Non, » dit Aomine. « Ils voulaient pas qu’on soit stériles. Ils voulaient juste être sûrs qu’ils pourraient contrôler la reproduction, le moment venu. »

Le silence inconfortable fait son come-back après ça et c’est comme s’ils essayaient délibérément de ne pas regarder Momoi. Himuro cille quand il comprend ce que ça implique. Il est momentanément submergé par une furie accrue contre les scientifiques de Teiko, qui ont essayé de contrôler tellement de choses, de tout contrôler. Sa main s’accroche instinctivement à celle de Murasakibara alors qu’il balaye la pièce du regard. Les Miracles ont trouvé le chemin de la liberté. Himuro fera n’importe quoi pour s’assurer que ces gosses puissent la garder. Teiko a marqué les Miracles comme du bétail, a planifié de les reproduire comme des animaux, et tout en leur disant qu’ils ne méritaient pas d’être aimé…

« Wow, » dit Takao. « Teiko était vraiment putain de dérangé. »

L’euphémisme du siècle brise un peu la tension alors que les Miracles ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de ronfler ou de rire.

« Maintenant que nous avons ça au clair, peut-être pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur le sujet de notre rencontre, » dit froidement Akashi.

Il est le seul Miracle (à part Momoi et Aomine) qui n’a pas ramené d’humain pour l’accompagner. Himuro se sent toujours mal à l’aise autour de lui. Akashi continue avec : « Aomine nous a informé que Gray n’est plus un problème pour nous. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » dit Kagami.

Himuro lui donne un coup. Il partage une conversation silencieuse avec Kuroko à base de regards et d’élèvements de sourcils.

_Tu vas l’expliquer à l’idiot ?_

_Non. Il est idiot._

_Il finira bien par comprendre._

_J’en doute._

_J’avoue._

C’est un échange silencieux entier qui se passe en l’espace de quelques secondes. Himuro se sent soudainement plus proche de Kuroko et décide qu’il l’acceptera comme son futur beau-frère.

« Les détails ne sont pas importants pour l’instant, » dit Himuro à Kagami avec douceur. « On devrait se concentrer sur les problèmes qui restent. J’ai vu sur le Web aujourd’hui que des manifestations commencent à s’organiser à travers les Etats-Unis contre les Miracles. Il y en a pas énormément, juste assez pour commencer à s’inquiéter. »

« A Tokyo aussi, » dit Takao mal à l’aise. « J’en ai vu une l’autre jour près d’une des églises. »

« 7284 est toujours là, » insiste Midorima. « Nous devrions concentrer nos efforts sur sa recherche. »

Akashi secoue la tête. « 7284 est _une_ menace, mais Gold représente un danger plus grand. Est-ce que quelqu’un a vu Silver ? »

« Moi, » dit Momoi l’air dégoûté. « Je l’ai trouvé dans une interview américaine quelconque. Il se fait appeler ‘Jason Silver’ maintenant, et il est au Japon, c’est sûr. »

« C’est les noms totalement pas originaux qui me chiffonnent, » remarque Himuro. « ‘Silver’ est pas vraiment un véritable nom de famille aux Etats-Unis. Silverbeg, Silverman, il y a en plein qu’il aurait pu choisir. »

Akashi lui lance un regard comme s’il se demandait pourquoi Murasakibara avait amené son singe de compagnie. « Si tu sais qu’ils sont au Japon, est-ce que ça signifie que tu as réussi à les traquer, Momoi ? »

« En quelques sortes. Je sais où ils sont logés et où ils traînent. Ils sont à Roppongi la plupart du temps quand ils ne donnent pas d’interviews. » Elle fronce le nez de dégoût.

« C’est tout ce qu’on a besoin de savoir ! » s’exclame Aomine. « On les trouve, on s’en débarrasse et bam, plus de problème. »

« Aomine-kun ne comprend pas l’essence du problème, » dit Kuroko.

« Aomine, tu es un idiot, » dit Midorima.

« C’est parfois très déprimant de penser que nous avons été conçus par les mêmes génies, » remarque Akashi.

« Les Blues Five n’ont jamais été faits pour la stratégie, » dit Momoi.

« Effectivement, » concède Akashi.

« Oi, vous voulez vous battre ou quoi ? » questionne Aomine.

« Qu’est-ce qui va pas avec le plan d’Aomine ? » demande Kagami.

Kuroko le regarde avec pitié.

« Ils sont toujours en public, » dit Himuro.

« Exactement, » dit Akashi, l’air de réévaluer le statut de Himuro comme singe de compagnie. « Et si j’étais à leur place, je m’assurerais de toujours _être_ en public, au milieu d’une foule de témoins humains. »

« Ils ont aussi été contre les Miracles très ouvertement. Si quelque chose devrait leur arriver _maintenant_ , surtout dans des circonstances douteuses, ça prouverait juste que les Miracles sont dangereux, » explique Kuroko.

« Ehhh, » dit Murasakibara. « C’est chiant. Tu veux dire qu’on peut rien faire ? »

« Pas nécessairement, » dit Akashi. « Momoi, serais-tu capable de les contacter ? »

Momoi se mord la lèvre et acquiesce. « Oui, je crois. Mais organiser une rencontre... »

« C’est un risque, » continue Akashi. « Mais un risque que nous devons prendre. »

« Vous allez essayer de leur _parler_? » s’exclame Kise. Il n’est pas le seul à avoir l’air incrédule.

« La diplomatie est parfois la meilleure ouverture, » dit Akashi, alors qu’il regarde Kuroko. « Et dans tous les cas, nous aurons plus d’informations que nous en avons à l’heure actuelle quant à leurs intentions s’ils acceptent de me rencontrer. »

« Tu veux dire _nous_ , » corrige Midorima.

Akashi hausse un sourcil. « Non. Je ne veux pas dire nous. »

« Tu peux pas rencontrer Gold _seul_ , » s’exclame Aomine. « Il pourrait te tuer. Il va probablement te tuer. Ou pire, te Subjuguer pour que tu _nous_ tues. »

« Je suis le seul d’entre nous qui possède une immunité contre le pouvoir de Gold. »

« Une immunité _partielle_ , » insiste Midorima. « Un Gold pur sang pourrait te maîtriser. Et même s’il ne pouvait pas te Subjuguer, il pourrait toujours lire tes pensées. Une rencontre avec lui serait absurde. Tu sais où chacun de nous vit, qui sont les personnes qui comptent pour nous – si Gold se retrouve seul avec toi dans une pièce tu pourrais très bien lui envoyer un mail avec la liste de chacune de nos faiblesses. »

Akashi soupire, comme s’il en avait marre d’être entouré d’idiots. « C’est pourquoi je ne vais pas savoir quoi que ce soit d’important. Je n’ai également jamais dit que j’irai seul. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu – oh, » s’arrête Midorima. « Eh bien. Je suppose que ça pourrait fonctionner. »

« Ça _pourrait_? » se demande Kise.

« Ouais, » dit Aomine avec un ronflement moqueur. « Je suis prêt à parier que ça va marcher. »

Himuro n’a aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent, et il n’est pas le seul. Les autres humains de la pièce ont le même air confus, mais c’est un peu trop fatiguant de demander des explications. Himuro n’aime pas ces réunionsde Miracles autant qu’il le pensait. A chaque fois qu’ils se réunissent c’est juste un rappel que Murasakibara appartient à un monde dans lequel Himuro ne pourra jamais entrer.

« Non, » dit Kagami d’un ton plat, sortant Himuro de ses pensées. « C’est trop risqué. »

Himuro regarde son frère, impressionné par le fait qu’il semble avoir compris quelque chose que les autres n’ont pas remarqué.

« Ce n’est pas à toi de décider, » dit froidement Akashi. La façon dont il regarde Kagami, c’est comme s’il disait : « Il se peut que je ne sois pas ma moitié plus folle à cet instant mais je te poignarderai avec des ciseaux si tu me contraries. »

Kagami ne bat pas en retraite. « Ce n’est pas à _toi_ de décider non plus. »

« Effectivement. Kuroko ? »

« Akashi-kun a raison. La diplomatie est la meilleure façon d’agir. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour faire ce que tu demandes. »

« Tu sais, » dit Akashi l’air de rien. « Je ne suis pas certain de te croire. »

« Crois-moi ou non, Akashi-kun. Mais ça ne changera pas ce que je peux faire. C’est pourquoi il faut que ce soit moi qui parle à Gold. »

Kagami laisse échapper une exclamation et se lève. Akashi l’en dissuade d’un regard avant de tourner son attention vers Kuroko. « Ce n’était pas mon intention. »

« C’est le choix logique, » dit silencieusement Kuroko.

Himuro pense qu’il comprend ce qui se passe maintenant, au moins jusqu’à un certain point. La seule chose qu’il sait sur la capacité de Kuroko est ce que Murasakibara lui a dit il y a si longtemps - ‘il est oubliable’ - mais il suppose à partir de cette conversation que ça signifie que Kuroko peut altérer les souvenirs de quelqu’un. Il peut voir pourquoi ça serait pratique pour affronter un télépathe, mais il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi ça doit être Kuroko.

« Momoi-san ? » demande Kuroko.

« Je peux arranger une rencontre, » dit-elle. Et c’est clair même pour Himuro pour qui elle va organiser la rencontre.

Ce n’est probablement pas la première fois que Kuroko obtient le dernier mot à la place d’Akashi. En fait, Himuro est prêt à parier que Kuroko obtient le dernier mot pour beaucoup de choses.

Mais c’est vraiment facile de sous-estimer quelqu’un dont on ne peut pas se souvenir.

*

La réunion se termine quand tout le monde commence à se mettre par deux. Momoi et Kuroko ont leurs têtes baissées côte à côte dans une discussion privée. Akashi dit quelque chose à Midorima, dont la lèvre est courbée de dédain à ce qu’il entend. Murasakibara a disparu quand son téléphone a sonné. (Himuro pouvait entendre la voix de Coach hurler à l’autre bout de la ligne. Himuro oublie parfois qu’elle est le tuteur légal de Murasakibara, et en tant que tel, elle a une certaine autorité sur le Première Année. Quand même, Himuro pense qu’elle a cinq minutes pour hurler max, avant que Murasakibara ne raccroche simplement.

Kise a l’air de harceler Aomine avec des nouvelles de sa vie amoureuse, avec Kasamatsu qui essaye futilement de lui faire la fermer et Takao qui les taquine à tour de rôle.

Himuro croise le regard de Kagami et fait un geste de la main vers la porte, et Kagami acquiesce. Ils sortent tous les deux du karaoké. Himuro inspire l’air frais et lâche un long soupire. «Ces conseils de guerre commencent à me fatiguer, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « C’est difficile de croire qu’on est vraiment en danger. Je peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’ils exagèrent peut-être, mais... »

« Tu _as_ étéattaqué par Haizaki, » remarque Kagami.

Himuro hausse les épaules. Il n’est toujours pas celui qui va éclairer Kagami sur le fait que Haizaki est très probablement mort maintenant. C’est le job de Kuroko. « Peut-être que c’est pour ça que j’ai du mal. Se faire tabasser, toute chose considérée, c’est plutôt normal. Quand les Miracles se rassemblent ils agissent comme si Ultron avait fait équipe avec Galactus et Sauron en même temps et qu’on est à trois jours d’une apocalypse. »

« T’es vraiment un geek, » dit Kagami.

« Mais j’ai raison, pas vrai ? »

Kagami hoche la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. Ils sont inquiets, et c’est difficile d’être inquiet comme eux, vu qu’on sait pas ce contre quoi on est. »

« Exactement, » dit Himuro. « Le plus gros problème est le fait que Gold est en train de créer plein d’idées anti-Miracles. Ça c’est indéniable. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire et de trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que les Miracles soient irréprochables aux yeux du public. Combattre Gold avec des relations publics positives. »

« Bonne chance avec ça, » dit Takao, apparaissant derrière eux. « Ces mecs ont beaucoup de talents, mais ‘charisme’ n’en fait pas vraiment partie. »

« Oui, » soupire Himuro. «  _C’est_ un problème. »

Kasamatsu arrive ensuite, faisant claquer sa langue et se frottant l’arrière du crâne.

« Félicitation pour ton succès en amour, » dit Himuro, avec un sourire plaisant.

Kasamatsu a l’air encore plus embarrassé.

« Je suis si impressionné, » dit joyeusement Takao. « Tu as empoché le mannequin avec les super-pouvoirs ! »

« C’est Kise, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Mais c’est justement ça ! C’est Kise, mais il peut être qui il veut ! Imagine les possibilités, » dit Takao.

« Mmm, » Himuro fait un son intrigué alors qu’il fait exactement ça.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Kasamatsu en fronçant les sourcils.

Le gars a dix-huit ans. C’est pas possible qu’il soit si innocent.

« Eh bien, le rôle-play à lui seul prend un tout autre niveau, » s’exclame Takao.

« Il y a beaucoup d’avantages à avoir un amant qui peut avoir l’air de n’importe qui, » dit Himuro pour l’aider.

« Quoi ? » bafouille Kasamatsu.

Kise sort du karaoké en riant. « Oh, Senpai ! Si c’est quelque chose qui t’intéresse, tu aurais dû le dire. Je peux– »

« Non. Absolument pas. Jamais. Juste – non, » dit Kasamatsu, rougissant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ça ? »

Kise a une façon de sourire à Kasamatsu comme s’il était la seule chose qui existe. C’est magnifique et Himuro aurait voulu que le public puisse voir ce côté des Miracles d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Et c’est ce qui fait que tu es aussi génial, Senpai. »

« Je sais toujours que c’est toi, de toute façon, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Ouais, tu le sais. Mais ça pourrait être drôle de faire semblant ! Tu n’as jamais eu de fantaisies ? Je pourrais être Johnny Depp ou Channng Tatum, ou un joueur de la NBA de ton choix– »

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, arrête, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Kise-kun est un idiot, » dit Kuroko, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Himuro ne l’avait pas vu sortir. « Et tu ne peux pas être moi. »

Kise fait la moue. « Si méchant ! Senpai ne veut pas coucher avec toi de toute façon, pas vrai Senpai ? »

« Là maintenant, je suis pas entièrement sûr de vouloir coucher avec _toi._ »

« Senpaiiiii, » gémit Kise.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas Copier Kuroko ? » demande Himuro avec curiosité. « J’ai déjà entendu ça, mais personne ne me l’a jamais expliqué. »

« C’est pas que je peux pas lui ressembler, » dit Kise. « C’est peut-être plus facile de te montrer. »

Il brille en jaune et un second Kuroko apparaît à côté de l’original, faisait un peace.

« Oh. _Huh_ , » dit Himuro.

Parce que comme le reste des Copies de Kise, il est identique à Kuroko en tous points. Seulement, et c’est difficile à expliquer, mais il y a aucun doute duquel des deux est Kise, parce que Kise est plus en _focus,_ en quelque sorte. Le regard de Himuro glisse sur le Kuroko original alors qu’il n’a aucun mal à voir le Kise-Kuroko.

« Je vois aucune différence, » dit Takao, fronçant les sourcils.

« C’est difficile de regarder Kuroko dans des conditions normales, » explique Himuro.

« A cause de mon Latent Overflow, » informe Kuroko.

« Mais tu peux _voir_ Kise. Ça peut tromper des gens, mais quelqu’un qui connaît Kuroko serait suspicieux... »

« Pas vrai ? » gémit Kise. « C’est aussi vraiment _vraiment_ dur de ne pas montrer d’émotion ! Je peux copier n’importe quelle manière, mais est-ce que vous savez à quel point c’est dur de ne _rien_ faire ? » boude Kise.

« S’il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça avec mon visage, Kise-kun, » dit Kuroko.

Kise brille en jaune et se retransforme.

« Arara ? La réunion est finie ? » dit Murasakibara, revenant aux côtés de Himuro. « C’était quoi le but de tout ça ? »

Himuro touche sa main. Puis il se penche et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Murasakibara et inspire son odeur. « Rentrons à la maison, Atsushi. »

« Akita ? Ou chez Kagami ? »

Peu importe, a envie de dire Himuro. Du moment que tu es là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Donc je voulais juste noter que je ressentais beaucoup d’appréhension à propos du côté de mon histoire où les scientifiques conçoivent les Projets pour être attirés par le même sexe. Je veux juste insister sur le fait que je n’ai absolument pas voulu banaliser l’importance de la sexualité ou la simplifier à une question de génétique. C’est mon espoir sincère que je n’ai offensé personne avec ce côté de mon histoire, et si c’est le cas, je m’en excuse. Je rentre un peu plus dans les détails sur ce que les Miracles pensent du sujet dans le Chapitre Douze, donc s’il-vous-plaît, supportez-moi jusque là. J’aime mes lecteurs et je ne voudrais jamais les offenser, jamais !
> 
> Et puis, puisque je laisse une note, je veux juste prendre le temps de remercier tout le monde de lire mon histoire ! Merci à tout le monde pour commenter, merci à tout le monde qui a laissé des kudos, et merci à tout le monde qui est satisfait de simplement lire. Chacun de vous est génial.


	11. Chapitre 11 ~Interlude~

Gold et Silver s’étaient délibérément entourés d’humains à tout moment. Ça n’inquiète pas Kuroko, parce qu’il veut juste sincèrement leur parler.

Il se glisse à l’intérieur quand personne ne fait attention. Il sait qu’Akashi veut défier Gold lui-même, mais Akashi ne mettrait pas la priorité sur protéger les humains dans la vie de tout le monde. S’il faisait face à ce choix, il choisirait Kise plutôt que Kasamatsu, Murasakibara plutôt que Himuro, Midorima plutôt que Takao, à chaque fois. Il sauverait Kuroko, mais il laisserait Kagami mourir.

Et Kuroko ne laissera pas ça arriver.

Ce n’est pas ce pourquoi il les a fait évader de Teiko ; ce n’est pas ce pourquoi il s’est battu, ce n’est pas ce pourquoi il a souffert.

Il trouve Gold et Silver entourés de femmes effrayées à Roppongi. Il serre les poings, et décide que c’est juste une autre raison pour laquelle ils doivent être arrêtés.

« Je m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi, » dit ‘Nash’, ses yeux voyant et congédiant Kuroko en un regard. « T’es juste un Black raté. »

« Oui, » dit poliment Kuroko. « C’est tout ce que je suis. »

Les femmes prennent l’interruption de Kuroko comme une chance de s’échapper de l’attention de Gold et de Silver. Maintenant c’est juste lui et les deux hommes qui lui sont supérieurs en tous points. Kuroko voit sa propre mort dans leurs yeux, mais ça l’effraie pas. Il voyait la même chose chaque jour dans les yeux des scientifiques de Teiko.

« T’es rien qu’un putain de gosse, » dit Jason Silver. « Si un de nos adversaires devait nous affronter, ça devrait au moins être une Réussite. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous. Je voulais simplement vous poser une question. Pourquoi vous faîtes cela ? Nous n’avons pas besoin d’être ennemis. »

Nash éclate de rire. « C’est pour _ça_ que tu es venu si loin ? Ça devrait pas être évident ? Ce monde n’est pas assez grand pour nous tous. Une nouvelle ère arrive et pour l’instant, il y a trop de dieux. »

Ceci confirme les pires soupçons de Kuroko. Nash ne veut pas vivre parmi les humains, il veut régner sur eux. Avec ses pouvoirs, les siens et ceux de Silver, aucune autorité humaine ne pourrait arrêter sa domination systématique du monde. (Ou du moins, quelque chose qui ressemble à la domination du monde.) Donc il considère ce qu’il voit comme son seul ultimatum avant qu’il n’agisse.

C’est un plan de génie. Mais c’est également un plan incroyablement stupide. Kuroko regarde ces hommes supérieurs et ne ressent rien que du contentement.

« Vous ne réussirez pas, » annonce Kuroko.

« Et qui va nous arrêtez ? _Toi ?_ »

« Peut-être, » dit Kuroko. « Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Vous sous-estimez les humains. »

« Quoi ? » rugit Nash. Son attitude nonchalante disparaît, remplacée par une furie létale.

Kuroko le fixe avec détermination. « Vous pensez que les humains seront faciles à conquérir. Ils ne le seront pas. »

« Qu’on soit clair sur une chose, » dit Nash. «  _Tu_ n’es pas notre égal. Ces singes appelés ‘Réussites’ ne sont pas nos égaux. Les Golds et les Silvers étaient supérieurs à tous les autres Projets. Tes talents peuvent paraître impressionnants, mais seulement impressionnants par rapport à ce que les singes peuvent faire. Et les _humains_ sont moins que des singes, ce sont des déchets. Ils tomberont à genoux devant moi et connaîtront le vrai sens du mot terreur. Il y a un seul véritable pouvoir dans ce monde, sale singe, et c’est la peur. »

Encore et encore, ceux au pouvoir font la même erreur.

« Vous n’avez rien appris de Teiko, » dit Kuroko, sachant pourtant qu’il gaspille sa salive. « La peur n’est pas le pouvoir ultime. A la fin, la gentillesse gagnera à chaque fois. »

Nash dévisage Kuroko pour une incrédule minute entière avant de lui donne un coup de poing au visage, l’envoyant voler dans une table.

*

Quand il était juste GM-B452 il y avait une seule personne qu’il aimait, et c’était GM-O394.

A Teiko, tu naissais dans un monde de peur, et la peur était dieu. Tu avais peur pour ta vie, peur des scientifiques, peur de tes propres échecs.

Black était né dans ce monde de peur et tout ce qu’il connaissait était douleur et il haïssait tout. Il haïssait les bracelets autour de ses poignets qui envoyaient des chocs électriques dans son corps dès qu’il répondait ; il haïssait les scientifiques qui l’encourageaient à rester inexpressif même quand ils électrifiaient ses tempes, essayant de comprendre où ils s’étaient trompés. Ils essayaient d’obtenir l’invisibilité et à la place ils ont eu cette créature qui induit de l’amnésie. Black haïssait les autres Projets, qui pouvaient rire et pleurer et crier si facilement sans jamais se souvenir qu’il était même là.

« Black ! Black, je t’ai amené à manger ! »

La seule chose qu’il ne haïssait pas, c’était le Projet appelé Orange, qui se souvenait de lui et qui l’incluait toujours quand il le pouvait. Orange sourit avec triomphe alors qu’il tendait ses offrandes à Black.

Black tendit ses mains et Orange laissa tomber deux rouleaux et un onigiri.

Black avait été puni pour avoir hurlé quand les scientifiques l’avaient frappé. « Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes réactions, » avaient-ils dit sévèrement. « Même sous la douleur. Sinon tu ne nous es d’aucune utilité. »

Les chocs envoyés par les bracelets l’avaient laissé faible et il n’avait pas eu droit de manger à cause de son échec. Il fixa la nourriture, ne croyant pas vraiment qu’elle était réelle. « Comment as-tu eu ça ? »

« J’ai demandé à la dame de la nourriture pour du rab, » dit fièrement Orange. « Elle m’aime bien ! Elle a dit que je devais manger plus puisque je suis si petit. »

_Du rab_. Orange avait convaincu quelqu’un de lui donner du rab. C’était impensable. Black croqua sa nourriture avec précaution, puis il la dévora voracement avant que quelqu’un ne vienne lui prendre.

Orange était le seul qui pouvait jamais faire rire les scientifiques. Il en savait plus sur eux qu’aucun autre Projet. Il disait sur le ton de la conversation : « Elle a deux enfants de notre âge » ou « Il vient de se marier » comme si de rien n’était. Les scientifiques gardaient une distance entre eux et les Projets – mais d’une manière ou d’une autre ils laissaient tomber leurs défenses autour d’Orange et répondaient à ses questions.

« Comment tu arrives à les faire t’aimer ? » demande Black, une fois la nourriture terminée. Il se sent toujours épuisé et faible. Il a passé la majorité de sa vie à espérer être un Projet plus réussi comme Blue ou Purple. Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de tenir tête aux scientifiques, ou au moins de leur plaire. Maintenant, il voudrait qu’ils _l’aime bien_ , comme ils aimaient Orange.

Orange haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, je leur parle juste, je suppose ? »

Mais Orange est une anomalie. Il sourit et rit et court avec une énergie incroyable. C’est difficile de ne pas aimer Orange. Black ne pourrait jamais être comme lui.

« Et je les aime bien, » dit Orange, hochant la tête pour montrer son accord avec sa propre déclaration. « Je pense qu’ils sont sympa. »

Black secoua la tête. « Je ne te comprends pas, Orange. »

Orange se pencha en arrière sur ses talons. « Tu as les mauvaises perspectives, Black. Quand je suis dehors et je saute vraiment, vraiment haut – c’est comme si je pouvais voir tout ! Il y a un monde entier en dehors de Teiko ! Tout ce que tu vois, c’est des murs, mais il y a bien plus dehors. Et un jour, je vais tout voir !

« Mais ouais, les gens ici à Teiko – ils sont un peu méchants et terribles. Mais je pense que c’est parce qu’ils sont entre des murs eux aussi. Tu aurais plus d’espoir, si tu pouvais sauter assez haut. Tu comprends ? »

« Absolument pas, » répondit Black.

Orange éclata de rire. « Ouais, je suis pas sûr d’être vraiment clair. »

« Ils vont nous mettre aux ordures, Orange. »

Orange hausse encore les épaules. « Peut-être. Il se pourraient qu’ils le fasse pas. Je pense – je pense que les gens sont plus gentils que tu le penses. Et je pense que la gentillesse, c’est plus fort à long terme. »

Black ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait dire. ‘Gentillesse’ était un concept inconnu – seul Orange était gentil. Et les gens étaient gentils avec lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas quelle valeur la gentillesse pouvait avoir dans cet endroit, ou où que ce soit.

*

Quand ils jetèrent Orange, Black vit son corps avant qu’ils l’emmènent pour le disséquer. Petit et immobile et rien.

Il hurla et hurla et hurla. Son corps était en feu à cause des chocs qui continuaient de venir mais il continua à hurler.

Jusqu’à ce que Red arrive en brillant et Ordonne : « Arrête de hurler. Tu ne ressentiras rien, ne montreras rien. Tu n’as pas d’émotions. »

Et Black arrêta de hurler. Il arrêta de ressentir.

Et il commença à planifier.

*

Quitte Teiko, se dit-il, encore et encore.

Détourne-toi de la peur. Sois gentil. Il apprit à se faire des amis. Il apprit à parler aux humains.

Même si les autres ne comprenaient pas la gentillesse, Kuroko la comprenait. Il comprenait que à leur manière, ils avaient essayé de le sauver. Même s’ils l’avaient abandonné à la fin, Kuroko se souvenait de leur gentillesse initiale et il choisit de les inclure dans son plan d’évasion.

Il y avait de la gentillesse. Et parce qu’il croyait qu’il y avait de la gentillesse chez les autres Miracles (profondément, très profondément ; détruite par Teiko ; mais toujours là) Kuroko a choisi de rester avec eux. Il croyait au jour où ils retrouveraient de la bonté dans leur vie.

Même quand les autres chassèrent Ogiwara, Kuroko resta avec eux.

« Les humains vont toujours te laisser, » avait dit Akashi, après avoir fait fuir Ogiwara. « Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Tu ne peux pas les aimer. »

Akashi et les autres ne comprenaient pas. Kuroko ne voulait pas aimer quelque chose qu’il allait perdre. Il voulait simplement être gentil et avoir confiance en le fait qu’Orange avait raison.

Il avait essayé de l’expliquer une fois, à Aomine, alors que les autres écoutaient. Il pensait que peut-être Aomine comprendrait. « Orange aimait les humains. Si Orange était toujours en vie, il voudrait vivre parmi eux. »

« Orange est mort, » dit brutalement Aomine. « Parce qu’il était faible. Sa gentillesse l’a fait tuer. »

Kuroko s’est forcé à ne pas réagir. « Sa gentillesse n’était pas une faiblesse. »

« Quoi ? » dit Aomine, comme s’il n’écoutait pas vraiment.

« La gentillesse d’Orange n’était pas une faiblesse, » répète-t-il, plus fort. « Sa façon de vivre était meilleure que la notre. Les humains nous craindrons ou nous aimeront. C’est bien mieux pour eux qu’ils nous aiment. »

Kuroko avait lu _Le Prince_ , même s’il n’était pas d’accord avec. Aomine ne l’avait pas lu, mais ce qu’il en aurait pensé était clair.

« Ils ne vont jamais nous aimer, » dit Aomine. « Donc c’est mieux qu’ils nous craignent. »

« Je n’accepte pas ça. » C’était difficile de rester ferme avec ses convictions quand Ogiwara était parti et n’avait jamais regardé en arrière. « Je crois en les humains. Ils sont plus gentils que tu ne le penses. »

Parce qu’Orange aurait cru en eux. Donc Kuroko le ferait. Il croyait en leur gentillesse, et en leur amour. Et il espérait qu’un jour il rencontrerait quelqu’un qui ne renoncerait pas face aux Miracles. Quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas peur. Un jour, il rencontrera quelqu’un qui se battra à ses côtés.

*

Il vole sur la table et Nash le frappe quand il est au sol.

Nash le redresse. « T’es juste trop putain de débile pour qu’on te laisse vivre. »

Kuroko se prépare pour plus de douleur, mais à la place Nash le laisse tomber et s’écarte pour éviter le poing de Kagami.

« Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko.

_Toi. C’est toi que j’attendais._

Mais il ne peut pas prendre trop de temps pour s’émerveiller de l’apparition soudaine de Kagami. A la place, il attrape Kagami par la main et l’emmène avec lui.

Dès qu’ils sont dans la pièce d’à côté, il brille en noir. Il se presse contre Kagami, le poussant contre le mur et couvrant sa bouche quand Kagami commence à dire : « Ku– »

Nash entre en trombe dans la pièce, suivi par Jason Silver. Ils regardent autour d’eux, passe à côté de Kuroko et Kagami, et ils froncent tous les deux les sourcils, confus. Kuroko peut voir le moment où ils oublient ce qu’ils cherchaient. Ils commandent plus de boissons et retournent dans la pièce.

Kuroko tire Kagami, avec le souvenir de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

*

« T’es vraiment un idiot, à quoi tu pensais ? » Les mains de Kagami planent au dessus son visage, et il regarde intensément Kuroko, cherchant des blessures.

« Je voulais juste leur parler, » dit Kuroko. Le fait que Kagami ne le touche pas l’affecte presque autant que s’il le touchait.

« Et ? T’as trouvé ce que tu devais savoir ? »

« Ils désirent gouverner le monde, » dit Kuroko. « Ou le détruire en essayant. »

Kagami émet un ronflement moqueur. « Donc c’est du niveau comics. C’est dingue. »

« Kagami-kun n’a pas l’air très inquiet. »

« Bah quoi, on va les arrêter, pas vrai ? » Kagami dit ça facilement, avec autant de confiance que quand il a déclaré qu’ils allaient gagner la Winter Cup. Peu importe si c’est jouer au basket ou sauver le monde, c’est la même chose pour Kagami.

« Oui. C’est ce que nous allons faire, » dit Kuroko.

Jouer au basket, sauver le monde. C’est aussi la même chose pour Kuroko, aussi longtemps que Kagami est à ses côtés.

_J’aurais aimé pouvoir te montrer ce monde, Orange,_ il pense _. Il est gentil, juste comme tu l’avais dit._


	12. Chapitre 12

 

Après avoir ramené Mizuki et Ren à la maison et s’être assuré qu’ils étaient sains et saufs, Kasamatsu réalise que sa vie est devenue infiniment plus compliquée. Il se sent ridicule, considérant toutes les choses qui se passent en ce moment. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, malgré les tueurs en série qui menacent ses frères, empêcher Kise d’assassiner quelqu’un et savoir qu’Aomine a probablement assassiné quelqu’un, la chose la plus bizarre et la plus importante qui soit arrivée à Kasamatsu aujourd’hui est le fait qu’il ait maintenant un petit-ami.

Avec qui il vit.

« On peut pas vivre ensemble, » lâche Kasamatsu.

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Kise. « Pourquoi ? »

« On sort ensemble maintenant, » dit Kasamatsu, rougissant.

« Oui ? Et ? »

« On sort ensemble, et on vit ensemble. Dans la même maison, dans la même chambre. Ton lit est en face du mien. On est ensemble tout le temps. »

« Tu es en train de faire la liste de toutes les choses géniales de notre situation, Senpai. Je suis pas sûr de pourquoi tu es contrarié. »

« Parce que, » dit Kasamatsu. Et c’est tout ce qu’il a donc il arrête de parler.

Kise s’assoit sur son lit et l’observe avec un lourd regard rempli d’intentions. Kise le regarde comme s’il était la seule chose qui importe dans le monde et Kasamatsu n’arrive pas à croire qu’il n’a jamais remarqué ça avant.

« Je t’ai voulu pendant si longtemps, Senpai. Et je n’ai jamais dépassé les limites, je te promets. Je ne t’ai pas molesté dans ton sommeil avant et je vais pas commencer maintenant– »

« C’est pas pour ça ! » dit Kasamatsu, scandalisé. « Je suis jamais sorti avec personne avant, idiot ! Je ne sais même pas comment _sorti_ _r_ avec quelqu’un, et maintenant on vit ensemble. C’est juste – _compliqué_ , OK ? Je sais pas comment faire ça. »

« Je sais pas comment faire ça non plus, » dit Kise. Il tend sa main et prend celle de Kasamatsu dans la sienne, le tirant en avant. « Mais je veux ça. S’il-te-plaît, Senpai ? Je sais que tu demandes des facs à Tokyo. Donc profitons – juste de ça. Pendant qu’on peut. »

Il a déjà entendu Kise gémir et supplier et pleurer, tout ça avec les fausses intonations qui irritent ses oreilles et lui font avoir envie de frapper le Première Année. Mais maintenant Kise a l’air sincère et priant et Kasamatsu a soudain la pensée terrifiante qu’il accepterait tout ce que Kise demande quand il est comme ça.

Kise le regarde comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Kasamatsu dise ‘non’. C’est comment il continue de le regarder, depuis qu’ils ont quitté l’entrepôt. Il s’attend à être refusé, à être rejeté. Il ne croit toujours pas que Kasamatsu le veut. (Ne croit pas que _Kasamatsu_ le veut, _lui_.)

Kasamatsu serre la main de Kise. « Crétin. Je t’aime. Pourquoi tu me crois pas ? »

Kise cille et détourne le regard, comme s’il avait peur de rencontrer les yeux de Kasamatsu. Il ne lâche pas sa main, pourtant.

« Je t’ai aimé si longtemps. Je l’aurais vu, si tu avais retourné mes sentiments, » chuchote Kise, confirmant l’intuition de Kasamatsu.

Il veut frapper Kise sur la tête, mais ça voudrait dire lâcher Kise, et il ne veut pas faire ça. (Il devrait probablement frapper Kise moins maintenant, de toute façon. Maintenant qu’ils sortent ensemble.)

« Parfois c’est difficile de voir ce qui est évident. Je savais pas que _tu_ m’aimais. »

« C’est différent, » dit Kise.

«  _Comment ?_  »

Kise reste silencieux, et Kasamatsu pense à tous les gens qui ont dit « Tu t’en serais rendu compte si tu ressentais la même chose » et c’est une hypothèse plutôt conne, mais il se souvient ce que Takao a dit donc il se racle la gorge et dit : « C’est pas que je t’aimais pas. J’ai juste jamais réalisé que tu m’aimais parce que je pensais pas que c’était possible. »

Si possible, cette déclaration empire la situation, alors que Kise s’affaisse et lève les yeux vers Kasamatsu comme s’il venait de se prendre un coup dans le ventre. « Mais tu étais le premier à le dire, Senpai. Tu as dit qu’on pouvait aimer. »

Il faut quelques secondes à Kasamatsu pour comprendre ce que veut dire Kise et quand c’est fait il le frappe sur la tête. « Je voulais dire que je pensais pas que c’était possible que tu m’aimes _moi_! Bordel, Kise. Regarde-moi ! »

Kise sourit et prend l’invitation de Kasamatsu en le déshabillant des yeux avec un regard qui trahit d’obscènes désirs cachés. « Jete _regarde_. »

« OK, arrête de me regarder comme ça, » dit Kasamatsu, rougissant furieusement. Il n’avait jamais compris l’expression ‘déshabiller du regard’ jusqu’à maintenant. « Je dis juste, je suis pas le genre de gars qui fait tomber _qui que ce soit_ amoureux. Je suis pas vraiment attirant. »

Kise est bouche-bée. « Tu te moques de moi ? »

« C’est pas comme si les gens faisaient la queue pour me déclarer leur flamme ! » se défend Kasamatsu. « J’ai dix-huit ans, bordel de merde, et personne ne s’est jamais intéressé à moi. Si tu le vois comme ça, comment je suis censé penser que _toi_ tu serais intéressé ? »

Kise continue d’être bouche-bée. « Oh, bordel. Senpai, je suis désolé. Apparemment, j’ai trop bien fait mon job. »

« Quoi ? »

« Seize personnes, Senpai. _Seize_ cette année seulement ! J’ai dû chasser onze filles et cinq garçons qui ont essayé de se déclarer. Et ça ne compte même pas les lettres d’amour que je ne t’ai pas données, ou les gens que j’ai effrayés rien qu’avec mon regard. Putain, Senpai. C’était un job a plein temps de m’assurer que personne ne t’approche. »

Maintenant c’est au tour de Kasamatsu d’être bouche-bée.

Il devrait être en colère. Il le sera probablement, plus tard. Mais pour l’instant, Kise lui sourit et enroule un bras autour de sa taille et puis ils s’embrassent de cette manière qui le laisse le souffle coupé et légèrement terrifié.

« Attends, on a besoin de règles, » dit Kasamatsu, en reculant. « Si on va continuer de vivre ensemble en même temps que sortir ensemble, on a besoin de limites ! »

Kise grogne. « On est obligés ? »

« Oui, » dit Kasamatsu fermement. « Pas de sex à la maison. »

« Quoi ? » glapit Kise.

«  _Surtout_ quand Ren ou Mizuki ou mon père sont là. Ou quand ils pourraient rentrer. Ou juste – jamais dans cette maison. »

« Mais – s’embrasser ? » gémit Kise. « On peut s’embrasser, pas vrai ? Quand la porte est fermée ? »

Kasamatsu y réfléchit pendant la moitié d’un battement de cœur. « Ouais, s’embrasser ça va. »

*

Quand ils émergent de la chambre, le père de Kasamatsu est à la maison. Youji les regarde une seconde et dit : « C’est pas vrai – vous sortez enfin ensemble ? »

Kasamatsu rougit et bafouille : « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« T’as un suçon. Joli travail, Ryouta ! Voilà comment on joue un long match ! »

Youji fait un check avec Kise alors que Kasamatsu plaque une main contre son cou.

« Est-ce que tu viens de checker mon petit-ami pour – bordel de merde. » Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi mortifié qu’à cet instant.

« Yukio, tu peux pas m’en vouloir d’être heureux pour Ryouta ! Il voulait tirer son coup depuis longtemps maintenant. »

«  _Il a toujours pas tiré son coup,_ » rugit Kasamatsu.

« Vraiment ? » dit Youji.

« Senpai pense qu’on devrait attendre, » dit Kise, misérablement.

« Ah, » dit sagement Youji. « Il ressemble à sa mère. Hinami était pareille. »

Non. Correction. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi mortifié qu’à _cet_ instant.

« Tu devrais pas encourager des mineurs, » siffle Kasamatsu.

« Yukio, moi aussi j’ai été jeune, » réprimande Youji.

« Je te déteste tellement parfois, » dit Kasamatsu.

*

Le dîner est atroce, pour plusieurs raisons. Son père n’arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus inappropriés qui encourage Kise, et même Mizuki et Ren participent. Kasamatsu décide que la seule chose qu’il peut faire dans cette situation est d’ignorer tout le monde.

Ses petits frères vont se coucher tôt. Kise a l’air d’attendre Kasamatsu pour retourner dans leur chambre avec lui, mais il n’arrête pas de piquer du nez et Kasamatsu finit par le forcer à aller dormir sans lui.

Il est la personne responsable de cette famille depuis longtemps maintenant, et il sait quand son père veut lui parler. Il termine de nettoyer la cuisine pendant que son père zappe les chaînes.

Quand Kasamatsu rejoint son père dans le salon, Youji éteint la télé.

« Donc toi et Ryouta, hein ? »

Kasamatsu lève les yeux au ciel. « Fais pas semblant d’être surpris. Apparemment le monde entier était au courant de ses sentiments. »

« Les siens et les tiens, » dit joyeusement Youji. « Vous vous tournez autour depuis que tu as seize ans. »

« C’est pas vrai ! » dit Kasamatsu avec force.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis content pour toi. »

Kasamatsu sait que peu importe la situation, son père sera toujours de son côté. Il pense qu’il a de la chance que son père soit aussi compréhensif – cette situation gênante serait tellement pire sans la bénédiction facile et inconditionnelle de sa famille.

Et pourtant Kasamatsu est toujours tendu et mal à l’aise assis à côté de son père.

« C’est pas ce dont tu veux parler, » devine-t-il.

Son père pousse un long soupire. « Yukio, je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez, mais je suis désolé que tu doives toujours être la personne responsable. Je pense parfois que je t’en demande trop, et j’aurais voulu pouvoir t’épargner ça. »

C’est plus gênant que quand sa famille le taquinait sur sa vie amoureuse.

« Je t’en ai jamais voulu, » dit Kasamatsu d’un ton bourru.

Youji lui offre un faible sourire. « Je sais que je suis le père le plus chanceux du monde. »

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Son père soupire encore. Il a l’air vieux. « Les médias ont présenté beaucoup d’idées anti-Miracles ces derniers temps. Il y a eu plein d’accusations lancées sur comment la FSDJ a choisi de gérer la situation. Il a beaucoup de chance qu’une Diète spéciale soit organisée, et je devrai défendre face au monde les raisons pour lesquelles la FSDJ a donné l’asile à des enfants-assassins et les a laissés aller au lycée. »

Pour une fois, Kasamatsu ne commence pas immédiatement à crier. C’est, en fait, quelque chose dont il a peur depuis un moment maintenant. Même avant que Gold ne commence sa campagne anti-Miracles. Presque depuis que son père l’a fait s’asseoir dans cette même pièce et lui a expliqué ce que Teiko faisait.

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal, » dit Kasamatsu avec force. « Et je te soutiendrai, à cent pourcents. Si le monde se retourne contre nous, très bien. »

Youji a l’air de vouloir enlacer son fils mais de ne pas savoir comment. A la place, il dit juste avec une voix enrouée : « Je suis le plus chanceux des pères. Mais Yukio, c’est pas juste moi qu’ils vont attaquer. Ils pourraient interroger les Miracles, les mettre sous le feux des projecteurs. Tu dois t’assurer que Kise est préparé pour ce genre d’attention. Et ça pourrait sortir, que vous êtes ensemble – je veux juste que tu sois préparé à cette possibilité. »

« Je suis préparé, » dit Kasamatsu avec défi. « Je suis prêt à me battre pour ma famille. Peu importe les conséquences. »

Youji hoche la tête, comme s’il s’y attendait.

Il y a probablement un million d’autres choses qui auraient pu être dites, qui ont besoin d’être dites, mais ils ne font que s’asseoir en silence pour un long moment.

*

Après la réunion au karaoké, Takao continue de regarder Midorima, et Midorima continue de refuser de rencontrer son regard.

Fatigué d’éviter le sujet qui fâche, Takao dit finalement : « C’était pas cool de la part de Kuroko de faire ton coming-out comme ça. Je frapperais le mec, si je savais pas que je serais immédiatement assassiné par une attaque combinée de Kagami, Aomine et Momoi. »

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes et _continue d’éviter le regard de Takao_. « Il avait raison ; il n’y a aucune raison de le cacher. Et je ne le cachais pas. »

 _Mytho !_ veut hurler Takao. Parce que Midorima n’a _jamais_ donné aucune indication sur ses préférences sexuelles et c’est clair qu’il se sent mal à l’aise maintenant. Takao lui a certainement donné plein d’opportunités de mentionner ses préférences en matière de romance. Et ouais, il a blagué en disant que Midorima était amoureux de Kuroko, il en était même certain à un moment, mais vu l’outrage de Midorima à cette suggestion, Takao avait supposé que c’était en partie à cause de sa dignité d’hétérosexuel qui avait été offensée.

Et même maintenant, il défend Kuroko. Ça donne à Takao envie de hurler.

« Écoute, c’était pas à lui de partager des infos sur toi avec tout le monde comme ça. Ça regarde personne d’autre que toi, de quel bord tu es– »

« C’est justement le sujet, ça ne regarde _pas_ que moi, ce n’est pas personnel du tout, » dit Midorima avec colère. Il regarde enfin Takao. « Tu comprends pas ? Je n’ai pas honte de mes préférences, je suis _embarrassé_. Tu n’as aucune idée de comment c’était – nous avions treize ans quand Momoi nous a montré les dossiers de Teiko qu’elle avait découverts. J’avais treize ans et je n’avais même pas commencé à penser au sex comme quelque chose de réel et pourtant il y avait ce fichier qui me disait que j’avais été conçu pour être attiré sexuellement par des hommes. Ces dossiers contenaient tout – le taille que nous ferions, une estimation de notre poids adulte, nos limites physiques. Ils contenaient des propositions de projets de reproduction qu’ils auraient mis en place ainsi que des notes sur quels projets auraient plus de chance de chercher satisfaction sexuellement entre les programmes de reproduction. C’était des jours gênants, à la base de la FSDJ. »

« Tu m’étonnes, » dit Takao, toujours un peu bloqué par le fait que Midorima ne pensait pas au sex à treize ans. Takao est presque sûr qu’il ne pensait qu’à ça à cet âge.

« C’était – incroyablement difficile de faire face à nos propres designs. C’est pour cela que je n’aime pas en parler. Ce n’est pas – pas l’attraction pour le même sexe qui pose problème, » Midorima trébuche sur ses mots, « de plusieurs manières, c’était pire pour Aomine et Momoi, qui savaient qu’ils avaient été spécialement conçus pour trouver _l’autre_ attirant. C’est juste que – à chaque fois que je pense à sortir avec un homme, je me souviens que je ne suis rien de plus que mon design. »

Takao essaye d’imaginer comment Midorima doit se sentir. « Shin-chan, je pense pas que qui que ce soit choisisse sa sexualité. Juste parce qu’il y avait pas de scientifiques pour décider que je suis gay quand je suis né ne me rend pas moins gay. »

Midorima n’a pas l’air convaincu. Takao réalise que ce n’est pas du tout ça le problème ; il n’est pas du tout en train de dire ce qu’il faut dire. Peut-être que personne n’a le choix, mais quelqu’un a choisi _pour_ Midorima. Et c’est ça, le problème. Midorima suit un design, une notice de construction ; quelque chose qu’il a vu quand il était adolescent et qu’il ressent comme inévitable. Ça rendait son obsession avec le ‘destin’ presque triste.

Takao insiste ; « Et puis, juste parce qu’ils ont choisi le genre, c’est pas comme s’ils ont déterminé _qui_ tu aimeras. Je veux dire, j’aime les mecs, d’accord ? Mais c’est pas comme si j’aime _tous_ les mecs. J’ai un type spécifique, tu sais. C’est la même chose pour toi, j’en suis sûr. »

Midorima y réfléchit. « Oui. Je suppose que tu as raison, » admet-il. « Mon ‘type’ semble être également très spécifique. Je doute que Teiko ait pris le temps de concevoir ça. »

« Pas vrai ? » dit Takao, décidant généreusement qu’il se concentrerait sur réconforter Midorima et non céder à ses propres désires de harceler Midorima sans fin pour trouver à quoi correspond ce type spécifique. Il peut toujours satisfaire sa curiosité plus tard.

« Merci, » dit Midorima, détournant le regard à nouveau. Il a toujours l’air embarrassé. « Mais ce n’était pas la seule chose qui me dérange. »

« Oh ? »

« Je n’aime pas le fait que tout le monde ignore la menace que pose 7284. Je _comprends_ que le plan de Nash pourrait nous blesser plus profondément au long terme, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ce que fait Nash à notre réputation n’aura pas d’importance si 7284 tue les personnes qui nous sont proches. »

Takao, en tant que le seul qui a en fait rencontré 7284, est plutôt incliné à être d’accord avec Midorima. 7284 est un putain de psychopathe et Takao dormirait bien mieux en sachant qu’il n’est plus dans le coin.

Il sait que les Miracles font face à un danger bien plus grand. Et Takao est conscient de la situation globale. Si le monde se retourne contre les Miracles, ce n’est pas juste Midorima qui sera pris pour cible. Ce sera tout Shutoku, le club de basket, même la _mère_ de Takao. Nobuko Takao est une infirmière qui travaille pour la FSDJ, c’est impossible qu’elle ne soit pas prise pour cible.

Mais Takao a des bleus à moitié effacés qui témoignent d’autres dangers.

« J’y ai pensé, » commence Takao. « Et j’ai une idée, même si tu vas sûrement pas aimer. »

« Absolument pas, » dit immédiatement Midorima.

« Je t’ai même pas encore dit mon plan ! »

« Tu allais proposer de servir d’appât, » dit Midorima.

« Eh bien – oui. D’accord. Écoute-moi au moins, OK ? Tu travailles mieux à distance de toute façon, pas vrai ? Donc si je fais juste en sorte d’avoir l’air seul, il m’approchera peut-être encore comme la dernière fois. C’est pas la solution la plus logique ? Au lieu d’attendre que ce soit lui qui fasse quelque chose ? »

Dans un très petit coin de l’esprit de Takao, il y a une minuscule voix qui dit ; « Tu es en train de planifier le meurtre de quelqu’un. Tu t’es assis et tu as réfléchi à _comment aider à assassiner_ quelqu’un. C’est ta vie, Kazunari, pense à tes choix de vie. Jusqu’où es-tu prêt à aider Midorima ? Tu vas l’aider à se débarrasser du corps dans ta remorque, après ? »

Mais Takao dit à cette minuscule voix de fermer sa gueule. C’est bien trop tard pour commencer à douter de ses choix.

« Inacceptable, » dit Midorima après avoir respectueusement écouté Takao.

« Tu as un meilleur plan ? » s’exclame Takao.

« Ça n’a pas d’importance, » insiste Midorima. Et puis sa voix s’adoucit. « Takao – merci. C’est – très important pour moi, que tu sois de mon côté. Mais – il y a trop de risques. Je ne peux pas risquer que– » Midorima s’arrête et regarde ailleurs. « Il y a simplement trop de choses qui pourraient mal tourner. Nous penserons à quelque chose d’autre. »

Takao veut protester plus parce que merde, c’est le _seul_ plan qui a du sens.

Mais Midorima a dit ‘nous’ et ça lui fait se sentir mieux.

*

« Je dois dormir dans mon propre lit, » dit Takao. « Je peux pas juste vivre avec toi à partir de maintenant. »

« Alors je vais rester chez toi, » dit Midorima avec entêtement.

« Tu peux pas me suivre partout, » dit Takao, proche de l’exaspération. _C’est_ touchant – l’inquiétude de Midorima. Mais c’est un peu trop condescendant et suffoquant.

Ils s’approchent de la maison de Midorima pour que Takao récupère ses affaires. Il suspecte que Midorima va quand même essayer de le faire rester ici. Il est _sûr_ que le Dr. Kirishitani et Naoko empêcherait Midorima de le séquestrer, mais il trouverait pas ça impossible que Midorima essaye quand même.

« Takao, tu n’es pas– »

La voix de Midorima meurt alors que la maison apparaît dans son champ de vision. Il y a une douzaine de voitures de flics devant, et Midorima a l’air de quelqu’un dont on vient d’arracher le cœur.

Il se met à courir, Takao sur ses talons.

Mais quand les flics voient Midorima ils sortent leurs armes et les dirigent vers lui.

« Midorima Shintarou ? » dit un flic.

Midorima s’arrête, ses doigts se crispent. Le cœur de Takao bat à la chamade alors qu’il regarde pistolet après pistolet après pistolet.

« Je vous arrête pour les meurtres du _Slasher._ »

Midorima s’immobilise. Il les mesure du regard, comme s’il n’avait pas décidé s’il devait les envoyer valser dans les airs ou pas.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que Shintarou-kun n’a rien à voir avec ces morts, » dit Dr. Kishitani, sortant de sa maison, une Naoko effrayée à ses côtés.

Takao voit Midorima se détendre. Takao sait que Midorima est soulagé, bordel, _il_ est soulagé – sa première pensée était que quelque chose devait être arrivée au Dr. Kishitani ou à Naoko quand il a vu toutes ces voitures de police.

Mais ce n’est pas le moment de se détendre.

« Nous allons t’emmener au poste, » dit un flic, ignorant Dr. Kishitani et fixant Midorima du regard. Personne ne baisse son arme.

Takao se met devant Midorima. « C’est pas lui, le tueur ! Il est avec moi _tout_ le temps, je suis son alibi pour au moins la moitié de ces meurtres, je peux– »

« Takao, » Midorima le fait taire en plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Ça va aller. Je vais vous suivre. J’ai confiance en ma capacité de prouver mon innocence. »

« Vous n’allez pas l’emmener sans moi. Je suis son tuteur, » dit Dr. Kishitani. « Kazunari-kun, est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec Naoko ? Je vais appeler ta mère plus tard. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » bégaye Takao, alors que vraiment, il ne veut que hurler la même chose que Dr. Kishitani : _Vous n’allez pas l’emmener sans moi._

Mais à la place il regarde Midorima grimper docilement dans une voiture de police, et le Dr. Kishitani dans une autre. Les voitures démarrent une à une, emmenant Midorima de plus en plus loin de Takao.

Il baisse les yeux quand une petite main froide attrape la sienne. Naoko regarde Takao avec des yeux pleins de larmes. « Ils ont dit qu’ils avaient une vidéo d’Onii-sama en train de tuer quelqu’un. Mais Onii-sama n’aurait jamais tué qui que ce soit, je sais qu’il ne l’aurait jamais fait ! »

« Bien sûr que non, » ment Takao avec un enthousiasme forcé. Midorima pourrait carrément tuer quelqu’un ; ils étaient en train de préparer un meurtre juste quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ce n’est pas le sujet. « C’est juste un quiproquo. Ton frère rentrera à la maison avant que tu te rendes compte qu’il est pas là. Rentrons à l’intérieur, je vais appeler ma mère. Elle et Ayumi peuvent venir ici, ça serait cool, pas vrai ? »

Naoko hoche la tête bravement et se frotte les yeux. Takao serre sa main et souhaite que quelqu’un _lui_ dise que tout va bien se passer.

*

Sa mère prend les choses en main immédiatement, et les deux filles jouent dans la chambre de Naoko pendant qu’elle fait à manger.

Takao s’assoit dans la chambre de Midorima, et prie que les secondes passent plus rapidement.

Il s’assoit sur le lit de Midorima, et il a une vieille boîte sur les genoux. Il veut l’amener à Midorima, il pense que ça pourrait remonter le moral de Midorima. Qu’est-ce qui se passe s’ils le mettent en prison ? Il n’aurait plus jamais de lucky item. Il deviendrait fou.

Takao ouvre la boîte, juste pour se rassurer que les précieux items de Midorima sont toujours là.

Et il fixe.

Il la fixe pendant un long moment.

*

Il avait trouvé la boîte quand il était resté dormir. Elle était cachée sous le lit de Midorima, et il l’avait sortie sans réfléchir.

« Oh ho ? C’est quoi ça, Shin-chan ? Ta collection de porno ? Des sex toys coquin ? »

La boîte s’envola hors des mains de Takao vers celles de Midorima. Midorima agrippa la boîte, l’air embarrassé, et Takao se demanda s’il avait _effectivement_ trouvé la cachette secrète des pornos de Midorima.

« C’est personnel, » dit Midorima.

« Oooh. Tu m’étonnes. Mec, t’as pas besoin d’être timide ! Tous les mecs en ont une. Mais tu ferais mieux de pas la cacher sous ton lit, c’est une erreur de débutant ça. C’est le premier endroit où on regarde. Tous mes pornos sont sur mon ordi, donc – »

« Tu te trompes ! » dit Midorima vivement. Puis il souffla et ouvrit la boîte. Il la garda penchée pour que Takao ne puisse pas voir à l’intérieur.

« Ce sont d’anciens lucky items, » dit Midorima avec raideur.

Takao penche la tête parce que la chambre de Midorima est pleine d’anciens lucky items. « Qu’est-ce qui les rend si spéciaux ? »

« Ce sont les lucky items que j’avais les jours où… quelque chose de particulièrement bien m’est arrivé. Des jours importants. » Il sortit une simple agrafeuse orange, le genre qui rentre facilement dans une poche. « C’était mon premier lucky item. » Midorima baisse les yeux. « Je t’ai dit que les Greens Seven avaient soit le pouvoir, soit la précision, oui ? »

« Oui. Tu avais le pouvoir et tu as développé le précision ensuite, » récita Takao, juste pour prouver qu’il était attentif.

Midorima acquiesça. « Au début je ne pouvais pas le contrôler, je ne pouvais pas viser – je pouvais soulever un tank mais je ne pouvais pas le déplacer comme je le voulais. 7282 s’était déjà prouvé prometteur, et 7284 s’entraînait pour développer son pouvoir. Je pensais que j’allais être mis aux ordures.

« Et puis un des scientifiques – je ne connais pas son nom, nous ne connaissions jamais leurs noms – il m’a dit que j’étais Cancer, et qu’aujourd’hui était un mauvais jour pour les Cancers. Il m’a donné l’agrafeuse et m’a dit que je pourrais viser correctement si j’avais mon lucky item. Et ça a fonctionné.

« Je sais que c’est bête. Je sais que les gens disent que je suis superstitieux. Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que ça a _effectivement_ fonctionné. Aussi longtemps que j’ai mes lucky items, je peux contrôler mon pouvoir. Et je ne serais pas mis aux ordures. »

Les yeux de Takao s’écarquillent devant cette confession. Midorima a l’air tellement vulnérable, comme le jour où il s’est caché sous son bureau. Et bordel, y’a de quoi. Il était toujours convaincu qu’il serait tué s’il ne prouvait pas qu’il était un Projet Réussi.

« C’est la seule chose que j’avais quand j’ai quitté Teiko. C’est la seule chose que je voulais emmener avec moi, » dit Midorima. Il tint un sifflet de métal au bout d’une corde. « Et ça. C’était mon lucky item le jour où nous nous sommes évadés. Je le portais quand nous courrions, et je l’ai gardé même quand le jour a changé. »

Il attrapa une pince à cheveux avec un petit nœud Rose en plastique. « C’était mon lucky item le jour où je suis venu vivre avec les Kishitanis. Naoko-chan me l’a donné. »

Il replaça les items dans la boîte et ferma le couvercle, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Takao, conscient qu’il venait de mettre le pied en terrain sacré.

Midorima secoua la tête. « Ça ne me dérange pas de te le dire. Tu… ne t’es jamais moqué de mes lucky items. Je voulais que tu saches. »

Takao avait l’envie ridicule d’enrouler ses bras autour de Midorima et de l’embrasser. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même à la place et changea de sujet.

*

La boîte contient tous les items que Midorima lui a montrés. L’agrafeuse orange, le sifflet, la pince rose.

Mais il y a aussi une petite boule à neige de Tokyo à l’intérieur.

Takao attrape la boule à neige.

_Ce sont les lucky items que j’avais les jours où quelque chose de particulièrement bien m’est arrivé._

Mais ce jour-là avait été un jour de malchance pour Midorima. Il s’est fait prendre sa première boule à neige, harcelé par le club de Judo. Il s’est retrouvé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans une salle de classe.

Il a rencontré Takao.

Takao déglutit difficilement, et s’essuie les yeux. Il remet la boule à neige dans la boîte et ferme le couvercle.

 _Stupide Shin-chan !_ pense-t-il. _Stupide ! Stupide !_

*

Dr. Kishitani rentre tard à la maison. Ayumi et Naoko dorment et Takao est allongé dans le noir dans la chambre de Midorima, et il fait semblant de dormir. Dr. Kishitani et sa mère parlent dans la cuisine, ignorant que Takao peut les entendre.

« Ryohei-san, est-ce que tout– »

Dr. Kishitani soupire. « Ils ont une vidéo du Slasher. Il ressemble beaucoup à Shintarou. Shintarou a expliqué qu’il y avait d’autres Projets qui lui ressemblaient et la FSDJ a été capable d’apporter des preuves de cette déclaration avec quelques dossiers de Teiko qu’ils ont retrouvés, mais ils veulent garder Shintarou pour la nuit au cas où. »

« Non... » hoquette la mère de Takao. « Pauvre Shintarou-kun. »

« Ces idiots ! » Les mains du Dr. Kishitani s’abattent sur la table. « Ils ne réalisent pas qu’aucune cellule ne pourrait retenir Shintarou s’il ne le _permettait_ pas ? Ils vont détruire ce garçon, et il a travaillé tellement dur – »

« Les médias sont devenus fous, ces derniers temps, » dit tristement Nobuko. « Je sais que c’est peut-être inévitable, considérant… Je voulais juste vraiment qu’ils aient une chance d’avoir une vie normale. »

Sa mère sait, réalise Takao avec une espèce d’horreur émerveillée. Elle a toujours su ce pourquoi les Miracles ont été conçus.

« Il a un esprit si vif ! Et avec ses capacités – il pourrait être le meilleur foutu chirurgien que le monde ait jamais connu ! Il pourrait révolutionner la médecine – ça me rend fou parfois, quand je pense à ce que ces idiots de Teiko ont fait. Les meilleures intellects de notre génération – les choses qu’ils auraient pu faire ! Ils auraient pu améliorer la race humaine, et tout ce sur quoi ils se sont concentrés, c’est comment créer un meilleur tueur. »

« Ryohei-san... »

« Pardonne-moi, Nobuko-san. Je suis juste fatigué et inquiet. Je – j’ai choisi son nom, tu sais ? ‘Shintarou’ est le nom que Mina et moi aurions donné à un garçon, si on avait jamais eu un fils... »

Takao entend les sons étouffés d’un homme adulte en train de pleurer. Il jette un coup d’oeil de la porte et voit sa mère serrant le Dr. Kishitani dans ses bras et caressant ses cheveux. Takao hausse les sourcils, et se demande ce que Midorima penserait s’ils devenaient demi-frères. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’Ayumi et Naoko seraient contentes.

Il retourne se coucher. Il reste allongé dans le noir et prend une décision.

*

Il se glisse par la fenêtre et retourne chez lui. Là, il fait les préparations. Il passe un appel.

« Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide et de dangereux, » dit-il comme salutation. « Je voulais t’avoir comme renfort. Si tu viens pas, je vais le faire quand même. »

*

Il se pomponne comme la prostituée la plus classe du monde. C’est un peu embarrassant qu’il ait déjà le gros de la tenue (c’était un costume d’Halloween que sa mère ne lui a jamais laissé porter.)

Il porte des collants de résille et des cuissardes et un short qui aurait était trop court pour lui à l’école primaire. Il enfile un t-shirt vert serré qu’il _portait_ quand il était à l’école primaire et qui s’arrête maintenant au dessus de son nombril avec un tissus si fin qu’il ne laisse presque rien à l’imagination. Il porte du fard à paupières vert pâle et du rouge à lèvre rose nacré qu’il a volé à sa mère.

Et puis il retourne au bar où il a rencontré 7284 et commande un verre. Il doit avoir l’air incroyablement sûr de lui, parce que personne ne lui a demandé de carte d’identité, et il descend un cocktail comme si c’était un soda.

Il ne sait absolument pas si ça va marcher. Si 7284 sera dans le coin aujourd’hui. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance, il est désespéré, et s’il ne fait rien il va devenir fou.

S’il ne se passe rien ce soir, il reviendra simplement demain. Encore et encore, si nécessaire.

Il se fait _beaucoup_ draguer. C’est presque flatteur, le nombre de mecs d’âge moyen qui veulent être son sugar daddy. Takao range cette information sous l’étiquette ‘Bon à Savoir Que J’ai un Plan B Si Je Touche Le Fond.’

Il rit et taquine et flirte avec facilité et grâce, ce qui surprend même lui. On pourrait penser en le regardant que ça fait des années qu’il embobine des clients. Il ne pense même pas à tous les autres dangers que son plan incroyablement stupide comporte jusqu’à ce qu’un homme devienne vraiment agressif avec ses propositions pour ramener Takao à la maison avec lui. L’homme tire le bras de Takao et s’approche trop.

Et puis tout a coup Takao est tiré en arrière, le bras de quelqu’un autour de sa taille dans une étreinte possessive.

« Il m’attendait, » dit son sauveur. « N’est-ce pas ? »

Takao trésaille dans l’étreinte, et il sourit au visage familier mais étranger de Green 7284. « Oui, c’est vrai. Je t’attendais. »

Même un salarié bourré aux mains baladeuses recule en voyant 7284. Le jumeau de Midorima est un prédateur que même les autres bêtes dangereuses n’osent pas provoquer.

7284 tire Takao pour l’emmener sur une banquette à l’écart. C’est là où les gentilshommes et leurs compagnons pour la nuit s’assoient quand ils veulent être seuls. 7284 positionne Takao à côté du mur et se glisse à côté de lui, le piégeant là.

« Est-ce que c’est pour mon plaisir ? » dit-il, ses yeux glissant sur le corps de Takao. Son regard s’attarde, et Takao a l’impression d’être nu. « Ce n’était vraiment pas nécessaire, même si je l’apprécie. Je t’aimais déjà dans tes vêtements habituels. »

« Je voulais être sûr d’avoir ton attention, » dit Takao.

« Et tu l’as. Ainsi que celle de toutes les autres personnes de cette pièce. Je n’aime pas ça, Kazunari. Je ne partage pas ce qui m’appartient. La prochaine fois que tu t’habilles comme ça, ce sera juste pour moi. »

Putain de bordel de merde, pense Takao. Il est dépassé par la situation et il le sait. Takao n’a jamais entendu un ‘la prochaine fois’ aussi sinistre.

Il se force à rester calme. Il hausse un sourcil et dit : « Mais je ne t’appartiens pas. »

7284 sourit lentement. « Ah non ? »

Takao relève le menton. « Tu sais bien que non. »

7284 éclate de rire. « Parce que tu appartiens à 7283, c’est ça ? » Il caresse la joue de Takao. « Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es là avec moi ? Pour lui ? »

Du coin de l’œil, Takao repère un serveur. Il sourit d’une manière qu’il espère séductrice et dit : « Je voulais juste parler encore avec toi. Tu ne vas pas m’offrir un verre cette fois ? »

7284 a la même expression qu’un serpent aurait en regardant une souris. Comme s’il n’a pas encore assez faim pour frapper, mais qu’il a la certitude de pouvoir faire un festin quand il le voudra. Il commande deux cocktails.

« Donc comment je t’appelle, déjà ? » demande Takao. « Tu m’as jamais donné de nom. »

« Les noms sont pour ceux qui jouent avec les humains, » dit 7284. « Mais tu peux m’appeler ‘Midorima’ si ça te fait plaisir. Midorima Kotarou. »

« Donc… Kota-chan, c’est ça ? » essaye Takao.

Kotarou sourit. « Si tu veux. » Il a l’air satisfait.

Leurs boissons arrivent et Takao boit la moitié de la sienne immédiatement. Il commence à se sentir un peu saoul. Kotarou avale la sienne avec des gorgées nonchalantes sans jamais quitter Takao des yeux.

« Et ? » exige-t-il. « Qu’est-ce qui t’amène vers moi, Kazunari ? Habillé d’une manière si alléchante. Vas-tu t’offrir à moi ? Pour qu’en échange je le laisse _lui_ tranquille ? »

« Ça marcherait ? » demande curieusement Takao.

« Non. Je vais te prendre quoi qu’il arrive. Et je vais le détruire. Ces deux choses sont des certitudes. » Il a l’air si confiant. Takao aurait voulu savoir si Kotarou veut le baiser ou le tuer.

« Donc tu ne me veux pas vraiment, » dit Takao, d’une air faussement déçu. « Tu me veux juste parce que je suis l’ami de Shin-chan. »

Kotarou éclate de rire – un son qui fait sursauter Takao parce qu’il n’a jamais entendu Midorima rire, pas une fois. La main de Kotarou est sur les genoux de Takao, caressant sa cuisse. C’est très distrayant.

« Ami ? Ne te sous-estime pas. Aniki te veut, plus que tout. Et j’aurais détruit tout ce qu’Aniki aurait voulu. Mais, malheureusement, mon grand frère et moi avons des goûts similaires. Le plan original était de te tuer et de laisser ton corps dans son lit pour qu’il le trouve. Mais je t’aime vraiment, Kazunari. Alors je vais te rendre mien à la place. »

C’est le reflet de quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans la psyché de Takao qu’il soit un peu excité maintenant. La main sur sa cuisse, caressant avec habilité, le poids de son corps alors qu’il se penche vers Takao, sa voix. Sauf pour le regard de complète folie dans ses yeux, ce serait difficile de ne pas voir Midorima dans cette situation.

C’est comme si Kotarou pouvait suivre ses pensées. « Il ne te touchera jamais, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? » dit Takao, un peu étourdi.

« Aniki. Il ne te touchera pas, jamais. Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé de la manière dont les Greens Seven étaient élevés ? »

Takao secoue la tête, fasciné malgré lui.

« Les Greens Seven sont faits en lot de 5. Et dès la naissance nous sommes entièrement isolés de contacts physiques humains. Quand nous sommes assez âgés pour penser par nous-même, ils nous menottent, nous attachent à une chaise. Si nous voulons manger, nous devons bouger les couverts avec nos esprits. 7285 et 7281 ne s’en sont pas sorti – nous les avons regardés mourir lentement de faim devant nous parce qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à bouger leurs fourchettes correctement. Et ensuite tout ce que nous faisons, nous devons le faire avec notre esprit. Se nourrir, s’habiller, se laver les dents. Personne n’a le droit de nous toucher pendant les sept premières années de nos vies. Nous n’avons pas le droit de toucher qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit. »

« C’est cruel... » chuchote Takao.

«  _Ne me touche pas !_ » avait hurlé le Midorima enfant, repoussant Takao. Ça avait été un moment traumatique pour le jeune Takao. C’était déjà un traumatisme pour le jeune Midorima.

« Donc il ne te donnera jamais ce dont tu as besoin. Même s’il le veut, il ne sera jamais capable de te satisfaire. »

« Mais tu peux ? » défie Takao. « Pourquoi _t_ _oi_ tu es si différent ? »

« Parce que j’ai décidé que j’aime la proximité. J’aime toucher, la sensation d’avoir quelqu’un sous toi. C’est quelque chose que tu n’as pas l’occasion de ressentir, quand tu travailles seulement à distance. » Takao a l’impression qu’ils ne parlent plus de sex. « Donc tu devrais me choisir, Kazunari. Je pendrais bien soin de toi, je te ferais des choses qu’Aniki ne peut même pas imaginer. Nous nous amuserons tellement, toi et moi. »

Takao frissonne. « Désolé. Ça a toujours été Shin-chan pour moi. Ce sera toujours lui. »

Midorima était la première personne par qui il ait vraiment été attiré sexuellement, la première personne dont il soit jamais tombé amoureux, la première personne avec qui il ait jamais eu envie de rester.

Il ne croit pas vraiment en Oha Asa, mais son destin est entrelacé avec celui de Midorima. Il n’a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de sa vie.

Le visage de Kotarou se tord pour devenir quelque chose de hideux, et il agrippe douloureusement la cuisse de Takao. « Tu vas me choisir, tu n’auras pas le choix, tu – » il s’arrête. Sa poigne commence à perdre de la force. « Tu – qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Takao plonge sous la table alors que Kotarou se jette sur lui sans grâce. Il rampe sur le sol sale et ressort de l’autre côté.

Kotarou est recourbé. Tout ce qu’il y a sur la table commence à trembler, mais les objets ne font que se pencher et tomber. Kotarou regarde Takao avec vengeance dans ses yeux avant de s’évanouir.

« Bordel de merde, Kuroko. C’était trop long ! »gémit Takao.

« Toutes mes excuses, » dit Kuroko de derrière lui, habillé en serveur. « Si Takao-kun voulait un assassin plus rapide, il aurait dû demandé à Aomine-kun. »

« Il est mort ? » glapit Takao.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Il est endormi. La drogue va le garder évanoui pendant plusieurs heures. »

« Comment t’as réussi à trouver une drogue comme ça ? Et d’où vient ta tenue de serveur ? »

Kuroko lui envoie un regard sombre. « C’est ce que j’ai été entraîné à faire, Takao-kun. Je n’ai jamais été un assassin particulièrement mortel, mais j’ai fourni suffisamment d’assistance. »

Takao frissonne. Toutes choses considérées, il n’a aucun doute que Kuroko serait un assassin effroyablement bon, s’il y mettait du sien.

Kagami émerge d’un coin de la pièce. Il rougit et regarde partout sauf Takao. « J’ai appelé les flics avec un tuyau anonyme. Ils devraient arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Tu, euh, devrais probablement partir ? Ou, euh. Te changer ? »

Takao crache un rire. « Oh, mec, Kagami ! Tu es adorable ! »

« Takao-kun est très doué pour se la jouer Black Widow, » dit poliment Kuroko. « Je suis impressionné par cette aptitude inattendue. »

« Ne l’oublie pas, » dit Takao. « J’arrive pas à croire que tu aies appelé Kagami comme backup. »

« J’étais chez lui quand tu as appelé. »

Takao joue avec ses sourcils. « Oh, _vraiment_? »

« Murasakibara-kun et Himuro-san sont également là, dans le bar d’à côté. Ils étaient prêts à venir en renfort si 7284 essayait de s’échapper, » dit Kuroko, ignorant les insinuations de Takao. « Mais Kagami-kun a raison. C’est mieux si toi et moi partions, Takao-kun. »

« Moi et Tatsuya, on va surveiller ce mec jusqu’à ce que les flics arrivent, » dit Kagami.

Takao envoie un coup d’oeil au jumeau de Midorima et acquiesce. Il suit Kuroko dehors.

*

Le jour suivant il n’y a pas école, et Takao passe la journée à jouer à des jeux vidéos avec Ayumi et Naoko. Il évite les Infos, Internet, et son portable.

Sa mère rentre à la maison avec un regard inquiet, mais elle ne dit rien. A sept heures, Dr. Kishitani vient chercher Naoko, Midorima sur ses talons.

Takao le salue avec gaieté et un soulagement masqué. Midorima _regarde_ Takao avec des yeux si chargés que Takao a l’impression qu’il a été marqué par un sniper. Naoko est occupée à avoir des crises d’euphorie parce que ‘Onii-sama’ est revenu, donc elle produit une distraction plus que suffisante.

« Vous voulez du thé ? » offre Nobuko. 

« Non, merci. On ferait mieux de rentrer, » dit Dr. Kishitani, l’air fatigué.

Midorima envoie un dernier regard qui dit ‘On doit parler’ à Takao avant de sortir.

*

« Je suis contente que vous soyez amis maintenant, » dit innocemment Nobuko.

Takao lève les yeux au ciel, parce que ce n’est pas la première fois que sa mère fait des remarques passives-agressives sur sa satisfaction par rapport à son amitié avec Midorima. « Oui, oui, tu es brillante et je devrais t’écouter tout le temps. »

« Oui. Oui, tu devrais m’écouter, » dit-elle.

« Je suis content qu’ils l’aient laissé partir, » dit Takao, changeant de sujet, parce que ce serait bizarre s’il ne le mentionnait pas.

« Oui, » dit Nobuko, l’air inquiet. « Tu as vu les Infos? »

« Nope ! » dit Takao, joyeusement honnête. « Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Nobuko regarde son fils comme si elle soupçonnait qu’il mentait à propos de quelque chose, mais elle ne pourrait pas trouver quoi même si sa vie en dépendait. « Ils ont attrapé le vrai Slasher– c’était un autre Miracle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à Shintarou-kun. C’est très inquiétant... »

Et un malaise apparaît. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, _c’était_? »

« Il y a eu un incident devant le poste de police, quand ils l’emmenaient à l’intérieur… un des policiers a paniqué et lui a tiré dessus. »

«  _Quoi ?_ » s’exclame Takao, sa première pensée est ; _Shin-chan, qu’est-ce que tu as fais ?_ Mais c’est impossible, Midorima était toujours enfermé à ce moment-là.

« Tu penses que Shintarou-kun et lui étaient proches ? Ça doit être comme perdre un frère... »

« Non, » dit Takao platement, « je pense pas qu’ils étaient proches. »

C’est trop pour être une coïncidence, mais ça ne peut pas être Midorima.

Alors qui ?

*

Il ne va pas chercher Midorima pour aller à l’école le lendemain. C’est pas qu’il _évite_ le Miracle, c’est juste que ça va être une confrontation, il le sait, et il préfère prolonger l’expérience.

Mais quand il arrive à l’école les gens se tiennent à l’écart de Midorima et ça dérange tellement Takao qu’il fusille tout le monde du regard et parle fort quand il donne une claque sur le dos de Midorima et dit : « Comment va notre taulard ? C’est comment le trou ? T’as dû planter quelqu’un ? »

« Ne sois pas absurde, Takao, » dit Midorima.

Takao se met à rire très fort. Du coin de l’œil, il voit que les gens commencent à se détendre, et il appelle un autre camarade de classe, pour s’assurer que Midorima n’est pas exclu.

*

Le club de basket se rallie autour de Midorima et la journée passe presque normalement.

« Vous n’avez pas – besoin de faire ça, » dit Midorima, quand les Troisièmes Années les entourent à la pause-déjeuner.

« Shutoku veille sur les siens, » dit Otsubo.

« J’arrive pas à croire que les gens ont pensé que tu étais un tueur en série. _Toi,_ » dit Miyaji.

« Tu savais que tu avais un jumeau ? » demande Kimura.

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes. Takao les coupe avec : « Miyaji-senpai, t’as vu l’épisode de _Love Live_ d’hier soir ? »

Ça distrait efficacement tout le monde pour l’heure entière.

*

Après l’entraînement c’est juste lui et Midorima et l’inévitable.

« Kuroko, » commence Midorima de nulle part. Il s’arrête et soupire. « Kuroko a dit un jour que les humains étaient plus gentils que nous le pensions. C’est exaspérant parfois, à quel point il a toujours raison. »

Takao pense que c’est la manière détournée de Midorima de dire ‘merci’. Il regarde autour de lui – il n’y a personne qui pourrait l’entendre mais il baisse la voix quand même, se disant qu’il est temps qu’ils en parlent ; « C’est toi qui as tué 7284 ? »

« Non. Je suspecte Gold. »

« Gold ? Je pensais qu’ils étaient alliés ! »

« Les Golds One n’avaient pas d’alliés. Pareil pour les Greens Seven. »

« Tu es un Green Seven, » remarque Takao.

« J’ai toujours été une anomalie. » Midorima serre les poings et se tourne comme une tornade vers Takao. « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bordel ? »

Takao a un mouvement de recul, hébété par l’explosion de Midorima. Il n’entend presque jamais le Miracle jurer. « Shin-chan ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, Takao. C’était trop pour être une coïncidence, que 7284 ait été arrêté. Je l’aurais compris même si Murasakibara et Kuroko ne me l’avaient pas _dit_. »

« Ces balances ! » dit Takao, indigné. Il va devoir _parler_ avec Kuroko, Takao pensait qu’ils devenaient potes !

« J’ai exigé des réponses après avoir trouvé _ça_ sur mon téléphone. » Midorima pousse violemment son téléphone dans le visage de Takao.

C’est une photo de Takao dans sa tenue de pute. Takao est en train de rire et est entouré de vieux. Il y a la note très flippante de : _Il a l’air de se sentir seul. Je pense que je vais lui tenir compagnie_.

« Kotarou avait ton numéro ? » est la réponse brillante de Takao.

«  _Kotarou ?_ » bafouille Midorima.

Il a dû envoyer la photo juste avant de s’approcher de Takao.

« Tu pourrais, euh, peut-être supprimer ça ? » dit Takao, les joues en feu. C’était une chose de se prostituer pour la liberté de Midorima, mais il ne s’attendait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas à ce que Midorima le _voit_ comme ça.

Midorima agrippe son portable tellement fort que ses phalanges ont blanchi. Takao pense que le portable est à deux doigts de se casser. « J’étais en cellule. La police avait confisqué mon téléphone. Je n’ai vu ça qu’une fois avoir été relâché. Tu comprends ? Je ne serais pas arrivé à temps, j’aurais – _putain,_ Takao. Je serais arrivé trop tard. »

Midorima tremble, il a l’air pâle et malade. Takao veut l’attraper, le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer. Mais ce ne serait sûrement pas rassurant pour Midorima. « J’avais des renforts, » se défend Takao.

« Kuroko ! » crie Midorima. « De toutes les personnes que tu aurais pu appeler, tu as appelé _Kuroko !_ Le plus faible, le plus inutile – »

Takao hausse un sourcil. « Il a fait le taf. C’est pas _toi_ qui me dis tout le temps de ne pas le sous-estimer ? »

Midorima s’affaisse. « Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu ne peux pas imaginer – si quelque chose t’arrivais, je ne pourrais pas – » Midorima s’arrête en s’étouffant avec sa salive.

Takao déglutit. Le silence entre eux est comme un tonneau de poudre, une étincelle pourrait tout faire exploser.

 _Prends le risque, Kazunari,_ se chuchote-t-il.

Légèrement, il dit : « Tu sais, Shin-chan, tu étais le premier garçon que j’ai jamais trouvé attirant. »

Midorima a l’air gêné. « Ne – tu n’as pas besoin de mentir. »

« Je mens pas. »

« Tu m’as dit que tu étais sorti avec quelqu’un au collège, » lui rappelle Midorima.

« C’est vrai, » grimace Takao mais il insiste. « Mais je t’ai rencontré avant ça. Tu ne t’en souviens pas, mais on s’est rencontré à la base de la FSDJ. J’étais une des personnes de ton groupe. »

« Tu–  » dit Midorima, l’air pas sûr de lui.

Takao sourit. « J’ai proposé de jouer à attraper. Et je suis tombé sur toi– »

« C’était _toi ?_ » bafouille Midorima.

« Ouais, » rit Takao.

« Tu veux dire que je n’ai jamais aimé qu’une personne ? » tempête Midorima.

Takao inspire profondément. Ça ne veut sûrement pas dire ce qu’il pense que ça veut dire. « Shin-chan ? »

Midorima rougit. « Je – tu – tu n’es jamais revenu. J’étais désolé. Je – t’appréciais. »

« Tu te fous de moi, » dit Takao. « Tu m’as même pas reconnu ! »

« Je pensais que vous vous ressembliez. Je n’ai pas – nous avons été créés dans un labo, bordel. Ça nous a tous pris très longtemps pour comprendre que les ressemblances physiques signifiaient des liens du sang. J’ai – juste supposé que j’avais un type très spécifique. »

« Shin-chan, » dit Takao, incapable de trouver les mots.

Midorima recule, l’air mécontent et renfrogné, comme un chat mouillé. « Tu as dû le deviner maintenant, et tu ne peux pas me faire croire que 7284 n’a rien dit. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu partages mes sentiments, mais s’il-te-plaît ne te moque pas, je – »

« Shin-chan, t’es con, » dit Takao, juste avant d’attraper son visage et de l’attirer dans un baiser.

Midorima s’écarte de choc presque immédiatement, et Takao se maudit.

« Désolé, j’ai oublié, 7284 – il a dit que t’aimes pas être touché, pas vrai ? »

Midorima fronce les sourcils. Puis son expression fond et il lève le bras. Sa main survole le visage de Takao et s’arrête. « Non. Pas d’habitude. Mais tu – as toujours été une exception. Tu es exceptionnel. »

Takao baisse la tête, parce qu’il a peur de l’expression sur son visage.

Midorima prend sa main, comme s’il prouvait au monde qu’il en est capable. « Tu ne l’as pas dit. »

Takao résiste à l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il allait aider cet homme à tuer quelqu’un, bordel, habillé comme une prostituée pour envoyer le mec en prison. Il l’a baladé en remorque tous les jours, et lui a acheté des lucky items. Il l’a dit presque tous les jours depuis qu’il l’a rencontré, c’est pas sa faute si Midorima est trop bête pour l’entendre.

« Je t’aime, Shin-chan. Beaucoup. Je t’aimais déjà dans le passé, je t’aime maintenant, et je t’aimerai probablement toujours dans des années. Les Cancers et les Scorpions sont incroyablement compatibles, tu sais ? »

Midorima a l’air satisfait de lui-même. « Oui. Je sais. »

*

Himuro a grandi en lisant des comics, en admirant les super-héros, et en détestant sa propre médiocrité. C’était, peut-être, pourquoi ça avait été si facile d’en vouloir à Kagami, d’essayer de briser tous les liens avec la seule personne qui l’ait jamais aimé inconditionnellement. Kagami n’avait pas de super-pouvoirs, mais il n’était clairement pas l’humain moyen non plus. Il était l’un de ces rares prodiges qui était destiné à exceller au sport que Himuro adorait.

Quand il a déménagé au Japon, rencontré Murasakibara, regardé les Miracles jouer au basket, est tombé amoureux avec Murasakibara, sa haine de lui-même a commencé à fondre. Parce que peut-être qu’il _était_ juste un humain moyen, peut-être que c’était tout ce qu’il serait jamais, mais si quelqu’un comme Murasakibara pouvait l’aimer, alors sa vie était plutôt extraordinaire.

Chaque jour son admiration pour les Miracles grandissait. Parce qu’ils n’étaient pas simplement des gens avec des super-pouvoirs, c’était des gens qui avaient souffert et qui s’étaient battus pour le droit de vivre et d’être libre. Même Kuroko, qu’il avait été prêt à détester, s’était révélé être le plus incroyable d’eux tous. Admirer les Miracle semblait naturel.

C’est pourquoi quand il voit Takao se battre autant pour aider Midorima, Himuro est complètement hébété. Quand Kuroko les réveille tous au milieu de la nuit et explique le plan, Himuro ne sait pas quoi penser.

Pour un lycéen de première année, Takao a des compétences de séduction plutôt impressionnantes. Sa tenue est un chouïa too much. (Himuro ne peut pas s’empêcher de se moquer du costume. C’est comme un garçon qui joue au grand et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est ce à quoi le Première Année croitqu’une ‘pute’ ressemble. C’est adorable, vraiment) mais Takao rit et sourit avec un charme naturel qui est très aguichant.

Himuro arrive seulement à le voir pendant une seconde avant que Murasakibara l’entraîne dans le bar d’à côté. Ça le dépasse comment ils sont censés aller en renfort s’ils ne sont même pas dans le même club, mais Murasakibara et Kuroko bougent comme des hommes en mission et il ne veut pas batailler avec eux.

C’est Kuroko qui descend 7824, mais c’était Takao qui a rendu ça possible. Takao qui s’est mis en danger, qui a fait le plan, qui l’a mené à terme. Quand Himuro voit Takao après que tout soit fini, le Première Année de Shutoku est toujours en train de rire, mais il tremble légèrement, comme s’il savait à quel point il s’était approché de la mort.

C’est, peut-être, la chose la plus impressionnante qu’il ait jamais vue. Takao est juste un humain normal, et il s’est battu comme un humain normal.

*

Il est le seul qui va au poste de police quand ils amènent 7284. Il veut regarder à distance comment ça se passe.

Il est le seul qui voit 7284 se réveiller. Tous les pistolets volent dans les airs, visant les policiers. Les yeux de Himuro s’écarquillent et il s’exclame –

Mais une seule balle est tirée, frappant 7284 au cœur.

Himuro est le seul qui voit les yeux du tireur confus briller dans un flash doré.

Himuro est le seul qui voit Nash Gold Jr. debout sur le côté, avec un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ça devient réel pour lui à ce moment-là – le danger qui les menacent tous.

Il a lu trop de comics pour ne pas avoir une intuition de comment tout va se finir.

Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, que la solution ne peut pas être trouvée dans les comics.

*

Quand Takao passe les portes du café, suivi de près par Kasamatsu, Kagami envoie un regard irrité à Himuro. « Tu ne voulais pas du tout prendre des nouvelles de tes potes de L.A. »

« Eh bien, non, » admet Himuro.

« Tu aurais pu simplement dire que ça allait être l’une de _ces_ réunions, » grommelle Kagami.

« Je ne voulais pas que Kuroko vienne. »

« Juste les humains, hein ? » dit Takao en s’asseyant.

« Pas humains de compagnie ? » charrie Himuro.

« J’ai officiellement évolué en petit-ami humain, » annonce euphoriquement Takao.

« Félicitation, » dit Himuro.

« Maintenant c’est nous tous. On devrait former un club ! » plaisante Takao.

« Je suis pas – » commence Kagami, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne l’es pas ? Impossible ! Vous êtes carrément mariés, » dit Takao.

Himuro, qui a vu Kuroko et Kagami à la maison dans leur bonheur conjugal, est complètement d’accord.

« On est amis, » dit défensivement Kagami.

Himuro prend pitié de son frère et change de sujet. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir tous les deux, je suis désolé de pas vous avoir prévenus en avance. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Kasamatsu. « Et pourquoi Kise pouvait pas venir ? »

Himuro boit une gorgée de son thé. Il a délibérément choisi le café où ils se sont rencontrés tous les quatre. Il pensait que ça serait poétique.

« J’ai un plan pour nous débarrasser de Gold et Silver, » dit-il, allant à l’essentiel.

« Et on ne parle pas de ce plan aux Miracles pourquoi, exactement ? » dit suspicieusement Kasamatsu.

« Parce qu’on est les seuls qui peuvent le faire fonctionner, » dit Himuro. « Et je pense pas qu’ils vont aimer. »

« Je suis partant, » dit immédiatement Takao.

« Tu ne sais même pas c’est quoi le plan, » dit Kasamatsu.

« C’est pas important. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Shin-chan, je veux le faire. »

« Je n’assassine personne, » dit Kasamatsu, sans tact.

« Il n’y a pas de meurtre dans mon plan, » dit Himuro. Même s’il le ferait. Pour Murasakibara, il ferait n’importe quoi. « Écoute, ils l’ont dit eux-même – s’ils arrêtent Gold et Silver, ça va juste aller dans le sens de ce que Gold et Silver préparent. Ça aura juste l’air des Miracles qui se débarrassent d’humains, et ça ne fera que s’ajouter au mouvement anti-Miracle chez le public.

« Mais si _nous_ , on se débarrasse d’eux, alors c’est juste des humains contre des humains, pas vrai ? »

« Tu dis ça comme si c’était facile, » dit Kasamatsu.

« J’ai un atout dans ma manche, » dit victorieusement Himuro.

Il a leur attention, donc il leur dit son plan.

*

« C’est un bon plan, Himuro-san. »

Himuro recrache son thé. « Kuroko ? D’où est-ce que tu sors ? Depuis quand tu es là ? »

« J’étais assis derrière toi depuis le début, » avoue Kuroko alors qu’il tire une chaise à côté de leur table.

« Oh, ouais. Je pensais que c’était bizarre, » dit Takao.

Himuro envoie un regard accusateur à Kagami.

« Écoute, Kuroko fait ce qu’il veut, j’ai arrêté d’essayer de l’empêcher il y a longtemps, » dit Kagami.

« Ce n’est pas poli d’écouter aux portes, Kuroko-kun, » réprimande Himuro. « Ou de venir sans être invité. »

« Je m’excuse. Je n’allais pas interférer sans que ce soit nécessaire. Mais j’approuve ton plan, Himuro-san. Et si je peux me le permettre, je crois que me présence est nécessaire pour que vous vous en sortiez avec succès. Gold est un télépathe. »

Himuro y réfléchit et acquiesce. Il comprend plus ou moins comment le pouvoir de Kuroko fonctionne, et toutes choses considérées, Kuroko allait forcément être impliqué à un moment ou à un autre. « Tu pourrais appâter Gold et Silver, alors ? »

« Je pourrais, » hésite Kuroko. « Mais je crois que la présence de quelqu’un d’autre est nécessaire pour que ton plan fonctionne correctement. »

« Qui ? » dit Himuro avec suspicion.

« Akashi-kun. »

Plusieurs exclamations de ‘Putain, non’ viennent des humains de la table.

« Il ne connaîtra pas tous les détails de ton plan, je m’en assurerai, » dit Kuroko.

« C’est incroyable avec quel désinvolture tu effaces les souvenirs de tes amis, » dit Himuro.

« Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, » dit Kuroko avec un calme contrôlé.

Une fois encore, Himuro remet en doute les goûts de Kagami en matière d’hommes.

« C’est un bon plan, » dit Kasamatsu avec mauvaise foi.

« J’ai pas très bien compris ce qui est censé se passer _après_ les avoir descendu, » dit Takao. « Je veux dire, si on les tue pas. »

Honnêtement, Himuro n’est toujours pas sûr non plus. Mais il essaye d’avoir l’air confiant quand il dit mystérieusement, « Ce sera pas un problème. »

Kagami est le seul qui réalise que Himuro n’en a aucune idée, mais il n’affiche pas son bluff devant tout le monde, ce qui est très gentil de sa part, considérant qu’il lui en veut toujours pour ce que Himuro et Murasakibara ont fait à son canapé.

*

« Murochin prépare quelque chose, » dit Murasakibara. Ses yeux sont plissés et son regard est lourd de suspicions.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Atsushi, » dit Himuro avec un sourire.

« N’essaye pas de me protéger, Murochin. Murochin n’est qu’un humain faible et ordinaire. »

« C’est vrai, » dit Himuro avec un ton plaisant. « Je sais mieux que personne à quel point je suis ordinaire. »

Certaines batailles ne peuvent être menées que par des gens ordinaires. Himuro apprend ça lentement.

*

Pour que son plan fonctionne, les Miracles ne doivent absolument pas être dans le coin quand tout se met en place. Une tâche assez difficile, puisque trois Miracles ont évolué d’‘ami surprotecteur’ à ‘petit-ami extrêmement surprotecteur, incroyablement possessif, avec de légères tendances de stalker’.

(Quatre, si on compte Kuroko. Himuro suspecte que Kagami est le seul qui n’a pas encore réalisé qu’ils sortent ensemble.)

Il finit par être mis avec Kasamatsu, parce que Takao a toujours l’air de penser que Kise va l’étouffer dans son sommeil s’il est seul avec Kasamatsu trop longtemps.

« Faire disparaître Gold et Silver n’arrêtera pas ce qui se dit, » lui dit Kasamatsu.

« Mais ça arrêtera d’empirer, » retourne Himuro.

« J’espère que t’as raison, » dit Kasamatsu.

Et puis Gold et Silver apparaissent, confrontant Akashi.

Akashi leur a Ordonné de venir seuls, Himuro sait au moins ça. Et quelque part au milieu de tout ça, Akashi a de nouveau un œil doré, signifiant qu’il est devenu l’‘autre’ Akashi. Himuro ne sait pas exactement ce que Kuroko a dit à l’autre Miracle, mais Himuro peut lire meurtre et sacrifice sur le visage d’Akashi. Le Red Miracle a bien l’intention d’arrêter Gold et Silver, lui-même, et il est prêt à mourir en essayant.

A sa façon, Akashi Seijuurou protège la liberté que ses amis ont trouvée. Il ne comprend peut-être pas pourquoi ils ont choisi des amants humains, mais il est quand même prêt à se battre pour les défendre.

Himuro respecte Akashi pendant une seconde.

Et puis il oublie pourquoi il est là.

*

« On allait laisser les humains vous anéantir, » rugit Gold. « Mais tu oses _nous_ donner des Ordres, déchet ? »

« Je vais te réduire en poussière sur le champ, » hurle Silver.

Il y a trop de témoins, trop de gens autour. Si Akashi se bat contre Jason Silver, les gens verront des monstres qui détruisent la ville.

Himuro n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe.

Mais c’est alors qu’il voit Murasakibara et il pense, _Non, non, tu n’es pas censé être ici._

*

Un à un les Miracles apparaissent. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise et Midorima. Ils se placent derrière Akashi comme si c’était leur dernier combat.

Himuro est désespéré. Il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ce qu’il se passe.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez faire ça ici ? » se moque Nash. « Jason peut tous vous affronter, et il ne restera rien de vous. Vous ne pourrez pas faire marche arrière. »

Trop de gens, pense Himuro. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens, et c’est comme ça que ça finit, comme ça que tout finit. La vie qu’ils ont tous essayé de construire se finit aujourd’hui, d’une façon ou d’une autre, et tout ce que Himuro peut faire, c’est regarder.

*

« Nous sous-estimez pas, connards, » dit Aomine.

« Il y a des choses qui ont plus de valeur quee nos réputations, » dit Midorima.

« Peu importe combien de personnes vont nous détester, » dit Kise. « J’ai juste besoin d’une personne qui m’aime. »

« Pathétique, » ricane Nash. « Si vous êtes tous si prêts à mourir aujourd’hui, je serais heureux de vous faire plaisir. »

« Il y a des choses pires que la mort, » dit Murasakibara avec nonchalance.

« Et nous vous ferons tomber avec nous, » dit Akashi. Tout le monde commence à briller.

 _Non,_ pense Himuro. _Non._

_*_

Il reçoit un texto.

_Vous avez dix minutes pour finir. Si vous prenez plus de temps, je ne serais pas capable de le garder caché._

Himuro n’a aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Il ne reconnaît pas le nom dans sa liste de contact, il n’a jamais vu ce numéro.

*

Et puis, un à un, les Miracles arrêtent de briller, et ils s’écroulent au sol, comme s’ils avaient été écrasés par un dieu vengeur. Gold et Silver tombent. Ils essayent de se relever mais ils trébuchent, comme si un poids invisible pesait sur eux.

Et puis Himuro se souvient.

« Maintenant ! » crie-t-il.

*

Kagami et Takao vont vers Jason Silver d’abord, et Kagami a l’air immensément satisfait quand il donne un coup de poing à la figure de Silver.

Ça laisse Gold pour Himuro et Kasamatsu. Il y a, peut-être, très peu d’honneur à attaquer un adversaire affaibli, mais Himuro n’a jamais eu de mal à donner des coups en traître.

Il y a une bagarre – Gold et Silver sont affaiblis, ils ne sont probablement pas aussi forts qu’un lycéen sportif moyen, et c’est deux contre un.

Ils sont vaincus après un peu moins de sept minutes.

*

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, putain ? » dit Aomine, incrédule, alors que Takao et Kasamatsu sont en train d’attacher Silver et Gold.

« Un Rainbow... » dit Akashi, observant les humains avec prudence.

« Ça serait moi, » dit quelqu’un, entrant dans le champ de vision. « Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait un bail. Salut, Tatsuya, désolé d’avoir pris si longtemps pour trouver un vol pour le Japon. »

« Tu n’as aucune excuse Shuu, tu aurais dû être là il y a une semaine, » réprimande Himuro.

« Murochin, tu connais le King Rainbow ? » interroge impérieusement Murasakibara.

«  _King Rainbow ?_ » dit Himuro, ravi.

Nijimura enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « S’il-te-plaît, ne m’appelez pas comme ça. Jamais. Les gars, c’est Nijimura Shuuzo maintenant. »

« Non, non, on peut pas passer outre ‘King Rainbow’, » dit Himuro.

« C’est GK-1365, d’accord ? Génération ‘King’, des Rainbow Thirteen. Bordel, Tatsuya, n’en fais pas tout un plat. »

« Je vais carrément en faire un plat. »

« Et c’est pour ça que je t’ai jamais dit que j’avais des super-pouvoirs. »

« Attends, attends, donc c’est fini ? » interroge Aomine. « Mais on a rien _fait !_ Mh, mh, pas question, je me laisse pas être sauvé par _Kagami !_ »

« Je l’ai pas fait pour toi ! » hurle automatiquement Kagami.

« Si vous voulez continuer votre dernier combat, je serais heureux de retourner en Amérique, » dit Nijimura.

« Nous apprécions ton aide, Nijimura-san, » dit poliment quelqu’un derrière eux. « Mais pourrais-tu partir pour quelques minutes ? Je ne serai pas capable d’utiliser mes capacités si tu es là. »

Nijimura agrippe Gold et Silver et les soulève du sol. Himuro est extrêmement conscient que tout le monde à trois kilomètres à la ronde les dévisagent en chuchotant.

« Un peu d’aide, 989 ? 599 ? » dit Nijimura.

« Eeeh, c’est chiant, » proteste Murasakibara. Mais lui et Aomine l’aident à traîner les deux hommes inconscients.

Quand ils sont hors de portée, les autres Miracles prennent tous une grande inspiration soulagée, leurs visages retrouvent leurs couleurs, et ils peuvent enfin se relever.

Puis tous les témoins se détournent, d’abord confus, puis impassibles. Ils s’en vont pour continuer leur journée comme s’ils n’avaient rien vu d’étrange.

Seuls les Miracles et les personnes qui les aiment regardent la silhouette qui se tient immobile et qui brille en noir, redirigeant l’attention de le monde ailleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: J’ai pensé que je devais mettre une note, parce que c’est quelque chose que j’ignorais moi-même. La Diète Spéciale n’a rien à voir avec un régime alimentaire, c’est en fait un régime politique qui a existé au Japon, qui avait piqué le concept de l’Allemagne. Pour plus d’infos, je vous invite à consulter la page de Wikipédia.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Je ressens le besoin de répéter mon disclamer que tout ce que je sais sur la FSDJ vient de l’anime GATE, et ce chapitre en particulier a été grandement inspiré par l’épisode 8, donc je m’excuse pour les erreurs éventuelles. Mais c’était vraiment fun.

 

Kagami rattrape Kuroko juste au moment où il chancelle et s’effondre, pâle comme un mort. Il a l’envie ridicule de le soulever et de le porter comme une princesse (il pourrait le faire, facilement, Kuroko pèse presque rien. Mais Kuroko le frapperait sûrement dans le ventre s’il essayait et pour un mec avec zéro muscle, ses coups font _mal._ ). Il résiste, et se contente de supporter Kuroko, un bras autour de sa taille, comme il l’a fait après le match contre Touou.

Akashi regarde Kuroko et seulement Kuroko et dit : « Tu viens d’effacer les souvenirs de tout le monde autour de nous. »

« Oui, Akashi-kun, » dit Kuroko, lessivé, sa voix à peine plus fort qu’un murmure.

Kagami jette un regard noir à Akashi. Il sait que ça ne perturbe pas Akashi le moins du monde, mais s’il essaye de chercher des noises à Kuroko maintenant…

« Tu as caché l’étendu de tes pouvoirs pendant des années, » dit Akashi et il a l’air curieux, peut-être impressionné. « Tu as délibérément laissé Teiko te sous-estimer. Depuis combien de temps as-tu planifié ton évasion ? »

Kuroko lève le menton. « Depuis qu’Orange est mort. »

« Mais... » Akashi fronce les sourcils. « C’était il y a six ans. »

« Oui, Akashi-kun. »

Akashi n’a pas l’air de savoir quoi répondre. A la place, il concentre son attention sur Himuro. « Et depuis combien de temps as- _tu_ planifié ça ? »

« Depuis Denny’s. Ça s’est passé bien plus facilement que ce que j’avais imaginé, » dit joyeusement Himuro. « Qui aurait parié que mon vieux pote de L.A. était à Teiko ? Le monde est petit. »

*

Quand l’ami d’Himuro revient c’est seulement pour rassurer et expliquer certaines choses. « J’ai été envoyé en Amérique pour aider à contrôler les autres Projets, mais je me suis échappé pendant le transport. C’était juste normal que j’aide maintenant ; ils n’auraient jamais pu s’échapper si j’étais resté. »

« Qu’as-tu prévu de faire d’eux ? » demande froidement Akashi.

« Les ramener en Amérique. Il y a un endroit où ils ne causeront plus de problème. »

« Vraiment ? » questionne Akashi.

« Je connais des gens qui s’en chargeront discrètement, » dit Nijimura. « Teiko n’était pas le seul endroit qui pouvait créer des Projets. C’’était juste le plus impitoyable. »

« Tu devras me dire ce que tu sais sur ces endroits, » dit Akashi, toujours avec sa voix plaisante qui contient beaucoup de menaces muettes.

Kagami sait qu’il n’est pas le mec le plus perceptif, mais même lui peut dire qu’il y a _quelque chose_ entre eux deux. Un passé commun. Kagami se demande pourquoi tous les Miracles réagissent comme ça en présence du Rainbow. Ils ont dit que les différentes Générations n’ont pas grand-chose à voir les unes avec les autres, donc c’est quoi leur véritable histoire ? Est-ce que le Rainbow est un ami ou un ennemi ?

« Un jour, je te raconterai, » dit Nijimura avec douceur. « Tatsuya, on se parle plus tard. »

« Cool, » dit Himuro.

Et ça laisse les Miracles, leurs petit-amis, et beaucoup d’accusations silencieuses.

« Ça s’est bien passé, » dit Himuro, faisant claquer ses deux mains ensemble. « Qui veut du gâteau ? J’ai l’impression qu’on devrait avoir un gâteau pour célébrer. »

« Takao, nous avons eu cette discussion à propos de tes tendances à risquer ta vie sans m’en parler. »

« Senpai, t’étais si bad-ass ! Mais comment tu as pu ? Tu aurais pu être tué ! »

« Oh, tu peux _tellement pas_ te plaindre. Qu’est-ce que vous pensiez faire, exactement !? »

« Murochin, pourquoi tu m’as pas dit que tu connais le King Rainbow ? »

Il va y avoir beaucoup de personnes qui dorment sur le canapé.

Kagami prend Kuroko et file à l’anglaise.

*

C’est difficile à croire que tout soit fini. Kagami remmène Kuroko chez lui, le met au lit, et pense à quel point il veut garder Kuroko là pour toujours.

Il pose un verre d’eau à côté du lit et un sandwich. « Ça va ? »

« Je vais aller bien, Kagami-kun, merci. Je me suis juste surmené. J’irai mieux avec du repos. »

Kuroko se tait, et Kagami réalise lentement qu’il s’est endormi. Kagami regarde pendant quelques minutes, savoure avec émerveillement à quel point son ami est incroyable.

Après un moment il commence à se sentir comme un pervers, de regarder Kuroko dormir comme ça, donc il va dans le salon et appelle Himuro.

*

« Tu es sûr que tu peux pas rester plus longtemps ? » demande Himuro.

Nijimura secoue la tête. « Je dois les transporter jusqu’en Amérique. »

« J’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu fais partie d’une organisation d’espions aux super-pouvoirs et que tu me l’as jamais dit. »

« Je te l’ai dit, c’est pas ce qu’on – oh, laisse tomber. »

« Viens me rendre visite, des fois. »

Nijimura hésite. « C’est vraiment mieux si je suis pas trop proche d’eux. Même quand je n’essaye pas activement de réprimer leurs pouvoirs c’est inconfortable, pour nous tous, d’être à proximité les uns des autres. Je ne les ai jamais approchés pour cette raison. La meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour eux était de rester hors de leurs vies. »

Himuro dit adieu à son ami. Kagami est resté en retrait pour les laisser se dire au revoir en privé. Mais il ne peut pas faire autrement que d’entendre certaines parties. Il a tellement de questions, mais peut-être qu’il n’a pas besoin de connaître les réponses.

« Donc c’est tout ? » dit Kagami. « C’est fini, pas vrai ? On rentre tous chez nous, on retourne à une vie normale ? »

« J’espère. J’ai trop manqué les cours. »

*

Il espère que les choses redeviendront normales. Ça lui manque, les jours où la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c’était le basket-ball.

Quand Himuro et Murasakibara retournent à Akita, Kagami s’attend à pousser un énorme soupire de soulagement d’avoir enfin son appartement pour lui-même. A la place, ça a seulement l’air vide, et silencieux. Kuroko ne vient plus, ce qui est probablement une bonne chose, parce que Kagami a besoin de comprendre ce _truc_ qu’il y a entre eux.

Quand il va à l’école il ne s’attend pas à être bombardé par des reporters.

« Toi ! Tu es dans le club de basket, pas vrai ? Tu as joué avec le Miracle ? Comment c’était ? Tu as jamais eu peur pour ta vie ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Kagami, étourdi.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’aller à l’école avec un tueur ? »

« Quoi ? » rugit-il, se mettant en colère.

« Tu penses que c’est juste d’avoir un monstre dans ton équipe ? »

«  _Kuroko est pas un monstre !_ «  hurle Kagami. Et il ne pense même pas, il lève son poing pour frapper le mec (la camera dans sa face est suprêmement énervante.)

« Whoa, » dit Izuki, sortant de nul part. Mitobe attrape le bras de Kagami.

« Hyuuga, Mitobe, retenez et emmenez le Bakagami à l’intérieur, » ordonne Coach. « Izuki, Koganei, faites distraction. »

« Cinq sur cinq, Coach ! » dit Koganei.

« Public aimant, je vous implore, » dit Izuki à la caméra. « Voudriez-vous entendre une blague marrante ? »

« Tu pensais faire quoi, idiot ? » grogne Hyuuga dans l’oreille de Kagami alors qu’il l’entraîne avec lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? » demande Kagami, même si son estomac se noue et qu’il pense qu’il sait probablement ce qui se passe, il ne veut juste pas le croire.

« C’était partout sur internet hier soir, » dit Hyuuga, incrédule. « Comment t’as pu manquer ça ? »

« Je vais pas souvent sur internet, » murmure Kagami.

Hyuuga n’écoute pas vraiment. « On doit trouver Kuroko _tout de suite._ »

*

Trouver Kuroko, pour une fois, n’est pas vraiment si difficile. Il est dans la classe de Kagami, après tout. Hyuuga et les autres Deuxièmes Années les laissent avec des menaces horribles sur ce qui leur arriverait s’ils ne viennent pas à l’entraînement aujourd’hui avec des explications.

Kagami s’assoit devant Kuroko et la première chose qu’il remarque c’est à quel point il a toujours l’air incroyablement pâle. Bien plus que d’habitude ; Kuroko a l’air de s’effacer. La deuxième chose qu’il remarque c’est le fait que leurs camarades de classe remarquent Kuroko. Ils lui envoient des regards en coin et chuchotent entre eux.

Le Latent Overflow de Kuroko s’est effacé depuis la Winter Cup, mais c’est quand même perturbant.

« Oi, Kuroko. Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi ils peuvent te voir ? »

« Je suis toujours épuisé par notre bataille contre Gold, » dit silencieusement Kuroko. « Il se pourrait que j’ai délibérément minimisé l’étendu de mes propres capacités, mais je suis quand même le plus faible de tous les Projets. Dans des circonstances normales, j’aurais pu mieux récupérer, mais... »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Kagami, mais il est immédiatement réprimandé par le professeur.

*

Ils reprennent leur conversation à la pause-déjeuner.

« Momoi-san nous a appelés hier soir pour nous prévenir. Apparemment, Gold avait un plan de secours prévu, au cas où il disparaîtrait soudainement. Il a rendu publiques quelques dossiers confidentiels de Teiko concernant nos missions passées sur Internet. Momoi-san a pu en intercepter la plupart. Elle a supprimé ce qu’elle pouvait, et ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas elle a modifié pour qu’ils apparaissent faux, mais ils ont tout de même attiré beaucoup d’attention, et ont soulevé beaucoup de questions. »

Kuroko se tait après cette explication, comme s’il reprenait son souffle. Il a l’air malade, trop malade, et il ne mange pas assez. Kagami n’arrête pas de pousser plus de nourriture dans ses mains mais Kuroko ne fait que grignoter.

« Donc tout ça, c’était pour rien ? » dit Kagami, dépité.

Kuroko secoue la tête. « Pas tout à fait. C’était la réplique finale de Gold. Comme il est hors jeu, il ne peut plus empirer la situation. Si on peut survivre à ça, on s’en sortira. »

Si. Et qu’est-ce qui se cache derrière ce ‘si’ ? Que _va_ -t-il se passer pour les Miracles si le public décide qu’ils sont trop dangereux ?

Kagami donne à Kuroko un autre pain-melon que l’autre garçon ne mangera pas, et se sent désespéré.

*

Comme promis, ils vont au club de basket avec des explications. Kuroko parle le plus alors qu’il fait un résumé de Gold et de ses intentions. Il passe _beaucoup_ de choses sous silence – Gray et Green 7284, notamment ; comment ils ont arrêté Gold ; le fait que les ‘rumeurs’ à propos des Projets de Teiko assassins sont vraies. Quand on retire tout ça, l’histoire est plutôt décousue et Kagami peut voir que les Deuxième Années ne la gobent pas.

« Vous auriez dû nous en parler plus tôt, crétins ! » hurle Hyuuga. C’est comme si le club de basket de Seirin avait universellement décidé de ne pas demander plus de détails à Kuroko. « On est une équipe, pas vrai ? On est de votre côté ! »

Kuroko baisse la tête. « Merci. »

« Très bien, à partir de maintenant, plus personne ne parle aux journalistes, compris ? » ordonne Riko. « Et personne ne va leur _hurler_ dessus, d’accord ? » Elle regarde Kagami.

« On va faire face à tout ça _ensemble,_ » insiste Hyuuga.

« Merci, » répète Kuroko, cette fois dans un murmure que seul Kagami est assez près pour entendre.

*

« Viens à la maison avec moi, » ordonne Kagami.

« Kagami-kun est si audacieux, » murmure Kuroko.

« Idiot ! » dit Kagami en rougissant. « C’est juste que tu devrais pas être seul. »

Kuroko ne proteste pas. Kagami fait à manger pour lui et s’assure qu’il mange. Quelques couleurs reviennent enfin sur le visage de Kuroko.

Il donne son lit à Kuroko, et prépare le matelas des invités pour lui-même. Après avoir mis Kuroko au lit il se tourne pour partir mais Kuroko attrape son poignet.

« Reste, s’il-te-plaît. »

Kagami se fige. Il n’est pas entièrement sûr de savoir ce que Kuroko demande, ou de ce qu’il offre.

« Kuroko ? »

« Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux, » dit Kuroko, ce qui donne à Kagami absolument aucun indice sur ses intentions.

Kagami grimpe dans le lit, son cœur battant à la chamade contre sa peau. Il se sent fiévreux, et il pense qu’il doit être aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il a partagé un lit avec une Alexandra Garcia nue (même s’il n’en était pas conscient à ce moment-là) mais ça ne l’a pas préparé du tout à ce que ça fait d’avoir un Kuroko totalement habillé blotti contre lui. Kuroko se niche contre le flan de Kagami, enfouit son visage dans le torse de Kagami, et s’accroche fermement à son corps. Kuroko s’endort en quelques secondes.

C’est la chose la plus naturelle du monde d’enrouler ses bras autour de Kuroko et de le serrer contre lui. Son cœur est comme une bombe prête à exploser et il pense que c’est impossible pour lui de s’endormir comme ça.

Mais le son de la respiration de Kuroko, la chaleur de son corps, l’odeur de vanille, le poussent doucement à fermer les yeux et à avoir la meilleure nuit de sommeil de sa vie.

*

Il se réveille avec la perte de chaleur corporelle. Kuroko s’assoit, sortant des bras de Kagami, et c’est seulement là que Kagami entend la sonnerie du portable de Kuroko.

« Allô ? Kise-kun ?… Je vois. Oui, je comprends. Je vais allumer l’ordinateur bientôt… Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire, il est avec moi… Je raccroche maintenant, Kise-kun. »

Ce que fait Kuroko.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il veut, Kise ? » demande Kagami, la voix enrouée de sommeil. Il est six heures du matin, et personne ne devrait être réveillé à une heure pareille.

« Il veut faire une vidéo-conférence avec nous tous. En fait, je crois que c’est Kasamatsu-san qui veut dire quelque chose. »

« Kasamatsu ? » Kagami fait confiance au Troisième Année de Kaijo pour ne pas demander des réunions inutiles, donc il baille et va chercher son ordinateur.

Organiser une vidéo-conférence à sept entrées prend des efforts, mais il y arrive.

« C’est pas vrai, Kurokocchi ! Tu es vraiment chez Kagamicchi ? Quel scandale ! Kagamicchi, tu as débauché notre innocent Kurokocchi ? »

« Ferme-la, c’est pas vrai ! » hurle Kagami. Même si considérant les cheveux de Kuroko qui se sont emmêlés épiquement dans son sommeil et le fait qu’il porte un des t-shirts de Kagami comme pyjama, Kagami doit admettre que les preuves sont contre lui.

« Je suis le seul qui ait dormi seul hier ? C’est pas juste ! Shin-chan, pourquoi on s’amuse pas plus ? »

« Tais-toi, Takao. »

Takao est le seul humain qui fait la conférence depuis sa propre chambre. Kasamatsu et Kise partagent un écran, comme Himuro et Murasakibara. (Tout le monde évite délibérément de commenter le fait que ni Himuro ni Murasakibara ne porte de haut.) Aomine, Momoi et Akashi utilisent tous leur propre ordinateur.

« Pouvons-nous s’il-te-plaît aller à l’essentiel, Ryouta ? » dit Akashi. « Je vais devoir me préparer pour l’école bientôt. »

Kagami pense que c’est inquiétant qu’Akashi ne soit pas redevenu sa moitié plus saine d’esprit.

C’est Kasamatsu qui répond. « Une Diète spéciale a été organisée pour la FSDJ. Mon père et quelques soldats vont être interrogés par rapport à leur actions avec les Miracles à la télé sur les chaînes nationales. Chacun d’entre vous va être convoqué aussi. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » demande sèchement Akashi.

« Ça signifie qu’ils vont vous interroger devant des millions de caméras pour savoir si oui ou non vous êtes une menace pour l’humanité, » dit Kasamatsu sans tact. « Sous le prétexte de réprimander les soldats impliqués de la FSDJ, ils vont utiliser l’opportunité pour vous mettre au pied du mur et vous faire avoir l’air de monstres. »

Tout le monde médite sur ça. « Mais c’est une bonne opportunité, pas vrai ? » dit Takao. « Ça vous donne aussi la chance de parler pour vous-même – de prouver que vous n’êtes _pas_ une menace. Si la Diète se passe bien, on pourra peut-être être capable de mettre tout ça derrière nous. »

Aomine émet un ronflement moqueur. « Oh, c’est _ça_ qu’on doit faire ? Génial. » Les Miracles ont tous l’air un peu penaud.

« Ehhh, » dit Murasakibara.

« On est fichus, » dit Kise avec un air abattu.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tous si pessimistes, » dit Himuro. « Takao-kun a raison, si on vous appelle à la barre, vous avez la chance de persuader les gens que Gold avait tord de vous décrire comme ça. »

« Himuro-san, » dit Kuroko, et même _lui_ a du désespoir dans la voix, « il y a une raison pour laquelle aucun de nous à part Kise-kun ne soit beaucoup apparu face au public. »

« Quand on est à la télé, on a tendance a avoir l’air, euh, c’est quoi le mot ? » dit Aomine.

« Menaçant ? » propose Momoi.

« J’allais dire ‘de connards’, mais ‘menaçant’ marche aussi, » dit Aomine.

« Nous avons toujours envoyé Kise et Momoi faire les interviews, » dit Midorima, poussant ses lunettes. « Le reste d’entre nous n’est pas très… aimable. »

« Kuroko est normal, » défend Kagami en regardant Kuroko.

« Merci, Kagami-kun. Mais même si je n’ai pas l’air _menaçant_ , je n’ai pas non plus l’air particulièrement sympathique. » Et Kagami pense au comportement direct et impassible de Kuroko et avoue qu’il a peut-être raison.

« Et je ne suis pas aussi attirante que je l’étais il y a trois ans, » dit tristement Momoi. « Les femmes ont tendance à me détester quand je parle. Mais je pourrais influencer le public masculin. »

Tout le monde tousse et bouge nerveusement avant de décider gracieusement de s’éloigner du sujet de ‘pourquoi les femmes pourraient en vouloir à Momoi.’

« Alors laissez Kise parler, » dit Takao.

Kise secoue la tête. « Je peux essayer ! Les gens m’aiment bien ! Mais malheureusement, la plupart des dossiers de Gold me visaient moi personnellement. Plein de gens sont maintenant obsédés par le fait que je peux être n’importe qui et de comment ça _pourrait_ être utile pour tenter un assassinat. »

Tout le monde se tait pendant qu’ils considèrent le fait que le problème de leur apparence menaçante ne serait pas si grave s’ils n’étaient pas, en fait, des personnes très menaçantes qui ont vraiment été entraînées pour être des assassins.

« Je déteste aborder le problème quand c’est évident, mais qu’est-ce que nous sommes censés dire exactement s’ils nous _demandent_ si nous avons été entraînés pour être des assassins ? » dit Midorima.

« Mentez ? » propose Takao.

« Mentir, ça fonctionne, » affirme Himuro.

« Mentir ne sera pas si bénéfique si la FSDJ doit répondre aux mêmes questions, » dit Akashi.

« Mon père ne va pas vous tirer dans le dos, » gronde Kasamatsu. «  _Aucun_ d’entre eux ne va le faire. Et puis, ils ont autant à perdre que vous si la vérité sort. »

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c’est difficile à organiser que tout le monde mente à propos de la même chose ? Sans mentionner le problème d’être _convainquant_ dans ce mensonge. Atsushi, as-tu été entraîné pour tuer ? »

« Quoi ? Akachin sait que j’ai – oh. Je suis censé mentir. Noooon. Non. Bien sûr que non. Je suis inoffensif. »

Les mots monotones de Murasakibara rencontrent un silence horrifié pendant que tout le monde se posent des questions sur leurs chances.

« On est fichus, » répète Kise.

« N’abandonne pas si facilement, idiot ! » dit Kasamatsu, frappant la tête de Kise. « Vous tous, n’abandonnez pas si facilement ! La Diète est dans trois jours, vous devez utiliser tout ce temps pour vous entraîner à être des humains plaisants qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. »

« C’est tellement chiant. Trois jours, c’est pas beaucoup, » gémit Murasakibara. « Ce serait pas plus facile de fuir le pays ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le rendre présentable, » promet Himuro.

*

Kagami prépare le petit-déjeuner, et malgré tout, il pense que ce serait bien si tous les matins commençaient comme ça (la vidéo-conférence matinale de la mort ne compte pas). Se réveiller avec Kuroko, lui préparer le petit-déjeuner, manger avec lui, aller à l’école avec lui.

Le bombardement immédiat de reporters une fois qu’ils arrivent à l’école ruine l’impression de bonheur conjugal de Kagami. Il fait de son mieux pour servir de bouclier à Kuroko – pour être sa lumière, pour que Kuroko puisse se faufiler sans être remarqué.

« Tu te sens en sécurité avec un Miracle dans ton école ? »

« Tu penses que c’est quoi leur véritable but d’être dans ton école ? »

Et puis soudainement Kuroko est là, silencieux et en colère, comme lors de leur match contre Kirisaki Daiichi. « Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu, c’est être libre. »

Alors qu’un milieu de flash d’appareil photo s’allument, Kagami tire Kuroko à l’intérieur de l’école, où les reporters ne peuvent pas les suivre.

« Coach nous a dit de ne pas parler aux reporters. »

« Je sais, » dit Kuroko.

« T’as besoin de t’asseoir. »

« Je sais. »

_Tu pourrais te cacher,_ a envie de dire Kagami. Parce que sans doute que tout le monde le pense – il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle Kuroko devrait subir ça avec le reste d’entre eux. Il pourrait probablement s’assurer que personne ne se souvienne qu’il existe ; il pourrait s’enfuir et avoir une vie paisible.

Mais Kuroko ne serait pas Kuroko s’il faisait ça.

Et Kagami ne serait pas amoureux de lui s’il n’était pas Kuroko.

*

Le jour de la Diète, Kagami est plus nerveux qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il n’a pas dormi la nuit précédente, mais c’est différent de l’excitation impatiente d’avant un match.

L’équipe de Seirin au complet arrive tôt pour avoir des places assises. Ils ne sont pas seuls – Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen, même Touou et Rakuzan se montrent – un bon pourcentage des citoyens présents aujourd’hui sont des lycéens qui jouent au basket. Ça rassure Kagami,d’une certaine manière. Au moins il y a des alliés ici, des gens qui ne pensent pas que les Miracles sont des monstres. Kagami s’assoit pris en sandwich entre ses senpais, mais il échange un signe de tête avec Himuro par dessus la foule de Yosen.

Kuroko s’assoit de l’autre côté de la barre, avec les Miracles, entourés de soldats de la FSDJ. Tous les Miracles portent un costume (même Momoi), comme de jeunes professionnels, mais aucun d’eux n’a l’air particulièrement ‘inoffensif’.

Le truc, c’est que la plupart d’entre eux font deux mètres de haut ou plus. Ils sont physiquement supérieurs d’une manière qui leur fait avoir l’air plus vieux qu’ils ne le sont vraiment, et quand ils sont soumis à un stress, ils entrent en mode ‘combat’ où il ont l’air prêt à détruire tout ce qui se dresse sur leur chemin. Kagami a toujours aimé les affronter sur le terrain, mais il comprend en écoutant les autres Premières Années de Seirin que les Miracles ont des auras ‘terrifiantes à en pisser dans son froque’ même quand ils ne font rien.

Ils ne réussissent pas vraiment à avoir l’air normal. Même Kuroko est tendu et en alerte – comme quelqu’un qui est prêt à se mettre en mouvement à tout moment.

On a expliqué à Kagami encore et encore que ce n’est pas un _procès_ , exactement. Quand tout sera terminé, ils ne vont pas enfermer les Miracles immédiatement après, peu importe la décision qui est prise.

Mais les voir là, de l’autre côté de la pièce, entourés par une douzaine d’officiels prêts à les condamner, Kagami pense que ça ressemble à mort à un procès pour lui. Un procès des sorcières de Salem.

Ces gens sont prêts à brûler quelqu’un sur le bûcher.

*

La Diète est _longue_ , et les gens parlent. Beaucoup. Kagami essaye désespérément de suivre, mais ils utilisent beaucoup de gros mots judiciaires et il comprend juste la moitié de ce qui est dit. Il se sent désespéré et perdu et il n’a aucune idée si ça se passe bien ou pas. Pour la première fois, Kagami aurait voulu être plus intelligent.

Mais alors il voit la ligne fine des lèvres de Riko et son regard froid et en colère et il pense que c’est peut-être une bonne chose qu’il ne comprenne pas ce que les gens disent.

Après un moment il arrête d’essayer de suivre et concentre toute son attention sur Kuroko.

*

Quand ils commencent à appeler des gens à la barre, Kagami se contracte immédiatement. (Hyuuga lui explique, encore, qu’ils ne sont pas ‘appelés à la barre’ et qu’il doit arrêter de dire ça, mais Kagami a vu plein d’épisodes de _New-York, police judiciaire_ quand il était petit donc il va rester en terrain connu).

Il aurait reconnu le père de Kasamatsu même si on ne l’avait pas appelé par son nom. Kasamatsu Youji ressemble à une version plus âgée et moins intense de son fils. Il a une manière détachée de parler qui est aimable mais à cause de ça Kagami se demande s’il prend la situation sérieusement.

« Sergent Kasamatsu, y avait-il une quelconque indication que ces enfants pouvaient être dangereux ? »

Kagami inspire une goulée d’air. Toute la cours d’assise (« C’est pas une cours d’assise, ferme-la Kagami, ») semble inspirer alors que tout le monde attend la réponse de Youji.

« Eh bien, c’est une question un peu vague, » dit Youji, caressant son menton. « Ils ont effectivement des super-pouvoirs, et c’est certainement dangereux, mais vous devriez voir mes garçons si vous enregistrez par dessus leurs cassettes. _Ça,_ c’est dangereux. »

Il y a quelques rires, mais la tension dans l’air est toujours palpable.

« Sergent Kasamatsu, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que vous évitez la question, » dit sévèrement la femme. « Est-ce que la FSDJ a accueilli des tueurs en connaissance de cause avant de les envoyer dans des lycées ? »

« Kitahara-san, » dit Youji, son visage le sérieux incarné, « je vous promets, si la FSDJ avait jamais eu la moindre suspicion que les Miracles posaient une quelconque menace pour la société, nous ne les aurions _jamais_ encouragés à aller au lycée. »

Kagami-kun est impressionné. Youji réussit à être honnête sans répondre à la question. Les adultes peuvent être un peu incroyable des fois.

« Est-ce votre point de vue personnel, Sergent Kasamatsu, ou avez-vous des preuves pour soutenir votre déclaration ? »

« Êtes-vous peut-être en train de suggérer que je suis biaisé parce que je vis avec l’un d’eux ? »

« Oui, c’est exactement ce que je suggère. »

« Alors vous suggérez aussi que je suis un mauvais père, et vous m’offensez en disant ça. »

Ça prend la femme par surprise (Kagami ne sait toujours pas si elle est une avocate ou une journaliste ou quoi. Il ne l’aime pas, il est content de la voir gênée.) « Je n’étais pas – »

« J’ai trois fils, Kitahara-san, trois fils que j’aime plus que n’importe quoi dans ce monde. Vous pensez vraiment que j’exposerais sciemment mes garçons à une menace ? »

« Je ne suggérais pas – »

« Mon fils aîné a rendu visite aux Miracles depuis qu’il a quinze ans. Vous suggérez que je l’ai sciemment emmené là où il aurait pu être blessé ? Que je l’ai sciemment exposé au danger ? »

« Sergent Kasamatsu, c’est hors propos– »

« Je ferais n’importe quoi pour mes fils, Kitahara-san. _Chacun_ d’eux. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour qu’ils soient sains et saufs. »

« Je suis sûre que vous êtes un bon père, » dit faiblement la femme.

Kagami se détend un peu. Si les choses continuent comme ça, peut-être que tout va bien se passer.

*

Évidemment, les choses ne continuent pas aussi facilement, parce qu’après ça c’est le moment d’interviewer les Miracles et la première personne qu’ils appellent à la barre est Aomine.

La femme a l’air de changer de tactique. Elle ne pose plus de questions sur Teiko ou si oui ou non ils ont été entraînés pour être des assassins (Kagami est presque sûr qu’Aomine aurait pu s’en sortir en mentant.)

A la place, elle pose des questions sur le basket et Kagami a immédiatement l’impression qu’ils sont fichus.

« Es-tu un bon joueur, Aomine-kun ? »

Kagami peut littéralement _voir_ qu’Aomine est sur le point de dire « le seul qui peut me battre, c’est moi » mais Aomine voit Momoi et Kuroko lui lancer des éclairs avec les yeux et dit simplement « Oui. » à la place.

« L’As de ton équipe, pas vrai ? »

« Quand ils me laissent jouer. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que tes capacités te donnent un avantage injuste ? »

« C’est pas de ma faute si les autres sont trop faibles. »

Fichus.

*

Ils commencent à poser des questions à Murasakibara ensuite, et Kagami commence à penser qu’ils évitent délibérément Kise et Momoi ; ils _veulent_ les faire passer pour des monstres.

« Murasakibara-kun, ta capacité te donne une force supérieure, c’est correct ? »

« Oui, c’est ça, » dit Murasakibara, l’air de s’ennuyer.

« Tu es assez fort pour écraser _des gens ?_ »

« Ouais, facile. »

Kagami se frappe le front. Il peut _sentir_ Himuro faire la même chose de l’autre côté de la pièce.

« Et est-ce que tu _as_ utilisé ta force pour blesser des humains ordinaires. »

« C’est de _la merde !_ » hurle Himuro, faisant tourner la tête de tout le monde vers lui.

« Jeune homme, si tu ne peux pas te contenir, tu vas devoir sortir. »

« Mais _c’est_ de la merde, » hurle Himuro, faisant sursauter Kagami. « Si vous voulez savoir si les Miracles sont dangereux, pourquoi vous demandez pas aux gens qui vont à l’école avec eux, qui jouent avec eux ? »

« C’est vrai ! » hurle Miyagi du côté de Shutoku. « Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à _nous_ si on veut aller à l’école avec eux. On _aime_ Midorima ! »

« Aomine est faignant et arrogant mais c’est notre coéquipier et on le veut avec nous ! » hurle Wakamastu.

« Sei-chan Forever ! On aime Sei-chan ! » intervient Reo. L’équipe de Rakuzan porte des t-shirts rouges assortis, et des éventails avec le visage d’Akashi dessus et dont ils prennent l’opportunité d’agiter.

Ça cause une cascade de réponses de tous les joueurs de basket, tout le monde ajoute quelque chose en soutien. C’est le chaos – et Kagami se rassoit, étourdi.

C’était le problème des Miracles – et des humains qui les aiment. C’est ce que tout le monde pensait tout ce temps. Qu’ils devaient s’en sortir seuls. Ça ne leur était jamais venu à l’esprit que leurs coéquipiers se battraient aussi pour les soutenir. Mais quand Kagami regarde l’équipe de Seirin – les Deuxièmes Années comme les autres Premières Années – hurlant et ayant l’air aussi en colère que Kagami, il réalise à quel point ils ont été stupides.

La personne qui n’est pas un juge, mais qui est clairement importante, remet de l’ordre dans la salle. « Si nous sommes interrompus par un seul autre joueur de basket, je vais devoir vous virez _tous._ »

« Mais ne devrions-nous pas entendre ce qu’ils ont à dire ? » dit Kasamatsu Youji. « Ces enfants connaissent les Miracles mieux que quiconque, et ils soutiennent clairement leurs coéquipiers. »

« Ces enfants veulent gagner, » dit froidement le non-juge. « Je suis sûr que leurs adversaires qui n’ont pas l’avantage d’équipiers aux super-pouvoirs ne seraient pas aussi prêts à jouer contre une équipe qui en a. »

Kagami lui lance un regard noir, et comme le reste de l’équipe de Seirin. Comme tous les autres joueurs de basket ‘normaux’. Ils se sont battus _ensemble_ ; ils laissent seulement les Miracles jouer les uns contre les autres. Il se prend pour qui ce mec, pour les juger sur leurs efforts ?

Mais personne n’ose une autre remarque.

*

Il passe Akashi, sous prétexte que ‘quiconque dont les ordres doivent être obéis est trop dangereux pour être entendu’.

Akashi lance à regard noir à cette annonce d’une manière qui n’arrange rien pour les faire avoir l’air inoffensifs.

Ils appellent Kuroko ensuite.

Kagami sait qu’il a été donné beaucoup de choses dans sa vie – il est doué athlétiquement, ses parents sont riches, il a toujours eu des amis géniaux – donc il n’a jamais pensé à en vouloir _plus_. A l’inverse de Himuro, il n’a pas grandi en rêvant d’avoir des super-pouvoirs.

Il n’a jamais voulu avoir des super-pouvoirs jusqu’à maintenant, ce moment, quand il souhaite de tout son cœur pouvoir soulever Kuroko et l’emmener très loin, loin de tout ça ; le protéger à n’importe quel prix.

Kagami n’a jamais été religieux, mais il prie à toute divinité qui l’écoutera.

Il prie pour un miracle.

*

« Donc, tu peux effacer les souvenirs ? »

« C’est correct, » dit Kuroko, faisant naître un murmure dans l’assemblée. « Mais seulement avec une capacité très limitée. Je peux seulement faire en sorte que quelqu’un oublie temporairement ma propre présence. »

« Mais le fait est que tu peux essentiellement laver le cerveaux des gens, c’est correct ? »

« Je n’y avais jamais pensé comme ça. »

« Donc qu’est-ce qui t’arrête d’entrer dans une banque et de la cambrioler ? Tu pourrais faire oublier à tout le monde que tu étais là. »

« Juste parce que je peux faire quelque chose, ça ne signifie pas que je le ferai. La capacité de choisir entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal est ce qui nous rend humain. »

Plus de murmures. C’est une bonne réponse, et Kuroko _devrait_ apparaître sympathique. Il est plus petit et pas aussi effrayant que le reste d’entre eux.

Mais son comportement impassible joue contre lui. Il a l’air très froid et alien pour la foule. Ça donne envie de crier à Kagami.

_Vous le connaissez pas ! Il se bat et il ressent et il brûle plus fort que tout le monde que je connais !_

Il serre les poings si fort qu’il peut sentir ses ongles mordre sa peau.

« C’était très éloquent. Peut-être peux-tu répondre à la question que tout le monde a évitée jusqu’à maintenant. Est-ce que Teiko vous a entraîné à tuer ? »

Kagami n’a jamais su comment une seconde pouvait sembler être une éternité.

Et puis des cris de dehors déraillent la question, distrayant tout le monde du fait que Kuroko a hésité avant de répondre.

Les cris deviennent plus fort.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe dehors ? » demande impérieusement le non-juge.

« Il semblerait qu’il y ait une foule de lycéens causant un raffut, » dit un flic.

« J’ai déjà dit que si un seul joueur de basket de plus nous interrompait– »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, il semblerait que ce soit des joueurs de volley. »

_Volley ?_

« Tu connais des joueurs de volley ? » chuchote Kagami à Hyuuga.

Hyuuga fronce les sourcils. « Je pense pas que Seirin ait un club de volley. »

Les portes s’ouvrent en fracas et un torrent de lycéens entre en trombe. Au centre, un petit gamin aux cheveux orange, habillé en jogging noir s’avance.

Le non-juge hurle des ordres et demande : « Qui _es_ -tu ? »

Le gamin aux cheveux orange plaque bruyamment ses mains sur la rembarre qui sépare la foule de ceux qui sont questionnés.

« Je suis Hinata Shouyou. Première Année de Karasuno, Numéro Dix de Volley, avant-centre. Désignation GM-O394, aussi connu comme ‘Orange’. Expérience ratée de Teiko. » Il agrippe la rembarre et fusille les interviewers comme un chevalier devant un dragon. « Et je suis là pour défendre mon humanité. »

Le chaos éclate.

*

Les joueurs de volley entourent le gamin aux cheveux orange. Ceux qui sont le plus proche de lui portent le même jogging noir, mais ils sont tellement nombreux, c’est évident qu’ils ne viennent pas tous de la même école. Il doit y avoir au moins dix écoles différentes qui se tiennent derrière lui, remplissant la non-cours d’assise et ayant l’air prêt pour la guerre.

« Jeune homme, tu prétends être un huitième Miracle ? » dit sèchement le non-juge. « Parce que personne ne nous a informés qu’il y en avait _plus._ »

« Personne n’était au courant. Je me suis échappé de Teiko il y a six ans, et j’ai eu une vie ‘normale’ tout ce temps, sans être une menace pour personne. J’ai vécu avec les humains et j’ai joué au volley avec eux– »

« Dans des matchs _officiels_? Contre des étudiants normaux ? » questionne le non-juge.

« Ça ne m’a pas donné les avantages que vous pensez ! » dit Hinata avec force.

« Oh ouais, Hinata est nul au volley, » dit aimablement un grand gamin aux cheveux blonds. « Ses services et ses réceptions puent, il sait pas vraiment bloquer si bien que ça, et même ses attaques sont– »

« Oi ! Tsukishima ! »

« J’essaye juste de t’aider. »

« Aide-moi un peu _moins !_ »

La foule glousse devant l’échange. Il y a quelque chose d’attendrissant dans cette scène – quelque chose de si _normal_.

« Tous ceux qui ont joué contre Chibi-chan vont vous dire que Karasuno est une équipe forte, mais pas surhumaine, » dit un joli garçon habillé d’une survêtement blanc et bleu. « Et tous ceux qui ont jamais joué contre Karasuno sont là pour témoigner de ça. » Il fait un geste vers la foule de joueurs de volley.

« Ce n’est pas la question ici, » dit la journaliste exaspérée. « Vous dérivez du cœur du problème. »

« Vous pouvez pas enfermez les autres Miracles, » dit Hinata. « Si vous le faîtes, vous devrez m’enfermer aussi. »

« Et si vous enfermer Hinata, vous devrez enfermer tout le monde ici, » dit un grand gamin aux cheveux noirs qui se tient à côté du Miracle. L’expression sur son visage fait de lui la personne la plus effrayante de la pièce. « Parce que Hinata est le plus humain de nous tous. »

« Personne ne va être enfermé, » dit la journaliste avec exaspération. « Nous _essayons_ de trouver si oui ou non ils sont _dangereux_. Et de toute façon, comment on peut savoir que tu es un Miracle ? »

Ceux qui se tiennent le plus près de Hinata s’abaissent avant qu’il ne commence à briller. Puis il est entouré par une lumière orange. Il saute, utilisant la rembarre comme plate-forme de lancement, et puis il est dans les airs, sautant à presque six mètres. (Et oui, Kagami est jaloux.)

Puis il atterrit devant le non-juge et les interviewers, devant Kuroko.

« Alors demandez-moi n’importe quoi. Je vous direz tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

*

La non-cours d’assise devient trop pleine alors les joueurs de volley se pressent sur les sièges. La plupart trouve une place parmi les foules de joueurs de basket, qui accueillent des alliés à bras ouverts quand ils en voient.

L’opposition ne sait clairement pas comment s’occuper du nouveau gamin – ne _veut_ pas avoir à s’occuper de lui. Parce qu’à l’inverse de la plupart des autres Miracles, ce gosse est _minuscule_. Il est même plus petit que _Kuroko_. Il a l’air de pouvoir se fondre parfaitement dans une foule de collégiens, peut-être même d’écoliers de primaire.

C’est un peu comme si l’opposition faisait de son mieux pour prouver que tous les chiens sont dangereux en face d’une foule de Rottweilers et de Pitbulls et que tout à coup un Caniche est en face d’eux et ils essayent toujours de tenir les mêmes arguments.

« Donc – Hinata-kun – tu… voles ? »

« Je peux sauter ! » dit-il fièrement. « Très très haut ! Et je peux genre flotter quelques secondes. Mais je peux pas voler, ce qui je peux vous l’assurer, a été une énorme déception toute ma vie. Ça, et le fait que je suis pas grand. »

La foule éclate de rire encore une fois, et Kagami peut voir que l’opposition commence à paniquer.

« Mais tu dois admettre, les autres Miracles ont des capacités dangereuses. »

« Ouais, et ils sont plus grands, » dit Hinata, et il reçoit d’autres rires.

Kagami est émerveillé. C’est Orange, le premier ami de Kuroko. C’est comme s’il était l’opposé de Kuroko en tout. Si Kuroko est quelqu’un qu’on oublie facilement, Hinata est quelqu’un qu’on ne peut pas faire autrement que de remarquer. Il attire le regard comme s’il était le soleil lui-même. Et si Kuroko est difficile à lire, alors tout ce que Hinata ressent est affiché sur son visage comme un livre ouvert. Kagami n’a jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi naturellement expressif.

L’avocate (ou la journaliste, ou peu importe) a un regard dur dans ses yeux, comme si elle réalisait que si elle ne porte pas le coup fatal maintenant elle va perdre cette foule entièrement.

« Hinata-kun, réponds-moi une bonne fois pour toute : est-ce que Teiko vous a entraînés à être des tueurs ? »

Le visage de Hinata devient froid et son regard se durcit. Son aura envoie des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kagami. Hinata dévisage la femme un moment avant de dire platement :

« Ce que Teiko faisait, c’était nous blesser encore et encore. »

*

C’est comme si l’audience entière inspire à la déclaration de Hinata. Le silence hurle pratiquement.

L’expression de Hinata ne faiblit jamais. « Ils électrocutaient Black à chaque fois qu’il souriait ou qu’il pleurait, ils fouettaient Purple quand il ne faisait pas ce qu’ils voulaient, ils ont cassé les jambes de Blue une fois quand il a couru trop loin. » Il pointe les Miracles quand il parle, donc tout le monde sait de qui il parle, et puis il plaque ses mains contre son cœur. « Ils ont essayé de me tuer et ils m’ont laissé pour mort dans une benne à ordure. Ils nous ont battus et nous ont affamés et nous ont enfermés dans des boîtes minuscules. Vous pouvez pas nous enfermer à nouveau. Vous pouvez pas. »

Kuroko a son visage caché dans ses mains, mais il tremble, et Kagami sait qu’il pleure. Momoi sanglote ouvertement à côté de lui. Un reniflement près de Kagami attire son attention et il voit Riko pleurer à côté de Hyuuga. Elle n’est pas la seule. Himuro pleure, ainsi qu’une petite fille blonde qui est venue avec le club de volley ; Wakamatsu braille et il est pas le seul chez les joueurs de basket. Il n’y a pas un seul œil sec parmi la foule de Rakuzan. Une bonne partie de l’audience pleure à la barre.

« Je suis pas un assassin, » dit Hinata, aussi silencieux qu’une tempête. « Je suis un joueur de volley. »

*

L’opposition a plus ou moins perdu après ça. Il n’y a aucune chance qu’ils continuent à chasser les Miracles sans avoir l’air de connards et de harceleurs et l’opinion public n’est plus avec eux.

Le reste se passe comme un flou et puis la pièce acclame. Les Miracles quittent la barre pour aller rejoindre leurs équipes respectives et c’est comme rentrer à la maison. Seirin se jette sur Kuroko comme s’ils avaient gagné la Winter Cup.

C’est difficile de croire que c’est fini. Kagami croise le regard de Kuroko et ils se dévisagent l’un l’autre en état de choc, sans savoir quoi faire ensuite.

*

Kagami n’est pas certain de qui l’a proposé en premier, mais la myriade de joueurs de volley et de basket décide de faire une fête et ils finissent tous dans un parc. Quelques soldats de la FSDJ achètent des pizzas pour tout le monde, et il y a une compétition en cours d’un jeu que personne ne sait se décider s’ils veulent l’appeler ‘volley-basket’ ou ‘basket-volley’.

Kagami reste en retrait avec Kuroko, qui a l’air d’avoir envie de disparaître dans le décor. « Donc c’est Orange, hein ? Il est plus petit que je l’imaginais. »

« Les scientifiques pensaient qu’une carrure plus petite le rendrait plus aérodynamique, » répond Kuroko.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, » l’incite Kagami. Parce qu’il est vivement conscient que Kuroko _n’a pas_ approché Hinata.

 

« Je suis… incertain de ce que je veux lui dire. Ce qu’il a fait aujourd’hui était… très impressionnant. »

Kagami tourne la tête vers là où Hinata se dispute avec Murasakibara. _Impressionnant_ n’en couvre pas la moitié. Kagami entend quelques joueurs de volley parler ; apparemment la plupart des équipes viennent de la Préfecture de Miyagi.

« Va lui parler quand même, » dit Kagami d’un ton bourru.

Kuroko acquiesce et avance. Hinata arrête de hurler sur Murasakibara. (il n’apprécie pas plus de se faire tapoter la tête que Kuroko) et sourit comme si le soleil se levait. « Hey, Black ! »

« Bonjour Orange. Merci pour ce que tu as fais aujourd’hui. »

Hinata a l’air de vouloir dire beaucoup de choses mais il ne sait pas comment les dire.

« Même si ça aurait été bien de savoir que tu étais vivant plus tôt, » ajoute Kuroko, d’un ton que Kagami reconnaît comme rancunier.

« Je savais pas que _tu_ étais vivant ! » proteste Hinata. « Je savais pas que t’étais vivant jusqu’à ce que je te vois à la télé l’autre jour. »

« Oh ? Donc t’aurais juste laissé le reste d’entre nous pourrir, alors ? » dit Aomine.

Hinata plisse les paupières. « Honnêtement, vous avez fait la même chose avec _moi_. »

Aomine éclate de rire et donne une claque dans le dos de Hinata. « Ouais, je nous aurais totalement laissé être pendus si j’étais toi. »

*

Kagami finit par rester en retrait parce qu’il ne veut pas gêner la réunion de Kuroko et Hinata. Il finit d’une manière ou d’une autre par se trouver à côté de l’effrayant gamin aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait le plus près de Hinata quand ils sont arrivés. Ils n’ont pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup à dire l’un à l’autre, mais ils regardent tous les deux la réunion Kuroko-Hinata avec des expressions peinées similaires.

Takao marche vers eux. « Venez, tous les deux. Vous pouvez être dans mon équipe de volley-basket. Hey, tu es Kageyama, pas vrai ? »

« Oui ? » dit précautionneusement Kageyama.

« T’es le petit-ami de Hinata, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis son passeur. »

Takao fait une grimace. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que c’est le mot de volley pour petit-ami ? »

Kageyama y réfléchit et hausse les épaules. « Ouais, plus ou moins. »

« Alors tu es l’un d’entre nous, mec ! » rit Takao et il tape répétitivement le dos de Kageyama. « Un de l’exclusif ‘Miracle Boyfirend Club’ ! On devrait acheter des t-shirts ! Créer des logos ! Faire une parade ! »

Kageyama a l’air de plus en plus alarmé à chaque suggestion et Takao le tire avec lui.

Midorima prend sa place, jetant un coup d’oeil à Kagami. Il suit son regard vers là où Kuroko et Hinata essayent d’envoyer une balle de volley dans un anneau.

« Kuroko a dit un jour que la gentillesse d’Orange n’était pas une faiblesse. Une fois encore, nous avons la preuve qu’il avait raison. »

Kagami n’arrive pas à comprendre le fait que c’était pas juste ses coéquipiers qui sont venus soutenir Hinata, mais tellement de ses adversaires qui ont joué contre lui et qui ont _perdu_. Combien de charisme peut avoir un seul mec, au juste ?

« Les Miracles sont à la mode sur internet maintenant, » offre Kagami. « Vous êtes plus populaires que jamais. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que c’est ce que j’aurais choisi, » dit raidement Midorima. « Mais je suppose que l’alternative est pire. »

« Oi ! Midorima ! Le petit-copain de Kuroko ! Venez avec nous ! » appelle Hinata.

Kagami rougit. Kuroko ne corrige pas son ami, donc la seule chose que Kagami peut faire c’est de les rejoindre.

*

A la fin de la journée il y a plusieurs adieux accompagnés de larmes – plusieurs joueurs de basket ont l’air d’avoir fait des vœux d’amitié éternelle avec des volleyeurs.

Hinata et Kuroko échangent leurs numéros de téléphone. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper, donc tu devrais venir me voir, OK Tetsuya ? »

« Je le ferai, Hinata-kun, je le promets. »

« Tetsuyaaa. Après tout ça, tu peux m’appeler Shouyou ! »

Kuroko sourit avec hésitation. « Oui, Shouyou-kun. A la prochaine fois. »

« Bye, Tetsuya ! Bye Kagami ! »

Kagami regarde Kuroko, qui a l’air d’être sur le point de s’effondrer. « Ça va ? »

« Je suis juste fatigué, Kagami-kun. C’était une longue journée. J’aimerais rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

« Je vais te déposer. »

« Je voulais dire – je voudrais rentrer à _ta_ maison, si possible. »

Kagami est presque sûr qu’il arrive à ne pas rougir. « Ouais, d’accord. »

*

Nigou est aussi comme chez lui dans l’appartement de Kagami. Même si Kagami ne s’était jamais imaginé vivre avec un chien, il peut déjà imaginer comment proposer à Kuroko d’emménager avec lui.

Il s’assoit à côté de Kuroko et lui tend du thé.

« Je suis content que ton ami soit vivant, » dit-il, espérant que ça ne sonne pas bizarre. « C’est difficile à croire, quand même. Il t’a dit comment ? »

Kuroko secoue la tête. « Il a dit que c’était une longue histoire, et qu’il me raconterait la prochaine fois. Je crois qu’il ne voulait pas en parler, donc je n’ai pas insisté. Mais penser qu’il était vivant et libre ces six dernières années… Je suis heureux pour lui. Il est incroyable. »

« Pas autant que toi, » dit Kagami, presque automatiquement.

« Kagami-kun est gentil, mais biaisé. »

« Je suis pas baisé ! Tu es incroyable, tout le monde sait ça ! Tous les autres Miracles sont toujours émerveillés par le fait que tu aies défié Teiko. »

Kuroko fronce les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kagami, réalisant qu’il n’a jamais dit à Kuroko ce qu’il savait de la chambre de torture de Teiko et du plan d’évasion de Kuroko, lui donne un résumé rapide de ce que les Miracles ont dit à tout le monde dans le hall de l’hôpital.

Kuroko secoue la tête quand Kagami a fini de parler. « Je ne suis pas surpris que tu n’aies pas compris, Kagami-kun, parce que tu es un idiot– »

« Hey ! »

«  – et que les esprits les plus intelligents de Teiko ne l’ont pas réalisé avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Mais je suis surpris que les autres Miracles me donnent toujours autant de crédit. J’aurais pensé qu’ils l’auraient réalisé maintenant. »

« Réalisé quoi ? »

« Ce n’est vraiment pas si impressionnant. As-tu entendu parlé du terme _hamartia ?_ »

« Tu sais que non, » dit Kagami.

Kuroko regarde Kagami avec affection. « Ça signifie ‘défaut fatal’ – un terme utilisé dans les anciennes tragédies grecques. Les héros ont toujours un défaut fatal qui les amène vers leur fin. J’étais l’ _hamartia_ de Teiko. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Teiko aspirait à avoir des Projets Réussis à tout prix, » explique Kuroko. « Ils auraient fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour obtenir une Réussite. Ils créaient des Projets qui étaient plus forts et supérieurs, et ils les contrôlaient par la peur. »

« Ouais, » dit Kagami.

Kuroko continue de regarder Kagami avec affection, comme s’il ne peut pas croire que Kagami ne comprend toujours pas, mais qu’il l’aime quand même. « Mais ils ont aussi fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour s’assurer que je ne ressente _pas_ la peur. Pour s’assurer que je ne ressente rien. Ils m’ont entraîné à résister à leur propre forme de contrôle, au nom de leur poursuite dans le but de me rendre plus ‘Réussi’. Ils n’ont pas réalisé ce qu’ils avaient fait avant que ce ne soit trop tard. »

Quelque part pendant la conversation, la main de Kuroko s’est glissée dans celle de Kagami. Kagami n’est pas sûr de pourquoi ils se tiennent la main sur son canapé, mais il ne se plaint pas du tout de ce développement.

« Je sais que les autres pensent que mon comportement impassible est un signe que je ne me suis toujours pas rétabli du temps que j’ai passé à Teiko. Mais je n’ai jamais pensé ça comme tel. C’est la source de ma force, ce qui a permis ma résistance, mon évasion. Mais je ne suis pas incroyable, Kagami-kun. Pas plus que quelqu’un d’autre. »

_Tu l’es,_ a envie de dire Kagami. _Tu es génial, tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j’ai jamais rencontrée, je t’aime._

Kuroko rougit légèrement. « Je t’aime aussi. »

C’est juste là que Kagami réalise qu’il a dit tout ça à voix haute, et il a tout de suite envie de sauter hors du canapé et de se cacher, mais la main Kuroko se serre autour de la sienne, l’empêchant de bouger.

« Tu _es_ incroyable, » répète Kagami.

« Et tu es un miracle, Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko. Il se penche et presse un baiser contre le bord de la bouche de Kagami. C’est complètement chaste et dure moins d’une seconde, mais ils sont tous les deux complètement rouges quand Kuroko s’écarte. Kuroko sourit, large et plus heureux que Kagami l’a jamais vu avant, et il a l’air d’un ange sur terre quand il dit : « Je suis si heureux de t’avoir rencontré. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Respect à tous ceux qui avaient deviné qu’Orange était Hinata =) =) Désolée à tout ceux qui n’ont pas vu Haikyuu !! et qui ne s’attendaient pas à un crossover secret. J’avais juste vraiment, vraiment, une envie égoïste et sans honte d’écrire un crossover secret. 
> 
> Bref, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et des kudos. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont juste lu en silence. Et extra merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu’à la fin. Poster cette histoire a été une expérience merveilleuse et je suis tellement heureuse que qui que ce soit ait lu cette histoire. Je suis désolée si ça ne s’est pas terminé comme vous vouliez, je suis juste heureuse quand même que vous ayez continué à lire =) Merci.
> 
> EDIT : Cette fic a maintenant un incroyable doujinshi ! Allez regarder le fanart incroyable de Nostalchoy pour la scène du Chapitre 11.
> 
> NdT: Voilà, cette fic est finie mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres dans la série et je compte toutes les traduire. Donc, le prochain chapitre devrait sortir bientôt. J'ai quelques problèmes de PC en ce moment, mais avec un peu de chance l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Warning : 
> 
> Cette histoire mentionne globalement certains abus physique/psychologique fait à des enfants, ce qui encore, est assez fidèle à ce qui se passe dans la série Dark Angel. Il y a aussi de la violence (aussi selon la trame de la série). Ce n’est jamais décrit explicitement, et honnêtement cette fic est globalement PG-13. Il y a aussi des implications/mentions de sex chez des mineurs (tous consensuels). Il y aura aussi des méchants qui vont occasionnellement être chelous et une mort de personnage mineur (incroyablement mineur). Envoyez moi un message si vous vous inquiétez de qui ? Ou si vous voulez plus de warnings ?
> 
> Vous pouvez me trouver sur tumblr à umisabaku.tumblr.com, où je vais poster des commentaire DVD par rapport ce que je pense des chapitres quand je les écris.
> 
> Kudos sont toujours appréciés ! 
> 
> Encore, j’espère que vous aimerez =) 
> 
> NdT: Hey, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à essayer d'envoyer un commentaire à l'auteur ! Si vous avez peur de ne pas vous débrouiller avec l'anglais, vous pouvez toujours me demander de l'aide ! :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
